Cheated Hearts
by godsavethequinn
Summary: FABERRY - Rachel y Quinn son compañeras del instituto Mckinley e integrantes del Glee club. Se acercan las nacionales y el club glee debe viajar a NY. Desde ese viaje ya nada será lo mismo para las dos chicas... (Mi primer fanfic lean y sabrán mucho más :D) - Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Femslash
1. Picnic sorpresa

**Bueno antes de empezar la historia, quiero aclarar que esta es mi primer fanfic! xD... Todavía no se si va a ser una fic de pocos capitulos o varios, todo depende de como vaya desarrollando la historia y si les gusta. Acepto críticas pero no sean tan duros conmigo soy una "novata escritora de Faberry" jajajj.  
En cuanto a actualización, puede que suba varios caps por semana y me atrevería a decir por día ahah, depende mi tiempo! No prometo nada xD**

**Bueno... Espero que les guste :)  
****_PD: Gracias a nico, por tirarme varias ideas para la fic. Teamo hermoso_**:D

**Emma.**

LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY.

**_ CHEATED HEARTS._**

CASA DE LOS BERRY.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de Lima, Ohio. Como todos los días de semana Rachel Berry se despertaba a las 5:55 am para comenzar su rutina mañanera. Tardaba cinco minutos en despertarse, ir al baño y ponerse un conjunto deportivo para pasar 40 minutos corriendo en su cinta, luego pasaba menos de diez minutos bajo la ducha, la morena era muy precavida con el uso del agua ya que amaba aportar su granito de arena con el cuidado del medio ambiente. Luego le quedaban quince minutos para alistarse y vestirse antes de desayunar, como siempre, preparaba la ropa que usaría todo el día, una noche anterior.  
A las 7:05 am Rachel bajaba a la cocina para desayunar con sus padres Hiram y Leroy.

- _Buenos días papá y papi_ – Decía la morena mientras se sentaba en el desayunador junto a Leroy.

- _Buenos días cariño_ – Decía Hiram mientras le alcanzaba un tazón con todo tipo de frutas cortadas.

- _Buenos días estrellita_ – Decía Leroy mientras le depositaba un dulce beso en la mejilla – _Necesitas que te lleve o Finn viene a buscarte?_

- _No gracias papi pero Finn ya arreglo su camioneta y viene por mí –_ Rachel sonreía por naturaleza pero hoy era un día especial, cumplía dos meses de novios con Finn y con tal solo nombrarlo recordaba el picnic que tenía planeado para esa tarde en el parque de Lima. El timbre suena sacando a Rachel de sus pensamientos.

- _Yo voy! , debe ser Finn_ – Dijo la morena mientras corría hacía la puerta ansiosa.

Y si, no se había equivocado detrás de esa puerta se encontraba ese chico morocho de tez blanca y alto, muy alto, a comparación de Rachel que debía pararse en puntas de pie para poder besar a su novio.

- _Hola Rach_ – Dijo el chico mientras le daba un beso corto en los labios – _esto es para ti, felices 2 meses mi amor_. – El chico le entrega un ramo de flores, la verdad parecía un puñado de flores arrancadas de un jardín, ni podía distinguirse el tipo de flores que eran, un arreglo florar para un funeral se veía mucho más romántico que el regalo de Finn.

- _Muchas gracias Finn! Son hermosas_ – Rachel sabía que su novio no tenía muy buen gusto con estas cosas pero lo que valía era que se haya acordado de su aniversario. – _Voy a ponerlas en agua y nos vamos si?_

- _Bueno, te acompaño así voy a saludar a tus padres_

La pareja entró a la cocina, donde todavía se encontraba Leroy lavando algunos platos e Hiram leyendo las noticias por internet.

- _Buenos días señores Berry_ – El joven extendió la mano para saludar a Hiram quién le devolvió el gesto.  
_- Buenos días Finn_. Respondió Hiram.

- _Mira papi, lo que me regaló Finn!_ – Rachel le mostraba muy contenta, las flores a Leroy.

_- Hola Finn que gusto verte nuevamente, pero mira qué lindo detalle!_ – Leroy hizo una sonrisa forzosa ya que al igual que su hija no solo era un dramático sino que también notó el poco gusto que tenía Finn para elegir regalos. - _Las pondré en agua y tú jovencita termina tu desayuno, no quiero que me llame el director Figgins diciendo que te has desmayado por no alimentarte sanamente_ – Si… definitivamente Rachel sacó de Leroy su lado dramático.

CASA DE LOS FABRAY

Eran las 6:30 am, Quinn todavía daba vueltas en la cama, no quería despertarse, amaba dormir pero sabía que no podía faltar a clases, era un día importante, ya que volvía a arrancar sus entrenamientos con las cheerios, luego de estar varios meses fuera del equipo por un accidente automovilístico que tuvo. A demás era una semana importante para el club Glee, ya que era la última semana de ensayo para las nacionales, luego todo el grupo viajaría a New York para competir.

- _Quinnie despierta o llegarás tarde!_ – Gritaba su madre, Judy. – _En diez minutos estará listo el desayuno!_

- _Ya voy, ya voy!_ – Una somnolienta Fabray se levantaba lentamente de su cama para alistarse.

Luego de unos 20 minutos, Quinn hacía acto de presencia en la cocina, saludo a su madre y tomó una taza para servirse un poco de café.

- _Buenos días hija, que lindo volver a verte con ese uniforme_ – Judy sonreía mientras le alcanzaba unas tostadas a su hija.

- _Gracias mamá, extrañaba usarlo, realmente me veo sexy con esta ropa_ – Bromeaba Quinn, pero realmente se veía sexy, ese uniforme ajustado resaltaba sus curvas, que aunque no fueran pronunciadas como las de su amiga Santana, la rubia tenía con que defenderse.

- _Agradece que tu padre no está aquí para escucharte hablar de esa forma Lucy._

- _No me llames Lucy!_ – La rubia la miro de forma amenazante, odiaba que la llamen por su primer nombre le traía malos recuerdos. – _Por cierto, cuando vuelve papá?  
_  
- _Ayer a la noche hablé con él y me dijo que si la reunión de hoy sale bien, en dos días vuelve a casa._

Russel era un hombre de negocios, básicamente se la pasaba viajando, era adicto al trabajo y Quinn siempre odio que su padre no le preste tanta atención, le gustaba recordar cando ella era chiquita y su padre la llevaba todos los fines de semana al parque, pero los años pasaron, su padre fue escalando posiciones en la empresa y el tiempo libre que tenía empezó a agotarse. Quinn de todas formas no podía quejarse, su padre la consentía en todo y brindaba lo mejor para su familia.

- _Bueno mamá me voy, no quiero retrasarme, vuelvo tarde hoy, después de las prácticas tengo reunión con el club Glee, no puedo creer que en pocos días viajemos a NY!_ – Quinn estaba muy emocionada, aunque ya conocía New York, amaba esa ciudad toda su vida soñó con vivir allí.  
_  
- Lo sé! Es increíble y me alegro por ti Lu…-_ Quinn volvió a mirar de forma amenazante a su madre - _Quinnie…_ _Bueno mejor vete antes que sea tarde_

Quinn tomó su bolso y se dirigió a su auto para irse a la escuela.

Las primeras horas en la secundaria Mckinley pasaron tranquilas. Rachel se encontraba almorzando con Kurt, Blaine y Mercedes.

_- Vaya! No puedo creer que en pocos días estemos pisando las calles New York, estoy tan emocionado que gritaría_ – Kurt daba pequeños aplausos mientras los chicos reían  
_  
- tranquilízate porcelana tu emoción me provoca naúseas_ – Santana hacía acto de presencia acompañada de Brittany.

- _Santy no seas mala con Kurt, él es un unicornio y no debes tratar mal a los unicornios son seres muy especiales_ – Santana solo suspiro, no podía contestarle a Brittany, esa rubia de ojos azules era la única que le causaba completa y total ternura. Las cheerios se sentaron junto a sus compañeros.

-_ Bueno y a que se debe el honor de que te sientes con nosotros? _– Mercedes atacaba sútilmente a la latina.

- _Solo quería aumentar su nivel de popularidad, realmente ustedes…._

- _Santy!_ – Brittany interrumpía y retaba una vez más a su novia.

- _Esta bien, solo queríamos hablar sobre el vestuario que vamos a usar para las nacionales, tenemos pocos días y no hemos decidido que usar, tienen alguna idea?_

-_ Justamente eso quería avisarles, me tomé el atrevimiento de diseñar el vestuario que vamos a usar y mañana después de clases tenemos la prueba de vestuario._

Kurt alzaba su cabeza en señal de orgullo, el chico era un amante de la moda y sobre todo extravagante_._

- _Y se puede saber que diseño elegiste?, no pienso vestir unas de tus ideas extravagantes y terminar usando un vestido de carne como Lady Gaga, por más sexy que sea y a mi todo me quede bien no lo haré._

- _Tranquila Santana, los diseños que hizo Kurt son muy apropiados a las nacionales, nos veremos elegantes y sexys, sobre todo tú, los vestidos son de color rojo._

Quinn se sentaba junto a Brittany y se unía a la charla

_- Y desde cuando tu y cara de porcelana se reúnen a armar diseños y mirar Project runaway?_ -

Kurt rodó los ojos intentando dejar pasar lo que la latina decía

-_ Desde que me pidió una opinión para el diseño, le parecía justo que alguna de nosotras esté incluida en las decisiones de vestuario…_

-_ Y quién más que la elegante Quinn Fabray –_

Mercedes interrumpía a Quinn_,_ los chicos sonreían por el comentario y Quinn le guiñó el ojo a Mercedes.

- _Muy bien…_ - Santana señala a Kurt -_más te vale que me vea sexy en ese vestido o tu pequeña cara de porcelana quedará hecha añicos._

-_ Santy! Romperías su cuerno…_ -

Todos reían ante el comentario "inocente y ridículo" de la ojiazul.

El día transcurrió sin altercados, la reunión con el club Glee había finalizado y Rachel estaba totalmente ansiosa, luego de la reunión planeaba ir al parque y preparar el picnic sorpresa para Finn.

- _Bueno amor, ya sabes en una hora te espero en el parque junto al lago si?_ – La morena bajaba de la camioneta sin antes dejar un corto beso en los labios de su novio

- _Esta bien Rach pero no entiendo para que quieres que vaya al parque, puedo pasar por ti y luego ir…_

- _No!_ – Interrumpió la morena nerviosa - _Prefiero vernos allá yo debo ir a comprar algunas cosas y me queda de paso el parque, tú solo espera mi mensaje, okey?_

- _Okey Rach… te veo luego_ – Finn se alejaba con su camioneta, Rachel entro apresurada a su casa para recoger todas las cosas rápidamente y dirigirse al parque, pero antes decidió cambiar de atuendo. Se puso un vestido color crema, casi blanco, de tiritas y un poco suelto, y lo acompaño con un sweater azul con botones y unos zapatitos sin taco del mismo color. Se aliso un poco más su perfecto pelo, se acomodó el flequillo y se puso un lazo azul oscuro en su cabello.

Faltaban diez minutos para que Finn llegué al parque, y Rachel ya tenía todo preparado. La típica manta roja y blanca a cuadritos, la canasta, un termo con jugo y dos copas para brindar, bocadillos para cada uno, los de ella vegetarianos ya que la morena desde muy chica optó por no comer nada que sea hecho con animales, un tupper con frutas cortadas, otro con frutillas bañadas en chocolate y dentro de la canasta guardaba una botella congelada de champagne que había tomado "prestada" del mini bar de sus padres. La morena no acostumbraba a tomar alcohol, pero esta era una ocasión especial y quería brindar por ello.  
Ya faltaban pocos minutos, cuando el celular de Rachel suena.

- _Hola amor, ya estoy aquí esperándote_ – Decía una ansiosa Rachel que no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro.

- _Rach… lo siento, no voy a poder ir… Mi papá necesita que lo ayude en el taller pensé que iba a terminar a tiempo pero voy a tardar un largo rato – _La sonrisa de la morena se esfumó en un segundo, tanto esfuerzo para nada.

- _Pero amor!... Es nuestro aniversario yo quería pasar la tarde juntos _– Rachel ponía cara de cachorrito y hacia un leve "puchero" con sus labios, como si Finn pudiera verla

- _Lo siento Rach prometo que mañana te compenso el paseo en el parque yendo al cine o a comer a breadstix,_ _si?_ – " Una cena en breadstix? Si claro, muy romántico de tu parte Finn…", pensó la morena, ya que en ese lugar iban a comer diariamente.

- _Bueno…_ - Decía Rachel cabizbaja y rendida – _veo que no hay forma que pueda convencerte,_ _nos vemos mañana cariño… Te Quiero!._

_- Yo también te quiero Rach y si fuera por mí estaría allí ahora mismo, cuídate._

Rache suspiro decepcionada, y se sentó en la manta. Realmente no quería juntar las cosas, tenía la leve esperanza que Finn iba a aparecer por arte de magia; los minutos corrían y comenzaba a verse ridícula allí sola esperando la nada misma. Pero de golpe una ronca y a la vez dulce voz la saca de sus pensamientos.

- _Berry?_ – Una rubia con el ceño fruncido estaba parada a su izquierda, Rachel giro y se encontró con unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes.

- _Qu… Quinn, que haces aquí?_ – Decía la morena un tanto nerviosa, no le gustaba la idea de ver a la ex de su novio en ese preciso momento.

- _Es un parque Rachel, vengo a caminar como cualquier persona normal, o a hacer un picnic – _La rubia sonrió mientras observaba los preparativos que había hecho la pequeña morena

- _Espero que tú tengas suerte con tu picnic, no como el mío que fue un total fiasco – _Rachel bajo la mirada y suspiro.

- _No lo puedo creer! Finnoceronte te dejó plantada?_ – La rubia quería reírse y burlarse de ella, lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, cuando la odiaba por perder a Finn, pero ya habían pasado varios meses, y la relación de ambas cambió muchísimo. Rachel ayudó muchísimo a Quinn cuando esta sufrió un accidente de auto que casi le cuesta la vida, por responder un mensaje de texto a Santana.

_- No lo llames así!_ – Se quejó la morena – _Y si… Bueno no… él tuvo un problema y no pudo venir…_

_- Berry eso suena a excusa e infidielidad por parte de Finnoce…_ - Pero la rubia no pudo continuar, una dramática Rachel la interrumpió.

- _Te dije que no lo llames así, y no me engaña tuvo que quedarse en el taller ayudando a su padre! _– Rachel hizo una pausa y respiro profundo – _O… o… o tal vez tengas razón y se aburrió de mí y me engaña con alguien, seguro es eso, si! Seguro encontró alguien más boni…_

_- Ya! Tranquila Berry, respira y déjate de dramas, Finn es incapaz de engañarte te ama..._ – Quinn interrumpía el mini ataque de pánico de la morena.

- _Y que te hace pensar eso? , solo llevamos dos meses de novios_ – Decía Rachel con su ceño fruncido.

- _Se le nota cuando te mira y pone esa estúpida sonrisita de costado…_ - Ambas comenzaron a reír al recordar esa sonrisa característica que tenía el chico. – _En fin… me dio gusto verte Berry y lamento que tu cita no haya salido bien._

La rubia encaraba para irse pero Rachel se paró de un salto e interrumpió el paso.

- _Espera… ya que Finn no va a venir y bueno… no me gusta desperdiciar la comida y quedar como una tonta juntando todo esto… bueno… yo…_

- _Al grano Berry_ – Quinn sabía lo que la morena iba a pedirle pero le gustaba escuchar que le pidan ayuda o le supliquen.

-_ Te invitó a ser parte de mi "fracasado picnic_" – La morena uso sus dedos para indicar las comillas.

- _Acaso me estas invitando a una cita Rachel Berry?, Espera mejor aún, soy tu plan B?..._ – La morena abrió los ojos al ver la expresión seria de Quinn.

_- No! Yo solo no quiero desperdiciar la comida lo siento supongo que tienes mejores cosas que hacer, que tonta soy…_

- _Solo bromeaba Rachel, por supuesto, no puedo dejar que quedes como una tonta levantando todo esto porque te dejaron plantada _– Hace una pausa _– aunque sería grandioso poder burlarme de ti por esto… auch!_ – Rachel la golpeó en el brazo – _Eso dolió…_

- _Me alegro, te lo mereces…_ - Dijo una Rachel enfadada.

- _Como es que tienes tanta fuerza si eres un pequeño gnom… auch! Rachel deja de pegarme_ – la rubia se agarraba el brazo.

_- Si evitarás insultarme y burlarte de mí no recibirías tantos golpes… Siéntate de una vez Fabray._

La rubia hizo caso al pedido de Rachel y se sentó a su lado. Pasaron la tarde charlando del instituto, de sus planes para el futuro, de chicos, música y de las nacionales.

- _Increíble que en 4 días estemos en New York, no veo la hora de vivir allá y trabajar en un gran teatro de Broadway_ – La morena sonreía y sus ojos se ponían brillosos cada vez que imaginaba su vida como una gran actriz.

- _Tranquila Diva, primero tenemos que preocuparnos por ganar las nacionales, luego te encargas de ser la futura Barbra Streisand_ – Rachel rió ante el comentario de Quinn– _Hablando de eso… ya conseguiste un compañero de cuarto?_

- _La verdad no… iba a estar con Kurt pero como Blaine también viene a las nacionales y el señor Schue nos dividió en hombres y mujeres no he conseguido a nadie, Tina y Mercedes ya arreglaron y bueno…_

- _Lo mismo que Britt y Santana... Supongo que seremos compañeras de cuarto._

- _En serio? _– La morena sonrió, siempre le agradó Quinn, era el tipo de chica que ella quería ser, inteligente, popular, bonita y femenina.

- _No veo otra opción Berry..._

- _Podrías llamarme por mi nombre Quinn… Para eso me lo pusieron mis padres._

- _Okey, lo intentaré Berr… Rachel. Feliz?_

- _Mucho Mejor_ – La rubia rió al ver la expresión de orgullo de la pequeña diva.

- _Bueno será mejor que levantemos campamento, ya está oscureciendo.  
_  
_- Si es verdad_ – Hace una pausa – _Oh! Me olvidaba tengo algo más en la canasta_ – La morena comenzó a buscar desesperada y sacó una botella de champagne

- _Rachel Berry con una botella de alcohol?... No me lo creo_ – La rubia sonrió al ver la risa de Rachel

- _Callate puedo ser un poco "rebelde"_ – Otra vez uso sus dedos para indicar las comillas – _Te gustaría tomar? , Lo había congelado para que no se caliente y parece que funciono mi idea, era para brindar con Finn pero…_ - Hizo una pausa y suspiro tristemente

- _Ya! Deja de pensar en la jirafa de tu novio y abre esa botella Berry.- _La rubia tomó las copas que estaban en la manta y tiró el poco jugo que quedaba en ellas.

- _Aunque pensándolo mejor… mañana tenemos escuela y no creo que sea buena idea beber, somos menores y…_  
_  
- Rachel solo una copa, además si no hubieras querido no lo traías… que mas da!?_

_- Es verdad… pero… por qué brindamos?_ – La morena puso un dedo en su labio y se quedó pensando, rápidamente se le vino una idea y sonrió – _Ya se!, por las nacionales y por compartir habitación en New York_

- _Por compartir habitación en New York?... Qué clase de brindis es ess…_ - Rachel interrumpió a Quinn

- _QUINN! Si quieres tomar Chapagne brindaremos por eso_ – La miró desafiante, la rubia largo un suspiro y sonrió.

- _Esta bien diva… por las nacionales y nuestra mini convivencia en NY_! – y sin más que agregar Rachel destapó la botella. Acto seguido brindaron y tomaron el champagne pero cuando cayeron a la realidad habían tomado prácticamente todo el contenido de la botella

- _Quinn…_ - Dijo Rachel un poco mareada – _creo que no me siento muy bien, bueno me siento bien con ganas de reír y bailar pero no debería sentirme así verdad?_

- _Mientras no vomites sobre mí y no llores, está bien… De todas formas creo que deberíamos tomar agua o café_

- _Si es verdad, juntemos esto y vamos por un café rápido, en una hora tengo que estar en mi casa _– La morena intento levantarse de golpe pero fracasó y cayó nuevamente aplastando el brazo de Quinn.

- _Racheeel! Mi brazo por dios me lo estas aplastando! _– La Rubia empujó a Rachel quién solo reía por la forma en la que había caído.

- _jajajaj Lo… Lo siento Quinn es solo que estoy tan ebria y …_ - Hizo una pausa y su sonrisa se esfumó – _mis papas me van a matar, y ahora que voy a hacer… QUINN VAN A MATARMTE SI ME VEN ASÍ!_

- _Calmate Rach!, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se te pase un poco, total te queda media hora para recuperarte, si?_ –La rubia la miró a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros que siempre le parecieron interesantes

- _Si tienes razón, un momento…-_ La morena hizo una pausa y sonrió ampliamente – _Quinn! me llamaste Rach_ – La abrazo provocando que ambas cayeran, Quinn contra el pasto y Rachel encima de Quinn.

- _AY! POR DIOS CONTROLATE BERRY!_ – La morena la miro triste al ver que Quinn volvía a llamarla por su apellido – _Podrías quitarte, aunque eres un maldito enano, pesas…_

- _No me muevo hasta que me pidas perdón por decirme enano y me llames Rach…_

- _En serio Rachel… no me hagas enfadar_ – Quinn la miró desafiante

- _No es lo que quiero oír…_ - La morena se aferró más al cuerpo de la rubia

- _YA! Sueltame de una vez!_ – Pero sus intentos por moverse y sacarse a Rachel de encima fueron en vano, la pequeña diva tenía mucha fuerza por más ebria que este.

- _No hasta que me pidas perdón y me digas Rach…_ - Parecía convencida y para demostrarlo se puso de rodillas, abrió sus piernas y puso cada una en los costados de las piernas de Quinn, luego volvió a acostarse sobre ella y le tomó los brazos para impedir que se moviera, y la miró fijamente, sus caras se encontraban a pocos centímetros.

- RACHEL… - La rubia en ese momento no sabía porque pero comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, no sabía si era el efecto del alcohol o que pero tener a Rachel encima de ella le estaba provocando una sensación que jamás había sentido, sintió un leve cosquilleo en su vientre hasta sus partes íntimas, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para olvidar esa sensación.

- _y?..._ – La morena la miraba fijamente, no podía parar de mirar esos ojos color verde que la hipnotizaban, de golpe su mirada se desvió a los labios de Quinn, le llamo la atención la forma en la que la rubia los lamió , le pareció un tanto excitante y rápidamente volvió su mirada a los ojos de esta, podía ver el nerviosismo de la rubia.


	2. Interesante

- _Lo siento Rach… yaa déjame..._ – Y dicho eso la morena liberó a Quinn, quién rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a juntar las cosas.

- _Quinn.._ – Rachel la llamaba pero la rubia no respondia –_ Quinn_… - Una vez más – _QUINN!_

- _Que quieres Rachel!_ – La rubia la miro amenazantemente, seguía nerviosa por lo sucedido y solo quería irse a su casa.

- _Nada… yo solo… te enojaste?_ – La morena estaba asustada, no entendía porque Quinn de golpe se comportaba de esa forma.

- _No Rachel, yo solo quiero volver a mi casa, ya es tarde y no deberíamos estar solas en este parque… Vamos, te llevo_– La rubia le extendió la mano para que la diva pueda ponerse de pie, esta tomo la mano de Quinn.

- _Gracias Quinn pero no quiero molestarte puedo irme caminando solo vivo a un par de calles._  
- _No es molestia Rach, en serio, a parte un pequeño gnomo no debería estar suelto a estas horas, podrían secuestrarte y usarte para algún tipo de secta extraña_ – La rubia quería cortar ese momento incómodo, Rachel rió y la empujo delicadamente.

- _Basta! De tanto que tú y Santana me dicen gnomo voy a comenzar a creer que es cierto_ – La morena hacía un tierno puchero, Quinn se mordió el labio inferior al ver esa acción por parte de Rachel, pero al sentir la mirada de la morena rápidamente sonrió y apresuro el paso hacía su auto.

Luego de varios minutos, Quinn se estacionaba frente a la casa de Rachel.

- _Gracias por todo Quinn, ha sido una tarde increíble, espero que no te haya aburrido mucho con mis historias…_

- _Tranquila Berry si me aburrirías créeme que lo sabrías en un minuto, la pase muy bien, ahora bájate y trata de no acercarte mucho a tus padres, todavía tienes olor a alcohol_

- _Oh por dios Quinn! En serio?_ – La morena puso su mando en la boca y expulso aire para verificar si era cierto

_- Solo bromeaba "drama queen"_ – Quinn reía al ver la actitud de pánico de la diva. – _Nos vemos_ _mañana, que descanses._

- Igualmente para ti Quinn, maneja con cuidado y envíame un mensaje cuando llegues, si no voy a estar preocupada y no podré dormir pensando que capaz algo te… - La cheerio interrumpió a Rachel quien ya comenzaba a hablar sin respirar e imaginar un drama de telenovela__

- YA! Tranquila no hagas un drama prometo que te enviaré un mensaje cuando llegue, nos vemos.  
  
Quinn se alejaba en su mini cooper, Rachel entraba a su casa, en el living estaban sus padres mirando la televisión.__

- Jovencita… bonitas horas de llegar a tu casa - Leroy se acercaba lentamente a su hija

- _Tranquilo papi, solo son las 8 PM, y ya estoy aquí y sin ningún rasguño, lo ves? – _Rachel extendió sus brazos y dio una vuelta como indicando que estaba "entera" y nada le había pasado.

- _Muy graciosa pequeña estrella, pero es noche de escuela y no me gusta que estés vagando hasta estas horas, además podrías haber avisado, quién era la persona que te trajo? , por lo visto ese mini cooper no es de Finn… -_ Hiram miraba a su esposo y sonreía, no podía creer como no se le escapaba ni un detalle.__

- Me estaban espíando… Papa!? – Rachel clavó su mirada en Hiram.__

- Pregúntale a tu padre… yo solo estaba aquí mirando la televisión

- Papi!? Me estabas vigilando… - Ahora Rachel clavó su mirada en el hombre de lentes con marco grueso__

- No, bueno Rachel… no estaba espiando, estaba… estaba verificando con quien volvías a tu casa a estas horas.

- Eso quiere decir que me estabas espiando… - El hombre iba a defenderse pero Rachel no lo dejo hablar -_ Bueno para tu información la persona que me trajo era Quinn Fabray._

- Fabray? , desde cuando se volvieron tan cercanas? – El hombre sabía que la cheerio le había hecho la vida imposible a su hija hace un par de meses.

- _No nos volvimos tan cercanas papi… Ya sabes, nuestra relación mejoro muchísimo luego de su accidente y hoy me cruce por pura casualidad y compartimos una tarde, nada más._

- No lo sé… no confiaría ciegamente en esa muchacha… Te ha hecho las mil y una cariño – El hombre acomodaba un mechón de pelo de su pequeña estrella.__

- Ya lo sé papi pero créeme, Quinn ha cambiado muchísimo ya no es esa fría y calculadora persona que demostraba ser. – El hombre se sorprendía al ver la confianza que tenía Rachel al hablar de esa chica, sabía que su hija había sufrido mucho por culpa de la rubia, pero sus palabras sonaban tan convincentes que decidió no seguir dando opinión sobre ello. Al fin y al cabo la mayoría de los problemas que tenía Rachel con Quinn eran "puras peleas de adolescentes".

Quinn estacionaba su auto en el garage, se quedó unos minutos pensando en la tarde que había compartido con Rachel, sonrió al recordar las anécdotas dramáticas que la diva le había contado, pero un pensamiento inundo su cabeza, ese momento en donde tenía a la pequeña diva encima de ella, esa sensación especial que invadió su cuerpo y que volvía a hacerse presente con tan solo recordar lo sucedido. Sacudió una vez más su cabeza como queriendo borrar ese instante. Luego de unos minutos Quinn entro a su casa, su madre le había dejado una nota

- _" Quinnie tengo una cena importante del trabajo, te deje dinero para que te pidas comida. Pórtate bien. Mamá"_ - Quinn leyó la nota en voz alta - _Perfecto otra noche sola..._

A la rubia le gustaba tener sus momentos a solas pero últimamente sus padres pasaban demasiado tiempo fuera de la casa, ya había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que cenaron los tres juntos. La rubia fue directo a su habitación, había tenido un largo día y no le apetecía comer, solo quería ducharse e irse a dormir. Se tiró en su cama, y recordó que la morena le pidió que le avise cuando llegara, así que tomo su celular y le envió un mensaje.

- _" El gato está en el tejado?"_ - Leyó la diva con duda, no entendía porque Quinn le enviaba ese mensaje, y le respondió rápidamente:

- **_" Quinn tienes un gato y no puedes bajarlo? No entiendo tu mensaje!"_** - R

- **_" No Berry, es como un código, quise decir que llegue sana y salva"_** - Q

- **_" aaah ya entendí! Bueno me alegra que el gato este en el tejado jajaj, que descanses Quinn_** - R

- **_" Tú también Rach, xo "_** – Q

Rachel sonrió al ver que Quinn nuevamente la llamó "Rach". Le gustaba como sonaba, sentía que poco a poco estaba construyendo una gran amistad con la rubia, y aun que no sabía muy bien por qué, agradeció a Dios que Finn no fue a su cita, la verdad la había pasado muy bien con la cheerio, mucho mejor que las salidas con el muchacho. Esos pensamientos comenzaron a rodar por su cabeza pero estaba muy cansada como para comenzar a buscar el motivo de esa extraña sensación.

CUATROS DÍAS DESPUÉS.

El viernes había llegado, ya todos estaban en la sala del glee club organizando los últimos detalles, en cinco horas partían para New York.

- _Bueno chicos solo queda por decirles que es muy importante que lleguen a horario al aeropuerto, y por favor no lleven mucho equipaje, especialmente esto va para ustedes chicas, solo serán tres días, okey?_ – El señor Schue miraba a todos sus alumnos esperando que le respondan

- _Si señor Schue!_ – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, estaban cansados de escuchar todo lo que el profesor les repetía, solo querían que llegue la hora de tomar el vuelo y estar en la gran ciudad

- _Muy bien muchachos pueden irse y por favor pórtense bien, nos vemos en unas horas_.

Los chicos salieron rápidamente, solo quedaban Rachel, Quinn y Kurt.

- _Rach yo sé que el señor Schue nos separó en hombres y mujeres pero tal vez podemos decirle que haga una excepción y puedas compartir habitación conmigo y Blaine que te parece?_

- _Tranquilo Kurt, ya conseguí una roomate_ – Rachel sonreía pícaramente

_- Ah si? Y quién tiene el honor de ser tu compañera de cuarto pequeña diva_? – La morena reía ante el comentario de su amigo, iba a responder pero una dulce voz la interrumpió.

- _He aquí la valiente que se anima a compartir cuarto con la futura diva de Broadway_ – Quinn le guiñó el ojo a la morena y se acercó a sus compañeros, Rachel se mordió el labio tras la acción de la rubia. Kurt iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido.__

- Qué QUÉ!? – Santana hacia acto de presencia en el salón_ – Tú – _señalo a su amiga mientras se acercaba lentamente _– y el umpa lumpa van a ser compañeras de habitación? Eso si no me lo creo!_

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Satan… - La latina fulminó al muchacho con la mirada_ – perdón con Santana._

- Qué tramas Fabray? No es normal que quieras compartir habitación con este enano de jardín

- Puedes dejar de ponerme esos extraños apodos y llamarme por mi nombre: soy RACHEL! – La diva se cruzó de brazos y suspiro caprichosamente_._

- Cálmate Berry o te haré más petisa de un golp… - La latina no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue interrumpida por la capitana de los cheerios.__

- Ya Santana déjala en paz… Y si, compartiremos la habitación que tiene de malo?

- Que tú – volvió a señalar a la rubia_ – eres la ex de Finnocencia, y ella – _Señalo a Rachel_ – es su actual novia, no creo que ustedes dos puedan ser amigas._

- No lo somos – Rachel la miró extrañada y la rubia no quiso sonar tan hiriente_ – Bueno… ya sabes estamos tratando de mejorar nuestra relación, Finn pasó a ser parte de mi pasado y Rachel me ayudó muchísimo cuando tuve ese estúpido accidente. Y ya basta de hacer tanto drama de esto. Ya tendré bastante drama compartiendo cuarto con Berry._

- Ni te imaginas Quinn… Ouch! – Kurt se frotaba el brazo, la morena lo había golpeado por el comentario que había hecho.__

- No soy tan dramática! – Los tres asintieron dándole la razón y rieron, sabían cómo era la diva si le llevaban la contra y prefirieron hacer caso omiso_._

- En fin… Umpa lumpa, porcelana nos vemos luego… Tú – La latina señaló a su amiga_ – debemos irnos tenemos que empacar. – _Quinn se despidió de Kurt y Rachel y se retiró junto a Santana.

Unas horas después Quinn, Brittany y Santana ya tenían todo su equipaje listo, estaban en la casa de la rubia esperando que llegue la hora para salir al aeropuerto, Judy las llevaría.

- _Estoy tan emocionada!_ – Brittany daba pequeños saltitos - _Quiero ir al Central Park y darle de comer a los patos_ – Hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativa – _Santy… hay patos en NY verdad?_ – La latina sonrió ante la ternura que le generaba su novia.

- _Claro que sí Britt y tú le darás de comer_ – La rubia abrazaba a su novia tiernamente, Quinn las miraba y sonreía, estaba feliz que ambas chicas hayan podido aceptar su relación y estaba feliz de poder ver a su mejor amiga tan enamorada. Por un momento se quedó pensando cuando ella encontraría a esa persona que la haga sentir especial, estaba cansada de elegir siempre al chico equivocado, necesitaba un cambio.

- _En que piensas Quinnie?_ – La rubia ojiazul interrumpió el pensamiento de Quinn.

_- Nada en especial, solo que creo que necesito un cambio en mi vida, no lo sé… me gustaría encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir especial_… _como se siente Santana cuando está contigo – _La latina rodó los ojos, odiaba que la vean de esa forma, ella siempre mostraba su lado más frío y salvaje, pero frente a Britt y su mejor amiga solo se podía ver a una dulce y tierna Santana, algo de no imaginar

_- Santy! En serio te sientes especial conmigo?, Como un unicornio?_ – A Brittany le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, algunos hubieran dicho que es una completa estúpida, pero Santana y Quinn solo veían pura inocencia y ternura en esa chica

- _Claro que sí Britt Britt, como un unicornio –_ Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y la cóbijo entre sus brazos, Quinn no podía evitar sonreír antes aquel gesto de ternura de su amiga, la latina se dio cuenta y quiso evitar la burla de la rubia. – _En fin Fabray… si quieres un cambio yo sé que podemos hacer _– La morocha la miraba de una forma pícara.

Quinn la miró extrañada, la latina se acercaba a uno de los cajones y sacó una tijera, miro a Brittany quien entendió a lo que Santana se refería y le hizo un gesto de aceptación, luego ambas miraron a Quinn, quién sintió un poco de miedo, pero confiaba en sus amigas.

-_ RACHEEL! Podrías apurarte no quiero perder el vuelo por tu culpa_ – Kurt apuraba a la pequeña diva que todavía estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas.

- _Puedes calmarte! Necesito verificar que llevo todo lo necesario_ – La morena miraba una lista donde había anotado cada cosa que llevaba

- _Por dios Rachel! Solo serán tres días, y prácticamente te llevas el armario completo, en cinco minutos me iré con o sin ti okey?_

- _No te iras sin mí… mi padre nos lleva, además ya estoy lista_ – La morena dio un pequeño saltito de alegría y tomó su equipaje –_ PAPAA! Podrías bajar mi equipaje, pesa mucho…- _Hiram hizo acto de presencia, y ayudó a Rachel a llevar sus cosas.

- _Por dios cariño es necesario que lleves tanta ropa? , solo serán tres días y el señor Schue dijo que…_ - No puedo terminar la oración, la pequeña diva lo interrumpió

- _Una estrella debe estar preparada para todo tipo de situaciones así que… Sí, es muy necesario que lleve todo eso, el señor Schue entenderá_ – Sonrió orgullosa, tomo su cartera y su abrigo y se dirigió hacia abajo, donde se encontraba Leroy y Finn listos para partir.

Ya estaban prácticamente todos los chicos del club Glee, incluido el profesor Schue y la señorita Pillsbury quién no dudo en aceptar la invitación de Schue para ayudarlo con los chicos. Solo faltaban Santana, Brittany y Quinn quienes se habían retrasado por cierto "cambio" que iban a realizarle a la rubia ojiverde.

- _Chicos alguno pudo comunicarse con Santana, Brittany o Quinn?_ – El señor Schue comenzaba a preocuparse, nadie tenía noticias de las tres cheerios.

- _Allá vienen!_ – Exclamó Tina

- _Esa… esa es Quinn?_ – Dijó Sam entrecerrando los ojos. Todos voltearon a ver lo que el chico comentaba, más de uno quedó boquiabierto, las muchachas se acercaban rápidamente.

- _Wow! Pero que sexy te ves rubia, me casaría contigo ahora mismo_ – exclamó Puck quién miraba de arriba abajo a Quinn.

- _Ya cállate bolsa de testosterona_ – Dijo Santana

Quinn se veía realmente sexy, básicamente su atuendo era el de siempre, un vestido muy femenino y elegante pero había algo nuevo en ella. Su cabello, ya no lucía esos rizos rubios largos o esa característica cola de caballo que Sue las obligaba a usar si eran parte de los Cheerios. La rubia tenía el pelo corto, desmechado, como si estuviera perfectamente despeinado, ese nuevo look la hacía ver rebelde, sexy y salvaje pero sin perder la elegancia que la caracterizaba.

- _Te ves muy bien Q! me gusta el nuevo look_ – Dijo Mercedes con una amplia sonrisa

- _Gracias Mercedes, la verdad que es mucho más cómodo el pelo así _– La rubia miraba de reojo a sus compañeros, todos los muchachos la miraban atónitos, solo les faltaba el hilo de baba colgando.

- _Hey! Ya sabemos que Fabray se ve malditamente sexy pero podrían ser más desapercibidos y sacar esa estúpida cara de orgasmo_ – Dijo Santana

- _Santana!_ – Se quejó la rubia, su amiga realmente era muy directa, demasiado para su gusto

Rachel volvía del baño cuando se encontró con esa corta melena rubia, la expresión de su cara fue igual que la de los chicos pero más disimulada.

- _Hey! Umpa lumpa límpiate la baba_ – Y allí estaba de nuevo Santana siendo tan amable

- _Santana podrías por favor cerrar tu maldita boca_ – Dijo Quinn quien observaba como Rachel se acercaba a ella lentamente

_- wow! Quinn realmente te ves…_ - La morocha no encontraba palabras para definir lo que veía

_- Sexy?, si lo sé soy increíblemente sexy_ – La rubia le guiño el ojo

_- Si, y por lo visto muy modesta también…_ - La morena seguía mirándola quería encontrar una palabra pero no lo lograba – _te ves… interesante_ – Dijo sin pensarlo

- _Interesante?... Y eso es bueno o malo?_ – La cheerio la miraba extrañada, de todas las palabras que podían describirla Rachel Berry eligió "interesante".

- _Créeme es bueno… muy bueno_ – La diva le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió dónde estaba Finn. La rubia quedó estática por unos segundos, no entendía porque esas actitudes que tenía Rachel para con ella, la dejaban de esa forma.

- _Muy bien chicos llegó la hora…_ - Dijó el Sr. Schue y sonrió – _New York allá vamos!_

- _SIII!_ – Todos los chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo y luego caminaron hacía la puerta de embarque.

**Segundo cap! Espero que les haya gustado aun que no paso mucho, pero prometo que muy pronto subiré el siguiente y ese viene más cargadito jajaj, ya casi esta listo!**

Gracias a las dos personas que me dieron su mensaje de aliento! Que bueno que les haya gustado el comienzo de la fic! :D  
  
**Besos!**


	3. Habitación 306

_**- Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen -  
**_

Casi dos horas tardaron en llegar a New York, los chicos junto a los profesores ya se encontraban en la recepción del hotel esperando que les den las credenciales para entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- _Muy bien muchachos, solo contamos con seis habitaciones – _Schue levanto su mano mostrando las seistarjetas_ - Anotaron en una lista con quién compartirán habitación? -_

-_ Si, aquí tiene Sr. Schue_ – Tina le entregaba la lista a su profesor

- _Gracias Tina, Muy bien… Solo tenemos tres habitaciones para tres personas y las otras tres para dos así que…_ - Hizo una pausa para chequear la lista – _Sam, Finn y Puck tienen la habitación 302, tienen dos tarjetas por favor no la__s pierdan_ – Le entrega las dos credenciales a Sam.

- _Disculpa Will…_ – La señorita Pillsbury interrumpía al hombre – _He hablado con_ _Mercedes y Tina, y me propusieron compartir habitación con ellas, así que necesitaríamos una de tres personas._

- Muy bien Emma ustedes tienen la habitación 301 – Le hace entrega de las tarjetas – _Por lo cual solo queda una habitación de tres… -_ Mira la lista nuevamente - _Mike, Artie les molestaría si comparto habitación con ustedes?_

- Claro que no Sr. Schue es bienvenido a la habitación del baile – Mike hizo un ridículo baile, todos los chicos rieron

-_ Muy bien, estaremos en la habitación 303_ – Anota en el papel las habitaciones dadas – _Santana y Brittany a ustedes les toca la número 304 tomen las tarjetas_ – Brittany se acercaba dando saltitos

- _Si van a tener sexo llámenme chicas, me conformo con solo ver_! – Gritó Puck y les guiñó un ojo

- _Hey! porque mejor no te afeitas ese ridículo peinado! Maldito hijo de …–_ Atacaba Santana que fue interrumpida.

- _Basta chicos!_ _Puckerman compórtate o regresarás de inmediato a Lima_ – Exclamó Schue, el chico asintió con su cabeza pero no podía borrar su sonrisa pícara. – _Continuémos, Kurt y Blaine habitación 305… Puckerman y López no quiero oír algún comentario al respecto_ – Exclamó el hombre, sabía que tanto la latina como el chico del corte mohicano iban a hacer alguna clase de burla a la parejita. Santana rodó los ojos, y Puckerman se limitó a sonreír.

- _Y por último… Rachel y Quinn les toca la habitación_ _306_ – Rachel se acerca al profesor para tomar las credenciales – _Sin más que agregar, pueden ir a sus habitaciones y por favor compórtense. Y tienen prohibido salir sin antes avisarme a mí o a la señorita Pillsbury, entendido?_

- _Si señor Schue!_ – Exclamaron los chicos al mismo tiempo, luego cada uno se encaminó a sus habitaciones._  
_

Quinn se dirigía a su habitación pero la latina se interpuso en su camino.

- _Muy bien Fabray ahora si vas a decirme que tramas con Berry… - La latina la miraba desafiante_

- _Por dios Santana! ya te dije que nada… No me interesa Finnoceronte y mucho menos perder tiempo en jugarle bromas a Berry, estamos en New York y compitiendo por las nacionales deberíamos enfocarnos solo en eso_

- Esta bien rubia te creo… pero si cambias de opinión, no me dejes afuera sabes que molestar a la diva es mi hobbie favorito – La morocha de curvas pronunciadas le guiño un ojo, Quinn solo sonrió y siguió su camino.  
_  
- Hey Umpa lumpa! Ni se te ocurra unir a la rubia a tu secta de chocolate _– Rachel rodó los ojos, la latina siguió su camino y sonrió al ver la expresión de la morena

_- No le hagas caso Rach, solo le gusta molestar, en el fondo es una buena persona _– Decía Quinn mientras abría la puerta de la habitación  
_  
-Si claro... "Buena persona" y Santana no son palabras que combinan…_- La morena iba a continuar hablando pero se detuvo al ver la habitación, y específicamente la cama. Solo había una cama matrimonial, se suponía que deberían tener dos camas individuales – _Quinn… solo hay una cama_

- _Si, Rachel no soy ciega_ – Exclamó la rubia

- _Debe haber un error, iré a decírselo al Sr. Schue_ – La morena salió rápidamente del cuarto y se dirigió a la habitación de su profesor, tocó la puerta y el hombre la recibió.

- _ Rachel, necesitas algo?_

_- Si disculpe Sr. Schue pero creo que hubo un error y nuestra habitación_ – Señaló a Quinn quién se encontraba en el marco de la habitación que compartía con Rachel – _Tiene una sola cama… bueno una cama matrimonial_

- _Oh si! Lo siento olvidé mencionarlo_ – Dijo el hombre, la morena lo miro confundida – _Quería tenerlos a todos en el mismo piso y esa era la única habitación que quedaba –_ Hizo una pausa, sonrió tímidamente_- Y… no me parecía buena idea darles ese cuarto a Kurt y Blaine o a Santana y Brittany, tú me entiendes…_

- Oh claro! Si comprendo perfectamente – La diva quiso obviar ese momento incómodo y solo sonrió y se dignó a volver a su cuarto_ – muy bien… no hay problema, disculpe las molestias profesor._

Rachel volvió a su habitación, Quinn la estaba esperando, al ver que la morena no decía nada decidió preguntar.__

- Y bien… Qué te dijo? , nos darán otro cuarto?

- No. Era el único que quedaba y… - La diva hizo una pausa_ – El Sr. Schue me explicó que era mejor darnos esta habitación a nosotras y no a... ya sabes… "Las parejitas" – _Dijo, mientras con sus dedos hacía las famosas comillas

_- O sea que tendré que compartir no solo el cuarto si no la cama contigo_… - La rubia se quedó pensando seriamente, Rachel no entendía esa expresión así que quiso ponerle un poco de humor.

_- Acaso Fabray no tiene la valentía de compartir la cama con la futura Diva de Broadway? _– La morena recordó ese apodo que le había dicho Quinn cuando hablaba con Kurt unas horas antes

_- Callate Berry… y te comentó que me gusta dormir en el centro – _Exclamó la rubia y la miro desafiante

- _Bueno… tenemos algo en común_ – La morena le sonrió y Quinn le devolvió el gesto.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde, todos los chicos del club glee se encontraban en la habitación de Sam, Finn y Puck con la excusa de estar re - escribiendo la canción original para las nacionales.

- _Muy bien este es el plan_ – Exclamó Puck mientras todos los demás lo miraban atentamente – _Le diremos al Sr. Schue que no iremos a cenar con ellos porque queremos perfeccionar la canción y en el caso que diga que nos acompaña, ustedes dos_ – señala a Mike y Tina – _Lo van a convencer de que es una buena oportunidad para tener una noche romántica con la señorita Pillsbury entendido?_

- Yo creo que no es una buena idea, esto se va a salir de control y nos van a echar y después vamos a quedar fuera de la competencia y nuestra vida será un fracaso y…

- No seas aguafiestas Ru paul! - Santana interrumpía a la pequeña diva que otra vez arrancaba un nuevo drama _- Nada de eso pasará al menos que tú abras tu maldita boca y eso te costará la vida_

- Ya cállate Santana! – Decía Quinn_ – Rach por favor estamos en NY y mañana tendremos un día agitado de ensayos, deberíamos aprovechar esta noche, solo será una pequeño festejo para relajarnos. _

La morena dudaba, todos sus compañeros la miraban esperando la aceptación, ella tenía miedo que las cosas se salgan de control. Pero estaba en New York con sus amigos, no podía negarse ante esa oportunidad.  
_  
- Esta bien pero si esto se sale fuera de control y nos cuesta las nacionales juro que los mataré a todos okey?_ – Decía la morena amenazando con el dedo a los chicos

- _Tranquila pequeña diva todo saldrá bien_ – Decía Kurt mientras la tomaba del brazo

- _Muy bien! Finn y Sam irán por algunas pizzas, Santana, Quinn y quien les habla irémos a comprar algunas bebidas_ – El chico sonrió pícaramente

- _Comprarán alcohol?_ – Preguntó Rachel preocupada  
_  
- Como crees Berry? Qué clase de festejo sería sin alcohol…_ - Exclamó Santana  
_  
- Pero son menores no podrán comprar alcohol – _Dijo Rachel de forma muy segura

- _Tu solo preocúpate en no abrir tu gran bocota y deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de ese temita_ – Dijo la latina mientras miraba desafiante a la pequeña diva.

_- Bueno no perdamos tiempo, todos a sus posiciones!_ – Exclamó Puck

Finn, Artie y Sam buscaban al Sr. Schue para comenzar con la primer fase del plan.

- _Sr. Schue, lo estábamos buscando!_ – Dijó Sam

- _Díganme pasó algo?_ – El hombre puso cara de preocupación

- _No no, solo queríamos avisarle que con los chicos decidimos quedarnos aquí esta noche, ya sabe… queremos re escribir la canción entre todos y nos pareció lo más conveniente ir por unas pizzas y quedarnos aquí_

- _Me parece una excelente idea, solo espérenme que voy por un abrigo y los acompaño por las pizzas_ – Dijo el profesor, y los chicos asintieron, Artie se alejó unos centímetros y rápidamente sacó su celular y llamó a Mike.

- _Atención Mike, el sr. Schue está yendo por un abrigo a la habitación, es hora de la fase 2, repito hora de la fase 2!_ - Dijo el chico como si esto se tratará de una misión

- _Entendido! Cambio y fuera_ – Respondió el muchacho asiático.

Schue entro a su habitación y encontró a Mike "mirando la televisión" .

- _Mike iremos con los chicos a comprar pizzas quieres venir?_

- No gracias estoy un poco cansado, ya le contaron la idea que tuvimos?

- Si claro, me parece una buena idea

- Si es verdad… Y oiga estaba pensando ya que nosotros nos quedaremos no le parece una buena oportunidad para invitar a la señorita Pillsbury a una cena – Dijo el asiático mientras le guiñaba el ojo de forma amistosa

_- Si es una buena oportunidad pero no puedo dejarlos aquí solos_

- Vamos… estaremos aquí dentro, que podría pasar?. Hay adultos para controlarnos en la recepción, además no todos los días uno viaja a New york… – Bromeó el muchacho

_- Si tienes razón Mike pero no lo sé, no es lo correcto…_

- Anímese es una excelente oportunidad y usted sabe que todo el Glee club apoyaría una idea así - El profesor dudo unos momentos, pero el asiático tenía razón, era una gran oportunidad__

- Esta bien… iré a hablar con Emma  
  
Will salió rápidamente de la habitación, se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Emma y tocó la puerta. Tina atendió, era hora de cumplir su parte del plan.

- _Hola Sr. Schue, ocurre algo?_ – Dijo la asiática

- _No, solo quería hablar con Emma… Esta aquí?_

- _Si claro, Señorita Pillsbury la buscan_! – Dijo Tina mientras se alejaba de la puerta

- _Ya voy y por favor Tina puedes llamarme Emma…_ - Hizo una pausa al ver a Schue_ – Hola Will pasó algo?_

- No, todo esta bien solo quería saber si te apetece ir a cenar, los chicos se quedarán aquí re escribiendo la canción comiendo pizza y bueno… tal vez te gustaría comer algo más sano – Bromeo el hombre

_- Oh! Es una buena idea pero… no deberíamos dejar a los chicos solos…_

- Si, lo mismo pensé yo pero vamos… estarán aquí en una habitación y pediré que luego de que los muchachos vayan a comprar las pizzas no les permitan salir

Tina escuchaba disimuladamente cada cosa que el profesor decía, y le envió un rápido mensaje a Puck y Santana:

- **_ALERTA! Schue pedirá que luego de que vuelvan de comprar las pizzas no nos dejen salir hasta que él vuelva – Tina_**

- _Oh carajo! Tenemos que cambiar de planes_ – Dijo Puck y le mostró el mensaje a Finn y Artie

- _Bueno que Santana venga con nosotros, mientras yo y Artie compramos las pizzas, ustedes dos van por la bebida y luego volvemos todos juntos_ – Dijo Finn

_- Okey, llamaré a Santana_ – Dijo Puck

Por otro lado, la señorita Pillsbury dudaba de aceptar la invitación.

- _No lo sé Will… no me parece correcto si algo pas…_ - No pudo continuar Tina la interrumpió

_- Vamos Emma!... Me encantaría que Mike me invite a una cena en New York - _Dijo la asiático y suspiró_ - Aproveche la oportunidad. Nosotros estaremos seguros aquí dentro_

Will sonrió y con la mirada agradeció las palabras de Tina. Y Emma rápidamente asintió con la cabeza__

- Esta bien, dame 15 minutos para cambiarme – Dijo un poco nerviosa__

- No hay problema te veo en 15 minutos en la recepción.

  
Will fue hasta la recepción para comentarles a los chicos el cambio de planes.

- _Muchachos cambio de planes…_

- Si ya nos comentó Mike, nos parece una excelente idea Señor Schue – Dijo Finn sonriendo__

- Así es… nosotros ya nos vamos por las pizzas, Santana quieres venir? – Dijo Puck fingiendo que la latina justo estaba de "paso" por la recepción__

- Esta bien, necesito tomar un poco de aire… vamos – Dijo la latina y se unió a los chicos.__

- Chicos esperen! – Dijo Will_ – Voy a pedir a recepción que hasta que no vuelva no les permitan salir luego de que vayan por las pizzas, así que no intenten nada raro y compórtense okey?_

- No se preocupe nos portaremos bien – Dijo Artie y sonrió__

- Bien… Nos vemos luego.

Los cuatros chicos salieron del hotel y rápidamente se dividieron en dos grupos para ir en busca de la comida y la bebida._  
_

Luego de unos minutos, Will ya se encontraba nuevamente en la recepción esperando a Emma, quién no tardó en aparecer.

- _Te ves fantástica Emma, vamos?_ – Schue abrió la puerta del hotel como todo un caballero

- _Gracias Will, tú también te ves fantástico. Vamos_ – La pelirroja pasó y luego Will. Esperaron por un taxi y luego se dirigieron al restaurant.

Luego de media hora Santana, Puck , Finn y Artie volvían al hotel con las compras hechas, pasaron por la recepción rápidamente, y se dirigieron a la habitación de Puck, donde ya se encontraban los demás integrantes del Glee club.

- _Misión cumplida! –_ Dijo Puck quién levantaba una botella de vodka en señal de victoria. Todos rieron. Mike enchufó su ipod a los parlantes que Puck había traído, bajo un poco el volumen, querían evitar que los encargados hagan acto de presencia y tener problemas.

- _Como es que consiguieron el alcohol!?_ – Preguntaba Rachel, estaba segura que no lo iban a poder comprar

_- Enano, acaso nunca escuchaste hablar de las identificaciones falsa, mira_ – Saco su credencial que tenía la foto de ella pero con otro nombre y año de nacimiento, Puck hizo lo mismo.

- _Rosario Cruz?... Martín Davis? … por dios eso va contra la ley!_ – Dijo preocupada y dramática como ella solía ser

- _Tranquila Rach… la gran mayoría lo hace_ - Dijo Quinn quién no podía evitar reír antes la actitud de la diva

- _Tú también tienes una_? – Exclamó aún preocupada

- _Si… mira_ – La rubia le enseñó su tarjeta

- _Emily Stark?... Cómo es que yo no tengo una de esas!_ – Reprocho enojada y la rubia se sorprendió, hasta hace unos segundos estaba totalmente en contra del uso de falsas identificaciones.

- _Porque no hacen identificaciones falsas para gnomos…_ - Dijo la latina, aprovechaba cada momento que podía para molestar a Rachel, la morena iba a contestarle pero la rubia la interrumpió.

_- Ya basta de peleas y disfrutemos la noche…Puck! Haz los honores_ – Dijo la rubia y le guiño el ojo, el chico entendió a lo que su ex novia se refería y abrió el vodka y dio el primer sorbo.__

  
Luego de una hora ya habían comido y el alcohol se hacía presente en la gran mayoría. Tina y Mike estaban en un rincón de la habitación bailando junto a Blaine y Kurt. Santana acorralaba a Brittany en otro rincón de la habitación mientras que Sam y Mercedes ordenaban un poco.

Puck, Finn y Artie estaban hablando sobre lo sexy que se veían Santana y Brittany juntas mientras bebían lo poco de alcohol que quedaba.

Rachel estaba sentada en una de las camas y reía descontroladamente al ver como bailaba su amigo Kurt, en sí, Rachel reía por todo estaba bastante borracha, era la primera vez que bebía tanto. Quinn salió del baño y se encontró con la "escena casi sexual" que estaban montando sus dos amigas.

-_ Chicas... que tal si van a su habitación en vez de montar este espectáculo sexual frente a nosotros_ – Dijo la ojiverde

- _Shh cállate Rubia, nos envidias_ – Dijo una muy ebria latina - _En fin… tienes razón es hora de ir con mi querida novia a dormir_ – Le guiñó el ojo a la ojiazul y ambas se retiraron de la "pequeña fiesta"

- _Usen condón!_ – Gritó Puck quién como respuesta recibió un obsceno gesto por parte de Santana

- _QUIIINNN!_ – Gritó Rachel - _Ven aquí! no tengo con quién bailar_ – Se cruzó de brazos, Quinn se acercó a la morena y sonrió

_- Y porque no llamas a tu novio… Oh! Espera, cierto no sabe bailar_ – Dijo en forma de burla

- _Shh! No digas que te lo dije pero… tienes mucha razón_ – Dijo la diva quién no podía mantenerse en pie, tomó a Quinn por la cintura y la acercó a ella. La rubia sintió un leve cosquilleo ante esa acción, y quiso separarse pero también estaba borracha, y cayó al piso

- _Jajajaj Quinn te… te caíste_ – Dijo la pequeña diva que trataba de no caer al piso de la risa que le causó la caída de la rubia.

- _No te rías Berry y ayúdame a levantarme_ – Rachel intentó levantarla pero no podía, Kurt se acercó a las muchachas y las ayudo.

- _Señoritas creo que ustedes dos deberían ir a dormir antes de terminar con moretones provocados por futuras caídas_ – Dijo el joven

- _Si tienes razón Kurt… Vamos Quinn es hora de ir a dormir –_ Dijo la morena y por inercia tomó la mano de la rubia quién al sentir ese roce se sintió extraña, quiso soltarla pero la morena se aferró más fuerte.

_- No me sueltes o me caeré Quinn!_ – Dijo la pequeña morena

- _Esta bien… vamos Berry_ – Se despidieron de los chicos, la morena se acercó a Finn y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla, el muchacho quedó un poco confundido no entendía porque su novia no le dio un beso en la boca, pero dedujo que estaba demasiado ebria para darse cuenta y solo le sonrió

-_ Quieres que te acompañe amor?_ – Dijo Finn

- _No gracias cariño solo estamos a…_ - Hizo un conteo fallido con sus manos – _bueno estamos a unas pocas puertas de aquí, nos vemos mañana._

Las muchachas entraron a su cuarto, Rachel prácticamente se lanzó sobre la cama, Quinn reía al ver como la morena no podía moverse.  
_  
- QUIINN! Todo me da vueltas, me puedes ayudar por favor…_  
_  
- Me cambio y te ayudo Berry_

_- Fabray! No me llames por mi apellido, me gusta cuando me dices Rach, suena lindo_ – La morena intentaba sentarse en la cama

- _okey RACH_ – Dijo la rubia resaltando el apodo de la morena – _me pongo el pijama y te ayudo, no te duermas!_

Luego de unos minutos la rubia salía del baño ya con su pijama, notó que la morena intentaba sacarse la ropa y la miro extrañada.  
_  
- Rachel no prefieres ir a cambiarte al baño_

- _Que tiene de malo cambiarme aquí?, no tengo nada que tu no tengas Quinn_ – Dijo la morena mientras se sacaba la remera y quedaba solo con su sujetador negro.

La rubia no pudo evitar ver el cuerpo de la diva, era tan pequeño pero sexy, sus curvas marcadas, se detuvo al ver como Rachel se quitaba el ajustado jean negro que llevaba, y pudo ver esas perfectas piernas morenas.

- _Quinn…_ - La llamaba la morena – _Quinn!_ – dijo una vez más pero la rubia seguía distraída mirando sus hipnotizantes piernas _– FABRAY! – _Rachel gritó y logró sacar a Quinn de su trance  
_  
- Que quieres Rachel!? – _Dijo la rubia un tanto nerviosa al darse cuenta que había quedado prácticamente embobada por esas piernas

- _Me alcanzas el pijama por favor_ – Señaló una silla donde se encontraba la ropa, la rubia lo tomó y se lo lanzó, la morena intentaba ponerse el short pero dio un mal paso y cayó al piso, la rubia comenzó a reír – _Ya basta Quinn Fabray no te burles de mí y ayúdame!_

La rubia estiro su mano y tiró con fuerza para levantar a Rachel, quién se levantó y se aferró a Quinn.

_- No me sueltes no quiero caerme otra vez y terminar con un gran moretón _

- _No seas dramática y vístete de una vez_ - La rubia se alejó unos centímetros, Rachel la miro fijamente y la tomó de las manos

_- Sabes Quinn… nunca te lo dije pero tienes los ojos más lindos que he visto _– La morena tenía razón, los ojos de Quinn era de un color verde- miel que podían enloquecer a cualquiera –_ Y también me gusta cuando sonríes, te ves más linda_

- Ya cállate Berry, estas muy ebria y necesitas dormir al igual que yo – La rubia comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, no quería lidiar con eso ahora así que bajo su mirada e intento separarse de Rachel, pero esta puso una mano en su mejilla y la miro

_- Quinn mírame…_ - Musitó la morena

- _No_ – Dijo la rubia quién no levantaba su mirada solo se dedicaba a observar el piso y concentrarse en una pequeña manchita que había

_- Por qué no?_

_- Porque no_ – La rubia nuevamente intento soltarse pero Rachel tomó su cara entre sus manos obligando a que la mire

- _Esa no es una respuesta Fabray… mírame!_ – La rubia no le hizo caso – _MÍRAME!_ – Grito Rachel

- _Ya basta Rachel no puedo ni quiero mirarte!_ – Y logró soltarse, se dio vuelta para encerrarse en el baño

Realmente no sabía por qué no podía mirarla, bueno si lo sabía pero lo que no entendía era porque la ponía tan nerviosa y le generaba ese cosquilleo cada vez que la morena se le acercaba. Acaso Quinn Fabray estaba teniendo una cierta atracción hacía Rachel Berry?.  
Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, pero sintió una mano en su hombro.

- _Ya vete a dormir Rachel, es tarde_ - Dijo la rubia intentado no darse vuelta

- _Lo siento Quinn, es que yo solo quería que me mires y comprobar algo…_ - Dijo la morena y la rubia frunció el ceño "comprobar algo?" pensó, se dio vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con la mirada de la diva

- _Comprobar que cosa Berry?_ – Dijo seriamente

_- No me llames así!... Yo solo quería saber si sientes lo mismo_ – La rubia no entendía lo que Rachel quería decirle, bueno más bien no quería entender

- _No te entiendo Rachel, tal vez deberías ir a dormir estas muy ebria y no me gusta lidiar con la gen…_ - Rachel la interrumpió

_- El cosquilleo Quinn!_ – Se acercó un poco más a la rubia – _el cosquilleo, sientes un cosquilleo cuando me acerco a ti?... porque yo si lo siento y no sé porque_

Rachel fue directa, confesó lo que sentía, Quinn no se esperaba esa honestidad por parte de la morena y se puso un tanto nerviosa, bajo la vista pero la pequeña morocha se lo impidió poniendo la mano en su barbilla y levantando su rostro

_- Por favor Quinn dime que sientes, desde ese día en el parque no sé porque pero sentí algo extraño que nunca había sentido, luego en el instituto la vez que estábamos ensayando y sin querer rozamos las manos, volví a sentirlo y ahora cuando me tomaste de la mano para irnos de la habitación de los chicos y recién cuand …_

La morena no pudo terminar su frase, Quinn la interrumpió lanzándose sobre Rachel para darle un tierno beso que poco a poco se tornaba más fuerte. Rachel por inercia puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Quinn impidiendo que se aleje, y la rubia entrelazo sus dedos entre la cabellera de la morena. Luego de unos segundos la rubia se alejó rápidamente

- _Lo siento Rachel pero estabas hablando mucho y no quería escucharte y ya no sabía qué hacer y… y tú no parabas de hab…_

Ahora era Rachel la que besaba a Quinn con pasión, impidiendo que se separe de ella pero la rubia rompió el beso.  
_  
- Ahora tú eras la que estaba hablando sin parar _ – Bromeó la diva pero Quinn no reaccionaba solo se quedó mirándola, Rachel intentó volver a besarla pero la rubia se negó

- _No Rach, esto no está bien. Estamos todavía ebrias y tu estas con Finn y mañana nos vamos a arrepentir…_

- Lo sé estoy con Finn pero no puedo evitar pensar en besarte cada vez que te veo desde aquel maldito día, y capaz mañana me muera de vergüenza por confesar todo esto, pero por lo menos me saqué un peso de encima Quinn…

La rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la mismísima Rachel Berry estaba confesando que se sentía atraída por ella, la mismísima Rachel Berry que salía con su ex novio por el cual fueron enemigas hasta hace pocos meses. La rubia seguía ahí parada intentando procesar todo lo que la morena decía y solo un pensamiento se le paso por la mente _" Vas a desaprovechar esta oportunidad Fabray?". _Quinn jamás se había sentido atraída por una mujer, y todavía no estaba segura que es lo que le pasaba con Rachel, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que no podía dejar de pensar en besarla y de querer sentir el cuerpo de esa morena sobre el suyo, como aquella tarde en el parque. No dudo un segundo más y se acercó a la pequeña diva tomó su rostro y la beso como nunca había besado antes, luego se alejó unos centímetros.

_- Quinn…_ - Dijo la morena extrañada

- _Dime que sentiste – _Le pregunto sin rodeos la rubia

_- Fuegos artificiales_ – Respondió la morena, Quinn sonrió y eso fue lo último que necesitaba saber para entender lo que estaba pasando, volvió a besar a la morena, abrió un poco su boca dándole permiso a Rachel para que introduzca su lengua, la morena entendió el gesto y sin más rodeos profundizó el beso. Luego de unos segundos la falta de aire se hacía presente, Rachel se alejó delicadamente sin abrir los ojos y se quedó por unos segundos de esa forma

- _Rach… estas bien?_ – Preguntó la rubia, le preocupaba que la morena no abra los ojos

- _Si…_ - Solo eso dijo y siguió en su posición

- _Y por qué no abres los ojos?_

- _Por qué tengo miedo de que sea un sueño y despertar_ – La rubia no puedo evitar sonreír por ese comentario, cómo era posible que Rachel este diciendo esas maravillosas palabras a ella y no a Finn, su supuesto novio.

- _Ábrelos, prometo estar aquí…_ - La morena hizo caso y los abrió lentamente, y si… no era un sueño tenía entre sus brazos a aquella perfecta rubia de ojos verdes. Rachel la abrazó para luego separarse pero antes dio un giro junto con Quinn, dejándola a esta de espaldas a la cama, dio dos pasos al frente provocando que la rubia de dos para atrás y luego la empujó para que esta caiga en la cama, la rubia iba a hablar pero Rachel la cayó poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

_- Shh por favor no digas nada solo déjate llevar, yo haré lo mismo - _Y fue lo último que dijo, se tiró sobre la rubia lentamente y comenzó a besarla, bajó hasta su cuello y escuchó el pequeño gemido que Quinn hizo, no puedo evitar sonreír y luego morderla.

- _Rachel…_ - Dijo la rubia entre gemidos, no podía creer cómo esa pequeña morena que demostraba ser tan "inocente" estaba básicamente encima de ella mordiendo de forma excitante su cuello. La rubia no se quedó atrás comenzó a acariciar el pequeño torso de Rachel, quién solo estaba en sujetador ya que no había alcanzado a ponerse la remera luego de besarse con Quinn, y bajo hasta tocar sus glúteos

- _Quinn…_ - Dijo la morena de golpe, al sentir las manos frías de la rubia que le generaron cierta excitación que no pudo contener. La rubia se acomodó para tener una posición más cómoda, tomó a Rachel por la cintura y rápidamente se dio vuelta para ahora quedar ella encima de la morena.

- _Me gusta tener el control_ – Dijo con una voz ronca y sexy, la diva sonrió y elevo su rostro para atacar los labios de la cheerio. Luego de besarla, Quinn bajó hasta su cuello donde dejo pequeñas mordidas que hicieron gemir a Rachel, después bajo hasta llegar a sus pechos, que seguían cubiertos por ese sujetador negro que la hacía ver tan sexy, decidió seguir bajando hasta llegar a ese perfecto abdomen, lo besó, lo lamió y lo mordió

- _Por dios Quinn…_ - Dijo la diva entre gemidos, y tomó el pelo de la rubia para atraerla de nuevo a sus labios – _ven aquí…_

La rubia antes de volver a los labios de Rachel separó las piernas de esta y lentamente depositó una de sus piernas provocando que Rachel sienta un roce en sus partes íntimas, la rubia podía sentir el calor del centro de Rachel, por más que tuviera el short puesto se notaba que la morena estaba muy mojada.

- _Rach… estas muy moja…_ - No puedo terminar su frase, una alarma comenzó a sonar, las dos pegaron un salto sin entender que pasaba. De repente sienten que alguien golpeaba la puerta

- _Chicas despierten! Es la alarma de incendio!_ – Era Kurt quién no paraba de golpear la puerta, pensando que las muchachas dormían.

- _Ya vamos Kurt!_ – Gritó Rachel, quién se estaba poniendo la remera del pijama, mientras Quinn buscaba un abrigo

- _Toma Rach ponte esto, debe hacer frío_ afuera – La rubia le entregó una campera

- _Gracias…_ - Se quedó mirándola con ternura y reaccionó al ver la cara de preocupación de la rubia – _mejor vamos _antes _que Kurt tire abajo la puerta – _Salieron rápidamente de la habitación encontrándose con los demás chicos

_- Qué paso?_ – Preguntó Quinn a Santana quién estaba tan desconcertada como ella

- _No lo sé! Pero lo que sí sé es que voy a asesinar al estúpido que corto mi sesión de sexys besos con mi novia_ – Dijo la latina

_- Por aquí chicos, con calma todos salgan del edificio!_ - Decía uno de los encargados, en ese instante Emma y Will regresaban al hotel, cuando se encontraron con todos los chicos y demás huéspedes en la puerta del edificio.

- _Por dios! Qué paso?_ – Dijo el hombre muy preocupado

_- No sabemos, aparentemente hubo un incendio o algo así porque comenzó a sonar la alarma pero los rociadores automáticos no se activaron…_ – Dijo Mercedes

-_Están todos bien?_ – Dio un vistazo general y suspiro relajado al ver a todos los integrantes del club- _Díganme por favor que no tienen nada que ver con esto_

- No Sr. Schue, prácticamente ya estábamos todos durmiendo… Podemos ser un poco salvajes pero no tuvimos nada que ver en esto – Dijo Puck

- _Okey… iré a averiguar que ha pasado_ – El sr. Schue se acercó a uno de los encargados quién estaba tratando de explicar lo sucedido. Luego de unos minutos el hombre vuelve para explicarles

- _Qué fue lo que paso Sr. S_? – Dijo Finn

- _Nada solo fue una falla técnica, aparentemente la alarma de incendios tenía un cable a punto de pelarse y provocó un pequeño corto circuito provocando que comience a sonar_, _pero ya podemos regresar al hotel._

Los chicos y demás huéspedes volvieron a sus habitaciones, estaban muy cansados y algunos todavía un poco ebrios pero supieron disimularlo muy bien frente a Will y Emma.

- _Vaya… que suerte que solo fue una falla técnica_ – Comentó Rachel para entablar una conversación, desde hacía 10 minutos la rubia ni la miraba.

- _Si por suerte… buenas noches Rachel que descanses_ – La rubia se metía en la cama y se giró dándole la espalda a la morena.

- _Quinn…_ - Dijo la morena mientras se adentraba en la cama – _necesitamos hablar_…

_- Rachel son la 1 am y mañana tenemos un largo día por favor duérmete – _La rubia quería evitar esa charla sabía a qué se refería Rachel__

- Lo sé Quinn pero necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó hace un rato, no pienso dormirme hasta que lo hablemos y no es buena idea que no duerma porque mañana no tendré energías para ensayar y después seré un total fiasco en la competencia y entonces perder…

- Ay! Está bien hablemos – La rubia la interrumpía, odiaba cuando Rachel comenzaba a armar una novela de lo que podría pasar, se giró y la miró – _Muy bien… que quieres saber_

- Qué vamos a hacer… - Dijo sin rodeos la pequeña morena__

- Nada – Respondió la rubia__

- Nada?... Quinn lo que pasó no fue un simple beso fue alg… - La rubia interrumpió a Rachel no quería escuchar lo que iba a decir

- _Lo que pasó fue nada Rachel, solo dos adolescentes con hormonas y alcohol en la sangre experimentando un poco, nada más…_

- Nada más!? …. Quinn estuvimos a punto de hacerlo y tú sabes que ninguna de las dos tiene sexo con cualquiera como "dos adolescentes con hormonas y alcohol!" – Y si... la morena lo dijo__

- Rachel cálmate, lo que pasó hay que olvidarlo, por alguna razón sonó la alarma… Fue una señal para evitar pasar a mayores… Tú estás con Finn y no se merece que le hagamos esto – Dijo la rubia un poco cabizbaja.

- _Si lo sé… tienes razón no se merece esto_ – Rachel se sintió culpable al recordar a Finn, realmente era un buen chico y no se merecía eso.

- _Bueno… es hora de dormir, buenas noche_s – Dijo Quinn y volvió a darle la espalda

- _Buenas noches Quinn…_ - La morena se acostó, pero no pudo dormir, se quedó observando el techo por varios minutos.

Quinn estaba en la misma situación que Rachel, cerró los ojos pero no podía dormirse, no sabiendo que tenía a su lado a Rachel Berry y que hasta hace unos minutos estaba besándola apasionadamente.  
La lluvia y los truenos se hicieron presentes en ese entonces, _"Genial, lo que faltaba"_ pensó Quinn_, "New York, lluvia y tengo a esta sexy mujer a mi lado compartiendo cama conmigo esto no puede ser más romántico"_ volvió a pensar.  
_  
- Quinn… estas despierta?_ - Se escuchó a la morena con un tono temeroso

- _Si, qué pasa Rachel?_ – La rubia no podía evitar no responderle

- _Po… Podrías abrazarme… es que… le tengo miedo a los truenos_ – Si señores Rachel Berry estaba siendo jodidamente tierna y la rubia estaba a un paso de lanzarse sobre ella.  
_  
- Rachel que hablamos hace unos minutos…_ - Dijo la rubia conteniendo las ganas de acobijar a la pequeña morena

_- Lo sé pero solo será un simple abrazo de amigas, por favor Quinn prometo no hacer nada, sino no podré dormirme y ya sabes mañana cuando ensayem…_

- Ay no! Otra vez ese discurso no, ven aquí – La rubia se dio vuelta y abrazo a Rachel quién se acomodó apoyando su espalda en la parte delantera de la rubia. Quinn pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la morena y esta tomo las manos de la rubia aferrándose. Realmente le tenía miedo a los truenos  
_  
- Gracias Quinn… Ahora si podré dormir, buenas noches _– Dijo la morena y cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía, había descubierto como lograr que la rubia obedezca sus órdenes, solo debía hacer un pequeño drama.  
_  
- Buenas noches Rachel_ – Dijo la rubia, quién no puedo evitar sonreír, por más que quería olvidar lo sucedido no podía callar esa felicidad que recorría por su cuerpo.

Un nuevo y nublado día comenzaba en la ciudad de New York. Rachel abrió sus ojos lentamente y quiso moverse cuando sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura, sonrió al recordar que le había pedido a Quinn que la abrace y todavía lo estaba haciendo, se dio vuelta lentamente para no despertar a la rubia, y quedó frente a ella. Chequeó que no se haya despertado y se acercó para depositar un tierno y corto beso en sus labios. La observó dormir durante unos minutos, nunca en su vida vio algo tan hermoso, parecía un ángel sin alas, pero luego recordó a Finn y se sintió culpable rápidamente se levantó y se fue al baño.

- _Qué estás haciendo Rachel Berry?_ – Se auto preguntó mientras se miraba al espejo – _es la ex de tu actual novio… En qué rayos estás pensando!? _– Se quedó unos minutos mirando fijo su reflejo en el espejo.

Quinn estaba todavía en la cama, pero despierta. Había sentido el corto beso que Rachel le dio pero prefirió hacerse la dormida para no agravar las cosas, llego a escuchar lo que la diva decía en el baño y entonces pensó que lo mejor era olvidar todo lo que había pasado, para evitar problemas en el futuro. Escucho que la puerta del baño se abría y se hizo la dormida.

- _Quinn…_ - Rachel se acercaba a la cama – _despierta ya son las ocho… en una hora tenemos que ir a ensayar y no hemos desayunado… - _La rubia lentamente se dio vuelta y abrió los ojos

- _Buenos días Rachel_ – Dijo bostezando, un falso bostezo por supuesto…__

- Buenos días Q… vístete tenemos que apurarnos o no llegaremos a tiempo – La rubia se levantó de la cama y se acercaba al baño para darse una ducha pero se detuvo un momento.

- _Rachel antes de que esta situación se vuelva más incómoda quería decirte que respecto a lo que pasó ayer a la noche…_ - La rubia fue interrumpida por la diva

- _Nada… no pasó nada, solo… empecemos de nuevo y esto jamás sucedió okey? – _Dijo Rachel sin rodeos pero sin mirarla a los ojos

- _Okey, me parece excelente_ – Dijo la rubia y le dio una sonrisa forzosa, pero era lo mejor, ni siquiera sabía que es lo que sentía por Rachel pero prefería no averiguarlo. Sin más que decir se encerró en el baño y solo se dignó a ducharse.

Habían pasado ya tres horas ensayando, los chicos estaban cansados, ya todos se sabían la coreografía pero estaban tan saturados que se perdían al bailar.

_- A ver muchachos, un momento paren la música _– Dijo Will al ver como Santana discutía con Finn y Kurt con Mercedes  
_  
- Maldito gigante de madera tienes que girar para el otro lado, tan difícil es entenderlo! – _Exclamó Santana

_- Mercedes por dios! Es la segunda vez que me pisas_

- Callate! Si tan solo movieras tu blanco trasero más rápido evitaría pisarte – Decía Mercedes mientras iba por una botella de agua__

- Ya basta! … Chicos… mañana es la competencia y llevan más de media hora peleando, necesitamos enfocar toda la energía en las dos canciones por favor…

- Lo sabemos Sr. Schue pero hace tres horas que estamos ensayando sin parar, yo creo que necesitamos un break – Dijo Tina mientras se sentaba en el piso, la mayoría de los chicos asentían ante la petición de la asiática__

- Muy bien… vamos a tomarnos una hora para descansar, comer o lo que quieran hacer pero luego quiero que todos vuelvan con energías positivas okey? – Los miró esperando una respuesta, los chicos asintieron – _no los escucho…_

_- SI SEÑOR SCHUE_ – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo__

- Perfecto… nos vemos en una hora, sean puntuales.

La mayoría de los chicos salieron del SUM (Salón de usos múltiples). Quinn estaba bebiendo un poco de agua, cuando Puck se le acerca lentamente por atrás, la toma de la cintura y la levanta en el aire

- _Ya bájame Puuuck!_ – Decía la rubia entre risas

_- No hasta que me digas que soy el hombre más sexy que has besado_ __

- En tus sueños Puckerman… - Respondió la cheerio__

- Ah si?... Esto te pasa por dar la respuesta incorrecta – El muchacho la bajo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, era la debilidad de Quinn__

- Noo… por… por favor ya basta Puck… - Decía la rubia riendo y encorvándose para que el chico la deje en paz__

- Dí las palabras mágicas – Dijo el chico y la apretujo contra su cuerpo__

- Esta bien… eres el chico MÁS sexy que he besado Noah Puckerman – El muchacho la soltó pero antes le tomo la mano__

- Y tú eres la rubia más sexy del planeta… Somos una bomba sexual juntos lo sabías? – El muchacho le dio una sonrisa pícara, Quinn solo lo golpeo de forma amistosa y le guiño el ojo, el muchacho la abrazó.

En el salón también se encontraba Mercedes y Rachel, quién había estado observando todo el día al judío de corte mohicano. Notaba que desde que Quinn se cortó el pelo no paraba de mirarla y conocía muy bien a Puck, no iba a parar hasta llevarla a la cama. Rachel sentía una sensación de desagrado al ver como el muchacho buscaba cualquier excusa para tocar a Quinn, sentía que la sangre le hervía. Acaso Rachel Barbra Berry estaba celosa?

- _"Ahí está otra vez, intentando seducirla…"_ – Pensó la morena. Si… definitivamente estaba celosa y le molestaba que el joven este provocando a la rubia.

_- Hey mi sexy rubia quieres ir por algo de… _- Puck no terminó su frase, Rachel lo interrumpió de golpe

- _Quinn podrías… podrías acompañarme a la habitación me siento un poco mareada – _Dijo la morena intentando buscar una excusa para alejar a la rubia del muchacho

-_Yo puedo acompañarte si quieres Rach… _– Dijo Mercedes

- _Lo sé pero…_ - _"Vamos Rach piensa rápido… ah sí!"_ Pensó la morena - _Olvidé mi tarjeta y si me llevo la tuya Quinn… no tendrás con que entrar_

- Tocó la puerta Rachel y me abres – Dijo la rubia como si fuera una respuesta obvia__

- Si pero si me estoy bañando o me quedo dormida o si me pasa algo y… - La morena comenzaba a imaginar uno de sus dramas y lo logró, Quinn la interrumpió cediendo a su petición__

- Ay ya! Está bien vamos Berry, de todas formas quiero ir al baño. Nos vemos luego Puck – Dijo Quinn y el joven le sonrió frustrado por no poder invitarla a almorzar__

- Me debes un almuerzo… - Dijo el chico quién luego miro a Rachel_ – Y tu sexy judía me debes un favor por llevarte a mi rubia_

- Tu rubia? – Dijo Rachel_ – Ya quisieras Noah… – _El muchacho la miró extrañado, no entendió lo que la morena quiso decir solo interpretó que estaría celosa porque "Puckzilla" no le pidió a ella ir a almorzar, el chico tenía un ego del tamaño de un gigante_  
_Rachel sonrió y camino junto a Quinn quién la miraba de reojo, no veía "mareada" a la morena, y creyó entender la respuesta que la diva le dio a Puck

- _" Rachel está celosa?... Imposible! Ya déjate de novelas Fabray sólo fue un estúpido beso mezclado con hormonas…" – _Pensó la rubia quien se metía en el ascensor con Rachel.

-_ Quieres ir a comer algo Quinn_? – Dijo la morena

- _Espera… tú no te sentías mal?_ – La rubia la miró extrañada, prácticamente Rachel le había suplicado que la acompañe a la habitación

- _Si…_ - Dijo nerviosa la morena y buscó una rápida excusa – _Pero… pero debo comer algo si no me sentiré peor_

- Bueno… Santana y Brittany fueron por comida, las llamo y les pediré que nos traigan unas ensaladas de acuerdo?

- Si genial! – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro

Llegaron a la habitación, Quinn se comunicó con Santana para pedirle la comida. Luego de unos 15 minutos la latina hacía acto de presencia.

- _Muy bien… Rubia, Enano aquí tienen su comida y la próxima les cobro el servicio a la habitación entendido?_ – Dijo la morocha  
_  
- Ya cállate López… gracias y nos vemos luego – _La rubia le cerró la puerta en la cara sin dejar que la latina le responda__

- FABRAY! Si vuelves a cerrarme la puerta en la cara conocerás la furia de Snixx (su alter ego) – Dijo la latina de forma amenazante__

- No me asustas Santana… - Exclamó la rubia mientras reía por escuchar como la latina se iba murmurando por la acción de Quinn

La rubia le entregó la ensalada a Rachel quién estaba acostada en la cama mirando la tv.

- _Gracias Quinn… ven aquí_ – Dijo y palmeó el colchón indicando que se siente a su lado, la rubia aceptó – _Quinn…_ - Dijo la morena un tanto tímida

-_ Dime_ – La rubia no la miraba, estaba entretenida mirando la tv y comiendo su ensalada

- _Qué… qué pasa entre tú y Noah?_ – Soltó la morena sin rodeos, la rubia no esperaba esa pregunta.  
_  
- Noah?... nada solo somos amigos por qué Rachel? – _Respondió sin mirar a la morena

- _Por qué desde que apareciste con tu sexy corte de pelo no deja de mirarte con intenciones de llevarte a la cama y…_ - La morena hizo una pausa dándose cuenta todo lo que había dicho y lo que estaba por decir.

_- Y…_ - Dijo la rubia y por primera vez la miró

- _Y… y nada es desagradable la forma en la que te mira…_

- Acaso… esos son celos Rachel Berry? – La rubia hizo una pequeña sonrisa pícara, Rachel se mordió los labios ante esa acción pero rápidamente cambio su rostro fingiendo total tranquilidad.

- _Celos?... para nada, solo pienso que si alguien me mirará de esa forma y no es mi novio, me sentiría incomoda – _Dijo la morena mientras comía su ensalada. La rubia no quedó conforme con la respuesta, estaba segura que eran celos y quiso ponerla a prueba.

_- Tienes razón, pero Puck es mi ex novio y bueno siempre me ha parecido muy sexy así que no me molesta que me miré de esa forma…_ - Hizo una pausa y miraba de reojo a la morena quién la fulminaba con la mirada – _Además, quién sabe… capaz volvamos a ser una pareja no? o tal vez seamos solo cosa de una noche, él me atrae y por lo visto yo y mi sexy cambio de look también… debería aprovechar el momento - _Miró a la morena_ – Tú qué opinas?_

- Opino que deberías usar más tu cerebro Fabray… en fin es tu vida – Se levantó de la cama de un salto_ – Ya no tengo apetito, y me siento mejor, iré a ver a Finn._

- Okey nos vemos luego Berry – La morena dio un portazo, la rubia sonrió y se dijo a si misma_._

- Si… definitivamente son celos.

****

Holaaa! al final actualicé antes de lo pensado... espero que les haya gustado el capítulo...las "Faberry" van tomando forma, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo que son LAS NACIONALES!... Si mi pequeña inspiración sigue firme prometo subirlo mañana o el sabado. Nos estamos leyendo :)

**Saludos!**__


	4. Lo que pasa en New York,continúa en Ohio

_**- Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen -  
**_

Luego del descanso todos volvieron a ensayar al SUM por dos horas más. Al parecer esa hora libre les había venido muy bien ya que todos volvieron con energías cargadas. Todos se sabían la coreografía y la letra a la perfección.

- _Chicos apaguen la música!_ – Dijo el Sr. Schue

- _Hicimos algo mal Sr. S?_ – Exclamó Finn, mientras los demás lo miraban esperando una respuesta

- _No…_ - El profesor sonrió – _Sólo quería decirles que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, estas últimas dos horas pude ver compromiso, energía y sobre todo trabajo en equipo. Así que…_ – Hizo una pausa para generar suspenso –_ Es todo muchachos, solo resta por decir ¡Éxitos en las nacionales!_

Los chicos sonreían y aplaudían mientras algunos se abrazaban, estaban ansiosos por competir y las palabras de Will multiplicaron esa ansiedad. Todos salieron rápidamente del salón, querían aprovechar lo que restaba del día y conocer un poco la ciudad, la mayoría estaba por primera vez en New York y no querían perder la oportunidad de poder recorrer las calles de "La ciudad que nunca duerme".

- _Santy me prometiste que iríamos a darle de comer a los patos, cuándo vamos a ir?_ – Dijo la rubia mientras hacía un leve puchero

_- Ahora mismo Britt, pero primero vamos a ducharnos y cambiarnos si?_ – Dijo la latina tomando las manos de su novia

- _Sii!_ – Exclamó Brittany mientras daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad. – _Quinnie!_ – Gritó la chica, al ver pasar a la rubia de ojos verdes - _Santy dijo que me llevará a darle de comer a los patos, quieres venir con nosotras_

- Claro que sí Britt! A demás quiero sacar algunas fotos

- Yo podría ser tu modelo y los patos también… - Hizo una pausa y pensó_ – Espero que no cobren por querer sacarles fotos, lleva dinero por las dudas Q._

- No te preocupes, yo creo que podemos pagarle con migajas de pan verdad?

- Tienes Razón Q! Como cuando soborno con queso a Lord tubbington para que deje de fumar… aunque siempre me engaña y vuelve a hacerlo – Dijo Brittany un poco triste__

- Tranquila Britt Britt, cuando regresemos yo te ayudaré con esa pequeña bola de pelos y dejará de fumar si? – La ojiazul asintió y abrazo a su amiga__

- Gracias Quinnie eres la mejor

- HEY FABRAY! Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermosa mujer – Dijo la latina mientras se acercaba a las muchachas__

- Yo creo que tu hermosa mujer prefiere una sexy rubia verdad Britt – Dijo Quinn y le guiñó el ojo__

- Ha decir verdad me gustan las morochas pero… Tú estás muy candente con ese corte de pelo... Yo creo que podría hacer una excepción

- Y yo acepto con todo gusto mi linda rubia – Dijo Quinn y abrazó más a su amiga__

- Ni en tus sueños Lucy Quinn Fabray! Esta linda rubia ya tiene dueña – Dijo Santana mientras tomaba la mano de su rubia y la aferraba a su cuerpo

- _No me llames así Santana Lopez… - _Decía Quinn mientras abría la puerta de su habitación

- _Ya cállate no quiero perder el tiempo insultando tu persona… En media hora nos vamos entendiste? o te lo explico con imágenes mi querida rubia?_

- Te veo en media hora "Boobs McGee" _- _Dijo la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación dejando nuevamente a la latina con las palabras en su boca__

- Ya verás Fabray! Me encargaré luego de tu lindo trasero – Exclamó la latina mientras Brittany jalaba de su brazo para que se apresure

Quinn entraba a su cuarto riendo por lo que le había dicho a la latina, pero su sonrisa se transformó en una total cara de sorpresa al ver a Rachel saliendo del baño con una diminuta toalla que tapaba ese cuerpo moreno.

- _El baño es todo tuyo Quinn_ – Dijo la morena mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a pasarse crema en sus piernas  
_- " En serio Dios? … Justo tenía que entrar en este momento, cuando Rachel Berry está pasándose crema en esas sedosas y brillantes piernas…" –_ Pensó Quinn mientras observaba a la morena__

- Quinn estas bien? – Exclamó Rachel al ver que la rubia seguía quieta en su lugar y mirando un punto fijo, sus piernas. La rubia movió su cabeza rápidamente y salió de su trance__

- Si solo… solo estaba recordando algo que me dijo Brittany – Mentía la cheerio para no ser descubierta – _En fin… iré a ducharme antes que San patee mi trasero_

- _Van a salir_?

- _Si… iremos al Central Park, Britt quiere darle de comer a los patos y bueno tu sabes no podemos negarnos antes esa petición_ – Dijo la rubia mientras sonreía al recordar a la ojiazul saltando de felicidad cuando Santana le dijo que la llevaría con los patos.

- _Si me imagino…_ - Dijo la morena imaginando a Brittany con los patos – _Bueno… tal vez nos crucemos, con Finn iremos a recorrer un poco la ciudad y seguro vamos al Central Park._

- "Estúpido Finn" – Pensó Quinn y se extrañó un poco por ese pensamiento, hasta ese momento no había sentido celos por el chico_ - Supongo… aunque el Central Park es inmenso pero bueno… te veo luego Rach_

La rubia tardó 20 minutos en bañarse, cuando salió ya Rachel estaba cambiada, solo estaba retocándose el maquillaje

- _Sabes Quinn… deberías tener cuidado con el uso del agua, tardaste 21 minutos en ducharte_

_- En serio Rachel?... controlaste cuanto tiempo tarde, qué clase de persona hace eso!_? – Dijo la rubia extrañada

- _Una que se preocupa por el medio ambiente… En serio deberías…_ - La morena se dio vuelta y se encontró con una Quinn Fabray en ropa interior, por el cual no pudo terminar su frase

- _Debería…_ - Dijo la rubia mientras se sacudía su corto cabello, pero Rachel solo seguia boquiabierta observando cada parte del cuerpo de Quinn – _Hey Berry! – _Exclamó la cheerio al ver que Rachel no le respondía__

- De… de… deberías tener más cuidado, nada más. – Dijo y volvió a mirarla a los ojos_ – Me iré así puedes cambiarte tranquila_

- Tranquila Berry… no tengo nada que tu no tengas, recuerdas? – Dijo la rubia recordando la frase que le había dicho la morena la noche anterior

- _Cierto…_ - dijo la morena, el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió

- _FABRAY! Mueve tu blanco trasero_ – Dijo la latina, Quinn abrió la puerta – _Rayos Quinn puedes vestirte! _– Exclamó la latina mientras tapaba los ojos de Brittany

- _Santy! Por qué me tapas los ojoos!? Yo también quiero ver a Q_. – Dijo la ojiazul mientras intentaba quitar las manos de Santana de sus ojos – _Que lindo sostén Quinnie es muy sexy_

- _Gracias Britt puedes quitármelo cuando quieras_ – Dijo la rubia para molestar a Santana

_- Tranquila fiera o te calmo de un golpe_

- _QUINN!_ – Gritó Rachel mientras se acercaba a la puerta –_ Puedes ayudarme con el cierre de mi vestido, no logro subirlo_

- Un momento… - Dijo la latina observando a las dos chicas_ – Oh por dios! Ustedes dos par de pervertidas, estaban teniendo sexo! No lo puedo creer mírate nada más Gnomo tan inocente que pareces y estas engañando al Finnoceronte con la rubia_

La cara de Rachel llegó a su punto extremo de dramatismo, a tal punto que palideció… Si señores, la "morena" estaba pálida. Quinn solo abrió los ojos y comenzó a balbucear  
_  
- San… san… SANTANA! Quieres dejar de decir estupideces, ahora por favor deja de distraerme o tardaré y Britt no le podrá dar de comer a los patos, las veo en 10 minutos en la recepción_ – Cerró la puerta rápidamente pero la latina la freno

_- En 8 minutos te quiero abajo Fabray… Nos vemos Gnomo! _

Quinn cerró la puerta, cuando volteó se encontró con una Rachel totalmente exaltada

- _LUCY QUINN FABRAY!_ – Gritó la morena - _le contaste todo verdad!?_

_- Yo no he dicho nada Rachel! Y… un momento como me llamaste!?_

- Te llame por tu nombres LUCY – dijo la morena exagerando la última palabra__

- No me llames así, sabes muy bien que no me gusta

- Eso no me importa ahora, quiero saber por qué demonios le dijiste a Santana lo que paso anoche… Se supone que pactamos dejarlo en la nada, recuerdas!?

- Primero… Baja tu maldita voz de duende, y segundo, yo no dije nada, ya sabes cómo es Santana… le encanta inventar historias, te vio a ti con el cierre de tu vestido bajo y a mí en ropa interior y que invento su mente podrida?

- Me juras que no dijiste nada Quinn – Dijo la morena mirándola fijamente__

- Si Rachel lo juro por que me parta un rayo en este momento

- Un juramento de meñique… - Dijo la morena estirando su dedo pequeño__

- En serio Berry? …

- QUINN! … - Chilló la diva y se cruzó de brazos__

- Okey… lo juro – Y estiró su dedo pequeño, la morena sonrió y entrelazaron los dedos en señal de juramento

La tarde estaba cayendo en NY, las tres cheerios se encontraban frente al lago, Santana sonreía al ver a su novia tan feliz por darle de comer a los patos. Quinn había decidido tomar un poco de distancia y sentarse en el pasto para poder sacarle fotos al paisaje, y también a sus amigas. Le encantaba captar esos pequeños momentos de felicidad, la fotografía era uno de sus hobbies

- _Wow! No sabía que sacabas tan buenas fotos – _Dijo una tierna voz en su oído, la rubia se exaltó al oír eso, se dio vuelta y encontró a Rachel__

- Rachel! Me asustaste…

- Oh lo siento, tan fea soy?

- Callate… y sí, soy una GRAN fotógrafa – Dijo Quinn mientras sonreía__

- Déjame ver tu material – La morena se sentó al lado de la rubia y prácticamente le arrebato la cámara – _Por dios Quinn son increíbles, realmente tienes un don para sacar fotos!_

_- Son solo fotos Rachel no exageres_

_- Definitivamente quiero que me hagas un book de fotos cuando regresemos a Lima, te pagaré – _Rachel le devolvió la cámara a Quinn

- _Es tu día de suerte Berry_ – Dijo Quinn mientras se paraba rápidamente - _hoy hay descuentos para_ _Gnomos_ – La rubia comenzó a sacarle fotos.

_- Nooo! Ya basta Quinn así voy a salir fea y no tendré futuro en Broadway _– Decía la diva mientras se tapaba la cara

- R_UBIA! SI SIGUES SACANDOLE FOTOS AL UMPA LUMPA TU CÁMARA SE ROMPERÁ_ – Gritó la latina al ver lo que la rubia estaba haciendo

- _YA CALLAATE SANTANA ERES INSOPORTABLE!_ – Gritó Rachel y luego hizo un tierno puchero que Quinn captó con su cámara antes que Rachel se de cuenta

- _Mira esta foto_ – Dijo Quinn mientras se acercaba la morena para mostrarle la imagen

_- QUIINN! Borra esa imagen inmediatamente_ – Decía la morena mientras luchaba por sacarle la cámara a la rubia – _Salí horrible!_

- _Por supuesto que no. Es una gran fotografía!_ – Decía la rubia evitando que Rachel le arrebate la cámara – _Te ves jodidamente tierna – _De repente los golpes de la pequeña cesaron y la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho_ "Bien hecho Fabray no pudiste quedar más gay porque no te da el tiempo" _Pensó la rubia

- _En serio?_ – Dijo la diva mientras una sonrisa se hacía presente  
_  
- Bueno … ya sabes, te ves… tan natural_ – Quinn intentaba buscar una excusa – _Como… como por ejemplo Britt con los patos, se ve como una niña de 5 años_

- AMOOR! – Se escuchó de lejos, era Finn que se acercaba con Puck, Artie y Sam. Por primera vez en todo el viaje, Quinn estaba contenta de que interrumpan su "momento" con Rachel, ya que no sabía que excusa buscar por el pequeño "ataque de sinceridad" que tuvo con la morena.

- _Finn… Donde demonios estabas!?_ – Dijo la morena un poco enfadada

- _Lo siento Rach… me distraje viendo un regalo para mi padre y luego apareció Puck y ya te perdí de vista – _Se excusó el chico quién intentaba besar a su novia, pero esta se lo impedía__

- Nada de besos Hudson… estoy enojada contigo – Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Rachel rechazaba los besos de Finn_ – Y ahora te cambiaré por Quinn… nos vamos Fabray?  
_  
La rubia se estremeció al oír a Rachel decir "Te cambio por Quinn", sabía que solo era una forma de decir pero no podía negar que le gustaba como sonaba viniendo de la morena, su corazón se aceleró al sentir como Rachel la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba para comenzar a caminar

_- Sexy judía! Otra vez me quitas la oportunidad de estar a solas con mi_ _rubia_ – Exclamó Puck

- _Lo siento Puckerman, pero esta rubia ahora es mía_ – Dijo Rachel mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Quinn _– Nos vemos luego chicos!_

- Tú rubia?... – Dijo Quinn mirando de forma pícara a Rachel _– Desde cuando tengo dueño, o en este caso dueña?_

- Desde este preciso momento. – La morena frenó el paso _– Quinn Fabray te contrato como mi fotógrafa personal – _Extendió su mano__

- Primero deberías pagarme o darme un adelanto – Bromeó Quinn__

- Bueno… no tengo mucho dinero pero podría comprarte un helado como "adelanto" – Dijo la morena acercándose a un puesto de helados que estaba en el parque

-_ Acepto_ - el trato dijo Quinn y extendió su mano

- _Muy bien…_ - Le dio su mando y luego giró para pedir los helados – _Buenos días… dos conos por favor_, _de que sabor quieres Quinn?_

- _De limón_ – Dijo la rubia

-_ En serio!? A mí también me gusta el de limón!_ – Dijo la morena emocionada

- _Que bueno… pero Rach… alguien está esperando que le digas los gustos…_ - La rubia le señaló al hombre que ya miraba un poco desganado a la diva

_- Oh! Lo siento, bueno queremos dos helados de limón – _Dijo Rachel, el hombre sirvió los dos helados y se los entregó _– Muchas gracias, aquí tiene._

  
Se sentaron nuevamente en el pasto y observaban a Santana intentando que Brittany no se meta en el lago, la rubia estaba muy emocionada con los patos.

- _Hacen una linda pareja_ – Dijo la morena sonriendo  
_  
- Si… yo creo que nacieron para estar juntas, ya sabes son almas gemelas_.

_- Es verdad… las envidio sanamente, ojala yo pudiera encontrar a mi alma gemela tan rápido como lo hicieron ellas dos – _Dijo Rachel suspirando__

- Momento… estas diciendo que Hudson no es tu alma gemela? – Dijo la rubia un poco extrañado.

- _No lo sé… bueno, amo a Finn es un chico increíble y me hace sentir muy bien_ – Dijo la morena

- _Pero_… - Dijo la rubia continuando la frase de Rachel

_- Pero no me hace sentir ya sabes… especial o única_

- Es cuestión de tiempo Rach, solo llevan juntos dos meses… No puedes esperar mucho en tan poco tiempo, tienes que conocer a la persona

- Si lo sé pero yo creo que esa sensación se tiene desde el primer momento, no lo sé por momentos creo tenerla pero hay algo que me dice que no es él

- El tiempo lo dirá Rach, solo ten paciencia… - Decía la rubia mientras miraba una pareja de ancianos sentándose en un banco

- _Tienes razón… Diablos!_ – Dijo la morena, al caer una gota de helado en su abrigo y la limpió exageradamente, Quinn no pudo evitar reír. – _No es gracioso Fabray_…

- _No me rio de esa mancha Berry… solo que tienes…_ - Señalo la cara de Rachel – _Tienes un poco de helado_

-_ Aquí?_ – Dijo la morena señalando su labio pero no era el lugar

- _No… más a la izquierda_ – La morena señaló nuevamente – _No Rachel a la izquierda… ah! déjame limpiarte – _La rubia tomó su servilleta y limpio la comisura de Rachel, quien se estremeció al sentir un pequeño roce de uno de los dedos de Quinn, cuando esta movió su mano – _Listo, como nueva_

_- Gracias mamí_ – Bromeó Rachel

Santana llevaba observando por varios segundos esa acción, Brittany se le acercó al ver que la latina ya no le prestaba atención a ella y a los patos

- _Santy… ya te aburriste de los patos?_ – Dijo la rubia

- _No Britt, solo que estaba observando a esas dos_… _Algo huele raro_

- _Q y Rachel huelen mal?_... _Yo creo que fueron los patos, no debí darles tanto pan_

- _No cariño… me refiero a que algo raro pasa entre Berry y Fabray y debo averiguarlo_

- _Déjalas San… Ellas necesitan su tiempo para comprender lo que les está pasando, como tú y yo recuerdas?_ – Dijo la ojiazul, la latina frunció el ceño

- _Hay cariño si Rachel y Qu…_ - La morena no termino su frase, entendió lo que Brittany decía – _Britt… tú crees que entre esas dos pasa algo?_

- No lo sé amor… solo sé que me gusta cómo se ven juntas… el tiempo lo dirá Santy. – Dijo la rubia y volvió a la orilla del lago a jugar con los patos__

- Brittan S. Pierce realmente eres una genio – Murmuró Santana y sonrió al ver como su novia se entretenía con los patos.

Luego de pasar la tarde en el Central Park, volvieron al hotel para ir a cenar todos juntos y poder recorrer un poco más el Times Square. Compraron recuerdos para sus familias, se sacaron muchísimas fotos y sobre todo pasaron una noche muy divertida y relajada, algo que les hacía falta luego de ensayar durante todo el día. Regresaron al hotel temprano, ya que al día siguiente era la competencia y el Sr. Schue quería que los chicos descansen bien y recarguen energías.

- _Hey rubia, quieres venir un rato a nuestra habitación, hace mucho que "Unholy Trinity" no tiene una pijamada, que dices?_

_- Que es la primera vez, desde que llegamos, que te escucho decir algo coherente._

_- Ya cállate Fabray y ve por tu pijama antes que me arrepienta_ – La rubia sonrió y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación

- _Rachel es tu día de suerte… podrás usar esa cama para ti sola, Santana y Brittany me invitaron a dormir con ellas._

- Oh… Tendrán una especie de "pijamada" no?

- Supongo… bueno ya sabes, cosas de "Cheerios" – Dijo bromeando la rubia__

- Entiendo… Bueno que descanses Quinn, voy a extrañar tus ronquidos

- No te pases de lista Berry! A demás yo no ronco…

- Si… claro no lo haces Fabray – Dijo la morena desafiante__

- Ya cállate enano… nos vemos mañana que descanses.

La rubia tomó sus cosas y se fue directo a la habitación de las Brittana_  
_  
- _Sii_! – Dijo Brittany mientras dabas pequeños aplausos – _una pijamada como en los viejos tiempos!_

- Así es Britt Britt, como en los viejos tiempos… - Dijo Quinn y abrazó a su amiga__

Las muchachas pasaron dos horas entre risas, chimentos y cremas faciales, la primera en dormirse fue Brittany, la ojiazul se había acurrucado en los brazos de Santana, quién la acomodo lentamente en la cama para que no despierte.

_- Muy bien pequeña, que descanses_ – Susurró la latina y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

_- Parece una niña de 5 años, y tú te ves tan tierna que no lo creo_

- _No me obligues a golpear tu blanco trasero Quinn Fabray – _La amenazó Santana

- _Y otra vez… volvió Satan._ – Bromeó la rubia

Un fuerte relámpago cayó en la ciudad, la lluvia se hacía presente. Brittany se despertó del susto y automáticamente se tapó con las sabanas.

- _Santy qué fue eso?… ven aquí tengo miedo!_ - Dijo una muy asustada rubia

-_Tranquila cariño solo fue un trueno, descansa yo cuidaré de ti_ – La rubia nuevamente cerró los ojos y se volvió a dormir.

_- Rachel…_ - Dijo la rubia por inercia ya que la actitud de Brittany le hizo recordar que cierta morena le tenía miedo a las fuertes lluvias.

_- Rachel?_ – Dijo la latina extrañada

- _Qué?_ – Dijo la rubia haciéndose la desentendida

- _Nombraste al enano de la nada Quinn…_

_- Ah sí! Es que…_ - Pensaba una rápida excusa – _Olvidé… que me pidió que le preste mi celular para llamar a sus padres_

- Acaso no trajo el suyo?... A demás ya es tarde para que los llame, no te parece?

- Si lo trajo pero no tiene buena señal y no… bueno si es un poco tarde pero su papá esta de guardia en el hospital y le dijo que llame cuando pueda – "muy bien Fabray tú si que sabes mentir" pensó la rubia  
_  
- okey… entonces te vuelves a la cueva con el enano?_

- Ya deja de llamarla así S… y si vuelvo a mi habitación a demás supongo que querrás aprovecharte de la indefensa Brittany no? – Dijo la rubia y le guiñó un ojo__

- A veces me caes bien Fabray… - Dijo la latina y le devolvió el guiño_ – En fin… que descanses_

- Tú también… – Se acercó a la rubia de ojos azules y le dio un beso en la frente _– Adiós Britt que sueñes con muchos unicornios_

- Adiós Quinnie, tú también – Dijo una Brittany casi dormida

__Quinn entró a su habitación evitando hacer ruido, supuso que la morena ya estaría dormida y no quería despertarla, Cuando se acercó a la cama se sonrió al ver que Rachel estaba tapada hasta la cabeza y también con una almohada encima, como evitando escuchar cualquier tipo de ruido.  
Lentamente se acercó, se recostó sobre la cama hasta quedar al lado de la morena y la abrazó por la cintura

- _Rach…_ - Dijo casi en un susurro

-_ Ay! Por dios Quinn me asustaste _– Dijo la morena sacándose la almohada de su cabeza – _que haces aquí?_

- _ Bueno esta es mi habitación… y recordé que a cierta enana le dan miedos los truenos o me equivoco – _Dijo en forma de burla__

- Para nada… tienes toda la razón, ahora… te importaría abrazarme más fuerte? ya van diez minutos de lluvia y estoy a punto de tener una crisis – La rubia no tardo ni un segundo, se metió bajo las sabanas y se acercó al cuerpo de la morena, luego la cubrió con sus brazos.__

- Gracias Quinn…- Dijo Rachel mientras se acomodaba y ponía sus manos sobre las manos de la rubia__

- Por nada Rach… pero hay algo que no entiendo – Dijo la rubia un poco extrañada__

- Dime

- Cuando llueve en Lima de esta forma, quien te abraza? … Por favor no me digas que vas a dormir con tus padres porque te juro que me burlaré de ti por el resto de tu vida – Dijo la rubia mientras largaba una carcajada__

- Claro que no Fabray!

- Entonces…

- Bueno… yo, yo tengo un pequeño peluche que me regalo Shelby, mi mamá, cuando era chiquita, y ella me dijo que ese peluche me iba a proteger de todos mis miedos, el problema es que Kurt me apuró en empacar mis cosas y lo olvidé… si no ahora estaría aferrada a él

- Quiere decir que yo nuevamente soy tu "Plan B", como aquel día en tu fracasado picnic verdad? – Dijo la rubia bromeando__

- Eso no es cierto!, es más cuando volvamos a Lima yo creo que los días de lluvia tendrás que dormir conmigo, me gustan más tus abrazos que mi pequeño peluche. – La rubia se quedó sin palabras ante ese comentario, por un momento pensó en besarla pero sabía que no era lo correcto__

- mmm en ese caso… creo que debería cobrarte por mis servicios Berry – Bromeó para cortar ese silencio incómodo que se había generado luego de lo que Rachel había dicho  
_  
- Un servicio por el que definitivamente estoy dispuesta a pagar… -_ Dijo la morena sin importar como sonaría, cada vez que tenía a la rubia cerca no sabía porque pero tenía reacciones que jamás esperaba tener.

- _Buenas noches Rachel_ – Fue lo único que logró decir la cheerio, luego de ese último comentario de la morena, que por cierto sonó de manera muy sexy, nuevamente Quinn se había quedado sin palabras.

- _Buenas noches Quinn_ – Dijo Rachel

La noche había pasado y ya amanecía en la ciudad de New York, por fin había llegado el día de las nacionales. Rachel abrió lentamente los ojos, quiso moverse pero unos pálidos brazos se lo impedían, giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro dormido de una hermosa rubia.

- _"Cómo puede ser? … es linda hasta cuando duerme" – _Pensó Rachel y se sorprendió_ – "por dios Berry que pasa por tu cabeza!?" –_ La morena sacudió su cabeza para despedirse de esos pensamientos, quiso moverse para levantarse pero notó que sus piernas estaban "atoradas"

- _Qué rayos!?_ – Dijo en voz baja para no despertar a Quinn, levantó su cabeza para ver sus piernas y notó que una de las piernas de la rubia se entrelazaba con las suyas, sonrió al ver esa imagen no podía evitar no sentirse de esa forma. – _Quinn…_ - Dijo la morena con un tono de voz bajo para no asustarla – _Quinn… despierta necesito ir al baño_

- _mmm… - _Fue la única respuesta que tuvo de la rubia__

- Quinn por favor despierta… - Volvió a insistir_ – Quin…_

- Qué quieres Berry!? – Dijo en un tono de voz más alto la rubia, no le gustaba que la despierten

_- Necesito ir al baño!_

- Pues levántate y ve, o acaso también necesitas que te ayude con eso – Dijo la rubia sin abrir los ojos.

_- Lo haría con mucho gusto pero algo o alguien me lo impide…_ - Quinn abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que la morena dijo y pudo notar que todavía abrazaba la morena, movió sus piernas y notó que una de ellas también estaba "privando" a Rachel de poder levantarse, rápidamente se despegó de la morena

_- Lo… lo siento no me di cuenta…_

- No te preocupes, por lo visto tu cuerpo no tiene control cuando duermes – Dijo la diva en tono de burla, le encantaba ver a Quinn nerviosa

- _Si claro… No querías ir al baño?_ – Dijo la rubia un tanto nerviosa, quería obviar la situación que se había generado, la morena asintió con la cabeza y se encerró en el baño.

Todos los chicos estaban terminando su desayuno. Menos Brittany que se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, no había desayunado y Santana no la había visto cuando despertaron.

_- Hey cariño te traje un café y tostadas… no puedes tener el estómago vacío_ – La latina esperó una respuesta pero Brittany no le respondió – _ Britt estas bien?..._

- No… - Dijo la rubia y Santana no dudó y abrió la puerta, Brittany se encontraba frente al espejo tocándose la garganta

_- Qué te pasa Britt?_ - Dijo la latina preocupada

- _Santy algo malo le pasa a mi voz…_ - Dijo la rubia con una voz ronca.

- _Ay no Britt! Estas afónica… deben ser los nervios o_… - La latina hizo una pausa – _Carajo! Sabía que no debías salir tan desabrigada ayer_

- El Sr Schue va a matarme… - Dijo Brittany con los ojos llorosos__

- No tranquila, yo hablaré con él… tú solo encárgate de cambiarte y desayunar en 15 minutos debemos irnos. – La latina le dio un corto beso y salió de la habitación

Santana bajó rápidamente al salón donde estaban todavía los chicos desayunando.

_- Sr. Schue necesito hablar con usted en privado ahora mismo – _Will notó el rostro preocupado de la latina y no dudó en separarse de la mesa

- _Qué pasa Santana? … Brittany está bien?_

_- No… bueno si pero fui a llevarle algo para desayunar y la encontré casi llorando…- L_a latina hizo una pausa

- _Por dios qué pasó Santana? –_ Dijo con poca paciencia

- _No podrá cantar… está afónica_ – Dijo sin más rodeos – _Y no quería bajar porque piensa que usted va a enojarse con ella y bueno ya sabe cómo es Britt_

_- Si entiendo… bueno es una situación un poco estresante estamos a dos horas de la competencia y Brittany tiene un solo en la canción grupal. – _Hizo una pausa pensando que hacer_ – Mira, ve con Brittany y dile que no se preocupe y que se apure todavía la necesitamos como bailarina, yo me encargaré de su reemplazo en la parte vocal._

- Si Sr Schue – La latina volvió a su habitación en busca de su novia.__

- Chicos tenemos un pequeño problema… Brittany se levantó afónica esta mañana y como saben tiene un solo en la canción grupal así que necesitamos que alguna de las chicas cubra su parte…

- Quinn puede hacerlo, ayer te escuche cuando la practicábamos y la verdad que te quedaría muy bien hacer el solo de Britt – Dijo Kurt interrumpiendo__

- Gracias Kurt me halagas pero… no creo que este a la altura de… - La morena interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo__

- Puedes hacerlo Quinn tienes una voz hermosa y Kurt tiene razón, esta canción te queda bien para tu tono – Dijo Rachel regalándole una sonrisa

_- Quinn todos tienen una excelente voz, sino no estarían aquí… no voy a obligarte a hacerlo pero opino que eres la indicada – _Dijo el Sr. Schue, y espero la respuesta de la rubia.

- _Esta bien lo haré…_ - Dijo la rubia y los chicos sonrieron

- _Muy bien muchachos en 10 minutos los quiero a todos en la recepción_

Durante el viaje fueron muy callados, estaban nerviosos, por primera vez nadie hacía bromas, ni Santana que acostumbraba a tener a alguien de punto para "pasar el rato". Una vez que llegaron al teatro se dirigieron a los camarines para cambiarse, el vestuario estaba compuesto, para las chicas todos vestidos rojos con detalles en negro y los varones usaban camisas, chalecos y pantalones negros y como detalle corbatas rojas.  
Quinn estaba distraída enviando un mensaje de texto a su madre, y no se percató que cierta morena se le acercaba.

_- Ese vestido te queda muy bien… te ves preciosa Quinn – _La rubia inmediatamente levanto su vista al oír esa tierna voz_  
_  
_- Gracias, tú pareces una pequeña princesa Rachel – _La morena se sonrojó le gustaba que la halaguen y recibir ese halago por parte de Quinn era un plus_ - creo que alguien te busca_ – Dijo la rubia al ver que Finn se acercaba a ellas con esa "sonrisa estúpida"

- _Mi amor te estaba buscando…_ - Dijo el chico mientras se encorvó para besarla, Quinn sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver esa escena – _te ves increíble Rach_

_- Gracias, tú también te ves bien_… - La rubia quiso alejarse, esa escena de "novio" no le había caído muy bien, la morena notó la expresión de la cheerio –_ Finn luego nos vemos necesito ir al baño, Quinn… podrías acompañarme?_ – La rubia se detuvo al oír su nombre, se dio vuelta y solo asintió

_- Okey nos vemos luego Rach… te amo _ – Dijo el chico, la morena solo sonrió y le dio un abrazo, luego tomo a Quinn de la mano y la arrastró al baño. La rubia notó que Rachel no besó ni le respondió el "Te amo" a su novio por el cual necesitaba interrogar.

_- Muy bien… qué pasa con Hudson?_

_- A qué te refieres Quinn? – _Dijo la morena mientras se retocaba el maquillaje sin mirar a Quinn_  
_  
_- Vamos Rachel… te dijo "te amo" y solo lo abrazaste –_Dijo la rubia buscando la mirada de Rachel

_- Somos novios Quinn, y creo que no hace falta decirlo cada dos segundos, además "amar" se demuestra con pequeños detalles y no solo con palabras._

- Muy bien… ahora dime el verdadero motivo, no te creo esa excusa Berry – Dijo la rubia desafiante,la morena agacho su cabeza y no respondió_ – Rachel… - _Insistió Quinn pero no recibió respuesta_ – Rachel! – _Dijo una vez más elevando la voz__

- No lo sé Quinn!, no sé si lo amo… bueno lo quiero muchísimo es un gran chico pero no sé si lo amo, hace días que mi cabeza es una maldita confusión – Soltó la morena y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer

_- No espera… no llores, te correrás el maquillaje… perdón no quería forzarte a decirlo Rach_ – Dijo Quinn mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Rachel con un papel

- _Necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba desahogarme y no encontraba el momento, y creo que elegí el peor…_ - Dijo mientras intentaba sonreír

- _Tranquila todavía tenemos 10 minutos… _- Dijo la rubia sonriéndole_ - Rach si necesitas hablar sabes que puedes contar conmigo, realmente yo te considero una amiga y espero que tú también lo hagas_

_ - Gracias Quinn, podrías abrazarme? – _Dijo la morena aún cabizbaja__

- Ven aquí enana – Dijo la rubia y la cobijó en sus brazos _– Definitivamente voy a tener que cobrarte por estos abrazos, ya se te están haciendo costumbre… - _Bromeo Quinn para calmar a la morena

_- Te lo dije antes y lo repito, es un servicio que estoy dispuesta a pagar…_ - Dijo la morena ya con una sonrisa en su cara y sin separarse de la rubia - _Gracias Quinn, realmente eres una gran persona._

- No tienes por qué agradecerme, creo que aún te debo varios favores después de haberme ayudado tanto luego de bueno… ya sabes – A Quinn no le gustaba recordar ese horrible accidente.__

- Voy a tener en cuenta esos "varios favores"… - Bromeo la morena y rompió el abrazo, aunque no quería hacerlo_ – Creo que deberíamos volver, pronto tenemos que salir y demostrar nuestro gran talento – _La Rachel "diva" volvia a aparecer, Quinn sonrió ante el comentario y ambas volvieron con los demás integrantes de New Directions.

Ya era hora de dar el gran show, los chicos estaban tras escenario. Iban a cantar dos temas, el primero era un dueto entre Rachel y Finn y el segundo tema participaban todos.

- _Chicos ya debo volver a mi lugar pero antes quiero decirles que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes y no importa en qué puesto quedemos hoy, solo quiero que se diviertan y disfruten este momento. – _Dijo el Sr. Schue emocionad_o – Muy bien… a la cuenta de tres – _Todos se pusieron en ronda y unieron sus manos – _unos, dos tres!_

- _AAAAAMAZING!_ – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron.

- _Desde Ohio, Lima le damos la bienvenida a… los "New Directions"_! – Dijo el presentador y la audiencia aplaudió. Rachel y Finn se encontraban en cada extremo del escenario, las primeras notas de la canción empezaron a sonar. Los chicos los observaban detrás del escenario, mejor dicho al costado, tapándose con los telones para que la gente no los vea.

_Finn y Rachel:  
Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not ok_

Las primeras estrofas Rachel intentaba mantener su mirada en Finn, pero no podía así que solo miraba el piso o al público, una sensación extraña comenzaba a surgir en su pecho, esa canción le despertó un sentimiento que venía guardando_,_

Rachel:  
But I hold on

Finn y Rachel:  
I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong  
  
Levantó su mirada y pudo observar por detrás del hombro de su novio a Quinn, y fue ahí cuando entendió lo que le estaba pasando_. _Dio unos pasos dejando a Finn detrás de ella, dándole la espalda, el chico no entendía que hacia Rachel pero solo la siguió. La morena seguía mirando a Quinn, quién al ver que Rachel se acercaba comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. La diva notó la expresión de incomodidad de la cheerio y decidió quedar frente al público.__

Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls

Finn tomó la mano de Rachel, esta lo miró le sonrió y se soltó sutilmente y dio unos pasos atrás__

Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
We will always, always, always be pretending?

  
Rachel recorrió el escenario con su cabeza baja, sabía que solo podía cantarle esa canción a una sola persona y no era a su novio__

How long do I fantasize?  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough  
And we can choose the ones we love

Finn:  
But I hold on

Finn y Rachel:  
I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong  
Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls

No aguanto más y volvió a mirar a la rubia, esta vez se quedó en su lugar, cada tanto miraba al público para no llamar la atención. __

Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be  
Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make

Rachel no se dio cuenta que detrás de Quinn se encontraba Jesse, ese muchacho con el que había tenido un romance "fugaz" hace un año, y la había lastimado_. _Los chicos del glee club, incluído Finn pensaron que la diva estaba cantándole a Jessie Pero no solo Quinn se dio cuenta que la canción era para ella, Santana y Kurt observaban las actitudes de la rubia.__

Seems like no one's letting go  
And it's such a shame

Las dos oraciones que siguen Rachel decidió mirarla nuevamente y cantárselas, sin importar que los demás se den cuenta, necesitaba que la rubia entienda el mensaje  
_  
'Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?_

Los New Directions salían al escenario para cantar la última estrofa de la canción junto con la "parejita", Quinn intentaba concentrarse en el público, la mirada de la morena la ponía nerviosa y no quería lidiar con eso en el medio de la presentación  
_  
Finn, Rachel y New Directions:_

Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
(Rachel: Tear down all the walls) Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
(Finn: Only be pretending)

_Will we always, always, always be  
Will we always, always, always be  
Will we always, always, always be_

Finn y Rachel:  
Pretending.

Y al cantar esa última palabra, Rachel miró por primera vez de forma sincera a Finn. Quién le sonrió y tomó su mano para acomodarse entre sus compañeros, ya que la segunda canción estaba por comenzar. Santana se acercó rápidamente a Quinn

- _Es tu momento Fabray, no lo desaproveches… y no me refiero a la competencia_ – Santana le sonrió y miró fugazmente a Rachel, la rubia sintió un frío recorriendo su espalda, rápidamente se ubicó en su lugar, pensó lo que su amiga le dijo y sonrió.  
Las primeras melodías de "Light up the world" comenzaban a sonar, los chicos se movían al ritmo de la música, y la latina hacía acto de presencia.

_Santana_  
_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,  
It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.  
Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool,  
Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do_.

La latina se movía de forma sensual, mientras Artie se acercaba junto a Quinn, Santana le guiño el ojo y la rubia sonrió. La rubia estaba decidida a seguir el juego que Rachel había comenzado.

_Artie  
Lay it all down  
  
Quinn:  
Got something to say – _Cantó y miró a Rachel, quién la estaba observando, la rubia hizo un sexy movimiento y la morena se mordió el labio ante la acción.__

Artie  
Lay it all down  
  
Quinn:  
Throw your doubt away. – La rubia seguía mirándola, esta vez le guiño el ojo y le sonrió_. _Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa, realmente estaba feliz de recibir una respuesta a ese "juego" que había armado_  
  
Artie  
Do or die now  
  
Quinn:  
Step on to the plate  
  
Artie:  
Blow the door wide open like_

_Artie y Quinn:__ Up up and away – _Quinn ahora miraba al público mientras comenzaba a dar saltos y con sus manos le indicaba al público que se levante de la silla. Estaba disfrutando ese momento, el resto de la canción se la pasó bailando, y cantando mirando a la gente, no quería levantar sospechas, ni ella entendía lo que estaba pasando con la pequeña diva

___Rachel con New Directions:  
Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight (2x)_

_Finn:  
Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts  
Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock_

_Artie y Tina:  
Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tearing at the road  
Like we don't know where to go, step back, then we take control_

_Artie:  
Lay it all down  
Quinn:  
Got something to say  
Artie:  
Lay it all down  
__Quinn__:__  
Throw your doubt away  
Artie:  
Do or die now  
__Quinn__:__  
Step on to the plate  
Artie:  
Blow the door wide open like  
__Artie__y__ Quinn__:__ Up up and away__  
_

_Rachel y New Directions:  
Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight (2x)_

_Finn:  
Hey hey hey you.  
Hey hey hey you.  
Hey hey hey you.  
Hey hey hey you._

_Rachel:  
Lay it all down – La morena se acercó a Quinn y se puso frente a ella, como si se tratara de un dueto, cuando cantaba ella se acercaba un poco más, y cuando Quinn hacía su parte se tiraba para atrás ya que la rubia se le acercaba.  
(Quinn: All down)  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
(Quinn: All down)  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
(Quinn: Die now)  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like_

_Quinn __Up up and away_

Rachel volteó para quedar frente al público, pero la rubia le tomó la mano y comenzaron a recorrer el escenario dando pequeños saltos mientras alentaban a la gente para que aplaudan. Volvieron a sus lugares y se lanzaban miradas fugaces, mientras cantaban y bailaban al ritmo de la música

_Rachel y New Directions:_

Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight(3x)

La canción había terminado, la audiencia explotó en aplausos y gritos, realmente había sido un éxito esa canción, Will y Emma los aplaudían con mucha emoción, estaban orgullosos del show que dieron sus alumnos, se abrazaron y luego fueron tras bastidores para felicitar a los chicos.

- _Quinn!_ – Gritó la morena y la abrazó – _estuviste increíble!_  
_  
- Gracias Rach… tú también – _Rompió el abrazo_ – estuviste…_

- Quinn necesitamos hablar… - Interrumpió la morena, reamente necesitaba hablar con la rubia, pero cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpida por Finn que la abrazó y la levanto en el aire__

- Mi amor lo hicimos! Fue impresionante! – Gritaba el chico_ – no puedo creer que recordé cada paso y cante al mismo tiempo, es increíble!_

- Si fue estupendo! Pero yaa… suéltame Finn me vas a marear – El chico giraba con la morena en brazos, luego le dio un tierno beso y la bajó__

- Ahí viene el Sr Schue, vamos Rach… - El chico tiró de la mano de la morena pero esta se soltó__

- Luego voy Finn, necesito hablar con Quinn – La rubia seguía ahí parada mirando lo exaltado que estaba Finn, solo repetía lo increíble que había sido el show y alardeaba que había podido hacer toda la coreografía  
_  
- Creo que a tu novio se le olvidó un pequeño detalle…_ - Dijo la rubia y sonrió

- _Qué cosa?_ – Dijo Rachel frunciendo el ceño

- _Decirte lo hermosa que te veías en el escenario, y como brillabas por luz propia pequeña gran estrella_ – Dijo la rubia sin rodeos, la morena se sonrojó, tomó las manos de la rubia y la guió al baño  
_  
- Ven… necesito que hablemos pero aquí van a interrumpirnos – _Dijo la diva al ver como Jesse se acercaba a ella

- _Hola Rach…_ - Dijo el muchacho – _podemos hablar un momento_

- Ahora no Jesse, necesito ir al baño

- Bueno, te espero aquí…  
_  
- No creo que sea el momento para hablar… te llamo luego –_ Dijo la morena pero no iba a hacerlo, solo lo uso de excusa para sacarse al chico de encima, empujó a Quinn hacía el baño pero esta se soltó__

- Rach espérame un momento ya vuelvo – Dijo y se acercó a Jesse_ – Hey tú… te doy un consejo, si quieres reconquistar a una chica y encima es Rachel Berry que acaba de competir y brillar en el escenario como siempre lo hace, primero debes felicitarla y halagar lo hermosa que estuvo… - _Volteó se dirigió donde estaba la morena y tomó su mano, el muchacho se quedó mirándola sin entender porque tuvo esa reacción, pero sabía que Quinn tenía razón

- _Que le dijiste a Jesse?_ – Pregunto la morena un poco ansiosa, la verdad que era raro ver a Quinn hablando con su ex "novio"  
_  
- Nada… solo le recordé que para re conquistar a una estrella primero debe halagarla y no decir "Hey hola podemos hablar" – _Imitió el tono de voz de Jesse, lo cual fue bien recibido por Rachel que golpeó sutilmente su hombro y largo una carcajada

_- Eres increíble Fabray…_

Las muchachas entraron al baño, había tres chicas del mismo grupo arreglando su maquillaje, Rachel necesitaba privacidad por el cual se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

- _Chicas creo que su grupo es el siguiente y las están buscando_

- _Pero… si somos el último grupo y todavía falta uno… cómo es posible!?_

_- No lo sé, solo ví a otra chica vestida como ustedes y hablando con un chico que no las encontraban y que si no aparecían en dos minutos iban a descalificarlos_ – Dijo la morena y las muchachas comenzaron a guardar sus cosas – _Hay alguien más aquí, digo… para que le_ avisen - dijo la morena mientras rápidamente chequeaba por debajo de las puertas

-_Noo solo nosotras tres,_ _por dios! Chicas vayámonos dejen todo no hay tiempo_ – Dijo una de las muchachas y salieron corriendo del baño – _Graciaas!_

- _Por qué hiciste eso Rac…_ – Intentó decir la rubia pero la morena se había abalanzado sobre sus labios, la empujó hasta la puerta y aprovechó a trabarla – _Rach…_ - intentó decir Quinn pero la morena volvía a atacar sus labios, esta vez el beso fue con más pasión, abrió su boca y la rubia hizo lo mismo, dándole permiso a Rachel para que introduzca su lengua. Las manos de Quinn subían y bajaban por la espalda de la pequeña diva, mientras que Rachel sostenía la cara de la rubia y entrelazaba sus dedos en el corto y sexy cabello de Quinn, la falta de aire se hizo presente.

- _Lo siento Quinn pero necesitaba hacerlo, cuando estab…_

- _Por favor no digas nada, no quiero escucharte_ – Interumpió la rubia y alejó a la morena de su cuerpo

_- Pero Quinn… yo creí que tú…_ - La morena volvió a ser interrumpida

_- Nada Rachel, por favor es muy complicado, lo sé seguí tu juego en el escenario pero estuve mal, está mal. Piensa en Finn_

- Voy a dejarlo Quinn – La rubia la miró a los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo-_ Cuando estaba cantando entendí lo que me pasaba, y comprendí que no lo amo y que solo lo veo como un amigo_

- No es así Rach, piénsalo bien. Esto que pasa es solo una – Esta vez la morena interrumpió a Quinn__

- Una confusión?... No Quinn, desde el primer día que te ayude luego de tu accidente y pude ver a la verdadera Quinn Fabray, desde ese día me hiciste sentir especial, y esa tarde en el parque despertaste algo que no puedo callar más y sé que te sientes igual por favor dime que no me equivoco

- No, no te equivocas Rachel – Soltó la rubia sin rodeos_ – pero necesito tiempo para entender, ni yo sé que es lo que está pasando_

- Y te daré todo el tiempo del mundo, porque yo tampoco lo entiendo Quinn, solo sé que quiero tenerte a mi lado – Dijo la morena con una tierna sonrisa, a la cual la rubia no pudo resistirse__

- Veo que lo nuestro no puede quedarse en un " Lo que pasa en New York se queda en New York" verdad? – Bromeó la rubia y tomó las manos de Rachel

_- mmm… creo que eso solo funciona en Las Vegas – _Dijo Rachel haciéndose la pensativa

_- Gracias a Dios que estamos en New York_ – Volvió a bromear la rubia, la morena sonrió y se quedó mirándola

_– Puedo darle un beso señorita Fabray o es muy rápido? – _Dijo con una tierna sonrisa__

- Los besos no se piden Berry… se roban – remató la cheerio__

- Bueno… en ese caso – Y fue lo último que dijo Rachel, porque nuevamente atacó los labios de Quinn, pero esta vez el beso fue suave y tierno, quería demostrarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella_.  
_El sonido de la puerta las interrumpió, alguien quería pasar pero Rachel se había encargado de trabar la puerta. Los golpes aparecieron.

- _Hey! La maldita zorra que este ahí por dios abra la puerta antes que mi vejiga explote_ – Dijo Santana con un tono amenazante

- _Con esa actitud nadie va a abrirte la puerta_ – Bromeó la rubia

- _Fabray!? … Abre la maldita puerta!_

La rubia hizo caso y abrió, se encontró con la mirada fulminante de la latina.

- _Qué demonios hacían ustedes dos encerradas en el baño!?_ – Dijo Santana mirándolas de arriba abajo, sabía muy bien que estaban haciendo pero quería escucharlo de sus bocas.

- _Nada.. solo ayudaba a Rachel con el cierre de su vestido y decidimos cerrar por si alguien abría de golpe la puerta_ – Dijo Quinn

- _Si claro… y por eso el enano tiene tu labial por toda la cara verdad?... lo mismo tú, tienes huellas de umpa lumpa hasta en el cuello Fabgay!_

- Demonios Santana puedes cerrar tu boca…. Como me llamaste? – Dijo Quinn

- Fabgay, es lo que eres ahora verdad?... mírate no más rubia tan heterosexual que te veías, ese corte de pelo afecto tus neuronas – Bromeó la chica mientras miraba como las dos muchachas se limpiaban las marcas de labial__

- Por favor Santana insúltame todo lo que quieras pero no digas nada, todavía nos cuesta entender…- Dijo una nerviosa Rachel__

- Si si lo sé, se sienten raras, felices y culpables al mismo tiempo verdad? – Dijo la latina, las chicas asintieron_ – Hace días que las vengo observando, últimamente estaban sospechosamente juntas, al principio pensé que era una trampa de esta rubia para quitarte a Finnocencia pero luego empecé a ver la cara de babosa que pone cuando te ve_

- Santana yo no pongo ninguna cara – Dijo Quinn un tanto enfadada y Rachel sonrió__

- Si claro… y tú no te quedas atrás Berry, pusiste la misma cara de perra en celo cuando Quinn apareció con su sexy look – La morena iba a responderle pero la latina le hizo una señal de alto con su mano - _En fin… veo que mi radar gay funciona a la perfección… no diré nada, no solo tienen que lidiar con esto si no que tú rubia tienes que comprender que te gusta un pitufo._

- SANTANA! – Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo__

- Ya cálmense tórtolas, y abran paso, que si no dejaré un charco aquí mismo – La latina corrió a las chicas y se metió en unos de los casilleros__

- Qué sútil eres S. – Dijo la rubia__

- Igual que tú cuando pones esa cara de orgasmo cuando Berry te lanza su mirada de umpa lumpa –Hizo una corta pausa_ – Y no te atrevás a contestar gayberry porque es una guerra que no terminará_

- En eso tiene razón, mejor vamos Rach

- Eso… hazle caso a tu noviecita – Se burló nuevamente la latina.__

- Ya basta Santana…. Nos vemos afuera – Dijo la rubia y tomó la mano de Rachel para volver con sus compañeros

- _RACH!_ – gritó Kurt y se acercó a las chicas – _Donde estabas!?, Jesse te está buscando como loco._

- Si lo sé ya me lo crucé y quería hablar pero creo que no es el momento… En fin, cuanto falta para que digan quienes son los finalistas?

- No lo sé… todavía no han dicho nada

-Ahí está el Sr. Schue, iré a preguntarle – Dijo Quinn y se fue corriendo, notaba ciertas miradas de Kurt que la incomodaban__

- Muy bien Rachel Barbra Berry ahora mismo me vas a decir que está pasando con Quinn… - Soltó el chico sin rodeos__

- Qué!?... Por qué iba a pasar algo, de que hablas? – Dijo un tanto nerviosa__

- Porque recién salieron del baño de la mano, porque hace días que se lanzan miraditas sospechosas y por el pequeño "espectáculo de miradas y acciones" que montaron en el show… no todos se dieron cuenta, es más piensan que le cantaste a Jesse

- A Jesse!? Por… por que iban a pensar eso – Dijo Rachel aún más nerviosa__

- Porque mi querida diva... detrás de Quinn te estaba mirando Jesse y tú no te diste cuenta porque estabas muy embobada mirando a la rubia

- Rayos!?... Tú también tienes un radar gay? – Dijo inocentemente la morena, recordando las palabras de Santana_._

- Un radar… - Hizo una pausa_ – Santana verdad? – _La morena asintió_ – Bueno todos los gays lo tenemos pero … no me cambies de tema y dime que pasa._

- Bueno es difícil de entender kurt…. Hace días que Quinn y yo no sé, tuvimos una conexión extrañana – Hizo una pausa para ver la cara de su amigo que le indicó que continúe_ – Bueno… nos cruzamos en el parque yo estaba haciendo un picnic sorpresa para Finn pero él no pudo venir y apareció Quinn de la nada y bueno no se desde ese día que me siento extraña._

- Al grano Rachel – Dijo Kurt con poca paciencia, conocía su amiga y sabía que iba a dar vueltas__

- Bueno, la verdad es que sentimos atracción y la noche que hicimos ese mini festejo en el hotel y luego fuimos a la habitación, nos besamos y … y… estuvimos a punto de tener sexo pero nos salva literalmente la campana – Dijo sin respirar la morena

- _Oh por dios! RACHEL BARBRA BERRY!_ – Gritó el chico y quedó boquiabierto, algunos lo miraban no entendían que le pasaba

- _Puedes bajar la voz Kurt!..._

_- Momento… y Finn se supone que es tu novio_

- Si lo sé Kurt y me siento muy mal por lo que hice, él no se lo merece pero no puedo seguir ocultando esto. – Hizo una pausa tomó aire y lo largó de una vez_ – Cuando lleguemos a Lima voy a cortar con él._

- Rachel estas segura… - Iba a continuar pero la morena lo cortó__

- Nunca estuve más segura en mi vida – Dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia de lejos y sonriendo

**Hola! Bueno me tardé un poquitito más en subir el cap. pero sepan entender, ni por las Faberry dejó pasar un finde jajajj. En fin espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y si... nuestras chicas poco a poco están demostrando su amor... Por si se lo preguntan (si es que me siguen leyendo ) va a haber drama obviamente... pero por ahora disfruten un poquito.  
Próximo capitulo: Más Faberry moments y el resultado de las nacionales!**

**PD: pronto también vendrán los celos de nuestra querida Quinn Fabray**

**Nos leemos! :)**


	5. Home sweet home

_**- Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen -  
**_

Las nacionales habían pasado, los chicos quedaron en primer lugar. Como festejo fueron a cenar a un restaurante céntrico y luego siguieron recorriendo las calles de New York. Todos estaban muy contentos, era la primera vez que ganaban las nacionales. El premio fue un cheque por 10.000 dólares acompañado de un enorme trofeo.  
Los chicos junto a Emma y Will. Volvlían caminando al hotel, eran las 10 pm y tenían que juntar rápidamente sus cosas porque a las 11 debían estar en camino al aeropuerto.

- _Amor_ – Dijo Finn y abrazó a Rachel –_ Estoy muy contento de vivir este momento contigo, es perfecto y quiero agradecerte por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo! _– Dijo el chico y la apretujo

_- Finn!..._ _suéltame que voy a caerme_ _– _Dijo la morena sonriendo_, _se frenó y volteó_ – Eres un gran chico Finn, en serio y una gran persona_

- Me amas? – Dijo el chico con una inocente sonrisa, la morena se puso un tanto nerviosa, lo amaba, pero como amigo ya no sentía lo mismo por ese chico, pero no podía armar un escándalo en ese momento, no era adecuado

- _Si, te amo_ – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole, una sonrisa un tanto forzosa sabía que su "te amo" no tenía la misma intención que la del chico. Finn rápidamente se acercó a ella y la besó, la morena iba a esquivar el beso pero decidió corresponderlo, la culpa aumentaba en su interior.

_- "Tranquila Fabray… no tienes derecho a reclamar nada, cotrólate"_ – Pensó Quinn, mientras miraba la "escena romántica" entre Rachel y Finn.  
La morena, una vez que se separó de su futuro ex novio, miró a la rubia, quién la estaba mirando, Rachel se acercó a ella para hablarle pero la cheerio la detuvo.

_- No tienes nada que explicarme Rach, en serio, todo esta bien_ – Dijo en un tono de voz bajo para que los demás no escuchen, le sonrió forzosamente para darle tranquilidad, realmente le molestaba ver esa escena pero Finn estaba en todo su derecho era el novio de Rachel.

- _Todo esto acabará pronto Quinn, te lo_ prometo – Dijo la morena y entrelazó su brazo con el de la rubia, quién sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez la sonrisa fue genuina

Ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando para abordar, eran la 1 am del Lunes, ninguno emitía palabra estaban muy cansados para mantener una conversación.

- _Pasajeros del vuelo 994 con destino a Ohio, ya pueden abordar por la puerta 3. Gracias_ – Dijo una mujer por altavoz

- _Es nuestro vuelo chicos, vamos_ – Dijo Emma mientras agarraba su bolso.

Todos subieron al avión y comenzaron a ubicarse, Rachel se sentaba junto a Kurt y Finn, miraba a su alrededor quería saber dónde iba a sentarse la rubia.

- _Rach… puedes ser más disimulada_ – Dijo Kurt casi en un susurro moviendo su cabeza como queriendo señalar a Finn

_- Tranquilo Kurt, ni nos escucha_ – Dijo la morena, tenía razón el chico ya estaba dormido.  
_  
- Como es posible que se duerma tan rápido!? No llevamos ni 10 minutos en el avión – _Dijo sorprendido, la diva rio ante el comentario.

El avión prácticamente iba vacío, no mucha gente viajaba a esa hora y a Ohio, por lo cual los chicos comenzaron a cambiarse de asiento.

- _A dónde vas?_ – Dijo la morena al ver como su amigo agarraba sus cosas y se levantaba

- _A sentarme con Blaine, el avión tiene muchos asientos disponibles… Podrías aprovechar tú también, digo ya que Hudson está casi roncando_ – Dijo el chico y le guiño el ojo, la morena no lo dudo un segundo, tomó su cartera y fue en busca de su rubia.

- _Amor, a dónde vas? Ya debemos estar por despegar es mejor que te quedes sentada_... – Dijo Finn, se había despertado al sentir tanto movimiento a su lado, la morena rodó los ojos quería evitar que su "novio" se despierte.

-_Si lo sé, pero bueno se me fue el sueño, voy a sentarme con alguna de las chicas para hablar un rato, tú descansa_ - Dijo sonriéndole amablemente

-_Si quieres me quedo despierto hasta que te duermas_ – Insistió el chico, pero sabía que no iba a durar ni dos minutos prácticamente ya se le estaban cerrando los ojos.  
_  
- Finn estás haciendo un esfuerzo por quedarte despierto, descansa, lo necesitas. _– exclamó la morena y volvió a pararse, Finn solo le sonrió y se volvió a acomodar en su almohada, realmente estaba cansado.

Quinn estaba escuchando música, se encontraba junto a Santana y Brittany quién ya estaba intentando conciliar el sueño cómodamente en el hombro de su latina. Rachel se acercó a la rubia, le sacó el auricular y le hablo al oído.  
_- Hey tú, acaso no sabes que debes apagar todo lo electrónico hasta nuevo aviso _– Dijo en tono de burla

- _Callate Berry, todavía no han dado la señal de "Apague sus artefactos electrónicos"_ – Dijo la rubia imitando la voz de una azafata, la morena rió ante la imitación.

-_ Bueno, de todas formas apaga tú música y ven conmigo Fabray, tengo un asiento preferencial para ti_ – Le dijo guiñándole el ojo, la rubia no lo dudo un segundo sabía a lo que Rachel se refería, miro a la latina y esta le sonrió pícaramente.

_- Compórtense, nada de cumplir fantasías en el baño del avión._ – Bromeó la latina

- _Santana… callada te ves más bonita_ – Dijo la rubia y se fue junto a Rachel, la latina solo sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su amiga

- _Muy bien señorita Fabray su asiento preferencial, junto a la ventana para que pueda despedirse de esta hermosa ciudad._ – Bromeó la morena, mientas le señalaba el asiento como si fuera una azafata.

_- Muy bien… y qué más tiene de especial este asiento?_ – Dijo la rubia siguiendo el juego de la morena

_- Bueno… tiene la suerte de que va a acompañarla una futura estrella de Broadway_ – Dijo muy orgullosa y se sentó a su lado. La rubia sonrió y estiró una manta

_- Yo creo que esta futura estrellita debe taparse para no tener frío y evitar enfermarse _– Exclamó Quinn mientras tapaba a Rachel _– Además… esta manta tiene la ventaja que me deja tomarle la mano a esta gran diva sin necesidad de preocuparme porque me vea su futuro ex novio_

- _Quinn! Shh…._ – Dijo la morena, no quería que nadie escuche lo último que dijo la cheerio.

- _Tranquila, prácticamente todos están dormidos y aparte estoy hablando en voz baja…_ - Dijo la rubia y le sonrió, la morena le devolvió el gesto, se acomodó en el hombro de Quinn, no le importaba si alguien las veía ya que pasaba como un "acto de amistad", pero por debajo nadie veía que la rubia le tomo la mano y le regalaba alguna que otra caricia

- _Ahora si podré dormir…_ - Dijo la morena sonriendo y cerrando los ojos

- _Claro… la señorita me utiliza solo para conciliar el sueño verdad?_ – Dijo bromeando Quinn intentando sonar enfadada

_- Por supuesto Fabray… para que piensas que iba a pedirte que te sientes conmigo?_ – Remató la diva

_- Bueno… yo pensaba_ – Hizo una pausa y bajo el tono de voz sonando aún más sexy – _darle algo cuando las luces se apaguen y todos ya estén dormidos señorita Berry, pero al ver que solo me utiliza no tendrá su recompensa – _La morena rápidamente levanto su cabeza y miró esos ojos verdes, se mordió el labio y bajo su mirada a los sexys labios de la rubia, sonrió  
_  
- Por supuesto que tendré mi recompensa, le recuerdo señorita que usted está hablando con una diva que no se rinde fácilmente – _Dijo la morena y se acercó un poco más, bajo la voz y la miro fijo –_ A demás estoy segura que no puede resistirse a mis encantos – _Exclamó y volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia

- _" Maldita sea Rachel Berry, si no fuera porque estamos en este avión, no te salvarías"_ – Pensó la rubia, pero no podía responder eso, ya que la llevaría a una situación a la cual no iba a poder controlar - _Usted tiene toda la razón mi querida estrellita… - _Dijo y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Rachel.

__Había pasado más de una hora y media de vuelo, las luces comenzaron a prenderse ya que en 10 minutos iban a aterrizar.

_- Quinn despierta, ya estamos por llegar a Lima_ – Dijo la morena mientras acariciaba el brazo de la rubia por debajo de la manta

- _No veo la hora de estar en mi cama, tengo mucho sueño_ – Dijo la rubia sin abrir los ojos.

_- Si yo también…_ - Respondió y Quinn abrió los ojos y sonrió pícaramente

_- No ves la hora de estar en mi cama Berry_? – Bromeó la rubia con un tono sexy y arqueando una ceja

_- Me refería a que yo también tengo mucho sueño, eres mal pensada Fabray… - _Dijo la diva y le sacó la lengua, la rubia miro a su al rededor, luego tomo la cara de la diva y le dio un fugaz pero apasionado beso - _Quinn!_ - Dijo la morena observando si alguien las veía

_- Lo siento Rach pero no podia aguantarme_ -Dijo con un tierno puchero

_- Veo que no te alcanzaron los besos que te di hace un rato..._ - Bromeo la morena y la rubia negó con su cabeza aun manteniendo su tierna expresión - _No me mires de esa forma... o estaremos en problemas_

_- Ah si?... - La _desafio la rubia y se le acerco un poco mas - _Me gusta meterme en probl..._ - No Pudo continuar

- _Amor..._ - Dijo Finn, Interrumpiendo el momento de las chicas -_ Que hacian?_ - Dijo el chico extrañado a ver a la rubia tan cerca de su novia

_- Na...nada_ - Dijo Rachel nerviosa, se tapo un ojo con la mano y fingio - _Es que tengo una pestaña dentro del ojo y le pedi a Quinn que se fije_

_- A ver dejame mirar tu ojo cariño_ - El chico tomo la cara de la morena entre sus manos, Quinn lo miro seriamente, comenzaba a molestarle que toquen a "Su morena"

- _Quita tus grandes manos de gorila Hudson_ - Dijo una rubia muy celosa, no pudo contenerse, el chico la miro extrañado, y Quinn intento buscar una excusa - _No te das cuenta que tus manotas no van poder ayudar a Berry, déjame a mi y mis pequeñas manos_ - Tomo el rostro de Rachel, le soplo el ojo y fingió sacar delicadamente la pestaña - _Listo gnomo puedes abrir el ojo_

- _Gracias Quinn_ - Dijo la morena y sintió que Finn la tomaba de las manos

_- Caballero por favor vuelva a su lugar, en 5 minutos estaremos aterrizando_ – Dijo una azafata, Finn asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de irse le dio un tierno beso a Rachel. Quinn entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños, realmente la rubia le costaba mantener callados sus celos

- _Nos vemos luego amor_ – Dijo el chico y se fue, Rachel solo le sonrió y luego dirigió su mirada a una muy celosa Quinn Fabray

- _Mírate Fabray… no te tenía tan celosa_ – Bromeó la morena y tomó su mano

- _Solo me gusta cuidar lo que es mío Berry_ – Dijo sin rodeos la rubia

- _Lo que es tuyo?_ – Exclamó Rachel y le sonrió – _me gusta cómo suena eso pero_ – Borró su sonrisa y la miró - _Quinn, por ahora hay que tratar de no levantar sospechas, por lo menos hasta que hable con Finn si? – _La rubia asintió, sabía que Rachel tenía razón, no podía hacer una escena al actual novio de la diva_  
_  
Los chicos ya habían aterrizado, estaban pasando el último control y algunos ya veían de lejos a sus padres, eran las 2:30 am, no había mucha gente en el aeropuerto. Rachel miraba para todos lados en busca de sus padres, hasta que una voz la hizo girar.

- _Estrellita!_ – Dijo Leroy y la morena se dio vuelta al reconocer esa voz

- _Papis!_ – Dijo Rachel y abrazó a los dos hombres, ya que Hiram se encontraba junto a su marido – _Solo fueron 3 días pero los extrañe mucho!_

- _Nosotros también cariño, por cierto… FELICIDADES!_ – Dijo Hiram y sacó detrás de su espalda un ramo de rosas, la morena sonrió aún más y lo abrazó

- _Gracias! Son hermosas…_ - Dijo la morena y levantó su vista pero no miró a sus padres, si no a Quinn que se encontraba mirando a distintos puntos del aeropuerto en búsqueda de su madre.

_- Donde demonios te metiste Judy Fabray?_ – Dijo en voz baja la rubia mientras veía como sus compañeros se reencontraban con sus familiares, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- _Hey rubia!_ – Dijo la latina, y Quinn se dio vuelta – _Judy habló con mi madre y le pidió si podríamos alcanzarte hasta tu casa porque tuvo que irse de la ciudad con tu padre por una importante reunión…_ - La rubia rodó los ojos y puso una cara de decepción, sabía que seguro era una reunión importante pero le molestaba ver que era la única ahí parada sin nadie que venga por ella, Santana notó la expresión y saco su lado amable - _o… si quieres puedes quedarte en la mía hasta que vuelvan Q._

- No gracias San, con que me alcancen es suficiente para mí – Dijo la rubia cabizbaja__

- Muy bien… me despido de Britt y nos vamos – Quinn asintió y se quedó ahí parada esperando a la latina y a su madre. Santana se acercó a Rachel antes de despedirse de su novia

- _Hey Berry!..._ – La morena se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz de la latina – _puedo hablar un minuto contigo?_ – Dijo y miró a los padres de Rachel quienes la miraban un tanto serios, la latina los saludo con la mano y estos le devolvieron el gesto

- _Si dime…_ - Dijo Rachel mientras se alejaba un poco de sus padres para que no escuchen, sabía que por la mirada de Santana iba a decirle algo que ellos no debía escuchar.

- _Judy, la mamá de Quinn, le pidió a mi madre que si podría alcanzar a la rubia a su casa ya que ella tuvo que salir de la ciudad con su marido por una reunión…_ - Hizo una pausa y miró a Quinn quién seguía cabizbaja perdida en sus pensamientos – _Y… noté que a Q. no le cayó muy bien ver que nadie vino por ella, le ofrecí que venga a mi casa pero no quiso… y bueno…_

- Me estas queriendo decir que debería invitarla a la mía verdad? – Interrumpió la diva  
_  
- Exacto!... Creo que debería aprovechar esta oportunidad gnomo – _Dijo la latina un poco más bromista y le guiñó el ojo_ – No todos los días puedes invitar a una sexy rubia a tu cama._

- Santana! – Dijo Rachel y bajo su voz_ – mis padres están a unos metros y pueden oírte quieres callarte, además solo lo haré como "amiga" – _Dijo la morena y resalto la última palabra

- _Si claro, amigas… En fin deberías ir a hablar ahora mismo con tú rubia a ver que decide, tienes dos minutos Berry_ – Dijo la latina y se fue en búsqueda de su novia para despedirse.

Rachel no dudo un segundo y fue directo a Quinn, quién no noto su presencia, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, seguramente pensando toda clase de insultos para sus padres que no habían ido por ella.

- _Hey tú…_ - Dijo la morena mientras le daba un tirón al borde de la manga del saco que llevaba puesto la rubia – _qué pasa por esa linda cabezita?..._

- En lo estúpidamente huérfana que debo verme al ser la única que está aquí parada sin nadie que venga por mí – Dijo la rubia mirando su celular, como si esperara una llamada o mensaje de su madre _– Ni si quiera un mensaje me ha enviado, veo lo mucho que le importo – _Dijo cabizbaja__

- En primer lugar, tranquila Quinnie seguro debe estar ocupada, tú madre te quiere y le importas mucho. Y en segundo lugar no te ves "estúpidamente huérfana" alguien vino por ti

- La madre de Santana no cuenta Rachel… - Dijo la rubia sin levantar la vista_  
_  
- _No me refería a ella, me refería a mí…_ - La rubia levantó la vista y miro a la morena un tanto extrañada – _Señorita Fabray su carruaje la espera – _Bromeó la morena y le extendió su mano

- _Qué estas tramando Rachel Berry? Te vi hablando con Santana_ – Dijo la rubia levantando una ceja y sonriéndole

_- Nada raro, solo vas a venir a mi casa para que no pases la noche sola… y es una orden Fabray! – _Dijo la diva apuntándola con el dedo en señal de amenaza.

_- No me asustas pequeña diva, y voy a tener que rechazar tu invitación, solo quiero irme a mi casa y además tus padres no creo que les guste la idea de que Quinn Fabray alias "la perra que te hizo la vida imposible" se quede a dormir en tu casa._

- Tonterías, si me caes bien a mí, le caes bien a mis padres. Así que mueve tus lindas piernas y vámonos de aquí. – Dijo la morena quien tomo la mano de Quinn y prácticamente la arrastró__

- No tomarás un "NO" como respuesta verdad? – Dijo la rubia mientras se acercaban a los padres de Rachel.__

- Tú sabes que no me detengo hasta conseguir lo que quiero – Dijo la morena y le sonrió de forma sexy, luego miró a sus padres _– Papi, papá… ella bueno, ya saben es Quinn y va a pasar la noche en casa si?_

Los padres de Rachel se miraron extrañados, Hiram solo asintió pero Leroy sabía detalladamente quién era esa rubia de ojos verdes, sabía lo que sufrió su hija por culpa de ella y no entendía como ahora se llevaban bien pero no quiso hacer un escándalo y opto por sonreír y saludar a la muchacha.__

- Hola Señores Berry, es un gusto conocerlos – Dijo la rubia tímidamente y extendió su mano__

- Hola Quinn… un gusto, puedes llamarme Hiram – Dijo el hombre y extendió su mano, la verdad de los dos era el que más "miedo" imponía pero para Hiram las peleas de secundario eran simple cosas de "adolescentes" por el cual no le tomaba demasiada importancia.

_- Hola Quinn, me gustaría decir lo mismo pero bueno… me llevará un tiempito poder acostumbrarme al verte a ti y Rachel como amigas luego de todo lo que le has hecho_ – Soltó Leroy sin rodeos, era un hombre agradable pero cuando se metían con su "estrellita" saltaba su parte más dramática y seria.

- _Papi! No seas así con Quinn…_ - Dijo la morena

- _Tranquila Rach, es entendible_ – Dijo la rubia y miró a Leroy – _Realmente entiendo su postura yo haría lo mismo, y aprovecho para pedirles disculpas por todo lo malo que le he hecho a su hija, y por preocuparlos, realmente me siento muy avergonzada y a ti Rach_ – Dijo la rubia y la miró – _Nuevamente te pido disculpas._

- Ya te dije que eso quedó en el pasado Quinn… - Dijo la morena y le sonrió_ – En fin, es tarde y deberíamos irnos de aquí._

- Entonces Quinn te quedarás en casa? – Dijo Hiram, Leroy no opinaba realmente no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener a la Cheerio en su hogar, todavía no le generaba confianza.

- _Bueno intenté rechazar la invitación pero como es de esperarse esta pequeña diva prácticamente me ha obligado…_ - Dijo en tono de broma para cortar el momento incómodo

- _Y vas a quedarte…_ - Exclamó la morena y miró a sus padres – _Es que los padres de Quinn tuvieron que salir de la ciudad por una reunión muy importante, así que para que no pase la noche sola me pareció lo correcto que venga a casa._

- Rach no es la primera vez que me quedo sola… - La rubia iba a continúar hablando pero Leroy la interrumpió__

- A mí me parece una buena idea que te quedes, así tienes la oportunidad de convencerme de que has cambiado Quinn Fabray. – Dijo el hombre__

- Papi! – Dijo la morena y se cruzó de brazos

- _En ese caso… acepto con todo gusto la invitación_ – Exclamó la rubia y sonrió

Los dos hombres y las muchachas salieron del aeropuerto, subieron al auto y se dirigieron a su casa. Quinn iba pegada a la ventana mirando el paisaje, perdida nuevamente en sus pensamientos, Rachel la miraba cada tanto, podía notar que la rubia aún seguía un poco entristecida.  
Luego de 15 minutos llegaron a la casa, Rachel bostezaba, realmente estaba muy cansada, en el avión no había podido dormir ya que cierta rubia pasó todo el vuelo regalándole besos y caricias.  
Las cuales aceptó de muy buena forma.

_- Muy bien muchachas quieren comer algo?_ – Dijo Leroy, ambas negaron con la cabeza – _Bueno en ese caso nos iremos a dormir, que descansen._

- Buenas noches papi!

- Buenas noches Sr. Berry, nuevamente gracias por dejar que me quede aquí

- Agradécele a mi hija – Dijo el hombre mientras subía la escalera, la morena iba a contestar pero Hiram la detuvo__

- No te gastes cariño – Dijo el hombre y luego miro a la rubia _– Y tú Quinn, solo necesitas paciencia, ya verás cómo va a encariñarse contigo, puedo ver en ti a una joven capaz de madurar y cambiar, espero no equivocarme – _Bromeó el hombre__

- Le prometo que no Sr. Berry…

-Por favor dime Hiram… En fin, yo también me iré a la cama. Nos vemos muchachas buenas noches – Dijo el hombres y subió las escaleras__

- Buenas noches! – Dijeron las muchachas casi al mismo tiempo__

- Bueno… segura que no quieres nada para beber o comer? – Dijo la diva__

- No gracias Rach, solo quiero dormir – dijo la rubia, y dicho eso ambas subieron a la habitación de Rachel. – _Linda habitación, pensé que iba a encontrarme con un cuarto rosa lleno de peluches y posters de Barbra_ – Bromeó la rubia

_- Como puedes ver no es así, es tan adulto como el tuyo…_- Dijo la morena, quién ya conocía la habitación de Quinn porque iba a visitarla constantemente cuando la rubia tuvo que quedarse unos días en reposo, luego de salir del hospital por el accidente_ – Paredes color crema, solo dos posters de la gran Barbra y mi pequeño Charlie_

- _Charlie?_ – Dijo la rubia extrañada

_- Si, es él_ – Y señaló un pequeño conejito blanco de peluche que estaba apoyado en su cama, y sonrió como una nena de 5 años

- Así _que este es el famoso Charlie…_ - Exclamó la rubia y lo agarró – _mi competencia_ – Bromeó y lo lanzó a la cama nuevamente.

- _Quinn! No lo lances así… puedes lastimarlo_ – Dijo la morena tomándolo y acariciándolo, la rubia la miró extrañada por el comentario –_ No me mires así, ya sé que no es real pero es muy importante para mí… Y no, no es tu competencia_

- Ah no?... – Dijo la rubia acercándose a Rachel y le sonrió al estilo "Fabray", que digamos… es sinónimo de SEXY – _Y entonces qué es?… porque te recuerdo que ambos cumplimos la misma función los días de lluvia mi querida diva._

- Bueno… él llegó primero – Dijo la morena y se quedó pensando_ – Pero… sus bracitos no son tan fuertes y contenedores como los tuyos así que… digamos que podría ser tu reemplazo cuando no te tengo conmigo los días de lluvia, qué opinas?_

- Me parece una excelente idea – Dijo la rubia siguiendo el juego de la morena, luego tomó sus manos y bajo la vista _– Rach… yo quería agradecerte por invitarme esta noche, la verdad es que a veces odio quedarme sola en mi casa, y hoy era uno de esos días._

- No tienes por qué agradecerme, y puedes quedarte las veces que quieras si? – La morena acarició la mejilla de Quinn, quien ante el contacto levanto la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos de un negro intenso que la transportaban a otro mundo, Rachel quiso besarla pero la rubia se alejó rápidamente

_- Perdón Rach, pero creo que deberíamos dejar los besos para después de que hables con Finn._

- Quinn, voy a cortar la relación y creo que un beso más no le hará daño a nadie, aparte quien va a enterarse? – Dijo la morena y volvió a intentar darle un beso, pero la rubia nuevamente lo rechazó_ – Quinn! – _Exclamó la morena un tanto molesta__

- Lo siento Rach pero… me siento un poco culpable y además… estamos en tu habitación, cerca de tú cama, no creo que pueda aguantarme y tampoco creo que sea el momento – Dijo la rubia un poco avergonzada, Rachel largó una carcajada y se tapó la boca rápido ya que no quería despertar a sus padres__

- Veo cual es el verdadero motivo Fabray… bueno si ese es tu problema, tal vez deberías dormir en el cuarto de invitados

- Me parece bien, dime donde es y v… - La morena la interrumpió__

- Estoy bromeando Quinn! Por supuesto que vas a dormir aquí conmigo y prometo que solo dormiremos, el único requisito es que cumplas con tus servicios – Exclamó la morena y le guiñó el ojo__

- Pero no está lloviendo Rach… - Nuevamente la morena la interrumpió__

- Quinn Fabray! – Dijo la morena y la apuntó con el dedo__

- Si señorita mandona… - Bromeó la rubia y Rachel le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro

Luego de unos diez minutos las muchachas se fueron a la cama, Quinn abrazó a Rachel, como había prometido y eso fue todo, en cuestión de minutos las chicas se durmieron, había sido un largo día.  
5:55 am sonaba el despertador de Rachel, la morena lo había programado pero olvido cambiar el horario__

- Demonios! – Dijo la diva intentando apagar el despertador.__

- Rach… por dios dime que no tenemos que levantarnos… - Dijo la rubia sin abrir los ojos y escondiendo su cabeza en la almohada.__

- No tranquila, solo olvidé cambiar la hora… - Dijo la morena y apagó el reloj, se acomodó nuevamente, y se volteó para ver a la rubia, que todavía escondía su cabeza en la almohada, le causo ternura verla de esa forma, con toda su cabellera rubia despeinada tapando su rostro.  
Se acercó y pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Quinn. Y le depositó un corto beso en el hombro.

- _Y eso por qué fue?_ – Dijo la rubia acomodándose para ver a la morena

- _No lo sé,_ _ quería hacerlo –_ Dijo la morena y Quinn se acercó a ella y la besó – _Y eso… por qué fue_? – Bromeó la diva

_- No lo sé, quería hacerlo_ - Dijo Quinn, repitiendo lo que la morena dijo segundos antes, se puso de espaldas a Rachel provocando que este deje de abrazarla, la rubia se acercó – _Creo que es hora de que me des un pequeño descanso y me reemplaces – _Tomó el brazo de la morena y lo apoyo en su cintura.

- _Creo que tienes toda la razón_ – Y atrajo un poco más la espalda de la rubia contra su pecho.

Eran las 10:00 am, Rachel se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar el desayuno. Era lunes, es decir, debían ir al instituto pero el señor Figgins sabía que los chicos iban a llegar por la madrugada por lo cual les había concedido un día de descanso.  
La morena preparó tostadas, mermelada, algunas frutas cortadas, jugo y café. Puso todo en una bandeja y subió a su cuarto.

- _Quinn… despierta_ – Dijo la morena mientras apoyaba la bandeja en la cama - _se enfría el café…-_ No obtuvo respuesta de la rubia, que seguí boca abajo durmiendo como si nada. – _Quinn…_ - volvió a insistir y le acarició el brazo.

- _mmm no quiero_ – Dijo la rubia sin moverse  
_  
- Dale Quinn, el día esta hermoso y ya son las 10:03 am_ – Dijo la morena observando su reloj

- _Eres odiosa gnomo…_ - Soltó la rubia en tono de burla

- _LUCY QUINN FABRAY!_ – Dijo en voz alta la morena, provocando que la rubia se asusté

- _Por dios! Baja la voz no hay necesidad de…_ - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando se dio vuelta y vio que Rachel estaba sentada junto a una bandeja con el desayuno – _Tú hiciste eso?_

- Por supuesto que lo hice yo! – Dijo la morena enfadada_ – y tú – _la señaló_ – encima de que preparo esto para ti me dices Gnomo_…- La rubia sonrió al ver como la morena intentaba mantener el enojo, pero sabía que estaba fingiendo_ – Por qué sonríes Fabray!?_

- Me causa ternura verte como intentas mantener ese "falso enojo" – Dijo la rubia y tomó las manos de Rachel_ – Buenos días pequeña estrella, gracias por preparar el desayuno y cambiar mi humor matutino – _La morena no pudo continuar manteniendo su enfado ante esas palabras, quería arrojarse encima de la rubia pero sabía que no era lo correcto__

- Te odio Lucy, no puedo enojarme contigo – Dijo la diva__

- hey! No me llames Lucy, sabes muy bien que no me gusta – Dijo de forma seria__

- Lo sé, pero es tú nombre y es hermoso, así que acostúmbrate LUCY – Dijo la morena resaltando la última palabra.

- _Bueno entonces yo te llamaré Gnomo, porque es TÚ nombre_ – Bromeó la rubia  
_  
- Fabray… no te pases de lista conmigo…_ - Dijo la morena y la cheerio iba a responderle pero Rachel la cortó - _En fin, no quiero perder el tiempo discutiendo necesito decirte algo_

- _Vas a pedirme matrimonio Rachel Berry_!? – Bromeó la rubia

- _Quieres callarte y escucharme!_ – Exclamó la diva, Quinn rodó los ojos y asintió mientras agarraba la taza de café que Rachel le daba – _Mientras hacía el desayuno estaba pensando que debería hablar con Finn cuanto antes, ya no quiero lidiar con eso y lo llame para ir al parque y terminar de una vez por todas._

- Rach… - La rubia no podía creer lo decidida que estaba Rachel_ – Estas segura que es lo que quieres?_

- Por supuesto que si Quinn! – Hizo una pausa y miro a la rubia preocupada –_ Acaso tú no estás segura?_

- Claro que si Rach pero… no sé tengo miedo de que solo estés confundida y no se…

- No Quinn, nunca en mi vida estuve tan segura de algo. – Dijo la diva sonriendo y mirándola fijamente. La rubia sonrió, corrió la bandeja y se abalanzó sobre la morena

- _Entonces ve de una vez a hablar con Hudson, quiero besarte sin culpa Rachel Berry_ – Dijo la rubia y le dio un beso en la nariz.

- _Lo mismo digo Quinn Fabray_ – Y le devolvió el beso pero en la mejilla – _Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, mis padres vuelven a la noche y yo me iré en una hora e intentaré estar menos de media hora con Finn_

- _Prefiero ir a casa Rach, para ver si todo está en orden y además necesito un cambio de ropa, ya no me queda nada limpio_ – Dijo la rubia y notó que la morena quería que se quedase – _pero… puedes ir a mi casa luego de hablar con Finn, si quieres._

- Me parece una excelente idea! – Dijo la morena y se levantó de la_ cama – iré a cambiarme._

- Nada de faldas Rachel Berry, no quiero que el Finnoceronte se babosee con tus piernas – Bromeó la rubia__

- Que te parece este ajustado jean? – Bromeó la diva mostrándole unos pantalones que seguro se le veían muy sexys, la rubia la fulminó con la mirada_ – Esta bien, buscaré otra cosa, pero debo admitir que me gusta tu lado celoso Quinn…_

- Creo que mejor yo elijo tu vestuario – Dijo la rubia y se puso de pie, revolvió el_ ropero – Acaso no tienes un pantalón deportivo largo y viejo?_

- Quinn! No voy a vestirme como indigente, me pondré este jean y ya… - Dijo la morena mientras tomaba sus cosas para cambiarse  
_  
- Esta bien… esta bien… - _Dijo la rubia largando un suspiro__

- Sí que eres celosa rubia… y yo me voy a ver muy sexy con estos pantalones – Dijo la morena en tono de burla y se encerró en el baño__

- No juegues conmigo Berry! – Exclamó la cheerio

Rachel ya se encontraba en el parque, sentada en un banco esperando a Finn. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el chico ante ese momento, no quería herirlo era un buen muchacho pero la morena quería terminar de una vez con todo eso. Todavía no podía creer que iba a dejar a Finn, pero no dudaba ni un segundo en hacerlo, sus sentimientos hacía la rubia de ojos verdes iba creciendo día a día.  
_  
- Hola amor!_ – Dijo Finn sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos, se acercó para darle un beso pero Rachel lo freno con la mano. – _Qué pasa Rach?_

- _Finn necesito hablar contigo – _Dijo seriamente y le indicó que se siente, el chico lo hizo de inmediato, le preocupaba ver a su "novia" tan seria

- _Estas bien Rach, qué tienes?_ – Dijo intentando tomar sus manos pero la morena se alejó

- _Si estoy bien Finn… te llamé porque necesito decirte algo importante_ – Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, quería soltarlo de una vez pero decidió respirar y calmarse antes de hacerlo – _Yo se que estos dos meses han sido increíbles, pero Finn me dí cuenta que yo te amo… - _El chico sonrió ante las últimas palabras, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció al oír lo siguiente – _Pero… te amo de la misma forma que amo a Kurt, como amigos._

- Qué!?... Rachel acaso es una broma? – Dijo el chico sin entender lo que la morena estaba diciendo – _si es una broma por favor dímelo ahora, no me agrada que me…_

- No Finn, no es una broma – Interrumpió la morena_ – Yo sé que es difícil de entender porque estábamos bien y por favor no pienses que hiciste algo malo porque no es así, solo que en estos días me di cuenta que esto no va a funcionar_

- Pero Rachel…– Hizo una pausa_ – Te gusta otra persona verdad…? – _La morena bajo la vista y nole respondió, no podía negarlo, le gustaba Quinn pero no podía decírselo_ – Es Jesse…_

- Qué!? … No Finn no es Jess… - El muchacho la interrumpió__

- No me mientas Rachel, pude notar que lo mirabas cuando cantábamos la canción en la competencia, pero pensé que solo lo mirabas porque… no lo sé tal vez te sorprendió verlo allí, pero ahora entiendo todo – Dijo el chico un tanto angustiado__

- Finn, te juro por mis padres que no es Jesse – Dijo la morena mirándolo a los ojos__

- Y entonces por qué quieres terminar de un día para el otro! No lo entiendo – Dijo el chico elevando la voz__

- Por favor Finn, sin gritos, mira… - Hizo una pausa_ – Si, es otra persona pero no puede decírtelo porque ni yo se lo que me pasa con esa persona si?... y no quiero lastimarte Finn_

- Demasiado tarde, ya lo has hecho… - El chico se levantó y comenzó a caminar__

- Finn espera… no te vayas no quiero que terminemos así!

- No hay nada más que hablar Rachel… Te deseo lo mejor – Dijo el chico cabizbajo y se fue, la morena no lo detuvo sabía que el muchacho estaba herido y no quería empeorar las cosas. A la diva se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, por más que quería cortar la relación, le dolía terminar de esa forma con Finn.

Quinn se encontraba en el living mirando la televisión, bueno básicamente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ya había pasado más de una hora y no tenía noticias de la diva, comenzaba a preocuparse, pero de golpe el sonido del timbre se hizo presente. La rubia corrió hasta la puerta y vio por la mirilla que Rachel estaba ahí parada esperando que le abran.

- _Hey… pequeña di…_ - Dijo la rubia pero no termino su frase, Rachel se abalanzó a sus brazos llorando

- _Me odia Quinn! Me odia!_ – Decía Rachel entre lágrimas

_- Tranquila Rach… entremos y me cuentas que pasó_ – La morena no se soltó de la rubia, entraron ambas abrazadas, Quinn cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación con Rachel.

_- No pensé que iba a reaccionar de esa forma, me odia Quinn!_ – Repetía la morena llorando mientras se sentaba en la cama, la rubia se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

- _Rach, él no te odia, es normal que haya reaccionado de esa forma…_ - Dijo la rubia y tomó sus manos – _recuerda que hace un día te estaba besando y le dijiste que lo amabas_

_- Lo sé Quinn… pero no pensé que iba a entenderlo – Dijo la morena aún llorando_

- Lo entenderá Rach… dale tiempo necesita procesar todo lo que ha pasado… - La rubia se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de un pañuelo descartable_ – Déjame limpiarte ese lindo rostro… aquí debe haber una sonrisa y no lágrimas_

- Lo siento Quinn, por venir aquí y que tengas que soportar esto… - Dijo la morena intentando bajar la cabeza pero la rubia no lo permitió, con su mano tomó el rostró de Rachel y lo alzó

- Hey tranquila, estoy aquí para ti… - Dijo la rubia sonriendole tiernamente_ – Además… esta situación en parte es por mi culpa… lamento parecerte tan sexy Rachel Berry – _Dijo bromeando para hacerla reír, y lo logró la morena sonrió__

- Así es… tú tienes la culpa Quinn Fabray – La morena se le acercó lentamente hasta cortar el espacio entre ellas, le dio un tierno beso_, _luego se alejo y abrió los ojos lentamente_ – el primer beso sin sentir culpa_

- El primero de muchos mi pequeña estrellita – Dijo la rubia y esta vez fue ella quién la besó_  
_

**Buenas! Nuevamente les traigo otro capitulo de esta fic... Espero esta semana poder actualizar aunque sea otros dos capitulos, no prometo nada pero voy a hacer todo lo posible!. Lo que si les prometo es que voy a continuar con la historia por más que no tenga tantos lectores xD, hasta finalizarla no la abandono. **

**Nos leemos! :)**


	6. Oxitocina

_**- Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -**

_- Hey tranquila, estoy aquí para ti… - Dijo la rubia sonriéndole tiernamente – Además… esta situación en parte es por mi culpa… lamento parecerte tan sexy Rachel Berry – Dijo bromeando para hacerla reír, y lo logró la morena sonrió_

_- Así es… tú tienes la culpa Quinn Fabray – La morena se le acercó lentamente hasta cortar el espacio entre ellas, le dio un tierno beso, luego se alejó y abrió los ojos lentamente – el primer beso sin sentir culpa_

_- El primero de muchos mi pequeña estrellita – Dijo la rubia y esta vez fue ella quien la besó_

* * *

UN MES DESPUÉS.

Rachel se encontraba en su casillero guardando unos libros, estaba tan concentrada buscando una de sus libretas que no se percató que una persona se le había acercado

- _En 2 minutos en el auditorio_ – Susurró alguien en su oído, Rachel volteó y pudo ver a Quinn alejándose, pero antes de seguir su paso la rubia se dio vuelta y le guiñó el ojo. La morena sonrió y le devolvió el guiño, las chicas trataban de no llamar la atención, por ahora habían decidido mantener su relación oculta, ya que Quinn sabía que sus padres no iban a aceptarlo fácilmente y todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo. Solo Blaine, Kurt, Santana y Brittany sabían sobre ellas.

_- Hey tú no seas tan obvia y deja de babear por Fabray_ – Dijo Kurt

_- Kurt… ya deja de decir estupideces, yo no estoy babeando!_ – Dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos

_- Tranquila diva… solo quería saber si quieres ir a tomar un café esta tarde, hace mucho que no tenemos un día de "divos" – _Bromeó el muchacho

_- Bueno… iba a pasar la tarde en…_

_- La casa de tu querida rubia verdad?_ –Interrumpió el chico, la morena iba a responder pero Kurt no la dejó_- podrían por favor no tener sexo por un día y pasar un rato con sus amigos…_

- KURT! – Dijo la morena golpeando su pie en el piso_ – podrías evitar esos comentarios, Iba a decirte que pensaba pasar la tarde en casa, Quinn tiene entrenamiento los Jueves… y además… _- La morena bajo su mirada y se puso nerviosa _- nosotras…. todavía…_

-_ No me digas que Fabray todavía no ha clavado sus garras en ti!_ – Volvió a interrumpir el chico

_- Kurt Hummel ya basta!.._. – Exclamó la morena levantando un poco su voz y mirando de forma amenazante al chico

_- Bueno… bueno ya cálmate solo bromeaba, veo que la rubia te respeta, tú sabes…_ – Dijo el muchacho sonriendo, se refería a que Rachel una vez había dicho que quería llegar "virgen" al matrimonio. La morena bajo la vista y suspiró.

_- Si…bueno… la verdad es que… intentamos tener "intimidad"_ – Dijo la morena bajando su voz y usan sus dedos como comillas.

- _Por dios Rachel Barbra Berry! Qué te ha hecho la rubia para que cambies de opinón!?_ – Dijo el chico tapándose la boca

_- Y aquí vamos otra vez con tus estupideces…_ - Dijo la morena rodando sus ojos

- _Está bien prometo no interrumpir más_ – Dijo Kurt e hizo una seña como si su boca tuviera un cierre y él lo estuviera cerrando

– _Okey, voy a contarte pero no aquí… así que acepto tu café – _La morena cerró su casillero_ – te espero después de clases en el estacionamiento si? – _El muchacho asintió y Rachel se fue rápidamente, su rubia la estaba esperando.

Rachel entró al auditorio, el timbre ya había sonado por lo tanto no había gente rondando, solo se encontraba la rubia apoyada en el piano

- _Llegas tarde Rachel Berry_ – Dijo la rubia cruzada de brazos fingiendo estar enojada

- _Ah sí?... y cuál es mi castigo?_ – Bromeó la morena acercándose lentamente a Quinn.

- _Bueno… podría irme de aquí y dejarte sola o… –_ La rubia levanto la ceja y se acercó a su oído y le susurró – _encerrarte en aquel cuarto y no dejarte salir por la siguiente hora._

- _mmm... me gusta la opción dos señorita Fabray –_Dijo la morena siguiendo el juego de Quinn_ - pero usted sabe muy bien que no me gusta faltar a clases – _La rubia rodó los ojos y se alejó

-_ Rachel solo tienes 3 faltas en todo el año y yo nunca falté a esta clase, creo que nos merecemos un pequeño momento para nosotras_

_- Quinn… prácticamente todos los días estamos juntas en tú casa o en la mía _– Dijo Rachel tomando las manos de la rubia.

_- Ya lo sé, pero no me alcanza, además…_- La rubia bajo su cabeza_ – los jueves no coincidimos en ninguna clase y luego entreno con las Cheerios y… te extraño – _Exclamó la rubia haciendo un tierno "puchero" y abrazando por la cintura a la morena.

_- No me mires de esa forma!_ – Dijo la morena, pero la rubia exageró su cara de lástima – _Maldita sea Fabray… sabes cómo convencerme_

_- Es el encanto Fabray – _Dijo la rubia mientras sonreía con orgullo, Rachel sonrió y negó con su cabeza ante el comentario de Quinn.

_- Muy bien señorita… comencemos con mi castigo_ – Dijo la morena con un tono sexy, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn.  
La rubia sonrió pícaramente, dio unos pasos hacia adelante provocando que Rachel de unos pasos hacia atrás, y la guió hasta un pequeño cuarto detrás del escenario, donde se guardaban objetos de utilería que utilizaban para las obras o musicales. Luego giró para dejar a la morena apoyada en la pared. Acercó su rostro al oído de la morena y le susurró

- _Señorita Berry su castigo comienza ahora_ – Quinn mordió el lóbulo de Rachel quien ante ese acto no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y largar un pequeño gemido, luego comenzó a dejar pequeños besos por su mandíbula, bajando hasta su cuello donde lo lamió y luego lo mordió.

- _Por dios Quinn…_ - Dijo la morena mientras con sus manos tomaba el rostro de la rubia para poder besarla en los labios. El beso comenzó de forma tierna pero las hormonas iban haciendo acto de presencia y la pasión comenzó a aparecer, ambas abrieron sus bocas para que cada una pueda profundizar el beso. Rachel por inercia abrió sus piernas permitiendo que la rubia ponga una de las suyas entremedio y así rozar la zona intima de la morena _– Quinn…_ - Dijo la morena al sentir ese roce que la estaba volviendo completamente loca

_- Te gusta?_ - dijo la rubia mientras volvía a besar el cuello de la morena. Rachel había bajado sus manos al abdomen de la rubia e intentaba levantarle la camiseta del uniforme que llevaba puesto.

- _Me encanta… -_ Exclamó la diva entre gemidos, pero de golpe abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y además se encontraban en el auditorio – _Quinn por favor para_ - Dijo pero la rubia no se detuvo – _Quinn detente!_ – Volvió a exigir pero no hubo caso – _LUCY!_ – Exclamó levantando su voz

- _Quee! Qué pasa!?_ – Dijo la rubia alejándose y suspirando, sabía que cuando la morena la llamaba por su nombre era porque tenía que prestarle atención.

- _No te enojes Quinn… pero esto se está saliendo de control, estamos en la escuela y … y yo…  
_  
_- Ya… tranquila, sabes que no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras… - _Hizo una pausa - _Aunque debo admitir que cada vez me cuesta más controlarme_ - Dijo avergonzada y bajo su mirada  
_  
- Lo sé y a mí me pasa lo mismo, no es fácil controlarse con una rubia tan sexy_ – Bromeó la morena y luego se puso sería – _pero bueno tú sabes, no me parece el momento y el lugar no crees? _– Dijo la morena observando el lugar

- _Tienes toda la razón pequeña diva_ – Dijo la rubia y le dio un corto beso para luego mirarla – _Y Rach… prometo que voy a esperarte lo que sea necesario._

- Eres increíblemente tierna mi linda rubia – Dijo la morena y le devolvió el chicas habían pasado lo que restaba de tiempo, hablando y dándose algún que otro beso. Quinn se alejaba y cortaba los besos cuando veía que estaba a punto de volverse más "íntimo", realmente le costaba controlarse.

El timbre sonó indicado el fin del día escolar.

- _Muy bien deberíamos irnos, ya finalizó la última clase y tú – _Señaló a la rubia_ - tienes que ir a tu práctica con las Cheerios _- Dijo Rachel levantándose del piso

- _Si…_ - Dijo Quinn largando un suspiro – _amo ser animadora pero odio no poder pasar la tarde con mi morena favorita_

_- Bueno, mira el lado positivo_ –Dijo Rachel estirando su mano para ayudar a Quinn a levantarse_ – pasar un rato alejadas provoca que nos extrañemos, o no?_

_- Buen punto_…- Dijo la rubia y le dio un corto beso –_ Qué harás esta tarde sin mí?_

-_Hice planes con Kurt_ – Dijo la morena mientras ambas se dirigían a la salida del auditorio

-_Veo que no pierdes el tiempo Berry_ – Bromeó la rubia

- _Una diva debe mantenerse ocupada Fabray… -_ Respondió la morena, la rubio largó una carcajada ante el comentario.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que salieron del instituto, Rachel y Kurt estaban tomando un café en el _Lima Bean._

_- Entonces… al grano Rachel Berry, hace media hora que das vueltas y evitas el tema –_Dijo Kurt dándole un sorbo a su segundo café_._

- N_o es fácil para mí hablar de estos temas Kurt _– Dijo la morena sonando dramática, el joven rodó los ojos –_ Bueno… Quinn y yo… intentamos tener… tú sabes _- A la morena le daba pudor hablar de sexo con Kurt, por más que sea su mejor amigo

_- sexo Rachel, SE XO!–_ Dijo Kurt elevando la voz y provocando que varias personas lo miren

_- shh! Por el amor de Dios Kurt –_ Dijo la morena mirando a su alrededor para ver que todos vuelvan a lo que estaban y no escuchen lo que iba a decir – _mira, el punto es que intentamos tener sexo, pero siempre pasa algo que nos interrumpe_

-_ algo como qué?_ –Preguntó el muchacho

_- Algo como la mamá de Quinn volviendo antes del trabajo, o el celular sonando o lo peor de todo… mis padres_

_- Tus padres…_ -El chico abrió la boca sorprendido_ – oh por dios no me digas que las encontraron a punto de…_

_- a punto de nada!_ –interrumpió lamorena_ – Bueno…. Casi – _Dijo avergonzada, Kurt sonrió al ver la actitud de la diva y le indicó con una seña que continúe_- Un día invité a Quinn a mi casa, estaba segura que mis padres no estaban, y bueno… estábamos en el sillón tú sabes, y de golpe escucho que mi papi bajaba las escaleras… _- La morena hizo una pausa para ver la expresión de asombro de su amigo_ – No sé como pero Quinn en dos segundos se puso su remera y agarró su celular fingiendo que enviaba un mensaje _– La diva sonrió ante el recuerdo

-_ Y Leroy se dio cuenta? –_Dijo el chico

_- No… bueno me miro extrañado al verme a mí un poco agitada, pero ya sabes, le dije que me había asustado al escuchar que alguien bajaba las escaleras_

-_ Eres íncreible…_ -Dijo el chico riendo_ – en fin… así que todavía no tuviste tu momento íntimo con la rubia_

_- Casi lo tengo hoy en el auditorio_ –Dijo casi en susurro un poco avergonzada

- _Dios mio Rachel! _– Dijo el chico elevando su voz, y nuevamente la gente lo miraba, la morena lo fulminó con la mirada – _lo siento, es que realmente te desconozco… la rubia sí que te ha vuelto una salvaje… - _Rachel rodó los ojos_ – y en este caso qué o quién las interrumpió?_

-_ Nadie, no me parecía correcto tener mi primera vez en el auditorio del colegio_ –Rachel hizo una pausa y suspiró – _además, no sé llevamos un mes saliendo y todavía no somos nada… bueno, somos algo pero no somos…_

_- Novias?_ –Interrumpió Kurt

_- Si… novias._ –Volvió a suspirar y miró a su amigo -_ no lo sé Kurt… muero por pedirle que sea mi novia pero tengo miedo de que lo tome a mal, la otra vez cuando estaba a punto de pedírselo, Quinn me contó que odiaba las etiquetas y bueno no sé, tengo miedo de espantarla_

_- Tranquila Rach, no vas a espantarla, a simple viste se ve que a la rubia realmente le importas_ –Dijo el chico tomando su mano – _además estaría completamente loca en rechazar a la futura diva de Broadway – _bromeó el chico para hacer sonreír a su amiga

_- Eso es verdad, quien podría resistirse a la futura Barbra!_ –Dijo la morena con orgullo

_- Y ahí estas… con tus aires de diva…_- Exclamó el chico y la morena sonrió mientras le daba un sutil golpe

Mientras tanto, en el instituto la entrenadora Sue daba por finalizada la práctica, siempre entrenaban un poco más de una hora y media, pero ese día Sylvester estaba de buen humor, muy extraño en ella.  
Quinn estaba terminando de cambiarse mientras que Santana se acercaba a ella, la había notado un poco extraña durante el entrenamiento.

- _Tierra llamando a Fabray…_ - Dijo la latina y la rubia solo le sonrió – _Muy bien rubita… vas a decirme que te pasa_

-_ A mi?_ – Dijo la rubia haciéndose la desentendida

-_ No… a esa puerta que esta allí –_Dijo la latina de forma irónica mientras señalaba la puerta_ – Si Fabgay a ti!_

_- Santana no me llames así!_ –Dijo la rubia apuntándola con el dedo, la latina rodó los ojos_ – Estoy bien…_

_- Pero…_ -Dijo Santana al ver la mirada perdida de Quinn

_- Rachel…_ - Largó la rubia en un suspiro

_- Qué pasa, hay problemas en pitufolandia?_ –la rubia rodó los ojos e hizo caso omiso ante el comentario de su amiga.- _No… todo está muy bien solo que, llevamos un mes saliendo y…_ - La latina la interrumpió

_- Y el enano no te ha dado una sesión de sexo salvaje_ – Dijo la latina mientras se peinaba

_- Santana!_ – Exclamó la rubia y la fulminó con la mirada  
_  
- Tranquila fiera solo bromeaba, aunque necesitas urgente tener intimidad con Berry, últimamente estas irritable – _La rubia volvió a mirar de forma amenazante, la latina suspiro – _Bueno… a ver cuál es el problema…_

_- El problema es que no sé cómo decirle a Rachel que sea mi novia _– Dijo la rubia sin rodeos, la latina volteó y la miró se sorprendió antes esa confesión

_- Vaya… mírate nada más rubita, quién diría que te enamorarías de un gnomo_ –Dijo Santana mientras sonreía pícaramente

_- Por dios Santana no puedo tener una charla seria contigo! –_ Dijo la rubia y tomó su bolso para retirarse

- _Bueno, bueno tranquila rubia_ – Dijo la latina y la frenó para que no se vaya – _A ver… tienes miedo que Berry te rechace?_  
_  
- En parte, pero no sé cómo hacerlo… Jamás le pedí a nadie que sea mi novio o … novia – _Decía la cheerio mientras movía las manos un tanto nerviosa

- _Q. en primer lugar, Rachel no va a rechazarte, cada vez que te ve babosea por ti,y en segundo lugar no debes volverte loca pensando cómo pedírselo, solo busca un lugar que creas especial para las dos y se lo preguntas… eso es todo_ – Dijo Santana sonriéndole

-_ Hasta que al fin dices algo coherente S._ – La latina rodó los ojos iba a contestarle pero Brittany las interrumpió

_- Quinnie! Tubi me dijo que está muy contento por tu decisión y que todo va a salir bien_ –Dijo la chica mientras sonreía inocentemente

-_ De que rayos hablas Britt?_–Dijo la rubia mirando a Santana que también la miraba extrañada

_- me refiero a ti y a Rach… por favor saluda a los patos por mí – _Dijo la rubia de ojos azules y luego miró a su novia –_ Santy voy al baño y luego nos vamos si?... _– La latina le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Brittany se alejó dando pequeños saltitos

-_ Patos?... Que demo…_ -La rubia hizo una pausa y sonrió_ – Britt eres una genia – _Dijo aun pensando y sonriendo pícaramente

_- Que tramas Fabray? – _Exclamó la latina al ver el rostro de su amiga_ – y que tiene que ver mi hermosa rubia y los patos – _Dijo mirándola desafiante

_- Tu hermosa rubia me dio una gran idea…_- Tomó su bolso y rápidamente se dirigió a la salida dejando a la latina aún más confundida _– debo irme pero prometo que luego te cuento todo con detalles, dile a Britt que le agradezco mucho su ayuda a ella y a esa bola de pelos!_

_- Que caraj_…- Dijo la latina pero Brittany la interrumpió

_- Santy ya podemos irnos! – _La latina tomó sus cosas y se acercó a su novia

_Britt quieres explicarme que fue todo eso que le dijiste a la rubia?_

- _Solo lo que Tubi me dijo…_ - La rubia hizo una pausa – _De todas formas me habría dado cuenta sola, ya que Quinnie comenzó a oler a Oxitocina – _Dijo con plena confianza

- _Oxito qué!?_ – Dijo la latina con una cara de total confusión, cada vez entendía menos lo que su novia decía.

- _Oxitocina Santy!_ – La rubia se cruzó de brazos y suspiro al ver como Santana solo se quedó mirándola esperando una explicación _– __Es la "hormona del amor", cuando una persona se enamora, la hormona que aparece en su cerebro es la oxitocina. También esa relacionada con los patrones sexuales y con la conducta maternal, pero en este caso yo creo que es puro enamoramiento –_ Dijo Brittany muy segura como si estuviera explicando una clase.  
_  
- De donde demonios sacas esas cosas Brittany S. Pierce!? – _Exclamó la latina

_- Tubi quería que le lea un libro de medicina…_ -Dijo la ojíazul mientras tomaba la mano de su novia para irse

_- Esa bola de pelos a veces me asusta… -_ Dijo Santana negando con la cabeza mientras intentaba comprender lo que su novia le había dicho

La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente en Lima, Rachel ya se encontraba en su casa mirando la televisión mientras esperaba que su padre termine de hacer la cena. La diva miraba su celular cada dos minutos, la rubia le había prometido que iba a llamarla pero ya había pasado más de una hora y no tenía noticias de ella. Decidió llamarla pero fue en vano porque Quinn no respondió. La morena ya comenzaba a preocuparse por su rubia, hasta que su teléfono suena, ve la pantalla y sonríe al ver el nombre de la ojiverde

_- Lucy Quinn Fabray hace una hora que estoy esperando tu llamada!, estaba preocupada por ti, te llamé y no respondiste y… y … donde demonios te habías metido…?_

-_ Rachel_ – Decía la rubia intentado poder responderle a la morena pero esta no la escuchuba

- _Ya estaba pensando que algo te había pasado o que te habías enojado o no sé…_

-_ Rachel_ – volvió a intentar pero no funciono  
_  
- Estaba a punto de llamar a tu casa pero tenía miedo de preocupar a tu madre y… y … encima Quinn no me respondes lo que te digo y porque no hablas!?_  
_  
- RACHEL!_ – Dijo Quinn elevando la voz

- _Qué!?_ – Dijo la morena  
_  
- Si cerreras tu gran bocota podría explicarte todo…_

_- no me trates así Lucy porque soy capaz de ir a tu casa y …_

- _BERRY!_ – Dijo la rubia para llamar su atención _– Ya cállate y déjame hablar, no quiero pelear_…

- _Esta bien… habla Fabray_ – Dijo la morena suspirando

_- Recién llego a mi casa, y no atendí tu llamada porque estaba manejando y creo que con un choque ya fue suficiente para aprender la lección, no crees?_ – Dijo la rubia haciendo referencia a su accidente.

_- Si… tienes razón, lo siento no pensé que ibas conduciendo… –_ Hizo una pausa pensando lo que la rubia le había dicho _– un momento, conduciendo?... Dónde estabas?, que yo sepa la práctica de las Cheerios término hace horas… _- Dijo Rachel un tanto seria y curiosa

_- Acaso me estas controlando Rachel… -_ Bromeó la rubia

_- Claro que no, solo quiero saber donde estabas, me preocupo por ti LUCY_ – Dijo la morena resaltando su nombre

- _No me llames así…_ - Dijo haciéndose la enfadada – E_n fin, déjate de dramas, solo tuve que ir a hacer un par de cosas que me pidió Judy_

- _Qué clase de cosas? –_ preguntóla morena sin rodeos

_- Cosas Rachel! ya sabes trámites, y recados… Si que eres chismosa –_Volvió a bromear la rubia

_- No soy chismosa Quinn! Solo quería tener un tema de conversación pero por lo visto tú no quieres_…

_- Ya cálmate diva… mejor hablemos de otra cosa, cómo estuvo tú tarde con Kurt?_– Quinn quería desviar el tema, le había mentido a Rachel, pero no podía decirle la verdad ya que era una sorpresa que estaba preparando para la morena

_- Bien… aunque te extrañe_ – Dijo la morena haciendo un leve puchero como si la rubia pudiera verla

- _Yo también mi linda enana, pero prometo que mañana pasaremos un gran día… y el sábado y el domingo… -_Dijo la rubia con un tono de voz sexy

-_ Qué tramas Quinn? –_Exclamó curiosa la morena

- _Nada raro… solo un fin de semana diferente…_ - Dijo la cheerio–_ "ni te imaginas lo que te espera Rachel Berry_" – pensó la rubia y sonrió pícaramente

* * *

**Hola! Cumplí y acá dejo otro capitulo, un poco corto pero necesario para lo que se viene. Prometo que el próximo lo subo en estos días, ya esta "casi" escrito y es un capítulo importante! ;) ...  
En fin espero que les guste como se va desarrollando la historia... Muchas gracias por los reviews!  
**

**Nos leemos! :D**


	7. Por siempre y para siempre

_**- Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -**

__  
_- Qué tramas Quinn? – Exclamó curiosa la morena_

_ - Nada raro… solo un fin de semana diferente… - Dijo la cheerio– "ni te imaginas lo que te espera Rachel Berry" – pensó la rubia y sonrió pícaramente_

* * *

__El viernes había llegado, la jornada escolar había pasado normalmente, Rachel ya se encontraba en el salón del glee club. Las chicas solo habían coincidido en dos clases durante el día, y en el almuerzo Quinn no estuvo presente, tampoco en las clases que seguían. La morena estaba preocupada la rubia había desaparecido por arte de magia sin avisarle, la llamó dos veces pero no obtuvo respuesta.__

- "Donde demonios te metiste Fabray" – Pensó la morena mientras el Sr. Schue estaba explicando cual sería el nuevo proyecto en el cual deberían trabajar para la próxima semana, el celular de Rachel vibró, rápidamente observo la pantalla, era un mensaje de su rubia.

_- Rachel por favor puedes apagar el celular_ – Dijo Will esperando la respuesta de la morena

_- Si… lo siento Sr. Schue pero es importante puedo salir un momento del aula?_ – Dijo la morena poniendo su mejor cara de lastima

_- Esta bien… pero solo un minuto_ – Respondió el profesor y la morena sonrió y salió como disparando, Finn observaba la situación un tanto extrañado, desde que Rachel lo dejó el muchacho no había cruzado palabra, solo era un "hola" y "chau".

**_- Rach iba a llamarte pero supongo que la clase ya empezó. Como verás no voy a poder ir, paso por ti luego, espérame en el estacionamiento_**_ **– Q.**_

La morena leyó el mensaje y suspiro un tanto enfadada, le molestaba no saber porque la rubia había estado ausente prácticamente durante todo el día, y porque no le había dicho nada. Decidió llamarla.__

- Vamos Quinn… contesta – Dijo la morena mientras el celular sonaba_ – Vamos Qu…_

- Estrellita no deberías estar en clase? – Dijo la rubia__

- Si, pero salí un momento… donde estas Lucy, desapareciste por arte de magia y estoy preocupada!? – Dijo la morena sonando un poco dramática__

- Tranquila Rach, solo tenía cosas que hacer, prometo que luego te explico todo… y no me llames Lucy! – Dijo Quinn y soltó un suspiro__

- Te llamo como quiero y más te vale que luego me… - La morena no pudo continuar, Tina la interrumpíó__

- Rach, el Sr. Schue dice que termino tu minuto y me pidió que por favor entres

- Si, ya voy… gracias Tina – Dijo la morena y la asiática le sonrió y volvió al aula_ – Muy bien Fabray te salvó la campana, luego me explicas… debo volver a clases, te veo luego_

- Rach espera! – Dijo la rubia__

- Dime rápido ya debo regresar al aula

- No hagas planes con nadie para este fin de semana okey?

- Pero por qué si no tengo… - La rubia la interrumpió__

- Solo no hagas planes! Luego te cuento, ahora ve a clases antes que Will patee tu hermoso trasero, Adios! – Y la rubia cortó la llamada

_- Qué demonios tramas Quinn Fabray!?_ – Dijo en voz baja la morena negando con su cabeza, aún estaba enfadada pero un poco más tranquila al poder hablar con su rubia, volvió a la clase y solo se sentó a esperar que la hora pase, realmente ese día no le interesaba nada prestar atención.

Mientras tanto Quinn estacionaba su auto en la casa de los Berry, se quedó unos segundos en el auto, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que nunca había ido sin Rachel.

_- Muy bien, tranquila Fabray todo saldrá bien_ – Dijo la rubia y respiro _– espero que este Hiram…_

Bajó del auto y acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta donde tocó timbre, a los pocos minutos un hombre con lentes de marco grueso estaba tras la puerta, era Leroy.

_" Carajo!"_ – Pensó la rubia, por más que había pasado un mes, Leroy todavía miraba a Quinn con cara de pocos amigos

_- Quinn… Qué haces aquí_? – Dijo el hombre y rápidamente se llevó una mano a la boca y puso cara de preocupación _– oh por dios! Pasó algo con Rachel… dónde está?, Qué le pasó? dime Quinn_! – Dijo el hombre sonando tan dramático como su hija, definitivamente estaba en los genes Berry

- _No no… tranquilo Señor Berry, Rachel se encuentra bien esta en el glee club_ – Dijo Quinn y le sonrió, quería reírse le causaba gracia ver la reacción que había tenido el hombre, era la versión masculina de la morena

_- Oh… gracias a Dios!, pero un momento, tú… no deberías estar en la clase también?_ – Dijo el hombre mirándola con el ceño fruncido

_- Si… pero no fui, necesitaba hablar con usted, puedo pasar? –_ Dijo la rubia un tanto nerviosa, el hombre la intimidaba.

_- Si claro_ – Dijo el hombre aún extrañado, luego abrió un poco más la puerta e hizo pasar a la rubia – _Toma asiento, quieres algo de beber?_

- No gracias estoy bien… Hiram se encuentra? – Dijo la cheerio, deseaba que el otro hombre este presente, así podría hablar más tranquila, pero para su suerte el hombre se encontraba trabajando

_- No… llegará en media_ _hora _– Dijo Leroy y se sentó en un sillón individual que estaba al costado del sillón en donde estaba sentada Quinn – _Muy bien… de qué querías hablar, supongo que es sobre Rachel no?_

_- Si… bueno yo, yo …_ - La rubia estaba nerviosa, no podía armar una oración y para colmo Leroy la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, respiro hondo y habló _– Yo quería hablar sobre el futuro de Rachel, su carrera, la universidad_

_- Su futuro?... no entiendo a que te refieres – _Decía Leroy frunciendo el ceño

_- Bueno, supongo que Rachel les habrá dicho que quiere estudiar en NYADA verdad?_

_- Todos los días lo repite unas 5 veces_ – Dijo el hombro sonriendo y negando con la cabeza al recordar a su hija

_- Bueno, también sabrá que dentro de un mes serán las audiciones para la_ _beca_ – Quinn miro al hombre esperando una respuesta, este solo asintió – _En fin… una amiga de mi madre organiza uno de los eventos más importantes de la universidad, donde todos los años acuden alumnos, profesores y la mismísima Carmen Tibideaux._

- _Okey… sigo sin comprender_ – Dijo Leroy mirando confundido a la rubia  
_  
- Hablé con la amiga de mi madre ya que a ella como organizadora le dan 4 invitaciones para asistir a la fiesta, y le rogué para que me llevará a mí y bueno… a Rachel. Le conté lo importante que sería para ella poder acudir a ese evento, y la convencí._

- Por lo tanto, me estas pidiendo que deje ir a Rachel contigo a New York? – Dijo el hombre mirándola desafiante__

- Si… - Dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa e intimidada _– mire Señor Berry, es una gran oportunidad para Rachel, ella podrá tener una visión de cómo son los profesores, hablar con los alumnos y quién dice tal vez con Tibideaux…_

- No lo sé Quinn… tengo que hablarlo con Hiram, además cuando es?

- Mañana por la noche – Dijo Quinn esperando la reacción "dramática" del hombre__

- MAÑANA!? – Si, no se había equivocado, el hombre reacciono como un completo Berry__

- Si, lo sé debería haber hablado antes con ustedes, pero créame recién ayer me enteré… Es más me tomé el atrevimiento de comprar los pasajes, son para esta noche por favor señor Berry – Dijo Quinn intentando poner una expresión tierna para convencerlo__

- Los pasajes?... y y, donde van a hospedarse, cuándo volverán? – Decía el hombre preocupado, sabía que era una gran oportunidad pero como todo padre no estaba seguro__

- Nos hospedaremos en el mismo hotel de las nacionales, la amiga de mi madre ya se encuentra en New York y me ha hecho el favor de reservar una habitación, volveremos el domingo por la tarde – Dijo la rubia, ya estaba más relajada podía notar que Leroy había bajado la guardia__

- No lo sé… déjame hablarlo con Hiram, si él está de acuerdo pueden ir… llegará en menos de 15 minutos – Dijo el hombre mirando su reloj__

- Perfecto – Dijo Quinn y sonrió, estaba convencida de que Hiram iba aceptar – _Señor Berry… ahora si le aceptaría algo para beber_ – Dijo Quinn un tanto avergonzada

_- Claro, te gustaría tomar un café?_ – Dijo el hombre, la rubia asintió y Leroy se dirigió a la cocina__

Y como Leroy lo había dicho, en menos de 15 minutos Hiram hacía acto de presencia.

_- Cariño al fin llegaste! – _Dijo Leroy y se asomaba a la entrada, le dio un corto beso a su marido

_- Vaya… veo que me extrañaste – _Dijo Hiram, sin notar que Quinn se encontraba en el living__

- Ya cállate Hiram… y por si no te has dado cuenta tenemos visita – Dijo Leroy y señalo con su cabeza a Quinn__

- Hola Quinn! Que gusto verte… - Dijo el hombre y se acercó a la rubia para darle un corto pero tierno abrazo_ – vienes a buscar a Rachel?_

- mm no, Rachel sigue en la escuela, yo falté a la clase del club glee para venir a hablar con ustedes – Dijo Quinn sonriéndole, el hombre frunció el ceño__

- Pasó algo? – Dijo preocupado__

- No todo está bien cariño, Quinn va a contarte algo, mientras tanto yo iré a traerte un poco de café – Dijo Leroy y se perdió en la cocina__

- Muy bien soy todo oídos – Dijo el hombre sonriendo y se sentó junto a la rubia. Nuevamente Quinn comenzaba con su discurso, para convencer a Hiram, pero estaba vez no estaba nerviosa, ya que con él se llevaba mucho mejor, desde el primer momento fue muy amable con ella y le brindó apoyo en su "amistad" con Rachel.

Al cabo de 10 minutos Quinn ya le había contado todo a Hiram, quién había quedado un tanto impresionada al ver el intéres de la rubia por el futuro de su hija.

_- Vaya Quinn… es estupendo y bueno por lo que veo ya te has encargado de todo –_ Dijo el hombre sonriendole _– no se cual fue tu respuesta Lero_y – Dijo el hombre mirándolo – _pero yo creo que es una gran oportunidad_

- Yo solo dije que si tú estás de acuerdo yo también lo estoy cariño

- Entonces no hay nada más para hablar! – Dijo Hiram y miró a la cheerio con una sonrisa – _Quinn puedes llevar a Rachel a New York, confío en que van a cuidarse y no meterse en problemas, verdad?_ – Dijo el hombre guiñándole el ojo

- _Por supuesto que no Hiram… y si me permiten voy a buscar a Rachel, debemos salir en una hora y media_ – Dijo la rubia y se paró – _Solo les pido un favor, po… podrían preparar un poco de ropa, ya saben para evitar que Rachel se lleve todo su ropero_ – Dijo la rubia y los hombres rieron ante ese comentario.

_- Yo me encargo_ – Dijo Leroy, de a poco comenzaba a tratar a Quinn de forma más amistosa, pero el hombre todavía no confiaba del todo.

La clase del club Glee había finalizado, por primera vez a Rachel se le había hecho interminable esa hora, quería salir de allí y ver a su rubia. Salió como disparando del salón y se dirigió al estacionamiento, en donde pudo ver a Quinn apoyada en el capo del auto esperándola, le sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella pero alguien la detuvo

_- Hola Rach…_ - La morena se volteó al reconocer esa voz

_- Jesse…_ - Dijo sorprendia – _Que… qué haces aquí?_

_- Bueno… me tomé unos días de vacaciones y decidí venir a verte _– Dijo el muchacho y se acercó a la morena, Quinn también se sorprendió al ver a Jesse y rápidamente decidió acercarse a la morena, sabía que no era buena idea dejarlos solos__

- A mí...? Por qué? – Dijo la morena anonadada

- Porque te extraño Rachel, te he llamado y no me respondes, necesito que me perdones fui un idiota y … yo … - No pudo continúar algo, o mejor dicho alguien lo interrumpió__

- Hey Rach… - Dijo la rubia y miró al chico seriamente_ – Jesse…_

- Hola Quinn – Dijo el muchacho sin darle importancia y siguió hablando con la morena_ – Rach podemos ir por un café me gustaría poder hablar contigo… _- Miró a la rubia por primera vez_ – A solas_

- Lo siento Jesse pero ya tengo planes para todo el fin de semana – Dijo la morena y entrelazó su brazo con el de Quinn, quién por dentro explotaba de felicidad al ver la reacción de la morena_ – Además no tengo nada que hablar contigo, en serio Jesse déjame en paz_

- Pero Rach yo…

- Ya oíste a la diva, vete _Jesse St. Sucks – _Dijo la rubia con tono desafiante_, _el muchacho la miró seriamente y decidió irse.__

- Gracias Quinn – Dijo la morena y le sonrió_, _pero luego la miró seria y fingió enojo _– Aunque esto no te salva de mi pequeño sermón por faltar a clases y preocuparme Lucy Fabray – _La rubia rodó los ojos__

- Y aquí apareció nuevamente la drama queen – Dijo la rubia bromeando, la morena golpeo su brazo y luego se retiraron del instituto.

Ya había pasado media hora y Rachel se encontraba en su habitacióna totalmente shockeada

_- Qué… qué!?_ – Decía Rachel una y otra vez – _va… vamos a ir a un… a un…_

- A un evento de NYADA Rachel – Completó la frase Quinn ya que la morena no salía de su asombro – _Y si sigues ahí parada vamos a perder el vuelo, en media hora tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto..._

- Pe… pero no preparé nada, tengo que llevar ropa – Hizo una pausa y puso cara de preocupación –_ oh por dios que vestido voy a ponerme para la gran noche… no no, necesito más tiempo Quinn_

- Tranquila hija ya preparé una pequeña valija con tus cosas y… - El hombre hizo una pausa y sonrió pícaramente_ – Elegí el vestido perfecto para que luzcas – _Sacó de la valija un vestido negro que la morena solo había utilizado una vez para un casamiento hace unos meses__

- oh! Es perfecto papi! … ya ni recordaba que lo tenía – Dijo la morena fascinada_ – pero… seguro que pusiste todo lo necesario?... mis cremas, mis zapatos, a Charlie! _– Dijo la diva y busco en la valija

_- Cariño no es hora de que vayas dejando a ese pequeño peluche…_ - Dijo Hiram tratando de no sonar grosero

_- Pero papá!... si llueve?_ – Dijo la morena con cara de preocupación, el hombre sonrió y negó con su cabeza ante el dramatismo de su hija

- _Te recuerdo que ese es MI reemplazo… -_ Dijo Quinn casi en susurro para que los padres de la morena no la escuchen

_- Ya lo sé, pero te recuerdo que esos dos señores no saben esa parte de la historia Fabray… a menos que abra mi linda bocota y Leroy termine asesinándote… _- Exclamó la morena y la miró desafiante, Quinn no dudo un segundo y tomó al muñeco.

_- Charlie! Espero que estés cómodo en esa valija_ – Dijo la rubia, Rachel largó una pequeña carcajada al ver como Quinn interactuaba con el muñeco.

- _Muy bien muchachas… en 10 minutos las quiero abajo_ – Dijo Hiram – _Recuerda que todavía tienes que pasar por tu casa Quinn, a dejar el auto y buscar tu bolso._

- Si, ya le dije a mi madre que lo tenga listo así no perdemos tiempo

- Okey… voy a cambiarme de ropa y nos vamos si? – Dijo la morena, echando amablemente a sus padres de la habitación, Quinn también iba a salir pero Rachel la detuvo – _Tú no… necesito una opinión femenina – _Dijo la diva y le guiñó el ojo, la rubia entendió el mensaje oculto en ese guiño, los padres de Rachel dejaron la habitación y esta cerró la puerta, luego se abalanzó sobre la rubia y le dio un apasionado beso

_- wow! Si que me extrañabas_ – Dijo Quinn mientras abrazaba a Rachel por la cintura

_- Si… pero también es mi forma de agradecerte por lo que has hecho_ – Dijo Rachel y le dio otro beso

_- Me gustan tus agradecimientos _– Bromeó la rubia y le dio un corto beso –_ pero… debemos apurarnos, luego tendremos tiempo para besos, caricias y abrazos – _La morena le sonrió y luego tomó sus cosas para cambiarse.

Eran las 6:10 pm, las muchachas ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto acompañadas por los Berry, el avión salía en media hora, la morena se despedía de sus padres como si no fuera a verlos por un año.

- _Adiós papis! Los quiero y ya los extraño_ – Decía la pequeña dramática mientras abrazaba a ambos, Hiram rompía el abrazo para acercarse a Quinn, mientras que Leroy no soltaba a su hija

- _Adiós mi estrellita cuídate mucho!_ –Decía el hombre de gafas

- _Quinn…_ - Exclamó Hiram y la rubia lo miró – _antes que nada quiero agradecerte, y quería darte esto_ – El hombre le dio un sobre que tenía dinero – _Ya que pagaste los pasajes y el hotel, creo que debemos aportar algo…_

- _oh no Hiram… no puedo aceptarlo_ – Dijo Quinn rechazando el sobre – _Además los pasajes no me costaron nada, con todos los viajes que realizan mis padres tenemos millas acumuladas para un laaargo rato _– Bromeó la rubia, Hiram sonrió y volvió a insistir.

- P_or favor tómalo…_ - La rubia volvió a negarse – _mira, aunque sea llévalo por si pasa algo y lo necesitan, si no lo usan me lo devuelves y se lo daré a Rachel para sus "ahorros universitarios"_ – Dijo el hombre y sonrió, la rubia también sonrió y aceptó el futuro dinero de Rachel

-_ Rach debemos irnos en 20 minutos sale el vuelo_ – Dijo Quinn y la morena asintió, Rachel volvió a abrazar a sus padres y tomo la mano de la rubia a quién arrastró prácticamente.

Las muchachas se acomodaron en sus asientos, Quinn miraba por la ventana, luego volteó y se encontró con la gran sonrisa de la morena.  
_  
- No lo puedo creer! Vamos a ir a uno de los eventos más importantes de NYADA_ – Decía Rachel emocionada  
_  
- Si…_ - Dijo Quinn un tanto seria, la morena notó eso y se preocupó

- _Estas bien Quinn?... te sientes mal?_ – Dijo tomándole la cara

- _No, solo estoy un poco cansada, ya sabes… de aquí para allá organizando todo y ahora que me relaje, mi cuerpo me pide dormir un rato_ – Dijo la rubia buscando una excusa, estaba mintiendo pero no podía decirle la verdad a Rachel, no todavía.__

- Si me imagino… – Dijo la morena y le hizo una seña a Quinn para que apoye su cabeza en el hombre de ella _– Ahora descansa, yo te cuidaré mi linda rubia, es lo menos que puedo hacer _– Dijo la diva y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

__  
Luego de dos horas las chicas llegaron a New York, tomaron un taxi y fueron directamente al hotel, Quinn se encargó de realizar el check in mientras que Rachel llamaba a sus padres para avisarles que ya habían llegado y estaban en el hotel. Por su parte Quinn solo le envío un mensaje a su madre informándole lo mismo.

_- Bien… ya podemos ir a nuestra habitación_ – Dijo Quinn sonriéndole a la morena

- _Genial! –_ Dijo la morena quién no paraba de sonreír – _Ya hablé con mis padres para avisarles que llegamos bien, llamaste a Judy?_

_- mm algo así_ – Dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a caminar para dirigirse al ascensor

- _Qué significa algo así_? – Preguntó la morena, no entendía a la rubia  
_  
- Significa que le envié un mensaje_

- _Quinn!_ – Exclamó la morena un tanto enfadada –_ Los padres prefieren un llamado, y más cuando su hija está sola en otra ciudad_

- En primer lugar, no es la primera vez que salgo de la ciudad sin ellos así que cálmate. Y en segundo lugar no estoy sola – Dijo la rubia y le guiño el ojo _– Además seguro está trabajando o haciendo una de sus tantas cosas "importantes" y no va a poder atenderme  
_  
- _Deja de ser tan dura con tu madre Fabray…_ - Dijo la morena y Quinn rodó los ojos

_- No quiero perder el tiempo discutiendo…_ – Dijo la rubia mientras bajaba del ascensor _– tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti_

- Qué!? Quee!? – Decía la morena como si fuera una nena de 5 años__

- Como veras… mismo piso y … - Hizo una pausa para dar suspenso y se acercó a una puerta –_ misma habitación – _Dijo y señaló el número de cuarto, Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír__

- Dime que fue pura suerte y me caigo aquí mismo – Bromeó la morena  
_  
- Sería genial decir que si pero… no, tuve que pedirla, al principio me dijeron que no estaba disponible pero bueno, logré convencerlos _– Dijo la rubia poniendo su mejor cara de orgullo__

- Nadie se resiste al encanto Fabray verdad? – Dijo la diva siguiéndole el juego__

- Por supuesto que no…  
  
Las chicas entraron a la habitación, se acomodaron, habían decidido pedir servicio a la habitación ya que estaban cansadas y preferían descansar.  
Al cabo de media hora las chicas ya estaban disfrutando su cena, mientras miraban televisión.

_- Por dios no veo la hora de que sea mañana!_ – Dijo la morena mientras bebía un poco de limonada

- _Si… yo tampoco_ – Dijo la rubia haciendo una sonrisa forzosa, que la morena no notó ya que seguía perdida en su _"mundo mágico de NYADA"_

_- Ya me imagino a la gente vestida de forma elegante, bebiendo champagne… irá algún famoso?_ – A la morena le brillaban los ojos –_ oh por dios imagínate que estamos ahí y nos cruzamos con Carmen Tibideaux, debería hablarle? O… no mejor tengo que ser discreta…_

_- Rach…_ - Dijo la rubia, ya no soportaba ver la emoción de su morena

- _Por dios! Yo creo que no podría hablarle de la emoción –_ Hizo una pausa y los ojos le brillaron aún más – _o mejor aún… imagínate si de la nada aparece Barbra… yo sé que es una exageración pero a esos eventos de seguro va algún famoso oh dios mio quién ira no puedo esperar!_

- Rachel… - Volvió a insistir la rubia pero la diva estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos__

- Como debo comportarme si hay algún famoso?... yo creo que tengo que ser lo mayor discreta posible y no verme como una "friki" … aunque no quiero pasar como una completa "diva"… van a pensar que soy una egocentrica y eso no es bueno para el comienzo de mi carre… - No puedo terminar sus delirios de diva__

- RACHEL! – Gritó la rubia, la morena salió de su trance y la miró preocupada__

- Qué pasa Quinn!? Por qué me gritas – Decía un tanto enfadada  
_  
- Porque hace dos minutos que te estoy tratando de decir algo y no paras de hablar!_

- Lo siento, solo estaba imaginando como va a ser la fiesta de mañana… - Volvió a sonreír_ – Con toda esa maravillosa gent…_

-No empieces de nuevo por favor! – Dijo la rubia mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, estaba un poco nerviosa _– Rach tengo que decirte algo importante… y no te va a gustar_

- Qué… qué pasa, no me digas que no vas a acompañarme por favor dime que no es eso – Decía la morena con preocupación.

- _No Rach no es eso…_ - Dijo la rubia y respiró, sabía que en dos segundos se iba a desatar un gran drama a lo Berry – _No hay fiesta …  
_  
- _Ah bueno ya me estabas preocupando cuando dijiste que tú…._ – La diva no había procesado lo que Quinn le había dicho _– Un momento… que dijiste?_

- Que no hay fiesta – La rubia cerró los ojos y puso una expresión de miedo, como esperando que la "bomba Berry" estalle de una vez, pero al no oír nada abrió los ojos_ – Rachel estas bien? –_ La morena estaba en estado de shock sin emitir palabra_ – Rach…_

- Có.. cómo… cómo que no hay fiesta, pero entonces por qué… - La morena no podía articular ni una palabra, no entendía absolutamente nada

_- Perdóname, pero solo fue una excusa para que tus padres te dejaran venir conmigo a NY…_ - Dijo la rubia agachando su cabeza, se sentía culpable

_- Me mentiste, les mentiste… oh por dios Quinn!_ – Decía la morena quién se levanto de un salto de la cama _– Cómo pudiste ilusionarme de esa forma!?... Sabes perfectamente que NYADA es lo que más quiero y … y… que cualquier cosa que este relacionado con eso es importante para mi!_

_- Lo siento Rach en serio te juro que yo…_

_- Lo siento nada Fabray!_ – La morena no dejaba hablar a Quinn, estaba totalmente enojada, no podía entender porque la rubia le había mentido de esa forma – _Acaso esto es una broma?... no entiendo porque hiciste esto Lucy, no lo entiendo y me decepciona que me hayas mentido de esta forma_!

_- Puedo explicarte en serio todo tiene una explicación si tan solo me dejas…_

- _Y encima a mis padres le mentiste también!... por dios que voy a decirles cuando regrese _– Interrumpía nuevamente la morena – "_Hola papis, la fiesta de NYADA fue un fiasco ya que cierta rubia me engañó para irme unos días con ella a NY, sin motivo alguno!"_ – Decía Rachel imitando como sería el reencuentro con sus padres.

_- RACHEL HAY UN MOTIVO!_ – Gritó la rubia para que Rachel la escuche de una buena vez

_- Y CUÁL ES LUCY POR QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDO!_? – Dijo la diva elevando la voz

-_ Carajo! Esto no debía ser así…_ - Decía la rubia nerviosa, quién comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación –_ yo… yo… quería… bueno yo quería_

_- Yo… yo…_ - Imitiaba la morena a Quinn – _Deja de tartamudear y diló de una maldita vez! – _Si, la morena estaba completamente enojada, y fuera de sí

_- No es fácil decirlo Rachel_ – Dijo la rubia aún nerviosa, la morena se cruzó de brazos, suspiro y se quedó mirándola con cara de pocos amigos esperando que hable – _Carajo… yo hice todo esto porque… yo…_ _yo…_

_- Al grano Fabray! –_ Interrumpió la diva al ver que Quinn nuevamente tartamudeaba, pero la rubia seguía sin responder –_ Bueno, veo que no tienes una excusa para justificarte así que voy a seguir dándote un sermón hasta que me cans…_ - No pudo continuar las palabras de la rubia la interrumpieron.

_- Quieres ser mi novia Rachel?_ – Dijo la rubia con los ojos cerrados y sin respirar, la morena se quedó en shock. Quinn Fabray le estaba pidiendo que sea su novia, la misma chica que le dijo "No me gustan las etiquetas" estaba parada frente a ella pidiéndole ser novias. – _Rachel…_ - Dijo la rubia al ver que la morena no respondía

_- Yo… yo…_ - Ahora era ella quién tartamudeaba –_ Yo… necesito estar un momento a solas Quinn –_ Tomo un abrigo, sus zapatos y se fue de la habitación,pero Quinn la detuvo

_- No Rachel espera no te vayas, estamos en otra ciudad y… –_ Pero la morena la frenó

- _No te preocupes conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano… sol necesito estar unos minutos sola_ – Dijo y cerró la puerta, Quinn se sentó en la cama y una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla

_- "Maldita sea Quinn Fabray, tenía que cagar todo… como siempre"_ – Pensó la rubia al ver cómo reaccionó la diva ante la propuesta.

Había pasado más de media hora, la morena seguía sin aparecer y Quinn ya comenzaba a preocuparse, quería llamarla pero al mismo tiempo sentía que iba a empeorar las cosas. De golpe escuchó el ruido de la puerta, y a los segundos una pequeña morena hacía acto de presencia.

_- Rachel…_ - Dijo la rubia y se levantó de la cama al ver a la morena con los ojos rojos e hinchados, había estado llorando, quiso hablar pero la diva la detuvo

- _No espera no digas nada…_ - Dijo Rachel cabizbaja – _Te pido perdón por haberme ido de esa forma, es que la situación me supero… y no supe cómo manejarlo_

- _Esta bien Rach… yo debería pedirte disculpas, fue mi culpa por no pensar bien las cosas esto no debía ser así_ – Dijo la rubia y agacho su cabeza, la morena no respondió solo se quedó mirando a Quinn

_- Y como tenía que ser?_ – Dijo Rachel para cortar un poco ese silencio incomodo que se había generado

_- Bueno… hablé con Santana y me aconsejó que tenía que ser en un lugar especial y luego apareció Brit y me dijo "Saluda a los patos por mí" y no entendía a qué se refería hasta que me acordé que cuando estuvimos aquí ella le dio de comer a los patos y… y bueno pensé que este era el lugar especial pero no de esta forma, si no en una cena o una caminata por el Central Park y… ahora carajo!, arruiné todo como lo hago siempre…_ - Decía la rubia sin respirar, estaba descargando toda su frustración, Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la actitud de la rubia parecía una nena pequeña pidiendo perdón, le causaba mucha ternura y quería abrazarla, pero solo tomó sus manos.

_- Tranquila Quinn…_ - Dijo la morena mirándola pero la rubia seguía con la cabeza baja le daba vergüenza mirarla a los ojos, todavía sentía culpa por mentirle – _Y si._ – Contestó de forma cortante pero sonriendo.

- _Si qué… Rachel_ – Dijo la rubia sin prestarle mucha atención.

- _Si, quiero ser tu novia Lucy Quinn Fabray_ – Dijo la morena, y Quinn automáticamente levantó la cabeza para mirar esos ojos de un negro intenso que la volvían loca

_- En serio?_ – Dijo sonriendo inocentemente, y la morena asintió –_ no puede ser… pero… estas enojada_? – Quería abalanzarse sobre ella pero sabía que la morena seguramente seguía enfadada por la mentíra de NYADA

- _mmm un poquito, no me gusta que mientas Quinn y menos si eso involucra mi futuro…_ - Dijo la morena seriamente, pero luego sonrió al ver la expresión de tristeza de su "novia" – _Pero… como fue una mentira para pedirme algo tan lindo, voy a dejarlo pasar…_

- Ven aquí… – Dijo la rubia y tomó el rostro de Rachel para depositarle un tierno beso, el primer beso "oficial", la morena corto el beso y la observo – _Pasa algo?... – _Dijo Quinn por la actitud de la diva

_- Si… te equivocaste_ – Dijo y la rubia frunció el ceño – _te equivocaste al decir que tu propuesta tenía que ser en un lugar especial como un restaurant o en el Central park… este_ – Dijo la morena señalando la habitación – _es nuestro lugar especial Quinn… aquí empezó todo y aquí empieza una nueva etapa juntas._

- Alguna vez te dijeron que eres la persona más maravillosamente tierna en el mundo? – Dijo Quinn abrazando a Rachel por la cintura, la morena puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y le sonrió__

- Si… pero nunca me lo dijo una sexy e increíble rubia como la que tengo frente a mí – Y eso fue lo último que dijo Rachel, porque la sexy rubia atacó sus labios, esta vez el beso fue más pasional, provocando que ambas, por inercia, se dirijan a la cama.

Rachel se recostó lentamente en la cama sin soltar a Quinn, quién quedo encima de la morena, rápidamente las caricias se hicieron presentes, la diva recorría con sus manos la espalda de su novia, y esta acariciaba su abdomen moreno. El calor se hizo presente y la ropa comenzó a molestar, Quinn se alejó por un momento al notar que Rachel quería bajarle el cierre del pantalón.

_- Rach…_ - Dijo la rubia un poco agitada por la situación, la morena la miro – _estas segura?_

- Te lo dije una vez y lo repito… nunca estuve tan segura de algo en mi vida mi querida novia – Dijo la morena y Quinn sonrió al escuchar esa última palabra.

La rubia se sacó su blusa mientras Rachel le bajaba el cierre del pantalón, luego se movió para poder quitárselos y quedar solo con su ropa interior de color rojo. Rachel la miraba sin perder detalle del escultural cuerpo de Quinn, esa piel pálida que resaltaba el color rojo de su ropa interior, ese abdomen marcado y ese corto y despeinado cabello rubio que la enloquecían.

- _Hey… no es justo que todavía lleves tanta ropa puesta –_ Dijo la cheerio utilizando un tono de voz sexy, y sonriendole de la misma forma

_- Y qué estas esperando Fabray… -_ Dijo la morena siguiendo el juego de su novia _– te estas tardando mucho en quitármela…_

La rubia se acercó lentamente a Rachel, le quitó la falda azul que llevaba puesta, luego la despojó de su ridículo sweater, y por último la ayudó a sacarse esas largas medias de "nerd" que acostumbraba a llevar. La rubia dio un rápido vistazo al cuerpo de Rachel no podía creer que debajo de toda esa ropa se escondía una sexy morena, la cual llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior azul oscuro que enloqueció aún más a Quinn.

_- Vaya… debajo de toda esa ropa rara que usas, se esconde una sexy morena_ – Dijo la rubia mientras recorría con su dedo el brazo de Rachel

_- Menos charla y más acción Quinn…_ - Exclamó la morena, provocando que la rubia se ponga a horcajadas encima de ella, luego tomó con sus manos las muñecas de la diva, prohibiéndole que los mueva, se acercó a su oído y le susurró

_- Esta vez no te salva nada ni nadie Rachel Berry –_ Y luego de ese sexy susurró, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos y mordidas en el cuello de la morena, quién ante esa acción no puedo evitar soltar pequeños gemidos. Quinn guió una de las manos de Rachel a su cintura, la diva no dudo un segundo y comenzó a acariciarla hasta bajar a su trasero donde ejerció cierta presión, provocando que la rubia largue un pequeño gemido.

_- Rachel…_ - Dijo entre jadeos al sentir como la morena comenzaba a frotar su pierna con la zona intima de Quinn.

Las chicas todavía llevaban puesta la ropa interior, la rubia depositaba besos por el cuello de la morena, y comenzó a dejar un recorrido por su mandíbula, hasta llegar a sus pechos donde rápidamente la miró, como pidiéndole permiso para quitarle el sostén, la morena capto la señal y asintió, mientras levantaba un poco su espalda para que Quinn pueda desabrocharle el corpiño.  
Al cabo de unos segundos la morena estaba con su torso completamente desnudo, Quinn quedó maravillada observando los perfectos senos de su novia, y por inercia comenzó a masajearlos, la morena sintió un profundo placer al sentir las manos de Quinn en sus pechos y rápidamente con su mano tomó el pelo de la rubia para luego guiarla hasta que los labios de la rubia queden a la altura de sus pechos, Quinn no dudo un segundo, entendía lo que su novia le pedía y la complació, comenzó a lamer sus pezones, luego los chupo y los succionó.

- _Por dios Quinn!..._ – Decía la diva entre gemidos, estaba explotando de placer y quería más – _De… déjame quitarte tu…_ - Y no dijo más, la rubia tomó la mano de Rachel y la dejo en su espalda para que esta pueda desabrocharle el sostén.  
Acto seguido la morena acariciaba los pechos de su rubia, esos pequeños pero perfectos senos que la excitaban cada vez más.  
La rubia comenzaba a realizar movimientos pélvicos para rozar su zona íntima con la pierna de la morena, y al mismo tiempo provocar el roce de su pierna con el centro de Rachel.

_- Rach…_ - Decía la rubia muy excitada – _no aguanto, ne.. Necesito más _–Soltó la rubia, estaba muy mojada y necesitaba pasar al siguiente nivel.

_- Hazlo Quinn por favor…_ - Dijo jadeando la morena, también estaba en un punto de excitación que no podía controlar. La rubia bajo su mano hasta la zona íntima de su novia, le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba y luego comenzó a frotar su clítoris, pudo notar lo mojada que estaba Rachel y eso la excitó un poco más. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y deposito un tierno beso, la miró a los ojos

_- Estas lista?_ – Le pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, la rubia sabía que era la primera vez de Rachel y quería ser sumamente cuidadosa con ella.

_- Si…_ - Dijo la morena y besó los labios de su novia – _contigo estoy más que lista… - _La rubia sonrió le dio un tierno beso con el cual quería expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella, lentamente Quinn introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de la morena _– Quinn!..._ – Exclamó la morena entre gemidos, la rubia se detuvo, pensó que algo malo le pasaba a su novia _– No… no te detengas por favor!_ – Dijo la diva y la rubia hizo caso, lentamente comenzó a mover su dedo para darle placer a Rachel, luego introdujo otro de sus dedos, sentía como la morena comenzaba a moverse y decidió seguir el ritmo que marcaba.

_- Te gusta?..._ – Dijo una excitada Quinn al notar como la diva gemía y se mordía el labio, también sentía como las paredes de la vagina de su novia comenzaban a contraerse sobre sus dedos.

- _Si Q..Quinn… más rápido…-_ Decía la morena quién tenía los ojos cerrados producto del placer que estaba sintiendo, la rubia hizo caso y aceleró sus movimientos, provocando que la morena apriete con sus manos las sabanas y se muerda el labio, luego su cuerpo se tensó – _QUINN!..._ – Gritó la morena acompañado de un gemido. Rachel había acabado, dejando los dedos de la rubia completamente mojados con sus fluidos.

- _Rach…_ - Dijo la rubia acomodándose a un costado de su novia – _estas bien?_

_- Mejor que nunca_… - Dijo la diva y rápidamente se puso a horcajadas de la rubia, se acercó a su rostro, quedando a uno centímetros de sus labios y le susurró – _Ahora te toca a ti…_

La rubia se excitó con solo oír esas palabras, no podía creer lo sexual que sonaba Rachel, nunca la había visto de esa forma. La morena comenzó por dejar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de Quinn, era su zona preferida, luego bajo hasta el abdomen plano de la rubia donde lo mordió y besó, y lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar al centro de Quinn, quién todavía llevaba puesta su ropa interior.

- _Quítamelas de una vez Berry!_ – Exigió la rubia con una voz ronca y sexy, la morena le sonrió pícaramente y se deshizo de esas pequeñas bragas en segundos – _Rachel… por dios!_ – Gimió la rubia al sentir como la morena comenzaba a depositar pequeños besos en su zona íntima.

- _Quieres más?..._ – Dijo la morena con un tono juguetón, la rubia asintió mientras con su mano tomaba el pelo de la morena para que no se detenga, se mordió el labio al sentir como Rachel comenzó a lamer su clítoris y como jugaba con él.

_- ahh Rach… cre…creo que no… aguanto más… _- Decía la rubia entre jadeos y gemidos, la morena no dudo un segundo e introdujo su lengua en el interior de Quinn , provocando que gimiera aún mas fuerte. La diva no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía experiencia y menos con mujeres pero con solo escuchar los gemidos de su novia sabía que estaba por el camino correcto – _RACHEEL POR DIOS!_ – Gimió Quinn, mientras acababa. A los pocos segundos se desplomó sobre la cama.

- _"Ese fue el mejor orgasmo que tuve en mi vida"_ – Pensó la rubia, mientras sentía como Rachel se acomodaba a su lado, la abrazó pegando su pecho en la espalda de la diva y acercó sus labios al oído de esta – _Cómo te sientes pequeña estrellita?_

- muy bien amor, eres increíble – Dijo la morena y se dio vuelta para mirar a los ojos a su novia_ – No imaginas lo feliz que soy... mi primera vez contigo, tú eras la indicada – _Dijo la morena mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo__

- Y tú no te imaginas lo feliz que soy yo de escuchar eso – La rubia le dio un corto beso, frunció el ceño y le sonrió pícaramente –_ Aunque… debo admitir que dude si soy tu primera vez… lo que hiciste conmigo fue demasiado bueno Rachel Berry – _Dijo la rubia provocando una carcajada en Rachel  
_  
- Eso lo provocaste tú sexy rubia…_ - Le dio un tierno beso _– En serio Quinn, gracias por esto… gracias por preocuparte por mí, y por hacer mi primera vez lo más hermoso del mundo…_

- Gracias a ti… por dejarme ser tu primera vez – Dijo la rubia mirándola a los ojos –_ y bueno gracias por ser mi primera vez… bueno, con una mujer _– Dijo la rubia y se sonrojó, la morena sonrió__

- Y espero ser la única Fabray… - Dijo Rachel con un tono amenazante, la rubia solo sonrió y deposito un tierno beso, para luego ponerse nuevamente encima de su novia y comenzar a besar su cuello_ – veo que no has quedado satisfecha…_

- No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad de tener a una sexy diva solo para mí… - Dijo la rubia con un tono sexy y volvió a besar su cuello__

- Acostúmbrate porque soy solo tuya mi querida rubia… por siempre y para siempre – Y fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Rachel, ya que Quinn atacó sus labios e hicieron el amor repetidas veces hasta el amanecer.__

* * *

**Hola holaa, y bueno el momento que esperábamos llegó de una buena vez... Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y para la que me sugirió que haya mas drama en la historia, no te preocupes ya esta pensado desde el primer día que me senté a escribir esta fic, solo quería que disfruten un poquito porque a partir del próximo cap. empieza el drama... no digo nada más, muejejej**

**Nos leemos! :D**


	8. Las mentiras tienen patas cortas

_**- Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -**

_- No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad de tener a una sexy diva solo para mí… - _Dijo la rubia con un tono sexy y volvió a besar su cuello

- Acostúmbrate porque soy solo tuya mi querida rubia… por siempre y para siempre –

Y fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Rachel, ya que Quinn atacó sus labios e hicieron el amor repetidas veceshasta el amanecer.

* * *

Las chicas habían pasado un fantástico fin de semana, Quinn no solo llevó a la morena a una romántica cena, también había comprado tickets para "Wicked" una de las obramos musicales favoritas de Rachel.  
Ahora se encontraban pasando el último control del aeropuerto, hacía 5 minutos habían llegado a Lima, los padres de Rachel iban a buscarlas.

- _Bueno… volvimos al mundo real_ – Dijo la morena mientras tomaba la mano de su novia, quién la miraba extrañada por el comentario – _Me refiero a que este fin de semana fue mágico, solo tú, yo y New York de testigo… fue un sueño _– Dijo la morena poniéndole dramatismo a la situación

_- Eres íncreible…_ - Decía la rubia mientras reía y negaba con su cabeza ante los comentarios de su novia – _Rach, qué vamos a decirle a tus papas sobre el "supuesto evento_"? – Dijo la rubia utilizando sus dedos como comillas

_- mmm… creo que es una buena oportunidad para demostrar mis dotes actorales_ – Dijo la diva con orgullo

_- Me parece bien, no olvides agregar ese toque de drama y exageración que te caracteriza –_ Bromeó la rubia y Rachel le dio un golpe en el hombro mientras reía, admitía que solía ser muy dramática, pero bueno, era una futura diva y estaba en su sangre.

- _Estrellitaaa!_ – Gritó Leroy al divisar a su hija y a la rubia, se acercó a ellas y las miró un tanto extrañado antes de abrazar a su hija, observó que las chicas estaban tomadas de la mano, acción que Quinn notó y rápidamente soltó la mano de la morena – _Como estas?, como les fue? … Quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalle!? _– Exclamaba el hombre un tanto ansioso

_- Fue estupendo! Todavía no puedo creerlo…_ – Decía la morena exagerando y tratando de hacer la situación lo más real posible, la rubia quería reír al ver lo bien que actuaba su novia – _Donde esta papá?_

_- Tu padre está esperándonos en el auto… vamos quiero llegar a casa y me cuentes todo_! – Decía el hombro mientras abrazaba a su hija y comenzaba a caminar, miró a la rubia y se detuvo _– Lo siento Quinn… donde están mis modales, como estas?_ – Dijo el hombre y le extendió la mano a la rubia  
_- No se preocupe… muy bien y usted?_ – Dijo la rubia aceptando el saludo y regalándole una sonrisa, la relación con Leroy había mejorado pero todavía no tenía la suficiente confianza con el hombre

_- Mucho mejor, ya comenzaba a extrañar a esta_ _pequeña_ – Dijo el hombre apretujando a su hija – _Es más… estoy dudando en dejarte ir a NYADA, siento que voy a extrañarte mucho – _Bromeó el hombre

- _Debes dejar volar a este pequeño pichón alguna vez papi_ –Bromeaba la morena, Quinn y Leroy solo rieron ante el comentario y salieron del aeropuerto.

Hacía media hora que habían llegado a la casa de los Berry, Hiram le insistió a Quinn que se quedase a cenar, como modo de agradecimiento ante el excelente fin de semana que le hizo pasar a su hija, la cual ya llevaba más de 10 minutos contando sobre el "falso evento".  
_  
- Y cuéntame cariño, pudiste hablar con Carmen Tibideaux? – _Pregunto Hiram, la morena había contado que habló con varios alumnos, y también con algún que otro profesor, los cuales "supuestamente" le dieron tips y consejos para su futura audición.

_- No tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella, pude verla estuvo unos 15 minutos en el evento y luego desapareció, es una mujer muy… -_Rachel hizo una pausa y se quedó pensando una palabra que defina a la mujer – _muy particular… digamos se la ve muy amable pero estricta a la vez_

_- Tiene una presencia que impone un poco de miedo…_ - Dijo la rubia quién llevaba varios minutos sin hablar.

_- Me imagino…_ - Dijo Hiram y miró a la rubia _– y tú Quinn, que te pareció el ambiente?, te gustaría estudiar en NYADA? – _La rubia no esperaba esa pregunta, se tensó un poco pero lo disimuló bastante bien.

_- mm bueno, la verdad es que es un gran ambiente por lo que pude notar…_ – Dijo Quinn mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con la servilleta - _pero no es mi ambiente, digamos… me gusta cantar y bailar pero no veo eso en mi futuro_

_- Y qué te gustaría estudiar?, Rachel nos ha contado que sacas muy buenas fotografías–_ Dijo Hiram y la morena sonrió al recordar como hablaba de Quinn con sus padres.

_- Bueno la verdad… me gusta mucho la actuación, pero también la fotografía y escribir…_

- _Siempre le digo que será una gran fotógrafa, tiene mucho talento deberían ver sus fotos, hace lo simple maravilloso_ –Decía la morena con un brillo especial en sus ojos, le encantaba halagar a su rubia.

_- Veo que tienes una admiradora_ – Bromeó Hiram al escuchar como su hija hablaba de Quinn, La morena se sonrojó y miró fugazmente a su novia, quién también estaba un poco sonrojada -_ Y dime Quinn… has pensando en alguna universidad para estudiar?_

-_ Si_ –Decía la rubia muy segura, Rachel la miró sorprendida, ya que las veces que le preguntaba a su novia sobre la carrera y las universidades ella omitía el tema – _Averigüé para estudiar en Lamda_

_-Lamda?_ – Preguntó Hiram, no conocía esa universidad

_- __The London academy of music and dramatic arts _… es una academia muy prestigiosa en… - la rubia fue interrumpida

_- Londres…_ - Dijo Rachel con un tono serio y cara de pocos amigos, la rubia notó el comportamiento de la diva

- _Oh vaya… Londres!, hermosa ciudad, recuerdas nuestra luna de miel por Europa cariño_– Dijo Leroy, ya pasaba un buen rato que no omitía palabra, Hiram sonrió y solo le asintió a su esposo para luego volver a concentrarse en la charla con la rubia

_- Y dime, piensas aplicar me imagino…_ - Dijo sonriéndole

_- Por supuesto!, es una academia en una maravillosa ciudad_ – Dijo la rubia, quién miraba de reojo a Rachel, al parecer no estaba muy contenta de oír a su novia decir que quería estudiar en otro país, otro continente, pero sabía que era una gran oportunidad para Quinn

_- He oído maravillas de ese lugar, es una gran oportunidad para ti_ _Quinn _– Dijo la morena sonriéndole, pero se notaba que realmente no estaba del todo conforme

_- Lo sé, pero…_ - Dijo la rubia, haciendo una pausa para mirar a su morena –_ también he averiguada en otra excelente academia – Volvió a hacer una pausa – supongo que han oído hablar de NYFA, no?_

- _New york film academy!?_ – Dijo la morena con una inocente sonrisa

- _Así es_… - Exclamó la rubia y le devolvió la sonrisa, Leroy miraba extrañado esa situación, últimamente notaba ciertos gestos en ambas que le llamaban la atención –_ estuve mirando y no solo tienen un gran programa de estudios para dirección de cine, sino también para actuación_

- _Si! Es más muchas celebridades como Glenn close, Ben stiller y el mismísimo Spielberg han dado charlas_ – Decía una morena emocionada, por escuchar que su novia estaba interesada en estudiar en la misma ciudad que ella

_- Así es… también ha ido Joseph Gordon Levitt!, creo que moriría de amor si lo veo en persona_ – Bromeó la rubia, Rachel la fulminó con la mirada, no podía expresar sus celos de otra forma, Quinn notó ese detalle y quiso reír pero los padres de su novia seguían presentes en la charla, y Leroy nuevamente frunció el ceño ante esa actitud – _En fin… creo que allí podría estudiar los dos años de la carrera en actuación y también hacer uno de los programas de dirección de cine, tal vez los que duran unas 6 – 8 semanas…_

- _Es una gran idea también Quinn… ya que de esa forma cubrirías todas las áreas que te gustan_ – Exclamó Hiram con una sonrisa – _Y además… mi pequeña estrella tendrá una compañera en New York – _Rachel sonrió aún más antes ese comentario, Quinn también lo hizo y por debajo de la mesa tomó la mano de su novia.

La cena había transcurrido en paz, además de charlar sobre el futuro de las chicas, hablaron sobre Rachel y sus dramas, vieron fotos de la diva cuando era una pequeña niña, entre otras cosas. Quinn se encontraba despidiéndose de los Berry, mientras la morena tomaba un abrigo y las llaves del auto.

- _Muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa_ – Decía la rubia mientras se acercaba a Rachel

_- Un placer tenerte como invitada Quinn _– Decía Hiram mientras se perdía en la cocina para ayudar a su esposo a terminar de limpiar

_- Rach, no hace falta que me lleves, no vivo tan cerca puedo ir caminando o incluso buscar algún taxi…_

_- Absolutamente no!, por más que vivas a 10 calles de aquí es tarde, es domingo y no creo que haya muchos taxis, además…_ – Hizo una pausa, se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron a milímetros de los de Quinn – _quiero tener un momento a solas con usted señorita… y poder despedirme como se debe – _La rubia quería abalanzarse sobre su sexy morena pero tenía que controlar sus hormonas, los Berry estaban a pocos metros de ellas

- _En ese caso… acepto con todo gusto que sea mi chofer señorita Berry_ –Dijo la rubia y le dio un fugaz beso, la morena se lamió los labios y le guiño el ojo

- _Papis, voy a llevar a Quinn a su casa, vuelvo en 10 minutos!_ –Exclamó Rachel, quién como respuesta recibió un "Okey" de ambos hombres –_Vamos señorita Fabray, su limusina la espera…_

Las chicas salieron de la casa tomadas de la mano, era domingo por la noche no había un alma en el vecindario, bueno, eso creían ellas, pero no notaron que un muchacho las observaba detrás de unos arbustos.

_- Definitivamente quiero que me regales uno de tus fotos de niña… te veías tan adorable_ – Decía Quinn, recordando las fotos que los Berry le mostraron en la cena

- _Veía?... Querrás decir me veo…_ - Exclamó Rachel con orgullo

_- mm no, ahora te ves como un pequeño gnomo dramático_ – Bromeó la rubia y recibió un golpe – _Auch!... no me pegues Rachel, eres pequeña pero tienes la mano muy pesada, "manhands"_ – otro golpe –_ ya basta!..._

- _Entonces no me llames de esa forma!_ –Dijo la diva cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un tierno puchero, su cara era como la de un pequeño cachorrito, la rubia no pudo evitar querer comerla a besos, la abrazó, Rachel apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn y esta apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de la morena

_- Eres mi pequeña y sexy gnomo…_ - Dijo Quinn, depositando un beso en la cabeza de Rachel, luego se alejaron un poco, se miraron por unos segundos – _tienes razón… aún eres adorable _– Dijo Quinn y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

- "_No puede ser!..."_ – Pensó el chico que se encontraba escondido entre los arbustos – _Ahora entiendo porque me rechaza…maldita perra –_Dijo el chico en voz baja para no ser escuchado, se quedó observando como las muchachas subían al auto y se alejaban, luego salió y se dirigió a su auto para seguirlas

Rachel detuvo el auto frente a la casa de su novia, Quinn se acercó lentamente a la morena y comenzó a besarla, primero de forma tierna y poco a poco de forma más pasional. La rubia levantó un poco el sweater de Rachel para acariciar su abdomen y dirigirse a sus pechos, mientras que la diva se concentraba en enredar sus dedos en el corto cabello de Quinn

_- Quinn…_ - Decía la morena un tanto excitada, la cheerio estaba besando y mordiendo su cuello mientras acariciaba y masajeaba sus pechos – _ya basta, por favor… vas a dejarme una marca si sigues mordiendo… por… por favor_

- _Lo siento… es que no puedo controlarme_ –Decía sin dejar de besar y acariciar a su novia

- _Ahí viene Russell!_ – Exclamó la morena y Quinn automáticamente se desprendió del cuello de Rachel, quien comenzó a reír al ver a la rubia en un completo estado de nervios_ – Era la única forma de controlar tus hormonas Fabray_

- _Muy graciosa Berry… ahora no tendrás mis sexys y dulces besos por una semana_ –Exclamó la rubia mientras fingía enojo

- _Si claro… como si te aguantaras estar una semana lejos de mis sensuales labios…-_ Dijo y se acercó a Quinn, solo quedaba un centímetro de distancia entre ellas, Rachel le susurró de forma muy sexy_ – es más no aguantas ni un segundo más… verdad Fabray?_

- _Odio que seas tan irresistible!_ –Dijo la rubia y atacó los labios de su novia, nuevamente el beso se estaba tornando un tanto sexual pero esta vez Quinn controló sus hormonas y se alejó_ – Voy a bajarme de este auto ahora mismo, antes de que sea tarde y no pueda controlarme…_

- _Me parece una buena idea_ –Dijo la morena y le dio un corto beso –_ hasta mañana mi hermosa rubia, que descanses_

- _Hasta mañana pequeña gran estrella, paso por ti a la hora de siempre_ –Dijo la rubia y salió del auto, Rachel al notar que Quinn ya abría la puerta de su casa puso el auto en marcha y se fue, la rubia estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando algo la frenó

- _Hey Fabray…-_ Dijo la voz de un hombre, Quinn miró y se sorprendió

_- Qué… qué haces tu aquí?…_

- _Solo estaba de paso… y bueno, quería saludarte…_- Dijo el chico fingiendo simpatía

_- Al grano, qué quieres? _– Dijo la rubia sin rodeos

- _Tranquila Quin… acaso estas nerviosa _– Exclamó el muchacho y sonrió con orgullo –_ hace unos minutos se te veía muuuy relajada… y sexy debo admitir_- _No entiendo a qué te refieres… mejor vete, es tarde, y seguramente mi padre se asome en cualquier momento al ver porque sigo aquí parada_ –La rubia estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, acaso aquel chico la vio con Rachel, no quería indagar, sabía que era para problemas, iba a cerrar la puerta pero nuevamente el muchacho la detuvo

_- Escuchame pequeña mentirosa, ví muy bien lo que pasó en ese auto con Rachel… y no solo eso, tengo pruebas –_ Dijo desafiante y sacó su celular – _Quieres revivir el momento?... tengo un video donde se las ve de un ángulo perfecto, tal vez debería preguntarle a tu padre que le parece este video, no? – _Dijo mientras daba play, Quinn abrió los ojos como platos, eran ellas dos hacía 3 minutos atrás

_- Qué quieres!?_, te daré lo que quieras a cambio de que borres ese video– Dijo la rubia intentando parecer amenazante, pero todo lo contrario, estaba a punto de desmayarse ahí mismo, si sus padres, y en especial Russel veía ese video iba a matarla.

- _Debes terminar con Rachel_ – Dijo el muchacho sin rodeos y mirando fijamente a Quinn_  
- Qué!?... no puedo hacer eso – _Dijo la rubia negando con su cabeza – _debes tener un precio, todos lo tienen, dime cuanto quieres y conseguiré el dinero. – _Algo del gen Russell tenía en su sangre

_- Ese es mi precio rubia, debes terminar con Rachel Berry… sino este video en minutos será la nueva sensación del instituto y además un gran regalo para tus padres_– La rubia negaba con la cabeza, no podía terminar con Rachel así como si nada, y menos porque un maldito estúpido la estaba obligando_ – muy bien… como soy una buena persona, voy a darte como plazo esta noche para que decidas, si mañana no recibo respuesta lo considerare como un NO y este video será famoso…_

- P_ero… debe haber otra forma…-_ P Decía la rubia un tanto más nerviosa, pero fue interrumpida

- _Solo esa opción Fabray… recuerda tienes esta noche, mañana a las 7 am espero tu respuesta, estaré esperándote en el estacionamiento de la escuela, dulces sueños rubia _– Dijo de forma irónica y se retiró del lugar

- _"carajo! Esto no puede estar pasando…"_ – Pensó Quinn mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

_- Quinnie?... – _Dijo Judy asomándose desde la cocina, al ver a su hija sonrió_ – hija! Al fin llegaste…_ - La abrazo

_- hola mama…_ - Quinn seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, ese chico había destruido por completo su hermoso fin de semana

- _Estas bien Quinnie?_ – Pregunto la rubia mayor, al ver la expresión de su hija

_- Solo estoy cansada… me iré a dormir, buenas noches_ – Dijo la rubia, mientras subía las escaleras. Judy no le presto demasiada atención, supuso que su hija realmente estaba cansada, además últimamente no acostumbraba a pasar tanto tiempo con Quinn.

- **_"Buenas noches hermosa rubia, gracias por el mejor fin de semana que una chica puede desear –R " – _**Quinn leyó el mensaje que la diva le había enviado, sintió una punzada en el corazón de tan solo pensar lo que aquel chico le había dicho.

Mientras tanto, la diva estaba terminando de acomodar su ropa para el día siguiente, el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió.

- _Cariño puedo pasar?_ - Dijo Leroy mientras abría lentamente la puerta

- _Si claro papi_ – Decía la morena mirando como su padre cerraba la puerta luego de entrar a la habitación – _pensé que ya estabas durmiendo…_

- _Bueno lo estaba, pero… no podía pegar un ojo sin preguntarte algo_ – Dijo el hombre un tanto ansioso, la morena lo miró extrañada y se quedó esperando que su padre continúe hablando – _bueno… yo quería saber cómo van las cosas con Quinn?_

_- Con Quinn?... bueno, la verdad bien ya sabes… nos hicimos muy amigas y ella ha cambi…_ - Leroy la interrumpió

_- Rachel… - _Dijo el hombre con un tono desafiante – _me refiero a su relación… y no como amigas_ – Soltó el hombre sin rodeos, la morena abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero intentó hacerse la aludida al tema.  
_  
- La verdad no entiendo a qué te refieres…_ - Dijo intentando mantener la calma

_- Acaso nunca oíste el dicho "las mentiras tienen patas cortas" – _Dijo el hombre mirandola desafiante, la morena solo se quedo observandolo, no sabía que decir _– Eres mi hija y te conozco muy bien, puedo notar lo nerviosa que estas en este momento. _- Señaló el sweater que la diva había doblado –_ ya es la quinta vez que lo doblas… y eso cariño, significa que estas nerviosa_

_- Rayos! _– Exclamó Rachel, odiaba esos pequeños detalles que la delataban, su padre sonrió orgulloso y se quedó observándola para que su hija confiese_ – está bien… voy a contarte la verdad pero por favor necesito que no hagas un drama y mucho menos contárselo a papá…_

_- Ya dime de una buena vez_ –La morena respiro hondo, intento calmarse y lo soltó de una vez

-_ Quinn… Qu… Quinn y yo, estamos … bueno, somos novias – _Su padre se llevó la mano a la boca, iba a hablar pero Rachel lo interrumpió _– Antes de que hables déjame explicarte, hace aproximadamente un mes que estamos juntas pero lo hicimos oficial en este viaje, y el motivo por el cual no se los dije es porque queríamos mantenerlo por un tiempo en secreto, bueno más que nada por Quinn, ella todavía no sabe cómo lidiar con sus padres… no te enojes por favor!_

_- Cariño… - _Dijo el hombre mientras se acercó a abrazar a su hija_ – no estoy enojado, bueno un poquito por ocultármelo, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros y más con un tema así… nosotros podemos ayudarlas_

_- Ayudarnos?_ –Dijo la morena y sonrió –_ Eso… eso quiere decir que no te molesta que Quinn sea mi… novia?_

-_ Bueno… yo sé que he sido muy desconfiado con Quinn por todo lo que te ha hecho pero… en estas últimas semanas me demostró que realmente ha cambiado y bueno ahora con semejante noticia que me acabas de confirmar…_

_- Perdón por no decírtelo ni a ti ni a papá, pero bueno debo admitir que tenía miedo de como ibas a reaccionar…_

_- Tranquila cariño, no voy a mentirte, todavía no me simpatiza al 100% Quinn pero digamos que un… 75%..._– Bromeó el hombre

-_ Bueno, supongo que en un mes más vas a caer en el encanto Fabray como lo hice yo _– Dijo Rachel y ambos rieron –_ a propósito… como te diste cuenta?_

-_ Bueno, los gays nos damos cuenta de esas cosas cariño –_La morena negó con la cabeza y recordó el momento donde Santana y Kurt hablaron de su "gayradar" – _además… tú y la rubia se lanzan ciertas miraditas… y no como amigas. Y déjame decirte que Quinn es muy obvia, prácticamente te ha dejado en el cuello esa marca muy a la vista Rachel Berry…_

_- Oh por dios!_ –Exclamó la morena sonrojada, mientras se miraba en el espejo_ – maldita sea Fabray… - _El hombre soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de su hija

- _En fin… solo quería decirte que tanto yo como tu padre estamos felices de verte bien y te apoyamos a ti y a Quinn…_ - Dijo Leroy regalándole una sonrisa

- _Gracias papi… un momento_ – Hizo una pausa y se sorprendió –_ papá ya lo sabe!?_

_- Cariño… tu padre será distraido pero también es gay, o no lo recuerdas?_ – Bromeó el hombre y abrazó a su hija nuevamente – _Tranquila, está muy feliz de que sea Quinn, ya sabes… Él sí que cayó desde el primer día bajo los "encantos Fabray" – _Dijo en tono burlón recordando la frase que su hija dijo minutos antes

- _Solo faltas tú… y muy pronto vas a amarla te lo aseguro_ – Dijo la morena, quién le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y luego se dirigió a su cama – _Buenas noches papi, y gracias por todo_

- _Que descanses mi estrellita, te quiero_ – Dijo el hombre y luego cerró la puerta de la habitación, Rachel no podía estar más feliz, sus padres ya sabían que Quinn era su novia y encima estaban de acuerdo. Miró su celular y pudo ver que tenía un mensaje de la rubia, lo abrió y sonrió al ver la respuesta de su novia. Luego besó la pantalla sonrió una vez más y cayó rendida de sueño.

- **_"Gracias a ti por el hermoso fin de semana…Buenas noches pequeña gran estrella, que descanses – Q" – _**Ese fue el mensaje que Quinn había enviado a su morena.

Ya se encontraba en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, estaba cansada pero no podía dormir, aún rondaban las palabras de ese "estúpido" en su cabeza. Buscaba de qué forma poder evitar el problema pero solo tenía dos opciones, Contarle a sus padres la verdad o terminar con Rachel Berry.

* * *

**Buenas!... lo sé encima que me tarde más de lo debido, hice un capitulo hiper corto, pero prometo que en estos días voy a subir el próximo y será más largo... Como les prometí, el drama comenzo a florecer en la fic, a sufrir un poquito! muejej**

**Nos leemos! :D****  
**


	9. El amor cuesta caro

_**- Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -**

- **_"Gracias a ti por el hermoso fin de semana…Buenas noches pequeña gran estrella, que descanses – Q" – _**Ese fue el mensaje que Quinn había enviado a su morena.

Ya se encontraba en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, estaba cansada pero no podía dormir, aún rondaban las palabras de ese "estúpido" en su cabeza. Buscaba de qué forma poder evitar el problema pero solo tenía dos opciones, Contarle a sus padres la verdad o terminar con Rachel Berry.

* * *

Eran las 7:00 am, del lunes. Quinn estacionaba su auto frente a la escuela, no había nadie en el lugar, ya que faltaba media hora para que el instituto abra sus puertas. Bajo de su auto y se apoyó en el capo esperando a cierto "estúpido".

_- Vaya… veo que eres puntual rubia –_ Dijo el chico acercándose, Quinn dio un pequeño salto del susto ya que se encontraba de espaldas. – _Y si estás aquí es porque tomaste la decisión correcta, no es así?_

-_ Si_ – Dijo mirándolo fijamente, mientras el muchacho sonreía con orgullo

- _Muy bien Fabray… ahora solo queda explicarte la última parte del plan, para que yo borre el video_

_- Qué tengo que hacer?_

- Bien… para terminar con Rachel vas a tener que hacerlo aquí y de una manera muy especial – Dijo mientras su sonrisa maliciosa volvía a aparecer_, _Quinn asintió y el muchacho comenzó a explicarle en qué consistía su "plan".

Luego de varios minutos, ya habían hablado y pactado todo lo que iba a pasar.

_- Bueno… solo resta que vayas en busca de tu futura ex novia…_ - Dijo el chico sonriéndole, mientras que la rubia solo lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos – _Te espero aquí para presenciar en media hora el show, donde le romperás el corazón a Rachel Berry – _Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras, el muchacho se marchó a su auto. Quinn se metió en el suyo y se fue a la casa de la morena.

- _Quinn! Que temprano has venido…_ - Dijo la morena mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su novia – _supongo que pasar tanto tiempo conmigo te ha hecho puntual_ – Bromeó y le dio un tierno beso

_- mm supones bien aunque no esperes que siempre sea puntual, es un gran desafío para mí – _Bromeo la rubia mientras se soltaba del abrazo, para luego tomar la mano de su morena

_- Ven, pasa que no he terminado de desayunar… Además quiero que saludes a mis papas_ – Dijo la morena mientras la jalaba hasta la cocina, la rubia la miro extrañada, desde cuando Rachel le importaba que Quinn salude a sus padres. Entraron al comedor y se encontraron con los Berry desayunando

- _Pero que grata sorpresa, mi hermosa nuera vino a desayunar con nosotros! _– Exclamó Hiram muy sonriente, Quinn palideció al escuchar salir de la boca de Hiram la palabra NUERA.

_- Papá!, ni me dejaste contarle la noticia!_ – Dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos

- _Ra…Rachel…_ - Decía la rubia quién estaba hecha un manojo de nervios – _Tus… tus pa…_

- _Tranquila Quinn, lo sabemos todo, y estamos muy contentos de ver a nuestra pequeña estrellita tan feliz_ – Dijo Leroy para calmar a la rubia pero esta no salía de su asombro

- _Amor ven siéntate conmigo y te cuento como este par se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre nosotras – _La rubia hizo caso a lo que su novia le decía, seguía en estado de shock pero de a poco iba recuperando su estado normal, no sabía que decir no se esperaba esa noticia.

Luego de ese incómodo desayuno que tuvo que vivir la rubia, ya que Leroy no paraba de preguntarle cosas a Quinn respecto a la relación con su hija y los comentarios de Hiram que incluían la palabra "nuera", las muchachas tomaban sus cosas para irse a la escuela.

- _Recuerda Quinn… si la haces sufrir_ – Leroy le hizo una seña con su mano, qué iba a cortar su cabeza – _entendido? – _La rubia solo asintió con cara de susto__

- Ya basta papi! Dejala en paz, vas a matarla de un susto – Dijo la morena, luego tomó la mano de su rubia para tranquilizarla _– vamonos amor, llegaremos tarde  
_

- _Si, vamos…_ - Dijo Quinn aún nerviosa – _Adiós señores Berry, prometo cuidarla_

Luego de unos minutos las muchachas ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento del instituto, La morena estaba por bajar del auto cuando vio que Quinn solo se quedó ahí sentada con la mirada perdida__

- Cariño, estas bien? – Exclamó preocupada_ – Acaso las amenazas de mi papi te afectaron mucho – _Intentó bromear la morena pero Quinn seguía sin _moverse – Quinn?..._

- Lo siento Rach… - Dijo la rubia saliendo de su estado_ – estoy bien, solo que debo decirte algo pero mejor bajemos y te cuento en el camino –_ La morena asintió extrañada y luego ambas bajaron del auto_._

  
Varios alumnos ya se encontraban en la puerta del instituto, entre ellos la mayoría del Glee club. Pero la rubia buscaba solo a una persona, a la que pudo divisar luego de unos segundos.

- _Rach esperame un momento aquí que debo hacer algo si?_ – Dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba

_- Pero Quinn…_ - Exclamo la morena, no pudo terminar su frase ya que pudo notar a donde se dirigía su novia – _Qué hace?..._

- Vaya, vaya… la rubia hace acto de presencia nuevamente – Bromeó de mala forma el chico – _me alegra verte de nuevo Fabray, estas lista?_

- Por supuesto… y tú estás listo? – Dijo la rubia desafiante

_- Nací listo… Muy bien que comience el show_ – La rubia asintió y luego volteó

_- RACHEL!_ – Gritó y le hizo señas a la morena para que se acerque, el muchacho la miro extrañado

- _Que se supone que ha…_ - No termino la frase porque la morena ya estaba a unos centímetros de ellos – _Hola Rach, como estas?_ – Fingió simpatía, la rubia rodó los ojos al ver el cambio de actitud del joven.

- _Muy bien, gracias_ – Dijo la morena sin prestarle mucha atención, luego miró a su novia – _Quinn podemos entrar?, no quiero llegar tarde…_

- Si claro vámonos – Dijo la rubia regalándole una sonrisa_ – Espera olvidaba algo… -_ La rubia volvió a mirar al muchacho, se le acercó de manera desafiante y lo fulminó con la mirada

- _Fabray…_ - Dijo el muchacho pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

- _Alejate de mi novia __Jesse St. Sucks, porque la próxima no respondo de mí… _- Exclamó la rubia, sus mirada mostraba una total furia. Rachel quedó boquiabierta al escuchar lo que la cheerio había dicho

_- Qué demonios estas diciendo Fabray!?..._ – Exclamó el muchacho totalmente sorprendido, se suponía que la rubia iba a terminar con Rachel

- _Lo que oíste o estas sordo?… aléjate de MI NOVIA_ – Resaltó las últimas dos palabras y luego bajo el tono de voz para que la morena no escuche – _Y respecto a lo otro, creo que no hace falta aclararte, has lo que quieras mis padres están al tanto de todo _– Y fueron sus últimas palabras para con el muchacho, se volteó y se acercó a su novia para tomarle la mano– _Vamos mi amor…_

_- Qu… Quinn?_ – Exclamó la morena al ver como la rubia estiró su mano – _Estas segura?_

- Claro que sí… - Dijo sonriéndole, luego levantó la vista para ver como Jesse se iba alejando_ – Rach, le dije todo a mis padres_

- QUÉ, QUÉ!? – Dijo Rachel gritando, algunos alumnos que pasaban cerca se dieron la vuelta ante la actitud de la diva – _Qué tú que!?_

_- Si! Les dije todo hoy a la mañana y bueno fue raro…_ - Bajó la vista un tanto apenada __

**FLASHBACK**__

- Cariño… te has caído de la cama? – Bromeo Judy al ver que su hija se levantaba temprano  
_  
- Preferiría un "Buenos días" mamá… Tengo que ir un poco más temprano a la escuela eso es todo - _Dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba_ –Hola papá…_

- Buenos días Quinnie – Decía el hombre sin quitar la vista del diario

- _Quieres cereal hija?_

_- Si gracias mamá… y podrías sentarte quiero contarles algo importante_ – Miró a su padre que no estaba prestándole atención – _y me gustaría que AMBOS me escuchen_ – al oír esas palabras Russel dejo el diario a un costado, Judy trajo rápidamente el cereal para la rubia y se sentó

- _Bien… de qué quieres hablar Quinnie?_ – Dijo su madre sonriéndole

- _Bueno… yo.. yo –_ La rubia comenzaba a tartamudear, no era tarea fácil decirle a sus padres lo de Rachel – yo…

_- Quinn si hiciste algo malo dime cuánto costará arreglarlo y ya…_ - Soltó el hombre, como si todo se arreglara con dinero

- _No hice nada malo papá!_ – Exclamó la rubia un poco enojada, luego suspiro para largar sus nervios – _yo… quería contarles que estoy saliendo con alguien_

- Qué linda noticia hija!... lo conocemos? – Dijo Judy con emoción__

- mmm bueno si… no tanto pero si y más bien no es…

- Finn?... ese muchacho me agradaba – Interrumpió su padre

_- No papá no es Finn… es..._

- No me digas que es ese mujeriego de Puckerman… por dios Quinn ese muchacho te hará sufrir- Volvía a interrumpir el hombre__

- No papá… no es él… - Decía la rubia perdiendo un poco la paciencia__

- Y bien… quién es? – Dijo el hombre_ – No me digas que es el rubio ese que trajiste hace unos meses… el de la boca anch…_

- No papá! Y si sigues interrumpiendo jamás lo sabrás – Dijo Quinn elevando un poco su voz__

- Bueno… a ver quién es el afortunado… - Dijo el hombre quién estaba nuevamente leyendo el diario__

- Más… bien… afortunada – Dijo Quinn casi en un susurró, su madre abrió los ojos como platos y su padre bajo el diario rápidamente__

- Que dijiste – Exclamó Russel_ – afortu… afortunada?_

- Sí. – Dijo nuevamente en un susurro pero luego levanto su vista y los miró –_ Estoy saliendo con Rachel Berry, hace un mes, y le pedí que sea mi novia hace unos días. _– Luego de esas palabras, solo hubo un silencio rotundo en la sala de los Fabray, Quinn estaba a punto de desmayarse, miraba la cara de asombro de sus padres y esperaba que alguno reaccione pero al ver que el silencio se hacía cada vez más extenso e incómodo fue ella la que corto el momento  
_  
- Mamá… papá, yo solo quería que… -_ Russel la interrumpió__

- Termina de desayunar y vete a la escuela – Dijo el hombre tomando el diario y su taza de café para luego levantarse y dirigirse a su escritorio  
_  
- Pero papá…_

- No quiero oírte en estos momento Quinn, además tengo mucho trabajo… vete a la escuela – Y fueron sus últimas palabras, luego de dar un portazo. La rubia miró a su madre

_- Mamá…_ _por favor dime algo_ – Rogaba la rubia, necesitaba una respuesta sea buena o mala la necesitaba

-_ yo… yo… creo que tu padre tiene razón, deberías desayunar e irte a la escuela _– Dijo Judy intentando recomponer su estado, ni la miró, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. A Quinn se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sabía que iba a ser una situación difícil pero esperaba que su madre le dé una mínima palabra de aliento.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_- No… no lo puedo creer Quinn _– Decía la morena mientras salía de su asombro, vió la mirada triste de la rubia y quiso calmarla – _Tranquila cariño, es normal, seguro están tan shockeados como yo ahora_ – Bromeó provocando una leve sonrisa

– Si... de todas formas,_ no me importa lo que piensen, estoy contenta por haberlo dicho y… además tus padres ahora también lo saben y nos apoyan, eso me hace feliz…_

- Y no te das una idea de lo feliz y orgullosa que estoy de ti mi hermosa rubia – Dijo la morena abrazándola, pero rápidamente se separó y la miró_ – Y… ahora que vamos a hacer?_

- A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero aquí en la escuela, bueno… nuestros padres lo saben, y nuestros mejores amigos también…

- mmm bueno – Dijo la rubia mientras se hacía la pensativa_ – la verdad me importa poco lo que piensen los demás, pero hay muchos estúpidos en este colegio y creo que deberíamos seguir como estábamos, o mejor dicho ir de a poco… que ellos piensen lo que quieran_

- Opino lo mismo… - Exclamó Rachel tomando la mano de su novia_ – Además es divertido que se corra el rumor y que por una semana por lo menos, seamos "la noticia del instituto" _– Dijo la morena con aires de diva, la rubia sonrió ante el comentario y negó con su cabeza – _Y antes de que me olvide… me puedes explicar lo que paso recién con Jesse?..._

- _Mira nada más… pero si son la versión lesbiana de_ "_Brokeback Mountain_". – Interrumpió la latina mientras se acercaba a las chicas, Quinn por primera vez agradeció que su amiga aparezca en escena con una de sus típicas burlas – _Buenos días rubia... Gnomo…_  
_  
- Buenos días San, ya extrañaba tu humor_ _característico_ – Dijo con ironía la rubia

_-Hola Santana…_ - Dijo la morena la miró seria ante el comentario de la latina

- _Se dan cuenta que vienen de la mano y eso está provocando que la gente las mire de forma extraña verdad? _

_- Si… lo sabemos, pero mi hermosa NOVIA le ha dicho a sus padres y yo a los mios, así que no nos importa los demás que piensen lo que quieran... _– Dijo muy orgullosa la morena__

- Momento… padres?, novia?... – Exclamó Santana –_ mierda Fabray si que eres rápida, y dime clavaste tus garras en el umpa lumpa?_

- SANTANA! – Exlamaron las chicas al mismo tiempo__

- Que!?... no era para eso la mini luna de miel que tuvieron par de conejos en celo – Dijo la latina y recibió un golpe de Quinn_ – Hey! Eso duele_

- Y la próxima será más violenta si no cierras tu maldita boca

- Quinn le dijiste sobre el viaje? – Dijo la morena un poco enojada__

- Sí.. Bueno ella… bueno

- Si Berry, acaso pensabas que la rubia podía organizar todo eso sola? – Interrumpió la latina –_ yo tuve la brillante idea de que mienta con lo de NYADA_

- Ahora entiendo de donde salió esa estúpida idea – Dijo la morena y la latina frunció el ceño__

- Estúpida?... cállate gnomo seguro que pasaste un estupendo fin de semana gracias a esa maravillosa mentira – Dijo con orgullo –_ Y dime… como es la rubia en la cama… salvaje?_

- SANTANA LOPEZ! – Exclamó la rubia al ver como su novia se sonrojaba –_ Puedes cerrar tu boca, además ni sabes que pasó el fin de semana entre nosotras_

- Pues no lo sé… pero con la tremenda marca que le dejaste a tu querida novia en el cuello me lo imagino – Soltó sin rodeos y sonrió al ver la expresión de Quinn, ahora la rubia era la que se sonrojaba

- _Bueno ya basta!_ – Exclamo Rachel, se acercó a la latina y la miro de forma desafiante – _Si tanto quieres saber, si… lo hicimos y si, esta sexy rubia que esta parada junto a mí hace el amor de una forma increíble, es salvaje y tierna al mismo tiempo y no veo la hora de volver a hacerlo… contenta? – _Dijo la morena sin quitarle la vista, Santana se quedó sin palabras, no esperaba esa respuesta, y Quinn… bueno la rubia estaba tan excitada que no sabía cómo estaba controlando las ganas de abalanzarse sobre su novia__

- Vaya Berry… - Dijo la latina aún shockeada_ – jamás pensé decirte esto pero… hasta a mí me ha parecido excitante – _La morena se volvió a sonrojar ante el comentario de Santana y esta aprovechó el momento para volver a tomar su papel de "perra"_ – En fin… Rubia llévate a tu novia enana al armario del conserje así te sacas las ganas que le estas teniendo en este momento… si me disculpan iré al baño a buscar a mi hermosa rubia. – _Santana se alejó de las muchachas, Rachel volteó sonriente pero rápidamente su sonrisa se esfumo al ver el rostro desencajado de Quinn.

_- Quinn… estas bien?_ – La morena la observaba con preocupación, pero Quinn solo se quedo ahí para mirándola fijamente _– Quinn?..._

- Vámonos de aquí – Dijo la rubia luego de permanecer un minuto inmóvil, tomo a Rachel de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró por el pasillo

_- Quinn! A donde vamos?, tengo clase de matemáticas y el salón queda para el otro lado –_ La rubia no le contestó siguió caminando a paso apresurado, el timbre sonaba dando inicio a la primer clase. Los alumnos comenzaban a entrar a las aulas y en segundos el pasillo quedo vacío. La rubia se detuvo frente a una puerta

- _Llegamos a la clase_ – Dijo Quinn sonriendo pícaramente, miro para los costado para ver que nadie las vea y abrió la puerta de esa pequeña habitación.

- _Quinn… de que demonios hablas? Este es el…_ - Se quedó callada al recordar lo que Santana había dicho minutos atrás, las chicas estaban en el armario del conserje – _En serio?..._

- Ven aquí de una vez Berry! – Dijo la rubia y la arrastró hacía el armario, para luego cerrar la puerta y empujar a la pequeña morena contra la pared. Comenzó a darle cortos besos en los labios y luego siguió por su cuello

_- Quinn… no por favor detente…_ - Pedía la morena mientras largaba algún que otro gemido –_ basta por dios… no quiero llegar tarde a clases_

- La campana ya sonó Rach… además estas en clase – Bromeó la rubia de forma sexy_ – una clase particular de besos – _Y Quinn volvió a atacar los labios de su novia  
_  
- Q… mm detente – Dijo _una vez más la morena y alejo con su mano a la rubia – _me encantan tus besos pero puede venir alguien o mejor dicho el conserje y esto sería un completo escándalo_

_- Tranquila amor el conserje debe estar entretenido limpiando la cafetería, o más bien… debe estar entretenido con la cocinera…_ - Dijo la rubia riendo al recordar que una semana atrás tuvieron la "desgracia" de ver al conserje y a la cocinera del instituto en una situación bastante particular

- _oh por dios no me recuerdes eso_… - No pudo seguir hablando porque otra vez la rubia la besaba y esta vez con más pasión, por un momento la morena se dejó llevar pero solo fueron unos minutos, reaccionó y alejo a Quinn de ella, la rubia al notar eso suspiró y rodó los ojos

_- Qué pasa Rach…Tengo mal aliento?_

- No mi amor… - Dijo acariciando la mejilla de su novia – _Es que me gustaría que hablemos sobre lo que paso hoy a la mañana con tus padres… qué vas a hacer cuando llegues a tu casa?_

_- No lo sé… y honestamente en este momento no me importan mis padres _– Dijo la rubia dándole una mirada general al cuerpo de su novia, se lamió los labios e iba a besarla nuevamente pero Rachel la detuvo

_- Lucy! – _Exclamó la diva y Quinn sabía perfectamente que cuando la llamaba por su nombre significaba dos cosas, o que estaba enojada o que hablaba en serio, se alejó y la miró _– Tenemos que pensar que vas a decirles cuando vuelvas a tu casa, o no se tal vez yo… yo debería hablar con ellos a lo mejor tus padres cambien de…_

- Empeorarían las cosas Rachel – Dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a su novia _– los conozco muy bien, y se que en estos momentos sería lo peor, mi padre sería capaz de echarte a patadas de mi casa_

_- Y que piensas hacer _– Exclamaba la morena con preocupación__

- No lo sé, pero cuando llegue el momento de hablar con ellos saldrán las palabras, solo se que te quiero a ti en mi vida y no me importa si ellos lo aceptan o no…- Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír y atraer aún más a la rubia contra ella__

- Eres la persona más dulce y sexy que conocí en mi vida Lucy Quinn Fabray – Le dio un tierno beso, que se vio interrumpido por el celular de la rubia

- _Carajo…_ - Dijo al escuchar el celular – _Santana mas te vale que sea importante…_ – Dijo la rubia tras responder el llamado

- _"Donde demonios te metiste Fabgay!?... bueno seguro estas haciendo conejitos con el umpa lumpa" – Bromeó la latina_

- Ya cállate López y dime por que me llamas

- Porque te recuerdo rubia tonta que tenemos examen de literatura y tienes 10 minutos de retraso… le dije al profesor que estabas en enfermería porque te había bajado la presión y que iba a buscarte para saber si ibas a venir… así que tienes un minuto para traer tu maldito y blanco trasero aquí – La latina cortó la llamada

- _Mierda!... olvidé que tenía examen hoy_ – Dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba el cabello y abría la puerta del armario

- _Quinn!... te dije que no debíamos saltarnos la clase y ahora que vas a hacer ya pasaron mas de diez minutos, y… has estudiado algo?_

- _Todavía tengo tiempo, por lo visto a Santana se le ocurrió decirle al profesor que estaba en enfermería y que iba a buscarme para ver si hacía el examen, y si, estudié bueno es literatura ya sabes, había que leer un libro y para mi suerte era uno de mis favoritos… Hamlet _ – Decía la rubia mientras apuraba el paso – _tu vas a entrar a tu clase?_

_- No… el señor Johnson me mataría si entro a esta hora… Creo que mejor iré a conseguir a alguien para mis clases particulares de besos… _- Bromeó la diva, la rubia detuvo su paso se volteó y le dio un fugaz pero pasional beso a la morena

- _Ni se te ocurra Rachel Berry…_ - Dijo amenazándola con el dedo y luego depositándole otro corto beso – _me voy te veo en el almuerzo…_

Las horas se pasaron volando, Rachel y Quinn coincidieron solo en dos clases, la rubia debía quedarse después de clases ya que los lunes y jueves tenía entrenamiento con las Cheerios, y justamente era lunes.

_-Así que tus padres saben todo… y que pasará ahora Q ?_ – Comentaba Santana mientras practicaban

_- No_ _lo sé… Rachel me pregunto lo mismo, le dije que estaba tranquila que sabría que hacer cuando el momento llegue pero no te das una idea del miedo que tengo San…_

_- Tranquila rubia, pase lo que pase sabes que tanto yo como Britt estamos para ayudarte si?_

_- Así es Quinnie, nosotras vamos a estar aquí… tubi siempre dice que después de la tormenta sale el sol _– Las chicas la miraban un tanto extrañadas pero les causaba ternura los comentarios de la ojiazul

- _Y hablando de tormenta… yo creo que el entrenamiento va a terminar antes... en cualquier momento se cae el cielo_ – Decía Santana mientras observaba el cielo, y no pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando la lluvia se hizo presente

-_ Es todo por hoy chicas! Pueden irse parece que ni a Dios le ha gustado el entrenamiento de hoy, más energía para la próxima o no vuelvan me oyeron?_ – Decía Sue mientras se alejaba de las muchachas

- _Pero coach podemos usar la cancha de basquetbol_… - Decía una de las porristas

- _Imposible, lo están utilizando para el evento de ciencias, además ya no quiero deprimirme con su rutina aburrida… FABRAY ven aquí! – _Decía la coach, la rubia se acercó rápidamente

_- Si coach que pasa… _

_- Mira rubia… no se si ese corte de pelo te ha vuelto más lenta o que pero en las últimas practicas has sido un completo desastre, esto es solo una advertencia Fabray, si la próxima no mejoras, despídete del puesto de capitana me oíste?_

_- Si entrenadora… _- Dijo la rubia asustada por como la miraba de Sylvester.

Luego del interrumpido entrenamiento Quinn fue directo a su casa, no tenía ganas de estar allí pero sabía que debía terminar la charla que comenzó en la mañana, la lluvia cada vez era más intensa, a la rubia le costó llegar a su casa ya que las calles estaban inundadas. Estacionó su auto en el garaje, suspiro al ver que el auto de su padre estaba estacionado, se bajó y corrió hasta la entrada, iba a abrir la puerta pero su madre lo hizo, Quinn se sorprendió, la mujer tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos

_-Mamá estas bien?_ – Pregunto la rubia al ver la cara de Judy

_- Pasa de una vez Quinn_ – Dijo la rubia mayor intentando contener las lágrimas, la Cheerio entró y fue directo al living, donde se encontró a su padre sentando y con una enorme valija

_- Hola papá…_ - Dijo la rubia mirando al hombre y luego a la maleta, estaba totalmente confundida.

- _Voy a ser directo contigo Lucy, tienes dos opciones_ – Dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento – _terminas con esa chica y todo vuelve a la normalidad o te largas de aquí_

_- Pero papá… yo estoy enamorada de Rachel y quiero estar con ella – _Decía la rubia mirando a su padre y luego a su madre quien bajo la mirada, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar

_- Entonces toma esa valija y lárgate de mi casa en este momento… _- Dijo el hombre quien se alejaba del living pero la rubia lo detuvo

_- Papá por favor escuchame yo solo…_ - La rubia fue interrumpida

_- No me llames papá, yo solo tengo una hija y no eres tú. Lárgate de mi casa – _Y el hombre se retiró de la sala dejando a las dos rubias_, _los ojos de Quinn se cristalizaron, su visión se empezó a hacer borrosa, miró a su madre esperando una respuesta pero solo se quedo callada

- _Mamá… por favor di algo – _Exclamaba la rubia menor

_- Yo… lo intenté Quinn, intenté hablar con él pero no pude hacer nada _– Decía Judy y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, bajo la mirada _– lo mejor es que te vayas _

_- Lo has intentado?... siempre es lo mismo contigo, con tal de vivir una cómoda vida y tener todo lo que quieras eres capaz de aguantarte todo - _Decía Quinn enfadada_ – me das vergüenza Judy –_ Su madre solo se quedó callada, la rubia tomó la valija y se acercaba a la puerta principal

_- Lucy – _Dijo Rusell acercándose a Quinn, extendió su mano –_ las llaves del auto… dámelas_

_- Rusell por favor no, esta llovien… - Decía su esposa pero la interrumpió_

_- Callate Judy! _– Dijo el hombre con una mirada desafiante - _Si quiere un auto que trabaje y se lo compre, y por si no te lo imaginas… ya cancele tus tarjetas de crédito – _Quinn al ver como su madre no le respondió, le entregó la llave a su padre con todo el odio del mundo y luego se fue, dando un portazo.

- "_Por favor responde Santana_…" – Pensaba la rubia mientras llamaba a su amiga, pero le dio el contestador – _Maldita sea S… seguro estas muy ocupada con Brittany. – _Quinn comenzó a caminar, iba a tomarse un taxi pero debido a la gran lluvia ni uno pasaba por las calles de Lima. Siguió caminando y luego de unos minutos llegó a la casa de su novia, se paró frente a la puerta y se quedó unos minutos, se sentía avergonzada no quería molestar, las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia y luego de unos minutos toco el timbre

_- Quinn?_ – Dijo Leroy al verla parada allí, luego su mirada se dirigió a la maleta y luego volvió a ver los ojos hinchados de la rubia – _oh por dios pasa de una vez…_ - dijo el hombre al ver que la rubia estaba empapada y temblando de frío

_- Papi quién e…_ - La morena bajaba las escaleras, y no termino su frase al ver a la rubia parada en la puerta de su casa – _mi amor qué… qué paso?, por dios Quinn… _- Dijo Rachel y la abrazó al notar que la rubia temblaba, no le importo mojarse

_- Me echaron Rach, él me echo, no quiere verme más _– Decía la rubia entre lágrimas y aferrándose al cuerpo de su novia, Leroy quedó boquiabierto al escuchar a Quinn, rápidamente reaccionó y le hizo una seña a su hija que iba a la cocina para dejarlas solas, la morena asintió

_- Tranquila mi amor vamos a mi habitación, por dios estas temblando necesitas ropa seca y algo caliente – _Decía la morena mientras subían las escaleras, en ningún momento soltó a su novia

- _Lo siento Rach… no sabia a donde ir, llamé a Santana pero no me respondió y yo… yo no sabía_…

_- no tienes que explicarme nada Quinn, te quedarás aquí si? – _Le decía la morena mientras sacaba de su armario una toalla _– ahora_ _quítate esa ropa mojada, necesitas un baño caliente_

La rubia asintió y comenzó a desvestirse, en otra ocasión Rachel se hubiese abalanzado a su novia pero era otra situación, nunca en su vida la vio tan triste y frágil, le preparo el baño y luego la dejo sola. Mientras ella iba a la cocina por un té caliente y además a avisarle a su padre que la rubia iba a quedarse

_-Papi…_

_- No me digas nada estrellita, Quinn puede quedarse el tiempo que necesite –_ Dijo el hombre entregándole una sonrisa – _como esta?_

_- Nunca la vi tan mal papi, esta destrozada no entiendo como sus padres hicieron esto te juro no lo entiendo! _– Exclamaba la morena un tanto enfadada – _debería hablar con ellos_

- _Hija… lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es estar con Quinn, ella te necesita solo eso _– Decía su padre alcanzándole dos tazas

- _Gracias papi…_ - Decía la morena dándole un abrazo – En _estos momentos me doy cuenta cuan afortunada soy de tenerlos a ustedes dos como padres, te quiero mucho_

_- Y yo más mi estrellita hermosa _

Luego de unos minutos Quinn salía del baño envuelta en una bata, la morena la esperaba con una bandeja con té y galletas

_-Me tomé el atrevimiento de abrir tu maleta y sacar tu pijama _

_- Gracias – _Decía la rubia agarrando la ropa –_ Rachel puedo llamar a Santana y decirle que pase por mí, no quiero causar problemas_

_- Quinn no causas ningún problema, ni tuve que pedir permiso, mi papi me dijo él mismo que te quedes el tiempo que necesites _– Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa

_- En serio Leroy… dijo eso? –_ Decía la rubia sonriendo por primera vez

- _Parece que ha caído bajo tu encanto…_ - Bromeó la morena para hacer reír a su novia

_- Gracias Rach… no sabía a donde ir pensé en quedarme en el parque pero la lluvia… _

- _QUINN!_ – Exclamó la morena y se acercó a su novia – _cómo que en un parque!?, no eres una indigente Fabray… ni se te ocurra volver a pensar eso _– le dio un tierno beso – _yo voy a cuidarte si?_

_- eres la persona más increíble y maravillosa del mundo lo sabías? – _Le dio un beso

_- todo el mundo me lo dice _– Decía la diva orgullosa, Quinn sonrió – _ahora tomate el té _

Al cabo de unas horas Hiram llegó a su casa, Leroy le contó lo sucedido y al igual que su esposo no dudo ni un segundo en dejar que Quinn se quede con ellos. Llego la hora de la cena, Hiram fue quien les avisó y además quería saludar a la rubia

-_Cariño puedo pasar?_ – Decía el hombre

_- Si papá…_

_- Disculpa quería venir a saludar a Quinn y avisarles que ya esta lista la cena _– El hombre miró a la rubia_ – Como estas pequeña?_

_- Hola Hiram… un poco mejor – _Dijo la rubia suspirando, el hombre se acercó y la abrazó, la rubia se aferró al hombre, necesitaba que la abracen, necesitaba sentirse querida

_- Quinn como ha dicho mi esposo, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras y lo que necesites no dudes en pedirlo si? _

_- Gracias… realmente agradezco mucho lo que hacen por mí –_ Decía la rubia mientras se soltaba del abrazo_._

Las muchachas bajaron a cenar, Quinn no tenía mucho hambre pero la morena la obligo a comer aunque sea un bocado, durante toda la cena le tomó la mano, quería hacerle sentir que ella estaba para cuidarla, la rubia no podía creer toda la atención que recibía de aquellos dos hombres y de su novia. Más de una vez se le cruzó por su cabeza la pregunta de _"Por qué mis padres no pueden ser así?". _

_-Bueno papis… si nos disculpan ya es hora de que esta señorita y yo nos vayamos a dormir _– Dijo la morena al notar que su novia bostezaba

_- Espera Rach dejame juntar la mesa – _Decía la rubia quien comenzaba a levantar los platos

_- No no, por supuesto que no! – _Dijo Leroy –_ necesitas ir a descansar, mañana tendrás el honor de levantar la mesa si? – _La rubia sonrió y asintió ante el comentario

_- Buenas noches papis! _– Dijo la morena mientras tomaba la mano de Quinn para dirigirse a la habitación

- _Buenas noches señores Berry_ – Dijo la rubia saludando con la mano

- _Buenas noches chicas que descansen…_ - Dijo Hiram

- _Esperen… Quinn_ – Dijo Leroy y las chicas voltearon, el hombre la miró seriamente y la rubia se puso nerviosa – _Me gustaría tener nietos pero primero quiero que Rachel se gradúe y vaya a la universidad, así que… por favor si van a hacer algo, se cuidan – _Bromeó el hombre, Hiram se echo a reir ante el comentario de su esposo, la cara de Quinn pasó de un pálida a un bordo intenso, y Rachel quedó boquiabierta ante el comentario.

_- LEROY BERRY! Podrías comportarte_ – Exclamó la diva – _mira como dejaste a Quinn –_ Decía al ver la cara de su novia, la rubia no salía de su asombro, estaba completamente avergonzada

_- lo siento pero moría por ver el rostro de Quinn y mírala, valió la pena_ – Rachel no pudo evitar reírse y pudo notar como la rubia le dio una mirada desafiante

_- Bueno… mejor nos vamos a DORMIR_ – Resaltó Rachel _– Buenas noches papis._

Las chicas subieron rápidamente a la habitación, se lavaron los dientes, Rachel preparaba su ropa mientras Quinn se acostaba

_-No puedo creer que tu padre haya dicho eso…_ - Decía la rubia aún sorprendida

_- Ni yo… pensar que hace unos días se hacía el serio frente a ti… -_ las muchachas reían recordando como Leroy se comportaba con Quinn, pero de golpe la sonrisa de la rubia se esfumó al recordar a sus padres, Rachel lo notó y se acercó – _sabes que voy a estar aquí siempre no? – _La rubia asintió y le dio un corto beso, luego se volteó y se acomodó para dormir, una lágrima corría por su rostro.

- _Amor…_ - Dijo la rubia al sentir como la morena se acostaba

- _Dime…_

_- Podrías abrazarme, necesito sentirme protegida – _A la morena se le derritió el corazón al oír como su novia le pedía que la abrace, y el tono de voz que uso como si fuera una niña pequeña.

_- Por supuesto cariño, no pienso soltarte _– Le dijo la diva y se aferró a su novia, le dio un beso en el cuello y le susurró _– voy a cuidarte por siempre mi hermosa rubia…_

_- Por favor no me dejes... –_ Dijo la rubia mientras unas lagrimas corrían por su rostro

_- Jamás lo haré_ – Y fueron las últimas palabras, las chicas al cabo de unos minutos se quedaron dormidas.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad, Jesse se encontraba en su habitación ideando un nuevo plan para separar a las chicas.

_Vas a pagar Quinn Fabray… voy a recuperar a Rachel cueste lo que cueste_**_._**

* * *

**Holaa!... Bueno mi idea era tratar de publicar dos capítulos por semana pero entre el trabajo, mi novio y la facultad se me ha hecho casi imposible así que por ahora una vez por semana voy a publicar... En fin como siempre les digo, espero que les guste la fic y nada agradezco sus comentarios!, también acepto opiniones así que si les gustaría que pase algo en especial pueden decirmelo, por ahora tengo la fic bastante planeada pero se aceptan ideas jajaj**

**Nos leemos! :D****  
**


	10. Confesiones de una típica adolescente

_**- Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -  
**

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad, Jesse se encontraba en su habitación ideando un nuevo plan para separar a las chicas.

_Vas a pagar Quinn Fabray… voy a recuperar a Rachel cueste lo que cueste..._

* * *

El sol golpeaba en una alborotada cabellera dorada, que lentamente comenzaba a moverse.**  
**

_- mmm… Rach?_ – Decía la rubia aún con sus ojos cerrados, y buscando con su mano el pequeño cuerpo de su morena.

_- Quinn!_ - Respondía la morena, quien salía del baño a paso apresurado - _En media hora tenemos que ir a la escuela y tú sigues en el quinto sueño, levántate de una vez!_

_-Cinco minutitos más… _- Decía una perezosa rubia, mientras escondía su cara en la almohada__

- ni cinco, ni dos ni nada, levántate! – Exclamó la morena y le quitó el cobertor y las sabanas, dejando a la rubia descubierta, el frío se hacía presente en el cuerpo de la rubia.

_- eres odiosa gnomo…_ - Dijo la rubia intentando buscar las sabanas para volver a taparse

_- LUCY QUINN FABRAY!_ – Exclamó la morena, y Quinn pegó un salto. Como siempre, cada vez que Rachel decía su nombre completo, sabía que estaba en problemas y "problemas" significaba que la morena no le de sus tiernos besos, caricias y algo más

_- Buenos días hermosa estrellita_ – Decía Quinn intentando acercarse a su novia para darle un beso.

- _Quieta rubia…-_ Dijo Rachel y la frenó con la mano _– has perdido tus "besos mañaneros" por llamarme gnomo y por levantarte tarde, una vez más_

_- Cariño, las dos sabemos que no te resistes a mis besos y no puedes arrancar tu día escolar sin ellos… - _Soltó una confiada rubia utilizando un tono de voz sensual

- _Eso está por cambiar Fabray…_ - Dijo una desafiante morena _– nada de besos, ve a cambiarte, en 10 minutos te quiero desayunando _– Y fue lo último que dijo la morena, salió de la habitación, dejando a la rubia desconcertada.

- _Maldita Berry, sabes cómo atacar_ – Murmuró la rubia al ver como su novia la dejaba sin sus "mimos mañaneros"_.  
_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Quinn le confesó a sus padres la relación con Rachel y estos la echaron de su casa, dos semanas que no hablaba con ellos, dos semanas donde los Berry le brindaban todo lo que ella deseaba, una "familia".

- _Buenos días_ – Decía la rubia mientras se sentaba en la mesa para desayunar.

- _Buenos días Quinn_ – Exclamaban al unísono los hombres de la casa_._

_- Vaya, hasta que por fin despegas tu hermosa cara de la almohada… _- Dijo burlándose la morena

_- Así es… me costó despertar, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche por tus ronquidos… _- Remató la rubia, tanto Hiram y Leroy rieron ante el comentario de Quinn, esas pequeñas peleas matutinas se habían hecho una costumbre

_- Yo no ronco! –_ Dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos y con una actitud de niña caprichosa.

_- Cariño… tú roncas desde los 4 años… -_ Dijo Leroy entre risas

_- Y a veces babeas_ – Dijo Hiram, la rubia no pudo contener su risa y asentía con la cabeza, ya que más de una vez pudo ver a su novia babear. La morena quedó boquiabierta al ver como los tres la atacaban

_- Ya basta!... Veo que hoy es el día de "atacar a Rachel Berry" no?_ – Dijo un tanto enfadada y aún con los brazos cruzados, hizo un leve puchero con su boca y la rubia no pudo resistirse más, amaba esas expresiones de niña pequeña que tenía su novia, la derretían.

_- Tranquila estrellita… no te das una idea de lo tierna que te ves roncando y babeando mi amor, pareces un pequeño bebé_ – Decía la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de su morena

_- ya cállate Lucy _– Decía la diva fingiendo enojo_._

Una vez que desayunaron las chicas agarraron sus cosas y se fueron al instituto, Santana luego de pasar por su novia, las pasaba a buscar ya que Quinn no disponía más de su auto. Las cuatros chicas bajaban del auto y entraban a la escuela, la morena frenó a su novia.

_-Quinn… -_ Dijo con un tomo preocupado.

_- Qué pasa Rach?, te sientes bien?_ – Dijo al ver el rostro de su novia.

- _Si… yo solo quería saber_ – Hizo una pausa e hizo un tierno puchero – _de verdad ronco y babeo? – _Y la rubia no pudo contenerse a semejante acto de ternura que le genero ver a Rachel preguntando eso como si fuera lo más preocupante del mundo.

_- ay… pequeña diva ven aquí_ – Dijo mientras abrazaba a Rachel _– si mi amor roncas y babeas pero no te das una idea de lo linda que eres._

_- Momento… _- Dijo la morena y se separó de Quinn –_ y tú como sabes eso?... si yo siempre despierto antes – _"ups" pensó la rubia, se sonrojó, las chicas tenían total confianza pero a la rubia no le gustaba mostrarse muy cursi la avergonzaba un poco

_- Bueno… yo… yo –_ Decía un poco nerviosa – _a veces despierto un rato antes para asegurarme que estás ahí y te observo…_ - Decía avergonzada y bajando su vista, la morena se guardó las ganas de abalanzarse sobre su rubia y decidió burlarse de ella, quería cobrar venganza por el pequeño "ataque familiar" que sufrió en el desayuno.

- _Así que me observas… mírate Fabray… fingiendo tener una actitud de "perra"… eres un osito cariñosito – _Dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo al ver lo avergonzada que estaba su novia. La dejó ahí parada y continuó caminando hacía la entrada, pero la rubia fue más hábil y la abrazo por la espalda, pegando todo su cuerpo al de la morena, le susurró al oído.

- _Lo admito, soy una maldita cursi, pero también soy una perra salvaje y lo sabes bien…_ - Luego de ese susurro le mordió el lóbulo y le depositó un tierno beso en el cuello, la soltó y siguió su caminata, dejando a Rachel boquiabierta por la actitud; la rubia volteó y le guiño el ojo

_- BERRY quita esa cara de orgasmo y mueve tu trasero! –_ Gritó la latina al ver la escena que tuvieron segundos antes las Faberry, aprovechaba cada minuto que podía para burlarse de ellas, o más bien de Rachel

- _Cállate López! –_ Dijo la diva una vez que reaccionó, pero la latina tenía razón, la morena estaba muy excitada ante la acción que Quinn tuvo con ella, se acercó a las chicas – _tú _– Dijo señalando a la rubia de ojos verdes – _al auditorio...ahora!_

_- Lo sabía!... el enano está caliente – _Exclamó Santana al ver como Rachel jalaba a Quinn y la arrastraba por el pasillo hasta el auditorio

_- Santy… yo también quiero mis besos de señora –_ Dijo con un tierno puchero la ojiazul

- _Y los tendrás Britt Britt… vamos a nuestro nidito de amor_ – Si, la latina era jodidamente tierna cuando estaba con su rubia, las chicas entrelazaron sus dedos meñiques y se fueron a su nidito… o más bien al armario del conserje.

Mientras tanto la morena entraba con su novia al auditorio, a esas horas nadie pasaba por allí y menos en el armario donde guardaban la utilería. La morena empujó a Quinn dentro de la pequeña habitación y atacó su cuello, con pequeñas mordidas y besos

- _Rach.. rach… por dios –_ Decía la rubia que ya estaba totalmente excitada por la actitud de su novia.

_- Te gusta verdad?..._ – Decía la morena con un tono de voz sexy mientras lamía el lóbulo de su novia. – _Quieres más?..._

- _Si…_ - Decía entre jadeos la rubia

- _Dilo Quinn… di que quieres más_ – Decía la morena mientras comenzaba a masajear los pechos de la rubia, por encima de su uniforme de Cheerio.

_- Qu…quiero… quiero más Rachel_ – Soltó con dificultad la rubia, y acto seguido Rachel se alejó de ella, Quinn la miró confundida no entendía porque su novia se alejaba – _Qué pasa Rach?_

_- Nada… _- Dijo la morena y le sonrió pícaramente, se le acercó hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de la rubia y le dijo con un tono de voz bajo – _Esto te pasa por burlarte de mí esta mañana y luego dejarme con "cara de orgasmo", según Santana…_ - Luego se alejó y abrió la puerta – _vamos Fabray no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de Español_

_- Maldita sea Rachel! Juro que me las vas a pagar… _- Dijo murmurando la rubia, no podía creer en qué estado la había dejado Rachel, la morena reía ante el comentario de su novia.

El día había pasado, ya no quedaba mucha gente por los pasillos de la escuela, Quinn estaba guardando sus libros mientras esperaba que Rachel salga del baño.

-_Hola Quinn…_ - Dijo un muchacho y la rubia volteó al reconocer su voz

- _Ho.. hola Finn_ – La rubia se puso un tanto nerviosa, desde que todos se enteraron, y principalmente Finn, que las chicas estaban juntas, no cruzaban mucho diálogo.

- _Como has estado?... ya no hablamos muy seguido_ – Dijo el muchacho y sonrió de costado, la rubia se extrañó. Por qué de golpe Finn le hablaba como si nada?

- _Bien… Finn, qué quieres? –_ Soltó la rubia sin rodeos

- _Qué quiero?... yo solo quería saber cómo estabas Quinn_

- _Finn… desde que te enteraste que Rachel y yo somos novias no nos has dirigido la palabra, solo es un "hola y chau"… y te conozco que quieres_

_- Esta bien… _- Dijo el chico y soltó un suspiro – _solo quería decirte que tengas cuidado con Rachel_… - La rubia lo miró extrañada – _si Quinn… ten cuidado, el otro día la vi hablando con Jesse en el parque…_

_- Jesse? – _Soltó la rubia un tanto sorprendida

- _Si Quinn… Jesse, vi como se reían y luego se abrazaban, noté que Rachel correspondió ese abrazo y en ese momento sentí que ella, bueno que ella…_

_- me esté engañando?.. – _Interrumpió la rubia-_ no digas tonterías Hudson _– Decía la rubia intentando parecer calma pero no lo estaba – _En fin te agradezco tu preocupación pero conozco a Rachel… algo más?_

_- No… bueno si _– Dijo Finn un poco nervioso –_ solo quería decirte que la verdad te ves bien Quinn, estas radiante, no se ese corte de pelo y tus ojos… no se la verdad te ves muy bien_

_- Gr… gracias – _Dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa ante el comentario, no se lo esperaba. Acto seguido Finn abrazó a la Cheerio quién se quedó quieta pero decidió corresponder el abrazo, y el chico depositó un beso en la mejilla.

_- Nos vemos Quinn… - _Dijo el muchacho mientras se alejaba, la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza y quedó estática pensando "Qué demonios fue eso?", no pudo darse cuenta que la morena se dirigía a paso firme y un tanto enfadada, ya que había observado toda la situación, bueno… solo la parte donde Finn abrazaba a SU rubia.

_- Quinn_ – Dijo Rachel para sacar a la rubia de sus pensamientos

- _Oh… Rachel, ya podemos irnos?_

- _Qué fue eso?..._ – Dijo la morena

- _De qué hablas cariño?_ – Dijo la rubia haciéndose la desentendida.

- _No te hagas Quinn… ví como Finn te abrazó y te… dio un beso en la mejilla – _Los celos se hacían presente en la morena.

- _Tranquila Rach… solo quería saludarme y hablar…_

- _Sobre qué?_ – Exclamó la morena

- _nada en especial, saber cómo andaba y eso…_ - Vio como la morena seguía un tanto preocupada y "celosa" – _cálmate cariño… Finn no solo fue tu ex, también era mi amigo…_

_- y también tu ex Quinn… olvidas ese detalle y capaz no lo notaste pero yo si vi de qué forma te miró y no es una mirada de "amigos" – _Dijo la morena resaltando la última palabra.

-_ Estas exagerando… y además no me importa cómo me mire él –_ Dijo la rubia con un tono pícaro – _lo importante es… que tú me mires así verdad? _– La morena le sonrió y calmo sus celos, luego le dio un corto beso y ambas se alejaron del instituto.

Los días habían pasado tranquilamente, ya era viernes y todos los chicos salían de la clase del Glee club, para empezar su fin de semana. Quinn pasó los días intentando averiguar lo que Finn le comentó sobre Rachel y Jesse, dudaba si era verdad y tampoco quería preguntarle de forma directa a su novia, ya que tendría que explicarle cómo se enteró. Pero no encontraba la forma y la curiosidad la estaba matando, así que no aguanto más y lo soltó.

-_Rachel, por qué te has visto con Jesse?_ – Dijo la rubia provocando que la morena frene en seco ante esa pregunta.

_- Qué?... pero… como sabes eso?_ – "carajo" pensó la rubia, Finn no le había mentido la morena con esa pregunta le confirmaba que el encuentro fue real.

- _Primero dime por qué lo has visto – _Exclamó la rubia

_- Bueno... la verdad es que, que…_ - La morena estaba un poco nerviosa, no había hecho nada malo, solo "ocultarle" a Quinn ese encuentro – _la verdad es que llevaba días llamándome y un día me cansé y le respondí… me pidió que nos juntáramos quería hablarme y disculparse por… bueno ya sabes nuestro pasado juntos_

_- Si lo recuerdo, fue el año pasado cuando fingió estar enamorado de ti y solo fue un engaño para quitarte información… para las regionales, a eso te refieres verdad?_

_- Si a eso Quinn _– Dijo la morena un poco enfada al ver como la rubia había largado esas palabras – _en fin… me pidió perdón y dijo que estaba muy contento de verme bien contigo, y solo quería darme su apoyo_

_- "Si…claro" _– Pensó la rubia, pero no lo dijo, suspiro y le tomó las manos_ – y por qué no me lo contaste Rach… por qué tuve que enterarme por terceros?_

_- Porque no me pareció importante amor... A Jesse ni lo considero un amigo solo una especie de "ex"… que no forma parte de nuestras vidas _– Dijo la morena sonriéndole, la rubia respondió esa sonrisa con un corto beso – _ahora vas a decirme cómo te enteraste?_

_- bueno… _- La rubia se puso un poco nerviosa –_ Finn – _Soltó sin rodeos –_ recuerdas la vez que lo viste abrazándome? – _la morena asintió_ – bueno, ese día se acercó para contarme que los vio en el parque y que le llamó la atención, bueno se preocupó por ti – _si, la rubia cambió un poco la versión

_- Por mí? – _Exclamó la morena

- _Si… bueno, ya sabes Jesse con todo lo que te hizo no es de fiar y él se preocupó solo eso… al principio no le creí pero luego la duda me empezó a matar y bueno tenía que preguntarte _

_- Lamento no haberte dicho nada amor… pensé que no era importante – _Dijo la morena y le dio un tierno beso que fue interrumpido por Puck

_- oh por dios deténganse, esa imagen es muy sexy para mi vista_ - Las chicas lo miraron sonriendo y negando con la cabeza ante el comentario del muchacho – _en fin mis hermosas damas… quería recordarles que esta noche hay fiesta en la casa del gran Puckzilla_

_- Y estaremos ahí mi querido judío – _Exclamó Rachel, el muchacho les regalo una sonrisa y se despidió de ellas.

Las chicas pasaron la tarde eligiendo que ropa iban a ponerse para la fiesta de Puck, también se dieron algún que otro mimo, pero no llegaron a más que caricias ya que Leroy estaba merodeando por la casa. La hora de la fiesta se hacía presente.  
Quinn decidió cambiarse en la habitación de huéspedes para sorprender a la diva con el vestido que había elegido.

_-Rachel puedes apurarte no quiero llegar tarde y Santana ya está en la puerta!_ – Decía la rubia mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación

_- Ya voooy!... Además las divas no deben llegar puntuales a las fiestas – _Dijo la morena mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con una muy sensual rubia, que la miraba de la cabeza a los pies

_- Por dios… Rachel estas… estas hermosa –_ Decía Quinn sin quitar los ojos de las piernas de su novia. Realmente Rachel se veía espectacular, llevaba un ajustado y diminuto vestido negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, con los hombros al descubierto y la parte de la espalda, y unos zapatos color negro, tipo "stilettos" que acentuaban sus maravillosas piernas. Se dejó el pelo suelto, con algunas ondas, su maquillaje era estupendo, resaltó sus labios de un color rojo intenso, y se había delineado sus ojos, lo cual resaltaba su mirada

_- Y tú…deberías verte… estas_ – La morena le daba una mirada general – _increíblemente sexy – _La rubia había optado por un vestido no tan ajustado de color blanco con detalles en negro al estilo "Libertine Spring", un poco ajustado a la cintura y luego más suelto, le llegaba a las rodillas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el gran escote del vestido, un escote que llegaba por debajo del pecho y el cual la morena no dejaba de mirar. En cuanto a su pelo, optó por llevarlo un poco más "despeinado" de lo habitual, se veía sexy, y su maquillaje era más natural solo resalto sus ojos con delineador negro.

_- Berry, mis ojos están aquí arriba_ – Bromeo la rubia, la diva ante el comentario se sonrojó y luego se quedó observando su rostro – _Qué pasa… tengo algo en la cara?_

_- No nada… _- Dijo la morena y le sonrió_ – Quinn tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres?, podrías ponerte una bolsa de residuo como vestido y aún serías la chica más linda que vi en mi vida, tienes belleza natural mi amor _– Rachel tenía razón, Quinn era de esas mujeres que tenían una belleza natural, que eran hermosas y sexuales sin necesidad de maquillaje o ajustados vestidos.

_- Mira quién habla… la morena más sensual del planeta –_ Dijo la rubia y le dio un corto beso – _vayámonos de una vez…_

Las muchachas se despidieron de los Berry, que no paraban de halagarlas por el atuendo que llevaba cada.

_-Mírate nada más… el enano es toda una mujer, te ves sexy Berry_ – Exclamó la latina al ver el atuendo de Rachel, y si, la verdad se veía muy sensual

- _Gracias Santana… aunque preferiría que no me llames enano… Hola Britt te ves hermosa _– Decía Rachel

- _Hola Rachie, tú también te ves muy linda, si Q no fuera tu novia y yo no estaría con Santy, te daría dulces besos de señora_ – Dijo la holandesa, ganándose una mirada de la latina, la cual pudo percibir – _no me mires así Santy, tú también te ves hermosa_

_- Y a mí nadie me halaga?_ – Bromeó Quinn con un tierno puchero, la morena no se pudo resistir y la abrazo

_- Tú eres hermosa todos los días mi amor _– La rubia le dio un tierno beso

_- Si Quinnie tu eres linda todos los días, como los unicornios! _– Exclamó la rubia de ojos azules, y las chicas rieron

- _En fin… todas somos sexys, jóvenes y llenas de vida… y una fiesta nos espera!_ – Dijo la latina y encendió el motor de su coche para dirigirse a la casa de Noah.

Las chicas llegaron a la fiesta, donde ya había más de 30 personas, de las cuales la mayoría eran casi desconocidos o gente que solo veían en la cafetería o pasillos del instituto, pero bueno, así eran las fiestas de Puck.

-_Mis chicaas favoritaaas!_ – Decía un "entonado" Puckerman, quien las recibió y se notaba que ya tenía varias copas encima, las miro pero se detuvo en Rachel _– por dios sexy judía, si Quinn no fuera tu novia, esta noche estarías disfrutando a este sexy judío – _Iba a abrazarla pero la rubia lo detuvo

_- Ni se te ocurra Puckerman, quita tus sucias manos de ella… _- Decía la rubia un tanto celosa

- _Ya… ya tranquila rubia –_ La escaneo con la mirada – _tú también te ves increíblemente sensual…_

_- Noah! – _Exclamó esta vez la morena

_- Esta bien… está bien… _- Dijo el chico sonriendo –_ pero ya saben, si necesitan un hombre en la relación no duden en llamarme _– Les guiñó el ojo y las invitó a pasar, las chicas rieron ante el comentario

Habían pasado algunas horas y la fiesta era un total descontrol, el alcohol hacía efecto en la mayoría de los invitados, incluyendo a Rachel que no paraba de bailar con Kurt y Blaine.

- _Diva… realmente te ves fabulosa!_ – Decía Kurt – _te das cuenta de la cantidad de muchachos y… muchachas que no te quitan la vista de encima?_

_-mmm la verdad solo me interesa que una sola persona no me quite la vista de encima _– Dijo la morena dirigiendo su mirada a Quinn, quien estaba hablando con Mercedes y Artie.

- _JUGUEMOS AL JUEGO DE LA BOTELLA_ – Grito una Brittany borracha, muy pocos se dieron vuelta pero la rubia insistió y junto a los chicos del club glee y a un par de cheerios.

- _Yo mejor paso…_ - Dijo Quinn

_- Qué pasa Fabgay tienes miedo que el enano te rete?… dominaaada! – _La rubia iba a responderle pero fue interrumpida

_- Ya cállate López… Quinn va a jugar y yo también _– Dijo Rachel y le dio un guiño a su novia _– Que esperas para girar esa botella! _

_- Vamos a hacerlo más interesante… antes que los elegidos se besen, deben beber un shot de vodka y nada de besos en la mejilla… A JUGAAAR! _– Dijo la latina e hizo girar la botella. Los primeros fueron Tina y Blaine que se dieron un corto beso, luego siguió Brittany y Sam, el beso se prolongó un poco provocando que Santana los aleje, luego le siguió Mike con Puck que dudaron pero se dieron un corto beso y pusieron cara de asco y luego fue el turno de Quinn

_- Rubia te tocaaa… con_ – Gritó Santana y volvió a girar la botella, todo se miraron al ver donde frenó – _FINN…_ - Dijo la latina y se sonrió maliciosamente, Quinn no podía creer con quién le había tocado y rápidamente miró a Rachel que ya la estaba fulminando con la mirada, pero asintió con la cabeza "dándole permiso". La rubia se acercó al muchacho y le dio el beso

_- LENGUAA, LENGUAA QUEREMOS LENGUAA_ – Gritaba una de las cheerio, pero Quinn no iba a llegar tan lejos, sin embargo Finn intentaba profundizar más el beso, mientras aprovechaba en apoyar sus manos en la cintura de la rubia. Luego de 10 segundos los chicos se separaron, más bien Quinn cortó el beso. La botella volvió a girar y esta vez era el turno de Rachel con…

- _Ashleeeey! –_ Gritó Brittany, la morena se sonrojó al ver que le tocó una mujer, Ashley era una sensual muchacha de pelo oscuro y de ojos azules un año menor que los chicos, pertenecía a las cheerios y salió por un tiempo con Puck, bueno solo tuvo sexo.

- _Quiero lenguaaa!_ – Gritó Puckerman sin importar que Quinn este escuchando – _Aprovéchala judía, esta chica sí que sabe besar _

_- Si… beso franceeees! _– Exclamó Artie que también estaba muy ebrio, la morena solo reía, ni se percató de la cara que tenía Quinn, la cual estaba un poco enfada, no le gustaba nada la situación pero bueno era un juego.

- _Ya cállenseee, y tú ven aquí –_ Dijo Rachel en un completo estado de ebriedad, Ashley se acercó a ella con una sonrisa pícara y ambas se unieron en un beso, que comenzó lento pero no tardaron en aparecer las lenguas, la cheerio no dudo y tomo el rostro de la diva, Rachel se dejó llevar, el beso se había prolongado y Quinn… su cara se desfiguraba y más al ver como Rachel mordió el labio de la muchacha, finalmente se separaron.

- _Mierdaa! Eso sí que fue sexy_ – Exclamó Puck y varios chicos asintieron, la latina volvió a girar la botella, Quinn estaba a punto de retirarse del juego, no le había gustado nada la escena pero no quería parecer la "novia celosa". Sin embargo Rachel se había pasado con ese beso y los celos la estaban matando, para su suerte Sam cortó el juego.

_- Esto es aburrido… mejor juguemos al strip pokeeer! –_ Algunos le hicieron caso y asintieron, otros solo se negaron y comenzaban a pararse para ir a bailar o seguir bebiendo, Quinn aprovecho el momento y se retiró. La morena vio cómo su novia agarraba una botella de vodka y se dirigía al patio, no dudo en seguirla

-_Hey tú…_ - Dijo la morena mientras abrazaba a Quinn por la espalda, pero rápidamente la rubia se alejó – _Qué…? estas bien?_

_- Te pasaste con el beso Rachel _– Dijo la rubia sin mirarla

- _Solo fue un juego Quinn… además a mí tampoco me agradó que te haya tocado con Finn…_

- _A mí tampoco Rachel! Pero no puedo decidir por la botella, y te recuerdo que tú me hiciste jugar… Además yo no le metí la lengua hasta la garganta como tú lo hiciste con Ashley _

_- No exageres Quinn!... solo fue un beso con lengua los chicos lo pidieron… y bueno, quería darte un poco de celos solo eso… -_ Decía la morena, buscando una excusa, pero no se daba cuenta que cada vez empeoraba más la situación.

_- Celos… por dios Rachel es en serio!?... y no era necesario, a mí también me pidieron "lengua" y sin embargo me negué… _- La miró a los ojos – _y encima le mordiste el labio… que yo recuerde, eso no te lo pidieron_

- _Bueno… Quinn ya pasó… lo siento no pensé que iba a molestarte tanto _– Decía la morena, ya no tenía excusas, sabía que se sobrepasó, solo quería darle celos a la rubia pero la situación se le fue de las manos. Intentó abrazarla pero la rubia la alejó con su mano

- _Me gustaría estar un rato sola… - _Exclamó la Cheerio, la morena iba a responderle pero notó que la rubia seguía enojada y que no iba a aflojar, así que solo asintió y volvió al interior de la casa. La rubia se dedicó a beber la botella de vodka que tenía en su poder, luego de unos minutos el alcohol hacía efecto y ya la vista se le hacía borrosa.

- _Rubia… deberías dejar esa botella_ – Exclamó Kurt, que estaba un poco borracho pero no tanto como para darse cuenta que algo le pasaba – _qué pasa… problemas con la diva?_

_- Algo así… - _Dijo la rubia y luego lo miró –_ no me gustó nada la forma en que beso a Ashley_

- Si lo sé… no era necesario tanta lengu… - El muchacho no pudo terminar ya que la latina los interrumpía

-_Hey Willy Wonka!... deberías venir y encargarte de tu umpa lumpa antes que te la quiten_ – Exclamó la latina mientras señalaba a Rachel, quién intentaba escapar de un chico que la tenía acorralada en una esquina, e intentaba besarla

- _Qué… demonios!?_ – Exclamó Quinn al ver esa situación y se levantó rápidamente – _Hey idiotaa!_ – Exclamó la rubia mientras se acercaba a Rachel y el muchacho –_ Quita tus sucias garras de MI novia _– lo fulminó con la mirada, y lo empujó, el chico estaba que se caía de lo ebrio que se encontraba y no dudo en alejarse cuando vio como lo miraba la rubia

_- Quinn…_ - Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa al ver la actitud de su novia

_- Estas bien?_ – Dijo la rubia preocupada, la morena asintió, Quinn dirigió su mirada al chico – _búscate otra _ – Dijo y la abrazó por la cintura - _te quiero a 1000 metros de ella entendido? – _El muchacho asintió asustado, los ojos de la rubia estaban de un verde intenso fulminándolo

_- mi amor…_ - Dijo la diva y la abrazo por el cuello – _perdóname por lo que hice hace un rato, lo siento Quinn yo no quería que te enojes…_

- _ya paso Rach… - _Decía la rubia más calmada y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la morena la miró extrañada – _Qué?… por qué me miras así?_

_- Me diste un beso en la mejilla _– Dijo con un tierno puchero

- _Así es…_ – Dijo fime – _y voy a volver a besarte cuando te desinfectes la boca... lo necesitas luego de haber besado a esa zorra_ – La morena abrió la boca para responderle pero la rubia la interrumpió – _aunque con todo el alcohol que bebiste… de seguro ya esta limpia_

_- Eres mala Fabray…_ - Dijo la morena con una sonrisa maliciosa –_ pero me gusta cuando estas celosa, te ves tan sexy… _- La rubia le sonrió al mejor estilo Fabray y luego beso sus labios. La morena se aferró más a su cuello mientras que Quinn la tomaba por la cintura, el beso se tornó un poco pasional provocando los silbidos y algún que otro comentario de los invitados, pero las chicas hacían caso omiso, luego de unos minutos se separaron ya que la falta de aire se hacía presente.

- _Creo que es hora de irnos_ – Dijo Quinn con una mirada pícara

- _Qué pasa rubia… ya no te aguantas?_ – Bromeó Rachel y Quinn se sonrojó, la morena le dio un corto beso – _deberíamos pedir un taxi, porque yo no pienso dejar mi vida en manos de Santana_ – Exclamó la diva señalando como la latina estaba con una botella de champagne en la mano mientras bailaba descontroladamente

_- Buena idea estrellita - _Dijo la rubia guiñándole el ojo, Rachel le sonrió

_- Iré por nuestros abrigos y luego buscamos un taxi si?_

- Okey… y yo voy a decirle a Blaine, que por lo visto es el único sobrio de esta fiesta, que por nada del mundo deje manejar a Santana en ese estado…

Las muchachas se separaron, Quinn iba directo a hablar con Blaine pero un muchacho se interpuso en su camino.

- _Quinn… quieres bailar?_ - Dijo Finn sonriéndole

_- mmm en otra ocasión Finn, porque ya me voy_

_- oh… bueno, lo tendré en cuenta – _Dijo el chico, le guiñó el ojo y se fue, Quinn se extrañó _"Acaso Finn está coqueteando conmigo?"_ pensó la rubia pero estaba demasiado cansada y ebria para analizarlo, sacudió su cabeza para quitar esa idea de su mente y siguió su camino.  
Luego de hablar con Blaine, quién le juró que no iba a permitir de ninguna forma manejar a Santana ebria se dirigió a la puerta principal donde ya estaba su novia esperándola.

- _Vamos?_ – Le dijo la diva regalándole una sonrisa, Quinn asintió y le tomó la mano, las chicas caminaban lento debido a su estado de ebriedad no coordinaban bien y no querían hacer un papelón – Quinn! No me sueltes o voy a caerme

- _tranquila Rach, no pienso hacerlo… si tú caes yo caigo_ – Dijo la rubia intentando explicarle que si soltaba su mano ella también iba a caer debido a que también estaba ebria, pero la morena lo interpretó de otra manera y frenó en seco.

_- Te amo – _Soltó sin rodeos y la rubia la miró sorprendida, acaso había escuchado bien… Rachel le dijo "Te amo" o su estado de distracción sumándole la borrachera le estaban jugando una mala pasada.  
_  
"Oh por dios! lo dijo o fue mi imaginación?... Piensa rápido Quinn, mira como su cara comienza a tomar forma de preocupación… dile algo dile que… la amas?. NO! Espera no puedes decirle, y si acaso escuchaste mal? Podrías asustarla o no se alejarla... maldita sea Fabray tú y tu estúpido estado de ebriedad!" – _Pensaba la rubia, esas dos simples palabras la habían dejado perpleja

- _Quinn? –_ Exclamó Rachel al ver como la rubia solo estaba parada allí mirándola

- _"Hey tú! Reacciona, te está hablando a ti" –_ Volvía a pensar y sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad – _si… lo siento es que… es que me siento un poco mal – _Mentía, bueno estaba mareada pero no se sentía mal, la morena levantó la ceja iba a hablar pero la rubia la interrumpió_ – Mira… allá viene un taxi! _– Rápidamente comenzó a hacer señas con su mano, un poco exageradas, el auto se detuvo y las muchachas subieron._  
_El viaje fue muy silencioso. Quinn no sabía que decir, y en cuanto a Rachel bueno… estaba aterrada pensando que había asustado a la rubia por esa confesión.

_- "Bravo Rachel, tú y tu gran bocota… Mírala ni siquiera te da la mano, está pegada al vidrio mirando cualquier cosa menos a ti. La asustaste, si de seguro la asustaste y ahora va a dejarte por ser una maldita apurada…" – _Rachel seguía divagando en sus pensamientos, pero los dejó cuando notó que el taxi estacionaba en la puerta de su casa, pudo ver que Quinn no se percató de eso y la llamó – _Quinn?_

- "Maldita sea… y si me dijo que me ama?, va a pensar que yo no siento lo mismo, un momento… yo la amo?, HELLO! Es obvio que la amas es la persona que te alegra todos los jodidos días… por qué no tuve el valor de decirle "Te amo"?... Eres una gallina Quinn… Qué carajo!?" – La rubia salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como una mano tocaba la de ella, dio un pequeño salto y corrió su mano, ya que al estar distraída se asustó.  
_  
- "Perfecto! Ahora no quiere ni que la toque… la has cagado Rachel… Lo mejor será tomar distancia esta noche, tal vez mañana lo olvide… Oh! Ojala lo olvide por favor que su estado de ebriedad borre de su mente mi maldita confesión!..." – _Pensaba la morena mientras se bajaba del auto, Quinn al salir de sus pensamientos también notó que había llegado a destino y se bajó.  
Una vez que entraron a la casa, Rachel subió de inmediato a la habitación, la rubia antes de hacer lo mismo fue en busca de un vaso de agua. Al subir a la habitación pudo notar que Rachel salía del baño ya con su pijama puesto y se dirigía a la cama.

- _Buenas noches Quinn_ – Dijo la morena sin mirarla, no es que no quería, pero luego de lo sucedido prácticamente no podía mirar los ojos de Quinn, se moría de vergüenza y al mismo tiempo estaba aterrada ya que pensaba que la rubia había tomado para mal su declaración...

- _Bu…buenas noches _– Dijo una confundida Quinn –_ "Genial… te has quedado sin noche de sexo rubia… y todo porque te comportaste como una idiota, de seguro Rachel esta enojada, deberías decirle te amo o preguntarle por lo menos si se ha enfadado… momento como voy a preguntarle eso!? O mejor dicho, como voy a decirle "Te amo" si ni siquiera estoy segura si fue lo que dijo… no quiero hacer el ridículo, compórtate Fabray y mejor deja las cosas como están, de seguro mañana esto quedará en el olvido"._

Sin más que decir, o mejor dicho, pensar la rubia se puso el pijama, se lavó los dientes y luego se acostó. Se quedó observando a Rachel, quien estaba de espaldas a ella, no sabía se abrazarla. Prácticamente era algo normal, todas las noches dormían abrazadas pero luego de esa incómoda situación no podía simplemente abrazarla. Optó por quedarse en su lado de la cama e intentar conciliar el sueño.

- "_Tienes que aprender a controlar tus impulsos Berry… si no la pierdes por completo y eso no es lo que quieres. A partir de mañana le darás más espacio a tu novia, así no se siente presionada… ahora duérmete de una vez!" – _Pensaba Rachel con los ojos cerrados fingiendo que ya estaba dormida

- "_Te amo Rachel… te amo más que a mi vida, y mañana voy a decírtelo de la manera más especial"_ – Pensó Quinn y sonrió.

Luego de unos minutos las chicas cayeron rendidas antes los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Hola hola... perdón por el pequeño retraso pero bueno ya saben... muchas ocupaciones jajaj en fin les dejo un nuevo cap! no hubo tanto drama pero pronto se viene un poco más, lamento a los que no quieren sufrir pero es necesario para la historia si no... sería aburrido! Ya comencé a escribir el próximo capitulo así que a mas tardar lo tendrán para el domingo o lunes :)**

**Nos leemos! :D****  
**


	11. Remitente: Anónimo

-_** Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -  
**

- "_Te amo Rachel… te amo más que a mi vida, y mañana voy a decírtelo de la manera más especial"_ – Pensó Quinn y sonrió.

Luego de unos minutos las chicas cayeron rendidas antes los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Lentamente se movía entre las sábanas al sentir que alguien acariciaba su brazo con una pluma una y otra vez.

-_ mmm se siente bien_ – Decía la rubia con los ojos cerrados pero esbozando una sonrisa de placer, no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la otra persona, pero supuso que su morena estaba entretenida mirándola y que en cualquier momento iba a "atacar" su cuerpo. De golpe sintió que el recorrido de la pluma bajaba por sus piernas, su sonrisa se agrandó - _"Es el momento justo para que se lo digas Fabray" _–pensó y asintió aún con los ojos cerrados_ - Eres increíble… Te amo estrellita _– Soltó y luego abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con aquel par de ojos morenos que la volvían loca, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con unos ojos negros y una morena que no era la suya y esta sonreía maliciosamente…

_- "Te amo estrellita"_ – Imitaba Santana mientras reía y se burlaba de Quinn – _En serio Fabray no eres más cursi porque no te alcanza el tiempo…_

- _Qué demonios haces…_ - Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a Brittany, se corrigió – _HACEN aquí!?_

- Y tú que crees?... vinimos a buscarte para salir un rato pero por lo visto eres un maldito oso en hibernación – Soló la latina

-_Qué horas es?... quién los dejos pasar?, donde esta Rac…_ - Preguntaba la rubia sin tomar aire pero Santana la interrumpía

_- Ya ya… cálmate!... se ve que salir con Berry te afecta el cerebro y te contagia su manía de hablar sin parar_…- La rubia rodó los ojos y suspiro –_ En fin… son las 13:25 pm, nos abrió el enano y después se fue a no sé dónde…_

- Se fue a pasar una tarde de "divas" con Kurt, dijo que te dejo una nota en el baño – Habló Brittany por primera vez, Quinn se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño_ – Santy… me devuelves mi pluma de pato? – _La latina se le acercó y le devolvió la preciada pluma que llevaba a todos lados, luego le dio un beso.

_- Nada de obscenidades aquí!_ – Se burló la rubia al ver como Santana besaba a su novia, se sentó en la cama mientras leía la nota – "_Buenos días Q… o buenas tardes jajaj no quería despertarte te veías muy cansada… Yo voy a pasar la tarde con Kurt hoy nos toca "Día de divos" en fin, si necesitas algo me llamas. Besos.  
PD: Disculpa por la forma en que te despertó Santana…" _– La rubia sonrió al leer las últimas líneas.

_- Y bien… que dice la nota, "Mi hermosa rubia te amo más que a Barbra Streisand, me gustaría que flotáramos juntas y vomitemos arcoíris y purpurina…" – _Decía Santana intentando imitar a Rachel de la manera más cursi

_- Yo también quiero vomitar un arcoíris!_ – Decía la rubia de ojos azules mientras daba pequeños aplausos, Quinn no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel comentario y luego miró a la latina  
_  
- Ya cállate López, y no. No dice esas cosas solo me aclara que fue a pasar la tarde con Kurt…_ - Hizo una pausa y volvió a leer la nota, observando que la morena la llamó "_Q."_ y no "_rubia hermosa, mi amor, o Quinnie"_ como suele decirle cuando le deja una nota, la latina notó el cambio de expresión de su amiga

_- Qué pasa… pelearon?_ – Dijo un poco más seria

- _No… estamos muy bien, bueno no peleamos ni nada pero ayer se presentó una situación algo confusa_ – Dijo la rubia y miró a sus amigas, ambas se acercaron a la cama y se sentaron a su lado

- _Suéltalo de una vez rubita_ – Dijo Santana, Quinn les contó todo lo sucedido respecto al supuesto "Te amo" de Rachel y todo lo que paso después, ambas chicas asentían sin interrumpir su relato.

- _Y bueno… por eso cuando me desperté dije "Te amo estrellita", porque pensé que era ella y ya sabes… me pareció un buen momento para decirlo – _Decía un poco avergonzada, Brittany la abrazó

- aaaw! _Eres muy tierna Quinnie…_ - Santana rodó los ojos y suspiro

_- Si si… muy cursi Fabgay_ – La rubia la fulminó con la mirada – _Por más que me mires así, no me das miedo… Y bueno en cuanto a todo lo que paso deberías bajarle la espuma a tu chocolate rubia _– Quinn frunció el ceño –_ estas segura que la amas?_

_- Por supuesto que si Santana… por qué dices eso? –_ Exclamó Quinn un tanto enojada

- _Tranquila fiera… por lo que has contando no se lo dijiste en el momento porque no estabas segura si ella lo dijo… por qué tienes que esperar a que ella lo diga primero?_

- _Pues porque…_ - La rubia no sabía que contestar, es en el momento donde su cabeza hizo un "click" y se dio cuenta a lo que se refería su amiga – _la verdad que no lo sé…_ _bueno, la amo eso no lo dudo pero no sé porque tengo la necesidad de escucharlo de ella primero_

- _Simple Quinnie… estas enamorada por primera vez…_ –Esta vez la que hablo fue Brittany, la rubia la miró un tanto extrañada – _si Quinn … saliste con varios chicos pero admite que es la primera vez que estas enamorada, y por eso ahora tienes miedo de decirle "te amo" porque no es cualquier persona… y tienes miedo a que no sea correspondido, o me equivoco?_

  
- _Mierda…_ - Soltó la rubia y la miró _– Eres brillante Britt, siempre dices lo justo, tú si que sabes leer el alma – _La holandesa sonrió y le dio un abrazo__

- Mi hermosa rubia es una genia y tiene un don porque es muy especial… - Dijo la latina orgullosa

_- Especial como… un unicornio?_ – Pregunto inocentemente la ojiazul

- _Claro que sí!_ – Dijo Quinn y le sonrió, la latina cortó el momento  
_  
- Entonces… vas a declararle tu amor o vas a esperar a que Berry vuelva a decirlo? – _La rubia dudo unos segundos, luego cerró los ojos, se imaginó el rostro de su novia y sonrió… un nuevo "click" se hizo en su mente  
_  
- Esta vez voy a decírselo… pero no por sentirme presionada si no porque realmente lo siento. La amo_

- Buena respuesta, pero tengo una mejor idea – Dijo la latina sonriéndole, solía ser ruda y burlarse pero por dentro estaba feliz que su amiga haya conseguido enamorarse_. – por qué mejor no aprovechas la clase del martes del glee club y le dedicas una canción?..._

- oh por dios es una gran idea! – Dijo la rubia sonrió y luego miró a su amiga_ – A veces… solo a veces, tienes ideas brillantes S..._

- Callate Fabray! Mis ideas siempre son buenas… - La latina sonrió con orgullo y Quinn ría y negaba con la cabeza ante el comentario de su amiga__

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad, más específicamente en la casa de Kurt, se encontraba el chico y Rachel colocándose una mascarilla facial.

_- Entonces le dijiste que la amas y la rubia ni "A" te dijo?_ – Preguntaba Kurt

-_ Así es… ni A ni E ni nada…_ - Decía la Rachel y suspiraba _– No sé Kurt… tal vez me adelanté a decírselo y se asustó y se dio cuenta que no siente lo mismo y … y ... tal vez me deje o no se… por dios soy una idiota!_

- Primero… deberías calmarte y evitar exagerar – Dijo mientras se terminaba de pasar la crema, volteó y la miró _– Segundo… Quinn te ama Rach… se le nota cuando te mira. Ambas tienen una conexión muy especial y tal vez la rubia solo se sorprendió por la declaración y se puso nerviosa…_

- no lo sé Kurt… debiste ver su cara – Suspiró una vez más –_ qué debo hacer ahora?_

_- Bueno… yo aclararía todo pero si no quieres presionarla, lo único que debes hacer es esperar a que ella hable._

_- Y si nunca habla?_

- Eso no pasará Rach… en algún momento va a salir el tema– Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, la morena asintió y le devolvió el gesto.

_- Si… a lo mejor necesita más espacio_ – Asintió con la cabeza – _Si, lo mejor es no presionarla_

- Puede ser Rach, en fin… disfrutemos nuestro día de divos! – Dijo el muchacho dando un pequeño aplauso

La noche se hacía presente en Lima, Quinn se encontraba en la casa de los Berry esperando a la morena, pensaba en que canción dedicarle el martes a su morena, de repente el sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**_"Quinn, voy a quedarme en la casa de Kurt. Hace mucho que no pasamos un día juntos y me lo reclama, jaja nos vemos mañana xo - R" – _**La rubia leyó el mensaje y suspiró triste – _genial una noche sin mi hermosa morena…–_ Volvió a agarrar su celular y marcó un número.

_- Rubia… ni pasaron dos horas y me llamas, que pasa me extrañas?-_ Contestaba la latina

_- Si claro… no te das una idea _– Dijo con ironía Quinn_ - Al parecer Rachel hizo planes para pasar la noche en casa de Kurt._

- vaya vaya… el pitufo te abandonó por cara de porcelana – Se burló la latina

_- Ya cállate y organicemos algo, no quiero quedarme un sábado sin hacer nada, y menos en la casa de Rach… sus padres son geniales pero me da un poco de pudor estar aquí sin ella_

- Ya veo… bueno, estoy en casa de Britt pensaba darle mis dulces besos de señora – Dijo la latina sonriendo, sabía que eso iba a incomodar a la rubia _– pero… podríamos ir las 3 a bailar o hacer una noche de cheerios._

- mmm mejor dicho…noche de "_Unholy Trinity"! – _Exclamó la rubia

- _buena idea, mueve tu blanco trasero Fabgay…  
_  
_- Esta bien latina cursi… te veo en 15 minutos- _ Dijo Quinn y cortó la llamada

_**"Okey, yo pasaré la noche con Britt y San… que se diviertan divos! :) Xo –Q." **_ - Ese fue el mensaje que le envió Quinn a la morena.  
Las cheerios estaban en la casa de Brittany, hablando de chismes, mirando revistas de moda y pintandose las uñas. Mientras tanto Kurt y Rachel pasaron la noche entre risas, comedias musicales y fantaseando como sería su vida si entraran a Nyada.

La noche había pasado, Quinn desayunó con sus amigas y luego volvió a casa de los Berry, extrañaba mucho a su morena, pero al llegar Rachel todavía no se encontraba en casa, la rubia decidió darse una ducha, supuso que su novia no tardaría en llegar.  
Rachel estaba saliendo de la casa de Kurt, se dirigía a tomar un taxi cuando una voz la detuvo

- _Hey tú…_ - La morena volteó y vió que un auto estaba parado, un chico le sonreía

- _Jesse… que haces por aquí?_ – Dijo un tanto sorprendia  
_  
- Iba camino a the lima bean… A donde vas?_

- A mi casa…

- Ven… te llevo

- Oh no… esta bien no vivo muy lejos de aquí…

- Vamos Rach sube… - Insitió el muchacho y la morena aceptó_ – muy bien antes de llevarte a tu casa me aceptarías un café?, se que no puedes resistirte a la cafeína– _Bromeó el muchacho

- _No lo se Jesse, debo volver a casa…_

- Vamos diva… solo te quitaré 20 minutos, además me gustaría compartir un café con mi amiga… puedo llamarte así verdad? – La morena sonrió

- _Esta bien… solo 20 minutos, "amigo"_ – Dijo la morena bromeando__

Rachel y Jesse se dirigieron a la cafetería, pero esos 20 minutos pasaron a ser una hora… el muchacho había conseguido retener a la morena contándole diferentes cosas que le habían sucedido

- _Así que… como te esta yendo en Julliard?_ – Dijo la morena

- _Bastante bien…al principio pensé que no era el lugar correcto pero a medida que pasaron los días, semanas, me fui adaptando y por suerte esta semana estoy libre pero la próxima arrancan los examanes!... y bueno recibí la felicitación de uno de los mejores profesores, supongo que es una buena señal no?..._

- Claro que sí Jesse!... me alegro por ti te lo mereces

- _Gracias Rach…_ - Dijo el muchacho y acercó su mano a la de la morena – _y tú… ya tuviste tu audición para Nyada?_

_- Si… el jueves pasado, se suponía que iba a ser esta semana pero se adelantó…_

- Y como te fue?

- Pues debo admitir que casi me desmayo… pero bien una vez que la música comenzó a sonar me sentí en mi mundo, ahora solo resta esperar…

- No te preocupes, de seguro te aceptan… si no lo hacen están locos! – Dijo el muchacho y Rachel sonrió, luego miró su celular y pudo ver una llamada perdida de Quinn y un mensaje **_– "Hey diva, ya estoy en tu casa a que hora vienes? – Q."_**

  
- _oh… debería volver a casa o van a pensar que me secuestraron_ – Jesse rió ante el comentario y luego se levantó de su asiento. Rachel respondió rápido a su novia.

**_- " Lo siento Q tenía el celular en silencio, ya estoy en camino – R."_**

Los chicos salieron de la confitería, Jesse frenó a la morena.

- _Rachel quiero volver a disculparme por haber sido un completo idiota contigo y agradecerte por esto… eres una gran persona y espero que podamos ser amigos – _Dijo Jesse tomándola del brazo, Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír – _El Martes regreso a NY y me gustaría invitarte otro café de "amigos"… es posible?_

- Por supuesto que seremos amigos Jesse… y ya te lo he dicho, lo que paso queda en el pasado comencemos desde cero – Hizo una pausa_ – En cuanto al café… no veo porque no, el Lunes te veo?_

- El lunes suena perfecto… - Sonrió y luego bajo su mirada –_ Rach… puedo darte un abrazo?_

- Claro que si… ven aquí – La morena abrió sus brazos y Jesse la abrazó, la levanto en el aire y luego acercó su rostro muy cerca del rostro de Rachel para depositar un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, la morena se sorprendió por ese besó pero supuso que no fue a propósito

- _Muy bien… te llevo a tu casa_ – Dijo Jesse al soltarse del abrazo.

- _Jesse vivo a dos calles de aquí y la verdad… Quinn esta en mi casa y si me ve llegando contigo no creo que sea de su agrado…_ - Dijo un tanto avergonzada

_- Le has contado que nos vimos en el parque?_

- _mmm algo así…_ - El muchacho la miró extrañado – _En realidad se enteró por Finn, que nos vió y luego me pregunto, se veía bastante enojada porque bueno tiene razón no se lo dije, le pedí disculpas y las aceptó pero pude notar que seguía un tanto molesta…_

- Esta bien Rach… yo la entiendo – Ahora la morena lo miraba extrañada –_ es tu novia y si te ve con tu ex no creo que sea muy agradable, pero bueno ya verás que con el tiempo no le va a molestar y podrá ver que realmente quiero ser tu amigo_

- Tienes toda la razón… bueno mejor me voy – Dijo la morena y le dio un beso en la mejilla –_ cuídate Jesse, nos hablamos._

- Nos vemos futura estrella, cuídate – El muchacho le regalo una sonrisa, la morena la correspondió y luego se volteó para dirigirse a su casa. Jesse se dirigió a su auto pero antes miró a lo lejos donde había una persona con una cámara de fotos que lo miraba y le guiño el ojo, el muchacho correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa y luego entró a su auto. – _Empieza a sufrir Fabray… _- Dijo el muchacho y arrancó el motor de su auto.

Luego de 10 minutos la morena llegaba a su hogar. Dejó sus cosas en el living y subió las escaleras para ir directo a su habitación. Entró a su habitación y se encontró con Quinn sumergida en un libro, pero la rubia no tardó en salir de su burbuja al oír como se abría la puerta

- _Hola extraña…_ - Dijo la morena y sonrió

- _Extraña?..._ – Dijo la rubia y frunció el ceño –_ solo fue un día Rach…_

- Lo sé… - Dijo la morena y recordó que debía calmarse _"Espacio Rach… dale espacio se nota que eres una maldita desesperada" – _pensó, luego dejo sus cosas en la cama, la rubia la miraba extrañada estaba esperando que Rachel le diera un beso__

- no piensas saludarme como se debe? – Dijo Quinn después de unos minutos__

- "Bien… solo un beso Rachel, pero nada de ponerte cursi…" – Pensó la diva al ver que Quinn le pedía un beso_ – Lo siento estaba distraída _– Fingió hacerse la despreocupada, se acercó a Quinn y le dio un corto beso, la rubia se extrañó un poco al ver que su novia se alejó rápido pero no le hizo caso.

_- Tus padres fueron hasta el supermercado, dijeron que volverán en una hora… - _Miró su reloj_ – y eso fue hace unos 40 – 45 minutos así que no tardarán en llegar, supongo_

- Okey… bueno iré a bañarme, espero que vengan con comida preparada porque tengo mucho apetito

- Si, dijeron que iban a traer comida… de todas formas quieres que te prepare algo? – Dijo la rubia y le sonrió de esa forma que tanto le gustaba a la morena__

- mm no gracias espero la comida, ahora vuelvo – tomó un cambio de ropa y una toalla limpia y se encerró en el baño – _muy bien Rach… si la tratas de esa forma pensará que no estas desesperada_ – Dijo en voz baja mientras abría la ducha.  
Las chicas pasaron prácticamente el domingo junto a los Berry, jugando a juegos de mesa y también miraron videos de Rachel cuando era chiquita, esta se ponía roja como un tomate al ver ciertos momentos que la avergonzaban, sin embargo Quinn no podía evitar sonreír y morirse de ternura, solo podía pensar cuanto amaba a esa pequeña morena, la abrazaba y Rachel correspondía el abrazo pero por su cabeza seguía ese maldito trauma del "te amo" no correspondido por su novia y de momentos se alejaba de la rubia.

_- Muy bien muchachas es tarde deberían ir a dormir_… - Dijo Leroy mientras se levantaba del sillón

_- Si estoy frita…_ - Dijo la morena y bostezo _– Vamos?_ – Le dijo a Quinn quién asintió

_- Buenas noches –_ Dijeron las chicas y se fueron a la habitación.

Luego de unos 10 minutos las chicas a se encontraban en la cama, Rachel le dio la espalda a Quinn y le deseo las buenas noches, pero la rubia no pensaba en dormir. Se acercó lentamente a su novia la abrazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello, luego con su mano comenzó a levantar la camiseta de Rachel.

_- Q que haces?_ – Dijo la morena extrañada

_- Y tú que crees que hago?_ – Exclamó con una voz ronca y sexy

_- Están mis padres…_

- Rach no es la primera vez que lo vayamos a hacer con tus padres aquí junto… - Dijo la rubia y volvió a besar su cuello

_- Hoy no… estoy cansada – _Pero la rubia parecía no escucharla por el cual Rachel volvió a insistir – _Quinn…_ - Nada de nada la rubia estaba en su mundo – _Quinn!_ – Dijo Rachel elevando un poco la voz y la rubia salió de su trance.

- _Queee!?_ – Se quejó la rubia y Rachel rodó los ojos, la rubia suspiro y se acostó boca arriba – _Esta bien vamos a dormir_… - Dijo soltando otro suspiro al ver que no iba a conseguir nada esa noche.

- _Buenas noches Q…_ - Dijo la morena y cerró sus ojos, realmente estaba cansada

- _Buenas noches Rach…_ - Dijo la rubia para luego poner su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la morena, ya era una costumbre y una necesidad tener que dormir de esa forma.

El primer día de la semana llegó, las chicas habían pasado la mitad de la mañana coincidiendo solo en una clase, se encontraban ya en la hora del almuerzo junto a sus otros amigos.

_- Entonces que te parece si hoy vamos de shopping?_ – Decía Kurt dirigiéndose a Rachel

- _mmm No puedo Kurt tengo cosas que hacer, tal vez el miércoles si?_ – La rubia estaba charlando con Mercedes, pero no pudo evitar oír el comentario de su novia, Qué cosas tenia que hacer?, quería preguntarle pero no quería quedar como una "novia guardabosques"

- _Rach… por que no te quedas al entrenamiento de las cheerios y después vamos al cine?_ – Dijo la rubia buscando una excusa para ver que le respondía

- _No puedo quedarme Quinn, tengo un par de cosas que hacer pero más tarde si quieres si podemos ir al cine_ – La rubia le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. La jornada paso normalmente, Quinn se dirigía a su casillero para guardar algunos libros y luego irse al entrenamiento, justo en ese momento le sonó el celular, frunció el ceño al ver que era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

**_- "Rubia sexy, si quieres ver que hace tu novia a tus espaldas, tengo unas fotos que podrían interesarte… "_**

- "Buen intento Jesse pero no me interesa… consíguete una vida" – Fue lo que respondió la rubia, estaba segura que Jesse era el que mandaba los mensajes.

**_ - "Frío…muy frío rubia, no soy ese tal Jesse, soy más candente y tengo mejor gusto que mirar a esa narigona. Supuse que no ibas a hacerme caso por lo cual me tome el atrevimiento de dejarte un regalo en tu casillero, disfrutalo" _**– La rubia al leer ese mensaje abrió rápidamente su casillero y se encontró con su pequeño sobre de papel madera todo doblado, como si alguien intentó pasarlo por las rejillas del casillero, bueno básicamente habían hecho eso. Lo estiró y luego lo abrió, y pudo encontrarse con esas fotografías que ese "anónimo" le decía.

_- Rubia… ya es tarde vamos al entrenamiento antes que Sue patee nuestros hermosos traseros_ – Decía la latina mientras se acercaba, Quinn rápidamente guardo el sobre Santana frunció el ceño al ver la actitud de su amiga _– Todo bien?_  
_**  
**_- _Si, si… solo guardo esto, voy al baño y te alcanzo – _Dijo la rubia  
_  
- Okey… te veo al rato – _Soltó la latina y se alejó. Quinn volvió a abrir el sobre y miró esas tres fotos, su mandíbula se tensó.

- _No puede ser…_ - Soltó en un suspiro, en una de las fotos se veía a Jesse frente a Rachel tomándole las manos, en la otra se la veía a Rachel entre los brazos del muchacho quién la levantaba en el aire y la morena sonreía, y en la otra se veía la peor foto para Quinn… Jesse depositando un beso en la comisura de los labios de la morena, que por el ángulo de donde fue tomada la foto, se volvía dudoso si el beso era en la comisura o en los labios, lo que si se apreciaba era a la morena cerrando los ojos.  
Quinn se quedó observando las fotos por varios minutos, luego de un rato reaccionó, tomó su celular y llamó a Santana.

- "_Qué pasa Fabray te quedaste encerrada en el baño?... mueve tu trasero!"_  
_  
- Callate Santana y escúchame, dile a Sue que no voy al entrenamiento yo… - _Hizo una pausa para buscar una excusa -_ me siento algo mareada y creo que me bajo la presión, mejor me voy a mi casa_

- "Quinn tu puesto como capitana esta colgando de un hilo luego de esa advertencia que te dio la entrenadora hace unas semanas…"- Dijo la latina

- _Lo sé Santana, pero hemos mejorado muchísimo desde ese día y mi salud esta primero si no le interesa, al demonio!_ – Exclamó la rubia y Santana se sorprendió por la actitud, pudo notar que algo más le pasaba a su amiga pero no quiso preguntar.

- _Esta bien… hablaré con Sue y le diré que realmente te sentias mal, pero luego tu y yo vamos a hablar_ – Le dijo con un tono desafiante, luego cortó la llamada. La rubia cerró su casillero y a paso ligero salió del instituto.

Mientras tanto en el lima bean se encontraban Rachel y Jesse, el celular del muchacho interrumpió la charla.

- _Lo siento Rach debo atender, dame un minuto_ – El muchacho respondió la llamada- _hola?... un momento no te escucho bien -_ se alejó un poco excusándose que no oía bien – _Espero que tu llamada sea importante o tengas buenas noticias…_

- "Mis llamadas siempre son importantes y si… buenas noticias mejor de lo que creíamos…" – Dijo una voz detrás del teléfono__

- Menos suspenso y dime de una vez qué paso…

- "Fabray vio las fotos, luego escuché que hablo por teléfono con una de sus amigas y le dijo que no iba al entrenamiento de las animadoras, así que la seguí y pude ver que se fue a la casa de Rachel, deberías aprovechar este momento y si o si llevar a Berry a su casa de seguro la rubia la esta esperando y con algo de suerte verá su llegada…"

- Vaya… parece que alguien es más inteligente de lo que pensaba… buen trabajo

- No me subestimes James, se hacer mi trabajo… a propósito me debes dinero por las fotos – Y la persona cortó el llamado. Jesse sonrió al ver que su plan estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, rápidamente volvió a la mesa donde estaba Rachel

- _Disculpa, era un compañero de Julliard… en que estábamos?_ – Dijo el mucho sonriéndose

Para suerte de la rubia, Rachel vivía solo a unas 6 calles del colegio, al cabo de unos 10 minutos Quinn llegaba a la casa de la morena.

- _Rachel?_ – Exclamó mientras entraba al living de la casa, luego suspiró al ver que no había nadie, se dirigió a la habitación y se cambio de ropa.  
Se acostó en la cama y se dedicó a leer un libro mientras esperaba a su novia. Cada 2 minutos miraba el reloj, pasó más de una hora hasta que sintió un auto estacionando en la puerta, rápidamente se asomó por la ventana de Rachel que daba a la calle y pudo ver lo que no quería, Rachel bajando del auto de Jesse.

- _No hacía falta que me traigas Jesse…_ - Exclamó la morena mientras Jesse le abría la puerta del auto.

- _Tranquila Rach no es ninguna molestia para mí, además si es por Quinn… no creo que haya problema me dijiste que esta en el entrenamiento verdad?_

- _Si…_ - Miró su reloj – _supongo que vuelve en unos 15 minutos…_

- _Entonces tengo tiempo para escapar tranquilamente_ – Bromeó el muchacho, Rachel rió ante el comentario, luego de unos segundos se quedaron mirándose aún sonriendo – _bueno Rach… supongo que te veré la próxima ves que venga a Lima, para navidad… si es que tú quieres_

- _Claro que si…_ - Dijo la morena con una sonrisa, luego recibió un abrazo del muchacho

- _Cuidate estrella… voy a echarte de menos realmente estos dos días la he pasado bien – _Decía el muchacho sin soltar el abrazo, que para gusto de Quinn que estaba observando todo, le pareció muy largo.

- _Yo también Jesse… y bueno, muchos éxitos en tus exámenes!_ – Dijo la morena una vez que se soltó del abrazo. El muchacho se quedó mirándola y la morena empezó a sentir cierta sensación de incomodidad al ver como Jesse se acercaba a su rostro y le depositaba nuevamente un beso en la comisura de los labios, pero a diferencia del beso que se dieron el día anterior este se prolongo más.

- _No… Rachel no me hagas esto…_ - Decía la rubia al ver como nuevamente Rachel cerraba los ojos ante el beso. Por más que no era en los labios la rubia no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se rompía, por qué Rachel le había ocultado que se estaba viendo con Jesse?. Luego empezó a recordar que hacía días que la morena estaba distante y fue armando una especie de rompecabezas mental, la furia se apoderó de ella.

Rachel luego de ese beso "incómodo" para ella, se despidió del muchacho y entró a su casa, subió a su habitación.

_- Por dios Quinn… me asustaste!_ – Dijo la morena al ver como la rubia salía del baño, Quinn ni la miró trataba de calmar su furia solo le regalo una falsa sonrisa y tomó un pequeño bolso donde estaba poniendo ropa – _Qué haces aquí tan temprano_? – La morena observó el bolso – _A…. a donde vas?_

- El entrenamiento terminó antes y voy a pasar la noche en la casa de Santana, tenemos que organizar algunas cosas sobre coreografías para el campeonato… - Dijo la rubia con total calma, como si nade de lo que vio hubiera pasado, la morena solo asintió con la cabeza

_- Entonces… no vamos al cine hoy?_ – Preguntó al ver que su novia no le dijo nada

- _Oh… lo había olvidado, lo siento Rach lo dejamos para otro día si? _– Dijo la rubia y Rachel solo le regalo una media sonrisa – _Muy bien… me voy te veo mañana, saluda a tus padres por_ mí – Dijo Quinn y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no podía besarla después de lo que vio, Rachel se extrañó ante el beso y la agarró del brazo.

- _Quinn… estas bien?_ – Le preguntó un tanto preocupada – _te noto un poco… no se fría_ – La rubia estaba al borde de "vomitar" las palabras pero se decía una y otra vez a sí misma que se calme y que cuente hasta 10.

- _Si… solo tuve un mal día, nos vemos estoy retrasada –_ Dijo la cheerio y salió de la habitación dejando a la morena aún confundida, pero esta supuso que realmente Quinn tuvo un mal día, ya llevaban meses juntas y sabía que cuando la rubia no tenía un buen día se comportaba algo distante.  
Quinn tomó el primer taxi que vio, agradecía tener la capacidad de ahorrar y contar con dinero por lo menos para unos meses más, sus ahorros más una herencia que le dejó su abuela a ella y a su hermana le venían de mucha ayuda en estos momentos, de por si aportaba poco y nada en la casa de los Berry, ya que estos se negaban rotundamente a que la rubia pague algo.

- _Rubia… no te esperaba por aquí _– Dijo la latina al abrir la puerta de su casa, enseguida pudo ver que Quinn no estaba bien _– Qué pasó Q, te notó_… - No pudo terminar su frase ya que la rubia la interrumpió

-_ Rachel_ – Dijo la rubia y se largó a llorar, Santana no dudo en abrazarla y la metió en su casa

- _Qué te hizo ese maldito gnomo?_ – Exclamó ya con enojo

- _no estoy 100% segura S pero… hoy la ví con Jesse, como la dejaba en su casa y como se abrazaban y … y_ – Le costaba hablar debido al llanto que no paraba – _él le daba un beso muy cerca de los labios y Rachel no lo detuvo, es más cerró los ojos y le sonrió!... le sonrió a Jesse!_

- _Tranquila Quinn… no crees que estas exagerando un poco?_ – Dijo Santana

- _Eso no es todo…_ - La morena frunció el ceño – _hoy recibí un mensaje de un anónimo y me dejo este sobre en el casillero, __míralas_ – Dijo mientras le daba el sobre

_- Maldita Berry… ya mismo voy a golpear su estúpido trasero de enano…_ – Decía la latina al ver las fotos y abriendo la puerta, pero Quinn la frenó

- _No espera Santana eso no me sirve de nada_ – Dijo la rubia sollozando –_ yo se que las fotos no muestran algo muy claro, pero mira _– Dijo señalando la foto del "supuesto beso" – _eso… eso parece un beso en los labios no?_

_- Bueno… no lo sé con exactitud Quinn pero_ _si _– Hizo una pausa para volver a mirar la foto – _parece un beso en los labios_ – Realmente la fotografía hacía creer que Jesse besaba a la morena, la foto además de tener un cierto photoshop se tomó de un angulo muy específico – _Hablaste con ella?_

-_ Estuve a punto pero sabía que si lo hacía iba a terminar diciendo cosas de las que me iba a arrepentir, no sé San… y si solo ella esta tratando de ser amable con él?_ – Exclamó la rubia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

- _Mira rubia, yo no se que demonios pasa por la mente de Berry… pero no quiero verte sufrir y en estos momentos solo quiero golpearla_ – Decía la latina enojada

- _Agradezco tu preocupación San… pero no me ayuda en nada que la golpees, por lo pronto mañana voy a intentar hablar con ella y que me de una explicación_

- Q… mañana es martes, sigues con la idea de dedicarle la canción? – Exclamó la latina__

- No se San, en estos momentos es lo que menos me importa – Dijo la rubia y volvió a secarse una lágrima – _puedo… quedarme aquí por esta noche?_

- Claro rubia, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras… - Dijo la latina y le sonrió, el celular de Quinn sonó en ese momento

**_- "Disfrutaste las fotos rubia?..."_** – Quinn tensó la mandíbula al leer ese mensaje

**_- "Dime de una vez quién eres y por qué haces esto? - Q"_**  
**_  
- "Soy alguien que trata de abrirte los ojos para que te des cuenta que Rachel Berry es una maldita zorra que se esconde bajo ese disfraz de 'inocente' "_** – La rubia al leer ese mensaje pensó por unos segundos quién podía ser hasta que un nombre se le cruzo en la cabeza

- _Finn?_ – Dijo en un susurró, Santana la miraba extrañada

* * *

**Hola hola!... perdón por no aparecer en toda la semana pero estuve enferma y bueno prácticamente no tenía ni ganas de levantarme de la cama xD**  
**Les dejo otro capitulo de la historia y bueno lamento decirles que nuestras chicas van a sufrir un poco, espero actualizar esta semana, y también espero sus reviews!**

**Nos leemos! :)**


	12. Poor Song

-_** Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -  
**

**_- "Soy alguien que trata de abrirte los ojos para que te des cuenta que Rachel Berry es una maldita zorra que se esconde bajo ese disfraz de 'inocente' "_** – La rubia al leer ese mensaje pensó por unos segundos quién podía ser hasta que un nombre se le cruzo en la cabeza

- _Finn?_ – Dijo en un susurró, Santana la miraba extrañada

* * *

Martes 7:30 am, Quinn estaba en la puerta del instituto, a lo lejos ve estacionar una camioneta, era Finn. Rápidamente se acerca al muchacho

- _Finn_ – Dijo mientras el mucahcho se bajaba

- _Buenos días Quinn, como est…_

_- Al grano Hudson, por qué me enviaste estas fotos, que tramas?_ – El muchacho la miraba extrañado sin entender que decía

_- Quinn… de que me estas hablando? No te entiendo_ – La rubia suspiró con hartazgo

- _Podemos evitar la parte donde te haces el idiota y dices no entender de que estoy hablando… se que eres tú Finn!_ – Dijo la rubia elevando un poco su voz

- _Primero, no me insultes y segundo no se de que estas hablando así que si tienes un mal día no te la agarres conmigo_ – Dijo el muchahco e intento seguir su camino pero la rubia lo detuvo

_- Júrame por tu madre que tú no me has enviado nada_ – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Quinn sabía que para el muchacho su madre era sagrada

- _Lo juro Quinn, no se de qué me estas hablando_ – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y pudo ver que la rubia lo miraba con los ojos brillosos, estaba a punto de llorar _– Que pasa, estas bien?_ – Quinn no sabía por que pero abrazo a Finn, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar y quería obviar que el colegio viera esa escena rídicula de la "capitana" de las cheerios llorando.

- Tranquila Q. sea lo que sea todo estará bien, cuentas con mi apoyo si?

– Le decía el muchacho mientras la cobijaba en sus brazos, luego de unos minutos Quinn se soltó

- Lo siento Finn… por llamarte imbécil y porque hayas tenido que soportar esto… -

Hizo una pausa y se secó las lágrimas_ – es que no estoy pasando pro un buen momento y no se necesitaba descargarme…_

- No me pidas perdón, soy tu amigo y estoy aquí para lo que necesites

– Le regalo una sonrisa que fue correspondida_ – no voy a obligarte a que me cuentes nada pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi si? – _La rubia asintió, ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del colegio ya que el timbre estaba por sonar. Ninguno de los dos se percató que Rachel había observado la escena en donde Quinn abrazaba a Finn, la morena quedó boquiabierta sin entender por qué SU novia abrazaba a su ex que también fue ex de la rubia, los celos empezaron a aparecer y Rachel no pudo contenerse, entro como un tornado al instituto.

- _Qué demonios fue eso Quinn?_ – Dijo la morena al acercarse al casillero de la rubia, que se asustó ya que la tomó por sorpresa

- _Rachel…_ - Dijo la rubia pegando un salto del susto – _qué… qué no te entien…_

- _Finn y tú abrazados…_ - Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos - _A eso me refiero_

- Solo fue eso… un abrazo de amigos –

Dijo la rubia sin mirarla, en otra situación los celos de Rachel le hubieran causado tanta ternura que se habría arrojado a sus labios pero estaba dolida, no sabía como enfrentar a la morena y tampoco como procesar todo lo que había pasado en tan solo horas

- _Y por qué se abrazaban?_ – Dijo aún con un tono de enfado, la rubia suspiro

- _Estábamos arreglando malos entendidos Rachel_ – Dijo mientras cerró su casillero y la miró por primera vez – _Eso es todo y me voy a clases, no quiero llegar tarde, te veo luego_ – Quinn no le dio tiempo a que la morena hablará se alejó rápidamente, si estaba un segundo más con ella no sabía como iba a reaccionar. La morena quedó con la palabra en la boca y aún más confundida no entendía por qué Quinn la trataba tan distante, el timbre que daba el inicio de clases la sacó de su estado, Rachel rápidamente se fue a su clase, para mala suerte ese día solo compartía la clase del club glee con su novia.

- _Te ví hablando con Berry, ya le preguntaste?_ – Dijo la latina casi en un susurró para que el profesor no la escuche

_- No, todavía no hable del tema_ – Dijo la rubia sin apartar su mirada de la hoja

- _Y cuando piensas decirle Quinn…si no se lo dices voy a ir yo a encargarme de esa maldita…  
_  
- _López! Si no le interesa la clase puede retirarse _– Le exclamó el profesor, la morena rodó los ojos , luego volvió a mirar a Quinn en busca de una respuesta.

- _No lo sé San… es más difícil de lo que pensé, no puedo creer que Rachel haga una cosa así y ni siquiera estoy segura si es…_

-_ No me digas que vas a callarte Fabray… tu no eres así que demonios te pasa_! – Dijo la latina elevando un poco la voz en las últimas palabras

_- Se acabó… Lopez y Fabray afuera!_ – Dijo el hombre enojado

- _Pero yo no hice nada…_ - Dijo la rubia y la latina la fulminó con la mirada

- _Gracias por la ayuda Fabray…_ - Murmuró, el hombre se quedó mirándolas y luego volvió a indicarles con la mano que se retiren del salón – _Vamos rubia, no nos vamos a perder nada interesante aquí…_

- _Oí eso señorita…_ - La latina suspiró y salió del salón – _para la próxima clase ambas me deben traer un trabajo de mínimo 5 páginas con lo que vimos hoy y no quiero PEROS_

- _Muchas gracias Santana_ – Dijo la rubia fulminándola con la mirada mientras salía del salón

_- Ya rubia… es historia y tú la tienes clara con el tema…_ - Dijo Santana sin preocuparse – _Ven vamos a las gradas_

Las muchachas se sentaron en las gradas, mientras veían a los chicos practicar, Finn estaba hablando con uno de los chicos cuando notó que Quinn y Santana se sentaban en las gradas, no dudo en acercarse

_- Hey… no deberían estar en clase?_ – Dijo el muchacho sonrindoles

- _Y tú no deberías estar sudando para perder esas boobies de señora que tienes Finnoceronte?_ – Se burló la latina

- _Santana!_ – Exclamó Quinn a modo de enojo, la latina negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos, Quinn volvió su vista al muchacho – _Deberíamos, pero esta latina no paraba de hablar y por su culpa nos corrieron de la clase… - _La latina sonrío orgullosa como si lo que hizo fuese un logro – _y tú… por que entrenan tan temprano?_

_- Se acerca un partido importante, y la entrenadora Beiste le pidió a Figgins si podíamos tener una hora más todos los días por esta semana ya que nos vió un poco "débiles", así que…_ - Dijo el muchacho dando a entender el motivo del entrenamiento mañanero

- _Bueno… deberías volver la entrenadora esta llegando_ – Dijo Quinn señalando a la mujer

- _Si… pero antes quería saber como estabas_

- _Mejor… gracias Finn_ – Dijo la rubia y le sonrió, el muchacho le devolvió el gesto y Santana fruncía el ceño sin entender que estaba pasando

- _Nada de gracias… como te dije antes lo que necesites, sabes que puedes contar conmigo… nos vemos después_ – El muchacho se alejó de las chicas, la latina seguía sin entender nada y Quinn pudo notarlo en su rostro

- _Si ya se… debería explicarte ese diálogo que tuve con Finn_

- _Te estas tardando rubia…_ - Exclamó Santana. Quinn le explicó por qué Finn le preguntaba si se encontraba mejor, luego de pasar la hora hablando en las gradas las muchachas se fueron a sus siguientes clases que pasaron sin imprevistos.  
La hora del almuerzo se hizo presente, Quinn tomó asiento junto a Brittany y Santana luego apareció Mercedes con Sam y le siguieron Puck y Finn. Los últimos en llegar fueron Blaine, Kurt y Rachel, esta última buscaba sentarse al lado de su novia pero no había espacio por lo que le pidió amablemente a Mercedes que cambiaron de lugar.

- _Gracias…_ - Dijo Rachel una vez que Mercedes accedió a cambiar su lugar – _Hey…_ - Dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn, pero esta solo le regalo una falsa sonrisa. – _Quinn… lo siento_

_- Quiero comer en paz Rachel y no tengo ganas de hablar ahora _– dijo la rubia jugando con su comida, Rachel asintió y luego comenzó a comer, pero no soportaba no poder hablar con la rubia

_- Como estuvieron tus clases?_ – Pregunto luego de varios minutos de silencio

- _normales… como siempre_ – Contesto la rubia, Rachel decidió no seguir preguntando, quería evitar una discusión. Mientras tanto en el comedor no muy lejos, alguien observaba a Quinn y Rachel mientras hablaba por teléfono.

_- Soy yo… deberías aprovechar y enviarle un mensaje a Berry, la rubia esta a su lado y de seguro va a echarle un ojo, envíale algo cursi que haga sonreír a la narigona_

- _"No la llames así…"-_ Dijo Jesse del otro lado – _"en fin… gracias por la información, mantente alerta"_

Luego de 5 minutos el celular de Rachel sonó, la rubia pudo alcanzar a ver que había recibido un mensaje pero no sabia de quien, Rachel a ver el mensaje no pudo evitar sonreír

-"**_Olvide decirte que para navidad quiero uno de los famosos 'sweaters Berry'… aun que no creo que me queden tan bien como a ti…_** **_- J"_**

**_- "Sera un orgullo regalarte uno de mis 'famosos' sweaters, y de seguro te quedara bien… ya estas en el aeropuerto? – R"_**

**_- " Si… en 10 minutos sale mi vuelo, ya te extraño :( -J" –_** La morena se sorprendió un poco ante esa declaración, pero era Rachel, tenia su lado inocente y confiaba en que el muchacho solo quería ser su amigo… no veía mas allá.

- **_"Eres un mentiroso… de seguro te vas a olvidar de esta futura diva :( En fin que tengas un buen viaje – R"_**

**_- " Gracias! Nos vemos en navidad y … no miento en serio, tomar café solo no es tan divertido… nos hablamos estrellita cuídate – J"_** – Rachel volvió a sonreír antes ese mensaje, Quinn no para de mirar de reojo, se moría por saber con quien hablaba Rachel, la latina pudo observar esa situación y no dudo en actuar

- _Hey enano de que te ríes… cuéntanos así nos reímos todos…_ - Exlamó mirándola desafiante

_- No seas chismosa Lopez_ – Dijo la morena y dejo su celular en la mesa. El almuerzo paso, Quinn una vez que termino de comer se levanto de la mesa pero la morena la freno

- _A donde vas?_

- _Al baño…_ - Dijo con pocas ganas

_- Me esperas un minuto y vamos juntas? _– Dijo regalándole una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaba a la rubia, se mordió el labio pero rápidamente salio de su trance

- _Es que necesito ir ya… -_ Se excuso la rubia y Santana la corto

- _Esperala un minuto Fabray… no se te va a explotar la vejiga…_ - Tanto Rachel como Quinn se extrañaron ante esa "defensa" de la latina hacia Rachel, la rubia enseguida supo que su amiga tramaba algo. Las chicas se dirigieron al baño, Santana y Brittany fueron con ellas, una vez que entraron Rachel estaba a punto de entrar cuando Santana la detuvo

- _Momento gnomo tonto… dame tu celular_ – La morena la miro extrañada – _es por tu bien… veo que al usar esas ridiculas faldas no tienes bolsillos y trato de ahorrarte que tu y tu torpeza terminen tirando el celular al inodoro _– Rachel rodó los ojos

- _No soy tan torpe…_ - Dijo con hartazgo – _de todas formas gracias por la preocupación pero prefiero que lo cuide Quinn –_ Le dio el celular – _no confió en ti latina malvada_

- _Me debes una_ – Le dijo Santana a la rubia una vez que Rachel se metió en el cubículo. Rápidamente Quinn empezó a buscar los mensajes, para su suerte Rachel no bloqueaba el celular con contraseña, luego de unos segundos los vio.

- _No puede ser…_ - Exclamo al ver la pequeña charla de Jesse y Rachel, que a simple viste parecía una conversación de amigos pero Quinn con todo lo que había recibido y eso sumarle que Jesse es el "ex" de su novia provoco que la rubia sintiera una furia incontrolable, los ojos se le tornaron de un verde intenso, tenso la mandibula, dejo el celular arriba del lavabo y se fue del baño

- _Quinn… - _Dijo la latina pero la rubia ni se mosqueo, rápidamente Santana cerro el menú del celular y apago la pantalla para que Rachel no se diera cuenta, un minuto después la morena salía del baño

_- Y Quinn?_

- _Recordó que tenia que ir a hablar con Figgins y yo debería hacer lo mismo… toma tu celular umpa lumpa_ – Dijo la latina – _Britt recordé que tengo que hablar con el director te veo luego! _- Dijo la latina elevando su voz ya que la holandesa se encontraba en los cubículos

- _Esta bien Santy!_ – Exclamo desde adentro – _Rach… podrías esperarme?_

- _Si claro que si_

Santana salio disparando del baño, fue hasta las gradas a buscar a la rubia pero no la encontró, luego al vestuario de las cheerios y tampoco, se le ocurrió buscar en el auditorio y allí estaba la rubia parada frente al piano con lagrimas en sus ojos.

_-Quinn…_ - Dijo la latina y le acaricio la espalda

-_ Se esta burlando de mi Santana… de seguro se esta vengando por todo lo que le hice el año pasado, pero fue demasiado lejos, jugó con mis sentimientos…_

- _Que decían los mensajes Q?_

- _Si no fuera Jesse y no tendría las fotos y Rachel no se comportara tan fría estos días yo diría que es solo una charla de amigos pero… es Jesse su ex y … y… _-No pudo terminar de hablar las lagrimas se lo impedían, la latina la abrazo.

- _Tranquila Q…_

_- No…se acabó, Rachel Berry no va a jugar mas conmigo… _

- _Que vas a hacer Quinn?_ – Dijo un tanto preocupada

- _Cantar la canción como lo planee_ – Dijo la rubia muy convencida, la latina arqueo la ceja sin entender por que iba a hacer eso

_- Pero… no se supone que esa canción…_ - No pudo terminar a rubia la interrumpió

- _Se muy bien que significa la canción_ – Dijo sonriendo al mejor estilo Fabray.

La hora del Club Glee había llegado, el señor Schue dio su clase normalmente, pero 10 minutos antes de terminar Quinn se acercó a él

- _Señor Schue me gustaría cantar una canción antes de terminar la clase, puedo?_ – Dijo la rubia

- _Por supuesto que si!–_ Dijo el profesor y luego volteó para llamar la atención de los chicos – _Muchachos antes de irnos, Quinn va a cantarnos algo…_ - El profesor la invitó a pasar al frente de la clase – _Muy bien, todo tuyo Quinn_

- Gracias… -

Dijo la rubia y espero que el profesor se sentará –_ La canción que voy a cantar se llama "Poor Song" es un tema de Yeah yeah yeahs, y quiero dedicárselo a una persona muy importante en mi vida – _No levantó la mirada, pero todos entendieron a quién iba dirigido, Kurt codeó a la morena que no pudo evitar sonreír, la rubia hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle a la banda que podían arrancar.

Los primeros acordes en la guitarra comenzaron a sonar, luego siguió la batería, un ritmo lento y algo diferente a lo que solía cantar la rubia.

_Baby I'm afraid of a lot of things__  
But I aint scared of loving you  
Baby I know you're afraid of a lot of things__  
But don't be scared of love__ - _Su mirada seguía en el piso, quería obviar cualquier contacto con los ojos de la morena, su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal y con un tono bajo

_Baby I know you're afraid of a lot of things__  
But don't be scared of love__  
'Cause people will say all kinds of things__  
That don't mean a damn to me__  
'Cause all I see is what's in front of me__  
And that's you__ - _La batería tomó más participación, mientras tanto Quinn agarraba una pandereta y comenzaba a palmear con ella uniéndose al ritmo de los demás instrumentos

Well, I've been dragged all over the place

_I've taken hits, time just don't erase__ -_ La rubia ya estaba mas relajada cantando, su mirada se levantó pero se quedaba fijo en algún punto del salón, por una milésima de segundos observó a Rachel, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.  
_  
And baby I can see you've been fucked up too__  
But that don't mean your lovin' days are through__  
Cause people will say all kinds of things__  
That don't mean a damn to me__  
Cause all I see is what's in front of me__  
And that's you_

Well I may be just a fool

_But I know were just as cool__  
And cool kids they belong together – _Esta última frase su mirada se dirigió a otra persona, y sonrió, la morena se extrañó un poco pero luego pudo ver que Quinn la estaba mirando, sin sonreír pero la miraba con esos ojos de color verde, luego la rubia bajo la vista y los aplausos de sus compañeros no tardaron en aparecer.

- _wow! Excelente Quinn… una canción diferente pero te felicito estuviste muy bien_ – Decía el profesor mientras se acercaba a la rubia para darle un corto abrazo – _Algo que quieras agregar?_

_- Si…_ - Dijo decidida pero con la mirada en el piso – _Yo… yo …_ - Los nervios se hicieron presentes pero dio un suspiro y levanto la mirada – _Esta canción, va dedicada como ya dije a una persona muy importante en mi vida… _- Hizo una pausa y se acercó a sus compañeros, bueno a una persona en particular _– Es para Finn_ – Soltó la rubia para luego sonreírle, el mucho le devolvió el gesto sin sorprenderse, luego se levantó y la abrazó. En ese momento la morena sintió una puntada en el corazón, no sabía si estaba soñando o que pasaba pero no podía creer lo que oía y veía

- _Qué demonios…!?_ - Exclamó Kurt en voz baja y frunció el ceño, al igual que sus compañeros a excepción de Santana que solo se quedó seria miranda a la rubia y negando con la cabeza

- _Gracias Quinn…_ - Dijo Finn, la rubia lo volvió a abrazar y luego rápidamente tomó al muchacho de la camisa y lo acercó para darle un beso, si, un beso en los labios. El corazón de la morena se terminó de romper al ver esa escena, su cara era indescriptible, las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia, sentía que iba a desmayarse, rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y salió corriendo.

- _Demonios!..._ _Rach espera…_ - La morena no hizo caso no quería escuchar, solo quería encerrarse en su habitación y no salir más…  
**  
_  
_**

* * *

**No me odieeen! jajajj es necesario un poco de drama para la historia, yo advertí que las Faberry estaban por sufrir. Capítulo un poco corto pero muy necesario para lo que se viene, increíble la acción de Quinn y... por qué será que Finn no se sorprendió?... mmm en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán xD**

- En cuanto a la canción _"poor song"_ les recomiendo que la escuchen es un hermoso tema y bueno lo elegí primero porque básicamente soy muy fan de la banda, de por si el titulo de la fic es en homenaje a otro tema de ellos y segundo porque siempre me imagine ese tema cantando por Dianna, y si alguna vez lo hace soy capaz de dejar a mi novio por ella jajaj  
Bueno basta de charla! espero subir el próximo capitulo pronto

**Nos leemos! :)**


	13. Status: Viviendo en una pesadilla

-_** Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -  
**

- _Gracias Quinn…_ - Dijo Finn, la rubia lo volvió a abrazar y luego rápidamente tomó al muchacho de la camisa y lo acercó para darle un beso, si, un beso en los labios. El corazón de la morena se terminó de romper al ver esa escena, su cara era indescriptible, las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia, sentía que iba a desmayarse, rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y salió corriendo.

- _Demonios!..._ _Rach espera…_ - La morena no hizo caso no quería escuchar, solo quería encerrarse en su habitación y no salir más…**_  
_**

* * *

Kurt salió disparando al ver que su amiga no le hizo caso _– Rachel por favor espera!_ – volvió a intentar y la morena frenó, se volteó y vio como su amigo se acercaba, se abalanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar –_ vayámonos de aquí, tranquila Rach estoy contigo _– Dijo y se retiraron de la escuela

Mientras tanto en el aula todos estaban anonadados por la situación, Quinn solo miraba el piso sabía que si levantaba la vista iba a encontrarse con miradas asesinas de sus compañeros, por su cabeza pansaban miles de pensamientos y todos de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento al ver como la morena salió corriendo.

_- "La humillaste frente a todos y tú… quedaste como la fría y perra que solías ser… al carajo todo! Ella me mintió…"_

Will cortó el incómodo silencio y también los pensamientos de la rubia

- _Muy bien muchachos se pueden ir… es todo por_ _hoy_ – Dijo un tanto nervioso y se retiró del aula

- _Rubia creo que te pasaste_ – Dijo Puck acercándose – _no había necesidad de jugar así con los sentimientos de una persona, y menos con los de Rachel_

- _yo…_ - Quinn quería dar una explicación pero fue interrumpida

- _No digas nada Barbie_ – Exclamó Mercedes con enfado – _ya nos dimos cuenta que solo la usaste para volver con Finn, eres increíble Fabray… la maldad la llevas en la sangre – _Dijo la morena y varios de sus compañeros la miraban con odio mientras asentían

- Vamos chicos… no la traten así –

Intentó defenderla Finn

- Tú mejor cállate Hudson –

Exclamó Tina- _eres igual de insensible que ella – _Señaló a Quinn, Finn iba a responder pero la rubia lo detuvo_  
_  
- _Callense!_ – Dijo la rubia con enojo – _si hice eso es porque se lo merece_ – las palabras salían de su boca sin poder detenerlas _– ella sabe muy bien que hizo para recibir ese trato, y no lo culpen a Finn el no tiene nada que ver en esto – _Lo miró_ – Disculpame_ – el muchacho le regalo media sonrisa indicándole que todo esta bien, sin más que decir la rubia tomó su bolso y se fue del aula dejando a sus compañeros con el ceño fruncido

_- Quinn…_ - Dijo la latina mientras la seguía a paso apresurado para alcanzarla

- _San por favor necesito estar sola…_ - Dijo la rubia sin frenarse

_- A donde vas a ir… no puedes quedarte en lo de Rachel, por favor vayámonos a mi casa y te calmas no es un buen momento para que estes sol…-_ La rubia la interrumpió

- _Quiero estar sola…_ - Dijo la rubia y se frenó para mirarla, sus ojos delataban que estaba punto de explotar en un mar de lágrimas – _luego te llamo si? – _La latina asintió y luego la abrazó

- No voy a molestarte pero si te llamo por favor atiéndeme Quinn, esta noche te quedaras en mi casa okey?... –

Dijo la latina, solía ser dura pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos o seres queridos se preocupaba mucho, la rubia una vez que se separó del abrazo ya con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos asintió y luego salió como disparando del instituto.  
_  
_  
_- Rach estas segura que no quieres ir a mi casa hoy? –_ Preguntó Kurt a la morena, mientras la abrazaba y la calmaba para que deje de llorar

- _No gracias Kurt, pero quiero estar aquí_ – La morena se separó del abrazo y luego se rescotó en su cama, su amigo se quedo al costado mientras le acariciaba el brazo brindándole todo su apoyo. Luego de 15 minutos de puro silencio, se escucha como la puerta principal se abre, Kurt miró a Rachel quien dio un suspiro. Solo podían ser tres personas las que entren, Leroy, Hiram o Quinn…

- _Quieres que vaya a …_ - La morena lo interrumpió

- _No_ – Dijo sin rodeos – _Es ella_ – El chico la miro extrañado – _Si fueran mis padres ya hubieran gritado algo como "Estrellita estoy en casa"_ – Dijo imitando la voz de un hombre y con una leve sonrisa, pero en esa sonrisa solo se veía la tristeza de la morena.

- _Quinn tiene las llaves de tu casa?_ – Exclamó Kurt

_- Si… Creo que no fui la única que le tomó tanta confianza y cariño_ – Dijo con la mirada perdida y recordando que sus padres no tardaron ni dos semanas en darle un juego de llaves a la rubia.

- _"Parece que no hay nadie… en fin, solo agarras tus cosas y te vas mientras más rápido lo hagas mejor…"_ – Pensó la rubia, dio un gran suspiro y subio las escaleras. Tomó la manija de la puerta y lo abrió. Rachel ante ese ruido cerró los ojos, Kurt le agarró la mano y la presiono intentando transmitirle que no iba a dejarla sola. Y Quinn… entró y se exaltó al ver a los chicos, por unos segundos se quedó quieta sin saber que hacer pero rápidamente salió de su estado.

_- Solo vengo a buscar mis cosas y me voy_ – Dijo de forma cortante y sin mirar a los chicos, se adentró a la habitación y comenzó a juntar sus cosas.  
Nadie hablaba, el aire era tenso y ese silencio incómodo que se había generado era inevitable. Kurt tenía ganas de vomitarle las palabras y más que palabras insultos, pero sabía que Rachel no quería eso y por respeto a ella se contuvo.

- _Puedes irte_ – Dijo de la nada la morena y tanto Kurt como Quinn la miraron

- _Termino de juntar mis cosas y me …_ - La rubia se vió interrumpida por Rachel

- _Tú no_ – Sin mirarla, solo lo miró a su amigo – _Puedes irte Kurt…_  
_  
- Olvidalo no voy a dejarte con esta idiota…_ – El chico aprovechó para largar parte de todo el sentimiento de furia que tenía en ese momento, Quinn solo agacho la cabeza y se mordió la lengua para no responder.

_- Por favor Kurt… Necesito que te vayas_ – Dijo Rachel y le acarició la mano, el muchacho soltó un largo suspiro y luego se levantó de la cama, le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga

- _Me llamas si necesitas algo, no importa la hora… llamame y vendré corriendo_ – Le dijo con una sonrisa, Rachel le devolvió el gesto y asintió. Kurt levantó su mirada y borró su sonrisa al encontrarse con la mirada de Quinn, a ella le regalo una mirada de total odio. Sin más que decir el muchacho se retiró.  
El silencio volvió a reinar por otros 10 minutos, Quinn solo se dignaba a juntar sus cosas, Rachel solo se digno a seguir en la misma posición que estaba, acostada de lado y mirando un punto fijo en la pared, de golpe oyó que el cierre del bolso que estaba armando Quinn se cerró y vió como Quinn se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación para irse. La morena rápidamente se levantó y la tomó del brazo. Quinn ante el contacto cerró los ojos y volteó, pero no se esperaba encontrase con la mano de Rachel golpeando su mejilla. En esa cachetada la morena intentó expresar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, Quinn la miró a los ojos y pudo ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a hacerse presente en el rostro de la diva, tensó la mandibula y le devolvió la cachetada a Rachel, quién tampoco se esperaba esa reacción.

- _Me usaste, me usaste!_ – Exclamaba la morena con un ataque de llanto y comenzó a dar pequeños puñetazos en el hombro de la rubia, esta intentaba frenarla pero no podía, la morena estaba fuera de si. –_ te brindé todo mi apoyo, te dí un hogar, confié en ti y … _- entres las lagrimas, los nervios y los golpes no podía terminar de hablar – _y… además fuiste mi primera vez… sabiendo lo que significa para mí, y tú… _- No podía continúar, los golpes cesaron ya que Quinn la tomó por las muñecas, la morena intentaba desprenderse del agarre – _Tú… me fallaste, me usaste!... SUELTAMEE –_ Dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre y volvía a golpearla

- _Basta Rachel!_ – Exclamó Quinn quien ante las palabras de la diva se estaba desarmando, pero por otro lado en su mente no paraba de procesar las imágenes de su morena y Jesse, estaba partida al medio era amor-odio lo que sentía –_ Deja de golpearme, deja de herirme ya hiciste suficiente! _– Soltó elevando el tono de voz, y para parar los golpes de la morena optó por abrazarla y apretarla contra su cuerpo, Rachel dejo de golpearla y se aferró a ese abrazo, ambas se amaban y se odiaban… era eso posible?

- _Me usaste…. Me usaste!_ – Repetía Rachel llorando contra el pecho de la rubia, y Quinn no se quedaba atrás, las lágrimas brotaban. De golpe sintió como la morena se separaba del abrazo y la empujaba contra la puerta – _Te odio Quinn!... TE ODIO!_ _Eres el ser más insensible que conocí, no tienes alma, no tienes corazón!_

- _YA BASTA!_ – Gritó la rubia al oír como Rachel le largaba solo palabras de odio – _Mereces esto!_ – La morena frunció el ceño – _me mentiste, y me engañaste! Haciéndome creer que estabas enamorada de mí! – _La morena frunció el ceño aún más, si es que era posible, no entendía absolutamente nada

_- Qué estas diciendo!?_ – Dijo con su característico tono dramático –_ Yo te mentí!?... Además de humillarme, YO tengo la culpa!? _– Soltó una risa, pero de esas risas que se generan por tanta furia y decepción – _No lo puedo creer Quinn…_

- _El qué no puedes creer!?_ – Exclamó aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, bajo la vista y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso – _Tal vez estas fotos te ayuden a recordar… miralas se te ve muy bien al lado de ese idiota _– Dijo la rubia y le dio de muy mala forma el sobre con las fotos  
_  
_- _Qué… qué es esto!?_ – Decía Rachel mientras pasaba las fotos – _Jesse?..._

- _BINGO!_ – Exclamó Quinn y alzó sus manos – _parece que recordaste a tú NOVIO…_

_- Novio!?_ – Exclamó la morena sin entender nada – _acaso me seguiste Quinn?... en serio me seguiste!?, increíble _– Dijo largando otra de esas sonrisas decepcionantes

-_ No me lo creo…_ - Exclamó la rubia – _te preocupa más que te haya seguido a preguntarme o mejor dicho explicarme que carajo hacías con ese idiota… Y para tu información no fui yo quién sacó esas fotos porque CONFIABA en ti_

- Quién sacó estas fotos Quinn?

- En serio Rachel

– Dijo la rubia indignada_ – en serio te preocupa más quién o cómo tengo esas fotos?... – _Al ver que la morena no le respondía decidió hablar_ – No lo sé, no se quién sacó esas fotos, aparecieron en mi casillero_

- Claro… mágicamente aparecieron en tu casillero –

Dijo con algo de ironía

- En serio!? … por qué no dejas de desvíar el tema y me dices de una vez qué pasa con Jesse! –

Exclamó ya con poca paciencia, no podía creer que Rachel no le diera una explicación

- _Sabes perfectamente que Jesse se disculpó conmigo e intentó arreglar las cosas como_ _amigos_ – Dijo la morena mirándola fijamente

_- Si… lo sé, tuve que enterarme por otros que se habían visto_ esa vez – La morena rodó los ojos – _pero eso no viene al caso porque entendí PERFECTAMENTE como tú dices… _

_- Muy bien, entonces creo que no hace falta aclarar que nos vimos porque quiere ser mi amigo_ – Dijo Rachel como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, la rubia quedó boquiabierta por la forma en que lo dijo.

- _Entonces si quiere ser tu amigo_ – Exclamó y la miro directo a los ojos por unos segundos – _por qué no me lo dijiste Rachel?_ – Esta vez el tono de voz fue calmó pero se notaba el dolor qe le producía. Al escuchar esa pregunta la morena se quedó sin palabras, no sabía porque no le había dicho, por qué tenía la necesidad de ocultárselo si ella amaba a Quinn.

- _Veo que no piensas contestar_… - Dijo la rubia al ver que Rachel no decía nada

- _Por qué a Finn?..._ – Preguntó de repente – _por qué lo besaste?, por qué le dedicaste esa canción?_

-_Por Venganza Rachel_ – Dijo sin rodeos - _Porque estaba_ – se corrigió- _estoy dolida, no pude soportar ver esas fotos donde Jesse te abraza, te sonríe, te… te da un beso que parece ser en tus labios, no pude soportar notarte tan fría y distante estos días, no pude soportar ver tu cara cuando recibias un mensaje de él _– la morena frunció el ceño –_ si… cuando Santana te pidió el celular fue para que yo pueda ver los mensajes_ – Confesó la rubia, ya no le importaba nada solo que Rachel entienda que realmente estaba sufriendo

_- La canción…_

- Si –

Interrumpió la rubia –_ la canción era para ti, estuve todo el jodido fin de semana planeando la mejor manera de… -_ Se quedó callada

- De qué…? De humillarme? –

Soltó Rachel sin pensar

- De decirte que TE AMABA –

Soltó sin rodeos y la miró a los ojos. La morena al escuchar esas palabras se estremeció, no sabía si era porque Quinn le confesaba que la amaba o porque lo decía en tiempo pasado. – _Pero por lo visto el sentimiento no es mutuo… - _La morena seguía sin responder, luego de unos minutos reaccionó

- _No debiste hacer eso Quinn… me humillaste_ – Eran las únicas palabras que le salían

_- Por qué no me dijiste que estabas viendo a Jesse_? – Volvió a preguntar, necesitaba una respuesta de su morena, pero no la recibió ya que Rachel no respondía

- _Tu silencio responde todo…_ - Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, agarró su bolso y se fue, dejando a la morena ahí parada sin reacción. Antes de irse se atrevió a entrar a la habitación de los padres de Rachel y dejó una carta que había escrito uno rato antes de dirigirse a la casa de Rachel, no quería irse sin despedirse de los Berry.  
Rachel al oír como se cerraba la puerta principal de su casa, no pudo contener más las lágrimas y volvió a llorar mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, mordía la almohada para ahogar esos gritos de dolor y bronca, no entendía como de un día para el otro se le vino todo abajo. Luego de estar un buen rato llorandoo, se quedó dormida, estaba rendida. Su celular no dejaba de sonar, tenía llamadas perdidas de Kurt y algún que otro mensaje.  
Al cabo de más de una hora se despertó y se encontroó con 4 llamadas perdidas de Kurt, 1 de Mercedes y 3 mensajes. Se detuvo en uno de los mensajes.

**_- "Hey estoy online… Conectate quiero saber como estas!? "_** - La morena se dirigió hacia su escritorio para prender la notebook, mientras respondía el mensaje.

**_- "En 5 minutos me conecto. Como estoy!?...viviendo en una pesadilla. – R"_**

* * *

**Buenaaas! Les dejo un nuevo capitulo nuevamente pido perdón porque es re que te cortito pero prefiero dejarles algo y no hacerlos esperar, voy a intentar subir otro cap esta semana espero que el tiempo me lo permita!  
Bastante triste para nuestras chicas... Por ahora toca sufrir un poco, pero prometo que más adelante lo recompensaré ;)  
Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y me alegra que les guste la historia! :D**

**Nos leemos! **


	14. En mi estado puro

-_** Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -  
**

**_- "Hey estoy online… Conectate quiero saber como estas!? "_** - La morena se dirigió hacia su escritorio para prender la notebook, mientras respondía el mensaje.

**_- "En 5 minutos me conecto. Como estoy!?...viviendo en una pesadilla. – R"_**

* * *

"**Rachel B. ha iniciado sesión"**

- "_Hey estrella!..."_

- Hola Jesse… como estás?

- "Bien, pero tú no puedes decirlo mismo verdad?, acepta mi videollamada."

**"Jesse st james te está llamando"**

- "_Ahora si…"_ - Dijo el muchacho y sonrió – "_hola Rach, puedes verme y oírme bien?"_

- _Hola… si y tú?_

- "_También… aunque no veo esa linda sonrisa que siempre tienes"_ – Dijo el chico aprovechando la debilidad de la morena – "_Qué pasa Rach?..."_

- _Quinn…_ - Dijo y suspiro – _nos peleamos y … no se Jesse todavía no entiendo por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas_

- "A ver no te entiendo… te peleaste con la rubia pero qué paso? "

- Quinn ha besado a Finn en la clase del club Glee

- "Cómo!?" – Dijo el chico un poco sorprendido, por dentro estaba explotando de alegría no se esperaba que Quinn fuera a hacer eso, su plan había salido mejor de lo que penaba_ – "pero… por qué!?"_

- Lo mismo me pregunté yo Jesse… y y – Estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a decir_ – ella esta celosa de ti_

- "De mí!? – Dijo sorprendido pero estaba vez fingió, ya que sabía a lo que hablaba la morena__

- Si… al parecer alguien me siguió y sacó fotos de nostros dos en el Lima bean

- "Rachel estas bromeando?"

- No! – Dijo la morena y miró a la cámara_ – yo tampoco lo creía pero me mostró las fotos, estoy segura que Finn esta detrás de todo esto por más que Quinn me lo haya negado pero seguro es él_

-" Es lo más probable… pero y entonces que pasó con Quinn hablaste?"  
- _Si hace 10 minutos se fue de mi casa, hemos terminado_ – Al decir esas últimas palabras no pudo evitar llorar

- "_Oh no Rach… no llores por favor"_  
_  
- Lo siento Jesse… no quiero molestarte con mis dramas_

_- "No tranquila… si estuviera allí juro que iría corriendo a consoltarte"_ – Jesse estaba siendo jodidamente cursi, su plan había salido a la perfección, solo le falta la última parte, que Rachel vuelva a ser su novia. – "_Puedo decirte algo Rach?..."_

- Si claro

- "Entiendo que Quinn se haya puesto celosa pero besar a Finn no fue la mejor forma de reaccionar, creo que metió la pata hasta el fondo y se comportó de manera muy infantil"

- Lo sé, pero yo también me equivoqué en no decirle que estaba viéndote

- "Rach escúchame, por más que le hubieras dicho sabemos muy bien que no le agrado a Quinn… y sus celos hubieran reaccionado de todas formas"  
  
- _Puede ser pero… _- El muchacho la interrumpió__

- "A ver contéstame algo" - Hizo una pausa_ – "Por qué no le dijiste que nos vimos?" _– La morena se quedo callada por unos minutos y luego volvió a mirar la pantalla

_- Tal vez por miedo… no lo sé no quería lidiar con sus celos o … no se Jesse ni yo se por qué_

- "_Tenías miedo de que Quinn se enoje? "_

- Si puede ser, no se Quinn es una persona muy sensible y en estos meses me desmotró también que es un tanto celosa y más cuando se trata de ti – BINGO! Jesse encontró un punto débil para atacar y provocar que Rachel no tenga la necesidad de ir a pedirle disculpas a la rubia__

- Rach… sabes lo que dicen de las personas celosas? – La morena negó con la cabeza__

- "Son personas que tienen miedo y desconfían de todo y todos, y cuando están en pareja toman a esa persona como SU objeto, son posesivos al punto de tomar el control total de su pareja y tú… mereces algo mejor que eso"

- No creo que Quinn sea de ese tipo…

- "Rachel debo confesarte algo" – Dijo el muchacho entre suspiros –_ "recuerdas el día de las nacionales?" – _La morena asintió_ – "Bueno, cuando te fuiste al baño con Quinn, ella volvió sobre sus pasos y me amenzó"_

- Que!? – Dijo Rachel sorprendida__

- "Si… me dijo que ella iba a hacer lo imposible porque te enamores de ella y que si yo me acercaba a ti iba a arrepentirme de por vida" – El chico estaba mintiendo Quinn jamás le dijo eso, solo le recordó como "tratar" a una dama__

- No… no Jesse no creo que … - Jesse volvió a interrumpirla__

- "Y la vez que estuve en el instituto…" - La morena volvió a asentir –_ "Esa vez fui con la intención de hablar contigo para disculparme pero ella se adelantó y volvió a decirme que no me acercara a ti, pude notar que es una persona muy posesiva Rach y no me gustó nada… pero luego me enteré que salían y te vi tan feliz que lo acepté" _–_  
- Pero Quinn…_

- "Lo sé, no parece ser ese tipo de persona… pero tu la escuchaste bien cuando me dijo 'aléjate de mi novia…' lo recuerdas?"…

- Si bueno… también dijo algo sobre sus padres

- "Si, antes de que tú te acercaras yo le estaba diciendo que quería disculpartme contigo y ella me dijo que me alejará que ella era tú novia, y yo te juro que la felicité y es más… le pregunte si sus padres lo sabían y bueno… justo llegaste" - Nuevamente cambió la versipon de los hechos__

- Pero si la felicitaste por qué reaccionó asi?

- "No lo sé Rach… supongo que por sus celos y porque yo soy tu ex… ya sabes"

- No lo sé Jesse, no quiero pensar en Quinn, no quiero pensar en nada ahora mismo – Dijo la morena con algo de hartazgo_ – Lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir, necesito un poco de paz…_

- "Esta bien, me parece una buena idea – Dijo el muchacho sonriendo_ – y sabes que si necesitas hablar me tienes aquí… lamento no poder estar contigo ahora pero bueno por suerte existe la tecnología…" - _Rachel sonrió ante ese comentario_ – "Bueno al fin veo esa hermosa sonrisa …"_

- _Gracias Jesse… eres un buen amigo_

- "_No tienes porque agradecerme, estoy para ti lo 365 días del año entendido?"_ – La morena asintió – "_bueno te dejo en paz… necesitas descansar"_

- _Nos hablamos, éxitos en tus exámenes_

- "_Gracias estrellita, descansa"_ – El muchacho le sonrió y la saludo con la mano mirando directo a la cámara, Rachel le devolvió el gesto y luego cerró sesión.

La diva se puso su pijama, estaba cansada y el haber llorado por más de dos horas había agotado toda su energía. Se estaba lavando los dientes cuando oyó la voz de Leroy.

- _Cariño… ya estamos en casa_ – Dijo el hombre de gafas mientras subía las escaleras – _Chicas…?_

- _Papi…_ - Dijo Rachel saliendo del baño aún con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Leroy pudo ver la tristeza en el rostro de su hija y rápidamente observo a su alrededor y notó que Quinn no estaba

- _Qué paso Rachel?_ – Dijo Leroy sabiendo que algo malo había pasado entre ellas dos

_- Se terminó papi… Quinn y yo…_ - No pudo terminar e hablar, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, el hombre se acercó a su hija y la abrazó

- _Tranquila hija… shh no llores por favor_ – Decía el hombre intentando calmar a su hija- _Dime que pasó Rach…_

_- No quiero hablar ahora… solo quiero irme a dormir por favor_ – Rogaba Rachel, y su padre asintió pudo notar que realmente estaba saturada y lo mejor era que duerma

_- Esta bien… ven_ – Dijo el hombre tomándola de los hombros y dirigiéndose a la cama, Rachel se acostó y Leroy la arropó, luego deposito un beso en la frente de su hija – _Descansa cariño, te quiero_

Leroy salió de la habitación y se encontró con Hiram subiendo las escaleras.

_- Y las niñas?_ – Preguntó el hombre

- _Quinn se fue…_ - Dijo de forma cortante – _Rachel y ella pelearon, y creo que no es temporal_

- _Pero por qué…_ - Dijo Hiram preocupado – _Voy a hablar con ella_

_- No espera_ – Dijo Leroy al ver como su marido se dirigía al cuarto de Rachel – _No tiene ganas de hablar ahora, solo quiere dormir asíque mejor dejémosla, mañana seguro va a contarnos que pasó –_ Hiram asintió

-_Esta bien, bueno… voy a darme una ducha_– Dijo Hiram

- _Okey, yo voy a preparar la cena_ – Hiram se adentró en su habitación y pudo ver que arriba de la cama había un sobre, rápidamente salió de la habitación y llamó a su esposo

- _Leroy espera…_ - Dijo al ver que le hombre ya bajaba las escaleras, este volteó y lo miró _– ven un momento_

- Qué pasa? – Dijo mientras se acercaba a su habitación

- _Ese sobre_ – señaló la carta que estaba arriba de la cama – _es tuyo?_ – Leroy frunció el ceño y se acercó a la cama, tomó y el sobre y lo abrió

_- Quinn…_ - Dijo al ver la firma – _es una carta de Quinn_

- Qué dice!?

- "Señores Berry: Se que en este momento deben estar odiándome por ver a su hija llorar y les pido disculpas porque tengan que lidiar con eso.  
No quería irme sin despedirme de ustedes y al saber que no iba a encontrarlos en su casa me dispuse a dejar esta nota… Simplemente quiero darle las gracias por abrirme las puertas de su hogar y "adoptarme"… nunca sentí tanto amor familiar, realmente me hicieron sentir muy cómoda.  
Seguramente Rachel les cuente los motivos por el cual peleamos, solo quiero decirles que a veces los jóvenes cometemos errores y creo que nosotras dos no somos la excepción… Tal vez no estábamos listas para entablar una relación sería y en especial este tipo de relación… algo totalmente nuevo para ambas. Espero que algún dia puedan comprender y por mi parte quiero que sepan que les tomé un cariño muy especial y siempre podrán contar conmigo, Rachel es muy afortunada en tenerlos como padres.  
Sin más que agregar me despido, nuevamente les agradezco por todo y perdón por no poder despedirme personalmente.

Quinn."

- _Yo se que debería estar odiando a esta chica por hacer llorar a nuestra hija… pero no puedo_ – Dijo Hiram suspirando

-_ Lo sé … a mi me tomó tiempo aceptarla pero le tome mucho cariño _– Leroy también suspiró_ – que habrá pasado entre ellas?_

- _No lo sé… pero sea lo que sea prométeme que no te meteras, son cosas de ellas dos si? _– Leroy sonrió y asintió mientras Hiram le regalaba un tierno beso.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Santana, la rubia se recostaba en la cama

- _Hey… tienes que comer algo, toma_ – Dijo la latina mientras le daba un sándwich

- _Gracias San pero no…_ - no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por su amiga

- _Es una orden Fabray_ – Dijo la latina muy seria, Quinn rodó los ojos pero no tenía ganas de discutir asique tomó el plato que su amiga le daba.

- _Mañana voy a hablar con Russell_

- Piensas volver a tu casa?

- _Si_ – Dijo muy decidida – _En cuanto le diga a mi padre que mi relación con Rachel terminó es obvio que va a aceptarme de nuevo y por más que tenga ganas de golpear su cara no me queda otra_

- _Rubia si quieres quedarte aquí sabes que no hay problema, mi madre te adora_

_- Lo sé S… pero no quiero molestar más a nadie, prefiero volver a mi casa son solo unos meses más y después… me largo de este pueblo_

- Hablando de eso… vas a enviar la solicitud para esa academia en Londres? – La rubia negó con la cabeza_ – Pero Quinn… el año pasado no parabas de hablar sobre ese lugar_

- Si… pero las cosas cambian Santana – Dijo entre suspiros_ – envíe una solicitud a otra academia pero en New York…_

- Un momento, no me digas que hiciste eso por Rupaul!?

- No le digas así… - Dijo la rubia un tanto enojada, Santana rodó los ojos_ – en parte si, no quería estar lejor de ella pero bueno las cosas no salieron como planeaba_

- Maldita Berry… - Murmuró pero Quinn la escuchó –_ y no quieres enviar una solicitud para la academia de Londres, todavía estas a tiempo_

- Lo sé pero… ya no me interesa. La NYFA tiene un programa de cine y otro de actuación que me interesó más y no me importa si voy a estar en la misma ciudad que ella, NY es grande

- Esa es la actitud rubita… - Dijo Santana regalándole una sonrisa - _ y tendrás a muchas neoyorkinas a tus pies – _Quinn sonrió ante el comentario y negó con la cabeza__

- y tú y Britt ya hablaron sobre que van a hacer?

- Por mi parte espero que me acepten en la NYU pero Britt no lo sé, solo me ha dicho que va a envíar solicitudes para academias de danza o algo asi, pero no me habla mucho del tema, solo dice que Tubbi le dijo que ella y yo vamos a estar en la misma ciudad…

- Seria genial que las 3 estemos en New York…

- -sería!?... SERÁ genial, porque iremos a NY y viviremos en un departamento

- Veo que tienes nuestro futuro muy planeado – La latina asintió con firmeza y luego ambas sonrieron – _no veo la hora de terminar…_

- Estamos a mediados de Noviembre Q… solo nos quedán – Hizo una pausa para contar_ – 7 meses más y somos libres…_

- Si… - Dijo la rubia y suspiro_ – 7 meses… sieste LARGOS meses  
_

DOS MESES DESPUÉS.

6:30 am, el despertador de Rachel sonaba, la morena ya no realizaba su rutina. Solo se dignaba a despetarse y asistir a la escuela, que ya no le agradaba mucho, ya que tener que ver a Quinn todos los días le dolía. Pero sabía que graduarse era la única forma de largarse de Lima y olvidar todo lo que le recordaba a la rubia.  
Esos dos últimos meses las cosas cambiaron demasiado, Rachel intentaba no mostrarse débil ni dolida ante Quinn, el único que sabía sobre el verdadero estado de la diva era Kurt. Las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo habían pasado, y era el primer día de clases luego de las dos semanas de vacaciones de invierno.

_-Buenos días… Lista para arrancar nuevamente con la rutina escolar cariño?_ – Dijo Leroy una vez que Rachel se sentó en la mesa para desayunar

-_ Si… aunque ya me gustaría terminar de una vez la secundaria_ – Dijo Rachel mientras se servía un poco de fruta

- _Rach… solo voy a decirte una cosa_ – Hizo una pausa para observar a su hija – _disfruta lo que resta del ciclo escolar, es tu ultimo año y es el que más recordaras si?_

- No hace falta que lo digas papi… lo tengo muy en cuenta pero estas ultimas dos semanas no pude dejar de pensar en como va a ser vivir en New York – Dijo la morena y no pudo evitar quedar colgada en sus pensamientos__

- Lo sé… - Dijo el hombre y bajo el tono de voz para que su hija no lo escuche_ – y odio cual es el motivo de "esos" pensamientos…  
_  
- _Qué dijiste papi? –_ Dijo Rachel que no había oído bien lo que su padre dijo ya que "murmuró"

_- Que si sigues con esos pensamientos no vas a desayunar a tiempo y vas a llegar tarde al instituto…_

- _oh! Es verdad – _Dijo la morena mirando su reloj _– debo apurarme, Kurt no debe tardar en llegar _– Luego de 15 minutos Rachel terminó su desayuno justo a tiempo ya que su amigo se hacía presente tocando el timbre – _Papis me voy!_ – exclamó Rachel elevando un poco la voz ya que sus padres se encontraban en la cocina

- _Que tengas un hermoso día estrellita!_

- Hola diva, lista para volver? – Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras Rachel se adentraba en la camioneta__

- Claro que si – Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa forzada__

- Lista para volver a verla? – Dijo su amigo al notar el rostro de la morena__

- Prefiero no responder – Exclamó y se perdió en sus pensamientos, Kurt encendió el motor y se dirigieron al instituto

- _Allá esta Mercedes y Artie!_ – Dijo la morena mientras estacionaban – _un momento, ese es…_

- _Jesse?_ – Interrumpió el muchacho, Rachel se apresuró a bajar y se dirigió con sus compañeros

- _Hey chica mira que linda sorpresa tienes aquí!_ – Exclamó Mercedes mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Jesse que se volteó al escuchar como se acercaba la morena

- _Buenos días futura Barbra!_ – Exclamó el muchacho, la abrazo y luego le deposito un corto beso en los labios

- _Qué… qué haces aquí?_ – Exclamó la morena luego del beso – _no deberías estar tomando un vuelo a New York?_

_- Si… pero sale en unas horas y no quería irme sin despedirme como se debe_ – Dijo el muchacho y volvió a darle un tierno beso.  
Como Jesse había prometido, en navidad volvió a Lima y aprovechó las vacaciones para estar pegado como garrapata a la morena y lograr su cometido, re conquistarla. Llevaban menos de dos semanas saliendo

- _Wow! Tranquilo Chico vas a dejarla sin aire y aún la necesitamos viva… es nuestra líder_ – Exclamó Mercedes al ver como el muchacho besaba a Rachel

- _Muy bien…_ debo irme así que les devuelvo a SU gran líder y futura estrella de NYADA – Dijo Jesse sonriéndole a su novia. Hacía unas semanas le había llegado la carta de NYADA confirmando que Rachel fue aceptada, al igual que Kurt, ambos explotaron de emoción su sueño estaba comenzando – _Cuando llegué a NY te llamo si?..._ – La morena asintió y se abrazaron

- _Cuídate_ – Dijo Rachel

- _Tú también, voy a extrañarte pero solo quedán pocos meses y cuando nos acordemos vamos a estar los dos en la misma ciudad y seguramente viviendo juntos – _Ese era el "motivo" del cual Leroy hacía le depositó un último beso, la morena lo correspondía un tanto incómoda.

- _Veo que el hobbit no pierde tiempo_… - Dijo la latina a Brittan mientras ambas se acercaban a la entradadel colegio – _Menos mal que Q no vió esta escena_

- _Lamentó decir que si ví esa escena _– Interrumpió Quinn quién estaba detrás de las chicas, y había visto el momento "romántico" de su ex novia.

- _Quinn!?_ – Dijeron Santana y Brittany al mismo tiempo y abrieron los ojos como platos

_- Qué carajo…!?_ – Dijo la latina y se acercó a ella – _Ru… bueno ya no puedo decirte rubia… _- Y estaba en lo correcto, Quinn tenía el pelo de color rosa, aún se notaba algunas mechas rubias pero prácticamente su pelo era rosa, lo llevaba más despeinado de lo norma y no era el único cambio que tenía. Los vestidos y saquitos tan clásicos y femeninos o el uniforme de las Cheerios fue reemplzadado por leggins negros, borcegos y una camiseta bastantes talles demás con la frase _"Born to be bad",_ su maquillaje era más definido, ojos negros bien delineados, labios rojos y sus pómulos se veían más rojizos debido al rubor.

_- Quién eres y que hiciste con Quinnie!? _– Preguntó Brittany mirando el nuevo look de su amiga

- _Tranquila Britt soy yo… en mi estado puro_ – Dijo la ex rubia acercándose a las muchachas

- _Estado puro?_ – Dijo la latina frinciendo el ceño – _por dios Fabray! Eres la mezcla entre un gótico y la pantera rosa… acaso perdiste la cabeza?_

- _No Santana, no perdí la cabeza_ – Dijo Quinn fulminandola por la mirada, la latina rodó los ojos

- _En fin… donde te metiste todas las vacaciones, te llamamos incluso fuimos a tu casa pero Judy nos dijo que estabas con tus "amigos"_ – Dijo la latina acentuando la última palabra

- _Si… bueno estuve en un bar y conocí a algunos chicos del instituto que nunca supe que existían _– Dijo Quinn y alzó su mirad y sonrió – _Hey! Allí están, luego nos vemos chicas_

- _No puede ser…_ - Dijo Santana cuando vió quienes eran los "nuevos amigos" de la pelirosa – _las skanks?... y esos punkies!?... – _Quinn se acercó a sus amigos y no se percató que paso casi corriendo por al lado de la morena, quién al verla quedó boquiabierta.__

- Esa… esa es…? – Dijo Kurt en el mismo estado de shock que la morena__

- Quinn? – Dijo Jesse al verla_ – qué le paso?_

- oh por dios se junta con las skanks!? – Exclamó Artie_ – La prefiero como la fría, perra y porrista rubia_

- _Jesse vas a llegar tarde_ – Dijo Rachel intentando cambiar de tema, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio y tomó del brazo a su amigo – _y nosotros ya deberíamos entrar… vamos Kurt no perdamos tiempo mirando cosas que no merecen importancia _– Dijo la morena un tanto enfadada tal vez?... o dolida al volver a ver su ex rubia. Mercedes y Artie le siguieron el paso

- _"Fabray… si que me dejas el camino completamente libre actuando como una total friki"_ – Pensó Jesse y se sonrió al ver el nuevo look de Quinn

- _Veo que estas marcando territorio St James –_ Exclamó una voz femenina sacando de sus pensamientos al muchacho

- _Vaya vaya… mira a quién tenemos aquí –_ Dijo el muchacho sonriendo con arrogancia – _Pensé que no volvería a verte_

- _Yo pensé lo mismo… -_ Dijo la muchacha deolviendo el gesto arrogante – _veo que las cosas marchan bien con la narigona_

-_Kitty_… - Dijo Jesse y la fulminó con la mirada

- _Solo bromeaba_… - Dijo la rubia de pelo largo. Kitty era una porrista de primer año, y además una vieja amiga de Jesse, bueno básicamente eran amigos ya que sus padres eran socios y grandes amigos desde hace mucho tiempo – _Cómo estas?_

- _Perfectamente bien y tú… el plan funcionó?_

- _mm todavía esta en proceso_ – Dijo la rubia dirigiendo su mirada a Quinn quién estaba de espaldas a ella. Kitty era la famosa "fotografa y anónima" que ayudó a Jesse con su plan de separar a las Faberry

- _en proceso?_

- _Si… bueno verás no lo tengo tan fácil como en tu caso_ – Dijo la rubia y volvió su mirada al muchacho – _Prácticamente yo no tenía dialogo con Quinn, pero ahora que está cambiada te comento que la ru… bueno EX rubia no pierde el tiempo y sale con todo lo que se mueve y bueno… para mi suerte este sábado llego MI momento y pienso hacerla mía_

- No puedo creer que te guste Fabray… admito que es sexy pero por dios mirala ahora… Que se supone que quiere demostrar con ese look de badass!?

- Hey… respeto, digamos que tu sales con una enana que se cree diva y hasta hace uño era una don nadie… - Jesse rodó los ojos_ – En fin… a mi me gusta y se ve sexy con ese look, me encanta_

- Ya ya… no quiero una imagen mental de lo que estas pensando, mejor me voy – Dijo el muchacho y le dio un corto abrazo __

- Si mejor vete antes que mi Fabray te vea abrazandome, cuídate – Dijo la rubia cuando se soltó del abrazo y se dirigió a la entrada del instituto

- _FABRAY!_ – Gritó Santana mientras se acercaba a la ex rubia – _me parece que el tinte rosa te volvió idiota y olvidaste tu uniforme…_

_- No, no me hizo idiota y no lo olvidé_ – Dijo Quinn y levantó una bolsa que contenia una caja – _aca esta y justo estaba yendo a la oficina de Sue para devolverlo_  
_  
- Quinn vas a …_

- _dejar las Cheerios?_ – Interrumpió la pelirosa – _Si, ya no me siento cómoda y no es lo mío_

- _No es lo tuyo!?_ – Exclamó la latina elevando un poco la voz _– Quién eres!?... De repente apareces con este look de pantera rosa deprimida y dices que las cheerios "no es lo tuyo…"_

- Esta soy yo Santana… la única diferencia es que antes lo ocultaba pero me cansé y no quiero tener que fingir ser algo o alguien que no soy. – Dijo mirándola de forma desafiante_ – tómalo o déjalo…_

- tómalo o déjalo!? – Dijo la latina extrañada_ – qué eres un objeto?_

- Es una forma de decir…

- Bueno entonces prefiero "dejarlo" – Exclamó resaltando la última palabra__

- En ese caso… - Estiró su mano –_ fue un gusto conocerte, que tengas una buena vida – _La latina solo se quedo mirándola, no le correspondió el saludo. Quinn se volteó y siguió su caminata

_- Santy… _- Dijo Brittany acercándose a su novia, había escuchado la conversacion de ambas chicas – _Quinnie ya no es más nuestra amiga? – _Dijo con los ojos llorosos

- _Oh no llores Britt Britt_ – Dijo la latina y la abrazó – _Quinnie siempre será nuestra amiga, esa cosa que va caminando _– Dijo Santana y señaló a Quinn – _no es Quinn_

Mientras tanto Quinn se acercaba al casillero de Rachel, quién se encontraba guardando unos libros y no se percató de la presencia de la ex rubia

_- Berry!_ – Dijo Quinn provocando que la morena de un pequeño salto del susto

_- Me asustaste…_ - Dijo Rachel y luego cayó quién era la persona que le estaba hablando y se paralizó – _Qu… Qu…  
_  
- _Quinn me llamo Quinn… acaso te volviste tartamuda o que_? – Dijo de mala forma y Rachel suspiró –_ En fin, solo vengo a decirte que necesito que me devuelvas mi chaqueta de las Cheerios, lo antes posible, eso es todo _– La futura ex Cheerio volteó para retirarse pero Rachel la detuvo__

- Quinn… - Dijo la morena nerviosa y volvió a conectar sus ojos con esos ojos avellana que tango le gustaban, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, quería preguntarle como estaba, quería saber por qué ese cambio radical, quería abrazarla y besarla pero el recuerdo de su ex novia besando a Finn la atormentaba –_ Mañana mismo te traigo tu chaqueta_

- Okey… - Respondió Quinn un tanto extrañada, notaba que la morena quería decirle algo más pero al ver que solo se quedó mirándola se digno a retirarse__

- Qué fue eso? – Dijo Kurt acercándose a su amiga luego de ver la interacción entre Rachel y Quinn__

- Nada… solo me pidió su chaqueta de las Cheerios

- Y las miradas? – Preguntó Kurt con tono desafiante__

- Miradas? – Dijo Rachel y frunció el ceño__

- Ay por favor Rachel! No hace falta ser gay o tener un "gaydar" para darse cuenta que se comían con las miradas… - Rachel se sonrojó pero rápidamente soltó un suspiro cargado de angustia__

- No puedo evitar no mirarla de esa forma Kurt… La extraño pero al mismo tiempo no lo sé es muy difícil de explicar lo que siento

- Y Jesse? , por qué sales con él?

- Porque es agradable, me ama y me hace bien

- Eso lo sé, pero no responde mi pregunta – Hizo una pausa para esperar la respuesta de su amiga pero al notar que lo miraba extrañada decidió hablar él_ – Lo amas Rachel? – _Soltó sin rodeos

- _Yo… yo …_ - Rachel bajo la mirada y nuevamente sus palabras se atoraron

_- No hace falta que me digas nada, ya se cual es la respuesta_ – Dijo Kurt poniendo su mano en el mentón de la diva para que levante su cabeza – _Solo te pido que pienses bien con el corazón en este caso… Busca lo que realmente te haga feliz y ames… okey?_

- Si… - Dijo la morena con algunas lágrimas en su rostro. El timbre los sacó de su charla y los chicos se dirigieron al salon__

-Deberías estar en clase – Dijo Sue al ver a Quinn en su oficina, luego la observó con detalle – _Y deberías estar usando el uniforme de las Cheerios… eres Quinn o alguna prima friki que viene de visita_? – Soltó al ver el cambio de la chica

- _Soy Quinn,_ - Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos - _Pedí permiso para venir a hablar con usted y no estoy usando el uniforme porque vengo a devolverlo, la chaqueta se la traigo en la semana_ – La ex Cheerio apoyó la caja en el escritorio de la entrenadora

- _Estas haciendo lo que creo que…_ - Fue interrumpida por Quinn

– _Renuncio al cargo como capitana de las entrenadoras. – _Sue se quedó observandola por unos segundos

- _Sabes Q… siempre me has recordado a mí _– Hizo una pausa y se acomodó en su asiento – _una mujer fuerte, con ideales y sin miedo a enfrentarse a los demás…_

- _Pero…_ - Dijo Quinn adelantándose a lo que la couch iba a decirle

- _Exactamente, PERO_ – resaltó la palabra –_ hoy veo todo lo contrario _

- _Esto es lo que soy_ – Soltó Quinn – _esta soy yo en mi estado puro…_ – esa frase la utilizaba mucho en esos días

- _Por supuesto que esta no eres tú_ – Soltó Sue un tanto enojada – _Esta es una versión nefasta, débil y emo de Quinn Fabray_

- No entiendo que ven de malo en … - Fuen interrumpida__

- No he terminado de hablar – Dijo con un tono serio –_ Te conozco hace años Quinn, y pasaste por muchas etapas: la perra fría, competitiva y calculadora, que debo admitir que es una de mis favoritas… luego la pobre e inocente rubia en silla de ruedas – _Dijo de forma brusca recordando que la ex rubia estuvo unos meses en silla de ruedas debido al accidente– _y la Quinn Fabray original_ _o como dices tú "en su estado puro"_

- _Y cual es esa "Quinn Fabray"?_

_- La que estaba o está enamorada de Rachel Berry_ – Quinn se paralizó al escuchar esa frase, y Sue pudo notarlo – _lamento admitirlo pero esa mini Barbra sacó lo mejor de ti, al principio estabas distraída y "estupidizada" pero luego empezaste a tener una energía especial y no solo para las Cheerios, si no también tenias una energía especial en general, sonreías todo el tiempo y por más que yo sea la versión deportiva de "la dama de hierro" debo admitir que estaba contenta y orgullosa por verte sonreír y verte así de feliz y enamorada.  
- Yo… - _La pelirosa no encontraba palabras para defenderse, nunca nadie pudo describirla mejor__

- No digas nada Quinn – Soltó la mujer_ – No me molesta que dejes a las Cheerios, si no te hace bien lo entiendo perfectamente… Pero te tengo mucho cariño y no estoy orgullosa de ver como adoptas esta actitud de "rebelde", eres joven, talentosa, hermosa e inteligente Q… no pierdas tu tiempo – _Quinn notó como sus ojos se nublaban debido a las lágrimas, solo se digno a asentir

_- Solo quiero agradecerle por permitirme ser parte de las Cheerios, y en especial la capitana, va a ser un bonito recuerdo y… Gracias por todo en general _– Por primera vez en toda la charla que tuvieron se sinceró.

- _Esa es la Quinn verdadera… espero que vuelvas a ella_ – Dijo regalándole una sonrisa, algo muy raro en Sue Sylvester – _Y recuerda que siempre habrá un lugar para ti en las Cheerios, puedes retirarte  
_  
- _Gracias couch… nos vemos_ – Quinn se dignaba a salir pero Sue la detuvo

_- Espera_ – La ex rubia volteó, Sue se levantó de su asiento tomó la caja y se la entregó –_ Tengo muchos equipos de sobra, y este te lo ganaste no creo que haya otra persona que pueda llevarlo como tu lo has hecho durante estos años._ – Quinn sonrió ante el gesto – _Es tuyo, para que lo tengas como recuerdo en el caso que no decidas volver – _Le guiñó el ojo

_- Muchas gracias entrenadora, realmente le tomé mucho cariño y aprendí mucho con usted –_ Quinn se atrevio a darle un corto abrazo que fue correspondido.

- _Ahora ve a clases, demasiada cursilería me esta dando naúseas_ – Quinn soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

* * *

**Holaa!... Bueno, no podía NO agregar esa etapa de "Quinn badass" a la historia... Un capítulo más, no hubo mucha interacción entre las chicas pero bueno es necesario distanciarlas un poquitín...**  
**Les cuento que estoy pensando una nueva fic "faberry"... pero diferente. Quinn es menos Fabray y más "Dianna Agron" ajaj y Rachel es menos Diva y más... mm Dianna también!?... jajaja Bueno nada díganme sus opiniones si les gustaría que escriba otra fic (prometo no dejar esta colgada, es más pienso "acomodar" bien las ideas de la otra y luego publicarla)**

**Nuevamente agradezco sus comentarios :D**

**Nos leemos! **


	15. Nacidas para estar juntas

-_** Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -  
**

_- Muchas gracias entrenadora, realmente le tomé mucho cariño y aprendí mucho con usted –_ Quinn se atrevió a darle un corto abrazo que fue correspondido.

- _Ahora ve a clases, demasiada cursilería me esta dando __nauseas_ – Quinn soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

* * *

Quinn salió de la oficina de su ex entrenadora, al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta que ya era tarde para entrar a la primer clase, así que decidió terminar con algunos asuntos que tenia pendiente.

- _Se puede?_ – Dijo la ex rubia golpeando la puerta de sala de profesores

- _Quinn?…_ - Dijo extrañado al ver el nuevo look de la chica – _de… de deberías estar en clase_ – Dijo Will

- _si pero tuve que hacer un par de cosas y llegué tarde, puedo hablar un momento con usted Sr. Schue?_

- _Si claro, mejor vamos a la oficina de Emma, se supone que no puedes estar en esta sala_ – Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de la peliroja quién estaba limpiando muy detalladamente una parte de su escritorio – _Emma…?_

- _oh Will!_ – Dijo un poco exaltada luego fijo su mirada en la – _Quinn?_ – exclamó con el ceño fruncido, la muchacha rodó los ojos.

- _Si soy yo con pelo rosa y ropa negra… bla bla_ – Dijo Quinn cansada de que todos la miren como un bicho raro

-_ Emma_ – Dijo el profesor cortando un poco ese mini momento d tensión por la actitud de Quinn – _podrías permitirnos tu oficina un momento?- _La pelirroja asintió y luego se retiro del lugar dejando a la pelirosa y a su futuro esposo solos – _muy bien Quinn toma asiento y dime que querías decirme_

- _Bueno… se que este es un año importante para el club Glee, y que estamos a unos meses de la competencia más importante que hayamos tenido_ – Comenzó a jugar con sus un poco manos un tanto nerviosa –_ pero voy a salirme del club  
_

_-Quinn, pero por qué?_ – Dijo el profesor sorprendido, bueno intuía cual o "quién" era el motivo

- _Yo entré al club como espía de Sue_ – Dijo y sonrió al recordar ese momento – _pensábamos destruirlo pero luego empecé a sentirme cómoda y aceptada por quién soy y no por lo que pretendía ser… Sentí que tenía verdaderos amigos y el calor de una familia_

_- Y entonces por qué lo quieres dejar?_

_- Porque ya no siento eso – _Dijo con su mirada en el piso –_ desde que bueno… usted sabe yo…_

_- Terminaste con Rachel _– soltó sin rodeos y la chica levantó su vista_ – tranquila Quinn no pienso opinar es un tema de ustedes dos…_

_- Bueno desde eso – _Dijo la pelirosa, le costaba decir en una misma oración las palabras TERMINAR y RACHEL –_ yo ya no me siento parte del grupo, prácticamente no me hablo con ninguno de los chicos y siento sus míradas trasmitiendome culpa por lo sucedido, pero ellos no entienden y no quiero lidiar con eso, es mi último año y prefiero recordarlo con buenos momentos._

_- Lo entiendo Quinn pero tu lo has dicho… este año es el último y encima es un año especial para el club _– Dijo el profesor repitiendo las palabras de la muchacha –_ Las internacionales solo se hacen una vez cada 3 años y tienes la oportunidad de participar junto con tus compañeros, y ya con participar sabes que es un muy buen historial para las becas universitarias_

_- Lo sé pero no hace falta porque ya me han admitido _– Quinn había recibido su carta de ingreso a la NYFA la semana pasada, donde le daban media beca para la carrera de actuación. – _y eso no es todo, tengo la posibilidad de tener una admisión en otra academia_ – dijo con un tono de preocupación

_- oh eso es muy bueno Quinn!_– La pelirosa asintió un tanto triste – _y por qué esa cara larga?_

_- por qué no me decido… una queda en New York y la otra…_ - suspiró – _en Londres_ – La ex rubia había optado por no enviar la solicitud a LAMDA pero no contaba con la astucia de su amiga Santana, quién decidió enviar la solicitud a "escondidas", la latina planeaba que las 3 vayan a NYC y tengan su propio departamento, pero sabía que su amiga en algún punto moría por ir a Londres y con mandar la solicitud no perdía nada, el problema es que LAMDA ya había cerrado su convocatoria por lo cual la latina envió una solicitud a RADA otra prestigiosa academia de arte dramático.

- _Cuales son las academias Quinn? –_ Peguntó el hombre

- _NYFA que me da media beca para la carrera de actuación, y RA__DA me ofrece una audición para verificar si me dan un beca entera por la carrera de actuación_

_- oh por dios la royal academy of dramatic art!? _– Exclamó con sorpresa –_ Quinn deberías aplicar, cuando y donde es la audición?_

_- Siempre son de Febrero a Mayo pero este año las harán de Marzo a Mayo – _Exclamó la muchacha-_ A mediados casi fines de Mayo son en New York, y Chicago, luego se van para Toronto y fin de las audiciones… después de ahí solo resta esperar unas 2 semanas para que te digan si eres parte o no de su academia - _Suspiró con tristeza -_ no lo sé no me siento preparada_

_- No puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad Quinn… _- Hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativo, luego sonrió y faltaba la famosa "lamparita encendida" en su cabeza –_ has dicho Canadá?_

_- Si… – _Dijo extrañada

_- Sabes en que fecha van a Canadá?_

_- mm finales de Mayo… por qué?_

_- Quinn, este año las internacionales son en Canadá, específicamente en Toronto y son el 27 de Mayo _– La rubia lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego comprendió la idea – _no se si tú crees en las señales pero yo si_

_- Si creo en las señales pero no se si… - _El profesor la interrumpió

_- Pero nada _– Dijo sin rodeos –_ Quedate en el club y aprovecharemos estos meses para prepararte, es seguro que los de "rada" irán a la competencia…_

_- Pero por más que me prepare mi audición es de actuación… no creo que _– Hizo una pausa dándose cuenta lo que su profesor le decía –_ un momento… piensa darme el... dueto?_

_- Por supuesto… _- Dijo sonriendo –_ mira Quinn la audición la harás acá pero es una buena oportunidad que también te vean en la competencia, es como una "segunda audición"… además tienes el talento necesario para el solo, me lo demostraste en las nacionales_

_- Gracias pero no lo sé profesor, no creo que este apta para semejante compe…_

_- Lo estas Quinn, tienes talento… no voy a presionarte ni obligarte a que aceptes, solo piénsalo y me respondes en estos días, es más hoy no vengas a la clase del glee club, tomate ese momento para pensar si? – _Quinn se quedó unos segundos en silencio luego suspiró

_- Esta bien… lo pensaré – _Will sonrió, al escuchar esa respuesta_ – bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía para decir… por ahora – _Dijo la ex rubia y sonrió

El resto del día paso con tranquilidad, todos los chicos ya se encontraban en la clase de glee, todos menos Quinn. Rachel estuvo atenta a ese detalle.

- _Muy bien chicos tengo grandes noticias para dar_ – Hizo una pausa para ver la cara de sus alumnos

_- Y qué espera!? – _Exclamó Tina emocionada

_- Solo quería generar suspenso – _Bromeó el hombre_ – bueno chicos como sabrán este año las nacionales se adelantaron porque…_

_- Están las internacionales –_ Dijo Kurt interrumpiendo a su profesor

_- Exacto, y como ganadores de las nacionales nosotros representaremos a Estados Unidos…_

_- Si bueno eso no es nada nuevo, lo comentó antes de las nacionales _– Mercedes era quién interrumpía ahora

_- Si siguen interrumpiendo no voy a poder terminar de darles la noticia de DONDE es la competencia – _Dijo el profesor, los alumnos se mantuvieron callados _– Finn redoblantes por favor – _Dijo Will, el joven se acercó a la batería - _iremos a…_

_- Dígalo de una vez o moriremos de ansiedad!_

_- Toronto, Canadá! _– Exclamó el profesor y los chicos gritaron, aplaudieron y sonreían de la emoción

_- Geniaal! Siempre quise conocer Canadá – _Decía Mike entusiasmado

_- Yo quiero conocer un pato canadiense, dicen que son más limpios _– Brittany se hacía presente con sus extraños comentarios, algunos rieron ante el comentario de la rubia

_- Puede ser que sean más limpi aosBritt podrás comprobarlo cuando vayamos _– Dijo Will y la ojiazul sonrió –_ Bueno tengo otra gran noticia que involucra a una de sus compañeras_

- _Rachel…_ - Dijeron la mayoría al unísono

- _Error… Quinn Fabray_ – Dijo el profesor, ganándose las miradas extrañas de sus alumnos

_- Ya me parecía raro no verla aquí_ – Dijo Mercedes – _y cual es la gran noticia?_

_- La única noticia buena que puede estar relacionada con esa, es que deje el glee club - _Dijo Kurt

_- Kurt… - _Dijo Will llamándole la atención, el muchacho rodó los ojos_ – Quinn recibió la oportunidad de tener una audición para una de las academias más prestigiosas de Londres_

_- Lamda…? – _Dijo casi murmurando la morena, para que no la escuchen

_- RADA, o mejor dicho "The royal academy of dramatic arts" …_

-_Rad__a!?_ – Dijo Rachel ya con un tono de voz normal, todos la miraron –_ pero si… pero si ella quería ir a LAMDA o la New York Film academy_

_- Si hobbit, es más Quinn tiene media beca para la NYFA pero yo como buena amiga envíe una solicitud a la academia esa de nombre raro porque sabía que Q moría por ir a Londres y CIERTOS motivos _– Dijo la latina exagerando la palabra - _habían sacado esa posibilidad de su futuro_

_- No entiendo que tiene que ver LAMDA en todo esto_… - Exclamó Kurt

_- Bueno Quinn siempre hablo de Lamda pero como las solicitudes ya estaban cerradas envíe a la segunda opción que una vez me dijo y ahí lo tienen… la ru, bueno la ex barbie tiene su chance_

_- Disculpe que suene tan brusco pero que tiene que ver esto con nosotros, bueno me alegro por Quinn pero a que viene hablar de esto si ni siquiera ella esta aquí – _Dijo Artie

_-Quinn no se presentó hoy a clases porque me dijo que quería abandonar el club _– Algunos de los alumnos se sorprendieron entre ellos la morena –_ Luego me contó sobre su media beca para ir a New York y sobre la audición para Londres… Ella no esta muy segura de estar preparada y tuve una gran idea_

_- Al grano señor Schue – _Exclamó la latina

_- Luego de hablar con Quinn me tomé el trabajo de llamar a los organizadores de la competencia, y me confirmaron que los directivos de RADA irán a ver el show ya que aprovechan para buscar algún que otro "talento_" – Hizo una pausa para mirar a sus alumnos que seguían sin entender –_ por el cual se me ocurrió que es una buena chance para que Quinn además de ir a su audición, tenga una chance más de ser vista en la competencia, así que decidí que el dueto lo hará ella._

_- QUUUÉ!? – _Gritaron Kurt y Mercedes al mismo tiempo

_- No puede darle el dueto a Quinn… _- Exclamó Kurt –_ no tiene lo suficiente para que ganemos, tenemos que ir a lo seguro y eso es Rachel y bueno… Finn_

_- A mi me parece una buena idea que Quinn cante conmigo – _Dijo Finn  
_  
- Lo siento Finn pero si Quinn acepta el dueto no va a ser contigo _– Dijo el profesor –_ estuve pensando que la voz de Sam queda en una armonía perfecta con la de ella, además la vez que hicieron "Lucky" estuvieron increíbles_

_- Insisto, Rachel y Finn deberían ser el dueto _– Dijo Kurt –_ lo siento Sam tienes una excelente voz pero bueno ya sabes… - _Sam solo le sonrió

_- Además "Si acepta…" quién se cree qué es!? _– Dijo enojada Mercedes y varios de sus compañeros asintieron – _ni siquiera quiere seguir perteneciendo al club, y de seguro acepta solo para aprovecharse de la situación… ni siquiera tiene las agallas de venir a la clase_

_- No quiere por ustedes _– Soltó Will _– yo entiendo que hayan ocurrido ciertos problemas personales –_ el profesor dio una fugaz mirada a Rachel quién no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza –_ pero me gustaría que se mantengan en eso, en problemas PERSONALES y no grupales… se entiende?_

_- El señor Schue tiene razón –_ Dijo Rachel y se levantó de su asiento tomando por sorpresa a sus compañeros_ – Lo que pasó con Quinn es un tema personal, y la relación que tuve con Quinn es un tema cerrado para mí…_

_- Así es… es algo personal y deberían mantenerse al margen si no saben las dos versiones de la historia – _Dijo la latina defiendo a su ausente amiga, por más que esta la tratase de mala manera a comienzos del día

- _Las dos versiones!?_ – Dijo Kurt y sonrió irónico _– y cual es la otra versión… "Ay lo siento tropecé y besé a Finn sin querer"_ – Exclamó el muchacho imitando la voz de Quinn

_- Cierra tu bocota si no quieres que te rompa tu cara de porcelana en mil pedazos-_ Dijo la latina y se levantó de su asiento – _porque no le preguntas a tu amiguit…._

_- Ya basta chicos! – _Exclamó Schue levantando la voz –_ ya estoy cansado de estas discusiones, desde ahora en más los problemas personales quedan fuera de esta aula entendido?_

_- Si señor Schue… _- Dijeron todos al unísono

_- Muy bien comencemos con la tarea de esta semana… -_ Dijo el hombre y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra

Mientras tanto Quinn había decidido quedarse en el instituto, una vez que todos entraron en la clase la ex rubia se quedó al lado de la puerta escuchando lo que Will hablaba, imaginó que el profesor iba a contarles sobre la charla que tuvo con ella a la mañana. Le dolió escuchar las palabras de Kurt, Mercedes y las afirmaciones de algunos de sus compañeros, amó la forma en la que Santana la defendía, esa latina era dura pero fiel a sus amigos. Amó la forma en la que Rachel pidió que dejaran de opinar, y al mismo tiempo le dolió escuchar salir de la boca de su ex las palabras "tema cerrado". Quinn se quedó otros 15 minutos allí afuera pensando, hasta que decidió tocar la puerta y entrar al aula

-_Puedo pasar?_ – Dijo cabizbaja, algunos la miraron sorprendidos, otros rodaron los ojos y esos "otros" ya se imaginan quienes son, pero un par de ojos la miraron de una forma especial, de esa forma que solo ellas dos conocían.

_- Claro Quinn adelante_ – Dijo el profesor

- _Solo venía a darle una respuesta respecto a lo que hablamos esta mañana_ – Exclamó la ex Cheerio

- _Justamente estuvimos hablando de ese tema hace un momento_

- _Si me imagino que hablaron…_ - Dijo la pelirosa fulminando con la mirada Kurt y Mercedes que no se percataron de eso, pero cierta morena lo notó – _Solo quería decir que no voy a aceptar su propuesta Sr. Schue, le agradezco la oportunidad… pero no quiero volver al club es una etapa cerrada para mí._

_- Pero Quinn las internacionales es una gran opor…_

_- Lo sé pero es mi decisión final… _- Dijo Quinn y luego se dirigió a la puerta por donde hacía unos minutos había entrado – _Gracias por todo Señor Schue _- dijo la chica antes de retirarse, el hombre sonrió decepcionado.

_- Bueno…_ - Dijo en un suspiro y aún decepcionado – _continúemos con la clase, alguien quiere pasar a cantar?_ – miró a los alumnos y vio como Rachel levantaba la mano _– Si Rachel adelante puedes pa…_

_- No Sr. Schue no quiero pasar a cantar, solo quiero saber si puedo retirarme de la clase_

_- Te sientes bien?_ – Dijo extrañado el hombre, la morena asintió

_- Si, solo quiero ir a buscar a Quinn_ – Todos la miraron con el ceño fruncido hasta el profesor – _no puede desaprovechar esta oportunidad, por más que estoy segura que va a ser aceptada sin la necesidad de cantar en la competencia, pero de todas formas no puede desaprovechar esta chance_

_- pero ya la oíste, no quiere saber nada… - _Dijo Kurt

_- Se muy bien que no es lo que realmente piensa y quiere… - _Dio un suspiro_ – la conozco_

_- Me imagino como la conoces… de pies a cabeza – _Soltó la latina, y se gano una mirada fulminante de Rachel y un reto de Will

_- Ya basta Santana… _- El profesor se acercó a la morena –_ Rachel realmente sería de gran ayuda para ella que hagas eso así que por mi puedes ir _– la morena se levantó de su asiento y se fue

- _"Rachel estas yendo a convencer a tu ex novia de que vuelva al coro… a esa chica que se besó con tu ex en frente de todos tus amigos, eres idiota o qué!?"_ – Pensaba la morena mientras caminaba por los pasillos – "_Eso no tiene nada que ver cállate cerebro… Es un acto de humanidad, y mi buena acción del día y punto, Quinn es mi pasado y ya_" – Nuevamente pensó, se encontraba en el estacionamiento del instituto y pudo ver el auto de la ex rubia estacionado por el cual Quinn seguía en la escuela – _donde podrá es… ya se!_ – Exclamó recordando

_- y pam!... lo empuje y salí corriendo_ – Decía una muchacha mientras otras reían –_ merecía que le quite el trago por haberme tirado el mio_

- _Disculpen…_ - Dijo la morena acercándose lentamente a las muchachas que la miraron con seriedad y con cara de pocos amigos – _estaba buscando a…_  
_  
- vete de aquí enana de jardín_ – Dijo una de las skanks y se acercó a la morena – _no deberías estar en este sector…_

- _Hey!_ – Exclamó Quinn al ver como la muchacha se acercaba a Rachel de forma casi agresiva –_ déjenla_… - Miró a Rachel –_ Qué quieres Berry?_

_- So… sol… solo quería hablar un momento contigo puede ser? _– Dijo nerviosa, ya que se sentía intimidada por las miradas de las otras chicas.

- _Solo 5 minutos porque tengo prisa_ – Miró a las otras chicas – _las alcanzo luego –_ las muchachas asintieron y se fueron del lugar, Quinn se dirigió a un viejo sillón que tenían las skanks debajo de las gradas, se tiró sobre el y prendió un cigarrillo, Rachel la miraba con el ceño fruncido

- _Desde cuando fumas?_ – Dijo y se acercó donde estaba Quinn, luego se sentó en una especie de cajón de madera que había, lo miro con un poco de asco pero terminó sentándose

- _viniste a preguntarme eso?… te quedan 4 minutos_ – Dijo Quinn sin mirarla y de forma arrogante, la morena suspiró

_- Solo vine a decirte que no dejes el coro, no puedes perder esta oportunidad Quinn_ – La pelirosa se acomodó en el sillón pero no la miraba

_- Will te mandó a que vengas a convencerme verdad?_

_- No, vine porque se que lo que dijiste no es verdad, estoy segura que escuchaste lo que Kurt y Mercedes dijeron de ti antes de que entraras al aula_ – Quinn la miró por primera vez sorprendida

- _Y como sabes eso si estabas en clase?_ – La ex rubia se delató sola

- _Bueno primero porque acabas de confirmarmelo_ – Quinn rodó los ojos _– y segundo porque conozco tus miradas y tus indirectas…_

_- miradas?... indirectas?_ – Dijo sin entender

- _"el club glee es una estapa CERRADA para mí"_ – Exclamó Rachel imitando la voz de Quinn - _se que lo dijiste por lo que yo les dije a los chicos respecto a que dejaran de… bueno ya sabes, tú y yo…_

- _Si ya te entendí_ – Dijo Quinn interrumpiéndola, luego suspiró

_- Y bueno también por esa mirada asesina que le diste a Kurt y Mercedes cuando dijiste "Si_ _me imagino que hablaron"_ – Dijo la morena volviendo a imitar el tono de voz

_- por lo visto soy muy obvia…_

_- un poco tal vez, pero yo conozco todas tus miradas_… - Al segundo de decir eso la morena se arrepintió, rápidamente agacho la cabeza, Quinn pudo notar el nerviosismo – _lo que quiero decir… es que… se que te encantaría poder hacer el solo y tener un "plus" para poder ingresar a la academia._

- _Por qué haces esto? – _Pregunto Quinn sin rodeos

_- Hacer qué? – _Dijo haciéndose la desentendida

_- Esto Rachel… venir a hablarme y aconsejarme sobre lo que debo hacer, si mal no recuerdo la última vez que hablamos me estabas diciendo cuanto me odiabas… _- La morena se estremeció al ver como la ex rubia hablaba respecto a ellas y lo que había pasado

_- Corrección, la última vez que hablamos fue esta mañana cuando te dije que iba a devolverte tu chaqueta… - _Hizo una pausa – _y respecto a eso… tengo la capacidad de dividir lo personal con lo profesional_

- _Profesional?_ – Dijo largando una pequeña risa – _acaso nos pagan por cantar?_

_- Es una forma de decir… me refiero a que esta oportunidad te sirve para tu futuro profesional y si veo que una persona que conozco esta desaprovechando una chance que lo beneficia voy a reaccionar, ya que me gustaría recibir la misma ayuda…_ - La morena hablo con mucha madurez, Quinn se quedó mirándola, nunca la había visto de esa forma no parecía la típica "niña caprichosa o diva" _– piénsalo nuevamente Quinn…_

-_ Buen punto Berry_ – Respondió Quinn, luego se levantó del sillón – _bueno debo irme, me están esperando…_ - Rachel autómaticamente se levantó también, luego hizo una señal de saludo con su mano a Quinn y se retiró – _La próxima vez… evita venir aquí, te salvaste de no quedar con tu ojo morado solo porque yo estaba – _Hizo una pausa y recordó otra cosa_ – ah! Y puedes quedarte con la chaqueta, no la quiero ni la necesito_

_- Bueno gracias por el consejo y … por la chaqueta _– Dijo Rachel y siguió su camino

_- Gracias a ti_ – Dijo la rubia en un susurro y se quedó mirándola como Rachel se alejaba – _"concéntrate Fabray, ella lo dijo bien claro… 'tema cerrado', eres parte de su pasado"_

_- Y!?... Hablaste con Fabray _– Dijo Kurt intrigado, el muchacho se encontró con Rachel en el estacionamiento

_- Si – _Contestó mientras se acercaba a él

- _La convenciste?..._

_- No lo sé, no me ha dicho que iba a hacer…_

_- Y ustedes hablaron sobre…_ - El chico hacía extrañas señas con sus manos –_ bueno, ya sabes su rela…_

_- Solo hablamos como dos compañeras y punto_ – Respondió Rachel con frialdad, la verdad era que por dentro se moría cada vez que veía a Quinn pero se sentía tan confusa por todo lo vivido que no sabía como reaccionar, por lo que optaba en evitar ese tema. – _Nos vamos?_

- _Si, vamos_ – Respondió su amigo sin preguntar más sobre el tema

Mientras tanto Quinn volvía a ingresar al instituto en busca del Sr. Schue, quién estaba en el aula terminando de acomodar algunos papeles

- _Disculpe Sr. Schue puedo hablar un momento con usted?_

- _Si claro adelante Quinn_ – Dijo el hombre y la invitó a sentarse

_- Supongo que sabrá que hablé con Rachel_ – Dijo Quinn y el profesor asintió – _bueno, planteó ciertos puntos que me parece que tiene razón así que… voy a hacerlo, voy a aceptar esta chance_

- _En serio!?_ - Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, la ex rubia asintió – _muy bien Quinn! Es fantástico…_

- _Espero no arrepentirme…_ - Dijo soltando un suspiro

_- Mira Quinn, entiendo que te sientas incomoda por ciertos comentarios que hagan los chicos respecto a lo que paso contigo y Rachel_ – Soltó sin rodeos el profesor y Quinn lo miró –_ pero ya deje en claro que no acepto problemas personales en mi clase y si tengo que volver a hacerlo no es ningún problema, si?_

_- Esta bien… Sr. Schue realmente quiero agradecerle por el interés que tiene conmigo respecto a la audición y todo eso…_

_- Por nada Quinn, solo lo hago porque realmente mereces esa beca, tienes talento y lo haría por ti o por cualquiera de este club, son todos muy talentosos y esta clase de oportunidades no se dan siempre…_

_- Lo sé…_

- _En fin, se supone que las clases del club son los viernes, pero hoy tuvimos una case especial a pedido mio ya que necesitamos un día más para prepararnos bien para la competencia, hable con Figgins y ahora tendremos clases los martes y viernes luego de la jornada escolar, si?_

_- Okey, entonces… nos vemos mañana verdad?_

_- Así es, y espero que no cambies de opinión_ – Dijo con una sonrisa – _nos vemos Quinn_

_- No lo haré… adiós profesor – _Quinn se retiró de la escuela, cuando llegaba a su auto pudo divisar a Santana y Brittany subiendo al auto de la latina, la ex rubia les gritó – _SANTANA, ESPERA! – _Quinn se acercó a sus amigas

_- Que quieres Fabr… – _Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que Quinn se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo

_- Lo siento… lo siento San eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede pedir –_ Decía sin soltarla

_- Quita tus garras de pantera rosa, Fabgay! – _La latina volvía a su normalidad y eso le alegraba a Quinn

_- Y yo… - _Decía Brittany con un tierno puchero_ – para mí no hay abrazo?_

_- Por supuesto que si – _Dijo Quinn y la abrazó de la misma forma que a la latina_ – tu eres la persona más especial del mundo y te quiero mucho mi Britt Britt_

_- Hey tranquila pelo chicle o te calmo de un golpe, suelta a MI Britt- Britt – _Dijo Santana resaltando la palabra para marcar territorio

_- No seas celosita Santy, cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a dar dulces besos de señora –_ La latina no pudo evitar poner esa cara de fascinación, como si fuera un niño con juguete nuevo, luego volvió su mirada a Quinn

- _A qué se debe tanta cursilería Fabray… te subió el azúcar?_

_- Solo quería disculparme por como te traté hoy… y por desaparecer la semana pasada, además me enteré que cierta latina me defendió hoy en la clase _– Dijo de forma sincera la ex cheerio – _son mis mejores amigas y no voy a permitir que mi estúpido orgullo las separe de mí…_

_- Vaya… parece que la ex rubita reconoció que es una orgullosa y estú…_

_- Santy ya basta! – _Exclamó la holandesa, y la latina agachó su cabeza como si fuera un perrito a la que estaban retando, Quinn no pudo evitar largar una carcajada_ – te perdonamos Quinnie y siempre seremos tus amigas, hasta que seamos viejitas…_

_- Parece que alguien es una dominada… _- Dijo la chica y Santana la fulminó con la mirada – _Gracias Britt…_ - Ambas se abrazaron, luego de unos segundos se soltaron – _en fin… solo quería que sepan eso y bueno también que voy a seguir en el club y … voy a cantar el dueto o solo … o lo que sea_

_- Eso es genial Q. te lo mereces!_

_- Si pelo chicle… te lo mereces – _Exclamó la latina_ – y dime… hablaste con Berry?_

_- Si… - _Dijo largando un suspiro, sus dos amigas notaron el cambio de actitud

_- Cómo estas con ese tema Q? – _Santana sacaba su lado amable

_- No se… me siento en la nada misma _– Dijo con la cabeza gacha –_ cuando la vi ahí hablándome, aconsejándome… solo pensaba en tirarme encima de ella y comerla a besos_

_- Aún la amas? – _Preguntó Brittany

_- Más que a mi vida Britt… a veces me arrepiento de como reaccioné con ella _- Luego tensó la mandíbula –_ pero después se me viene a la mente la cara del idiota de Jesse y ahora… tener que soportar que estén juntos, me genera mucho odio no puedo entender solo pasaron unos meses y … y … siento que no fui nada para ella_

_- No digas eso Quinnie – _Exclamó su amiga_ – Rachie te ama a ti, esta con Jesse solo por no se… confusión o para lidiar con el dolor que siente _- Tanto la latina como Quinn fruncieron el ceño

_- Ella te dijo eso cariño? – _Preguntó la latina

_- No… - _Luego alzo los hombros mientras se distraía un poco mirándose las uñas –_ Tubbi me lo confirmó ayer…_

_- Debi imaginarme… esa bola de pelos – _murmuró Santana, Quinn negó con la cabeza y sonrió – _en fin Quinn… deberías hablar en claro con el enano, yo creo que se deben una buena charla te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora…_

_- No se San… siento que si tenemos "esa" charla vamos a terminar odiándonos más o… - _Hizo una pausa

_- o que… - _Dijo Santana impaciente, Quinn dibujo una fugaz sonrisa pícara

_- o la encierro en el primer cuarto que vea y le hago el amor hasta que mi cuerpo diga basta – _Santana abrió los ojos como platos y su mandíbula no llego al piso de casualidad, mientras que Brittany festejaba con risitas y aplausos el comentario de su amiga

- _Mírate nada mas Willy Wonka versión gay y rosadita… eres una completa pervertida de Umpa lumpas!_

- _Solo me interesa un umpa lumpa…_ - Dijo la pelirosa con una media sonrisa

_- y qué te detiene Q…?_

- _Su orgullo – _Respondió Brittany dejando sorprendida a sus amigas, la muchacha siempre era dulce e inocente y solía tener comentarios extraños pero a veces tenía sus momentos de sinceridad y este era uno, Quinn agacho la cabeza sabía que su amiga tenía razón –_ pero tranquila Quinnie ustedes dos nacieron para estar juntas… está escrito_

_- " 'Nacidas para estar juntas…' me gusta como suena eso"_ – Pensó la ex rubia y sonrió

* * *

**Holaa... Bueno aquí otro capitulo de la fic, prometo que muy pronto tendremos encuentro Faberry :) Quise inventar una nueva competencia "Las internacionales", para variar un poco... Gracias por los comentarios! Y respecto a la otra fic, ya la estoy escribiendo así que muy pronto tendrán noticias...**

**No puedo omitir lo que pasó el Sábado. Lamentablemente perdimos a un talentoso actor- cantante, realmente me afecto la noticia, Cory era muy joven y tenía todo un futuro por delante.**  
**Se me parte el corazón de solo pensar como debe estar Lea en estos momentos, se que no va a leer esto ni ella ni la familia y amigos de Cory, pero desde acá quiero aportar mi granito de arena y enviarle mucha fuerza, y paz a todos los seres queridos de Cory, y en especial a Lea.**

**_- Una nueva estrella se une al cielo para iluminarnos con su luz propia -_**

**_Q.E.P.D Cory Monteith._**

**Nos leemos!**


	16. I've had the time of my life

-_** Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -  
**

- _Su orgullo – _Respondió Brittany dejando sorprendida a sus amigas, la muchacha siempre era dulce e inocente y solía tener comentarios extraños pero a veces tenía sus momentos de sinceridad y este era uno, Quinn agacho la cabeza sabía que su amiga tenía razón –_ pero tranquila Quinnie ustedes dos nacieron para estar juntas… está escrito_

_- " 'Nacidas para estar juntas…' me gusta como suena eso"_ – Pensó la ex rubia y sonrió

* * *

****3 MESES DESPUÉS**  
**

Martes 21 de Mayo, los chicos estaban a seis días de la competencia, el Sábado muy temprano viajaban para Canadá. Esos últimos meses pasaron volando, Quinn, había ido a Chicago para su audición, la cual parecía que le había ido bastante bien, aunque los directivos de "Rada" la miraban un tanto extrañados debido al color de pelo y la vestimenta. Para Quinn esos meses fueron larguísimos y aburridos ya que no tuvo mucha interacción con Rachel cosa que no estaba en sus planes, parecía que la morena la trataba de evitar a toda costa y eso la decepcionaba y la hacía sentir insegura. La pelirosa estaba en su casillero guardando algunos libros antes de ir a la clase del glee club.

-_Hey tú…_ - Dijo una chica sacando a Quinn de sus pensamientos, volteó y se encontro con una rubia que la miraba con una sonrisa pícara

_- Kitty, como estás?_ – Dijo y volvió a poner su vista en el casillero

-_Muy bien ahora que te veo…_ - Kitty no perdía tiempo en querer "seducir" a la ex rubia, pero más que seducirla parecía una perra en celo. Quinn hizo caso omiso al comentario de la chica – _Sigue en pie lo de hoy verdad?_

_- Hoy? – _Dijo Quinn extrañada, en esos tres meses, Kitty se acercó mucho a Quinn, primero como amiga y luego se le insinuaba cada vez más, Quinn intentaba rechazarla "formalmente" pero Kitty le robaba algún que otro beso y la ex rubia no era de piedra, Kitty era sexy y tenía un cuerpo bastante deseable. – _oh si, lo había olvidado…_ _claro te veo esta noche_

_Muy bien, entonces a las 7 pm pasa por mí… _- Dijo Kitty sonriendo, se acercó un poco más dejando unos pocos centímetros entre sus rostros_ – No te das una idea de lo mucho que me gusta salir contigo, y no veo la hora de dar un paso más -_ La rubia tomó la mano de Quinn, luego se lamió los labios y deposito su vista en los labios de la pelirosa quién ante ese gesto no pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca de los nervios, Kitty le depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios, un beso que se prolongo más de lo debido.

_- Yo creo que deberías… – _Rachel se frenó de golpe y se quedó mirando un punto fijo, Kurt venía distraído mirando su celular y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar

_- Deberia… _- Dijo siguiendo la frase que su amiga había cortado, al ver que la morena no respondía la miró y luego giró rápido para ver que es lo que la había dejado perpleja y observó como Kitty terminaba de besar casi en los labios a Quinn, el muchacho rodó los ojos – _Rach quieres que vayam…_

_- Deberias… deberías quedarte en mi casa el Viernes a la noche… – _Dijo interrumpiendo a su amigo –_ Apura el paso Kurt o llegaremos tarde –_ La morena apresuró su paso, a Kurt le costó seguirle el ritmo. Quinn no se había percatado de la presencia de la morena, hasta que volteó al oír unos pasos y pudo ver como una Rachel pasaba con cara de pocos amigos, sin mirarla y caminando de forma fugaz.

_- te espero a las 7 pm sexy pelirosa_ – Dijo Kitty guiñandole el ojo y perdiendose por el pasillo del Instituto, Quinn solo se quedó allí parada sorprendida por la reacción de su ex novia y por las insinuaciones de Kitty. Por más que la morena pasó de forma fugaz, escuchó ese último comentario que Kitty le hizo a Quinn, y sintió una punzada en el estómago, acaso la diva estaba celosa?. Si, y MUY celosa.

_- " Soy yo o a Rachel no le gustó nada que Kitty me hablara?"_ – Pensó Quinn mientras cerraba su casillero, una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en su rostro – _Esta celosa…_ - Murmuró, y se dirigió al salón con una sonrisa, ideando algún plan para comprobar si realmente su morena estaba celosa.

La clase de Glee comenzó, Will antes de centrarse en el dueto de Quinn y Sam, le dio algunas indicaciones a los chicos.

-_Profesor, va a darnos el tiempo para cambiarnos si cantamos esa canción?_ – Exclamó Artie – _The Rocky horror show tiene un vestuario bastante particular… _

_-Por décima vez Artie, Si! – _Exclamó el profesor calmando al chico_- Ya dije que "Las internacionales" estan divididas en 2 etapas y, obviamente se tiene en cuenta el tema del vestuario "especial" por el cual primero, todos los coros van a cantar la canción relacionada con la temática de peliculas y luego se pasa a la segunda etapa donde ahí cada coro canta el dueto, seguido del tema grupal a elección_

_- O sea que tendremos mínimo unos… 15 – 20 minutos para cambiarnos de vestuario, entiéndelo de una vez rueditas… - _Exclamó la latina

- _Santana ya basta… - _Dijo el profesor –_ en fin… último día de ensayo, manos a la obra! - _Los tres temas seleccionados eran "_Timer Warp"_ para la temática de película, el dueto iba a ser _"(I've had) the time of my life"_ a cargo de Quinn y Sam y por último el tema grupal "_Somebody to love"_ interpretado por Rachel, Blaine, Artie y Mercedes.

- _No voy a poder hacer esto_… - Decía Quinn luego de varios intentos de llegar a una nota alta, pero la ex rubia se frustraba y eso hacía que desafinara, varias veces había logrado llegar a la nota pero estaba saturada solo necesitaba descansar y calmar sus nervios pre-competencia

_- Si que puedes Quinn… solo necesitas relajarte y confiar en ti un poco más okey? – _Quinn asintió aún frustrada –_ bueno chicos es todo… vayamos al auditorio a buscar a sus compañeros que quiero darles unas ultimas indicaciones __– _Los 3 se dirigieron al auditorio donde los chicos estaban ensayando la coreografía que habían armado Mike y Brittany.

- _Porcelana podrías evitar ese movimiento de hombritos… pareces un epiléptico bailando salsa – _Decía Santana imitando los movimientos de Kurt, quién suspiró y rodó los ojos

_- Chicos! – _Dijo Will llamando la atención de todos_ – Hhemos terminado pero antes me gustaría darles algunas indicaciones – _Los muchachos asintieron, el profesor hablo sobre ciertos puntos de las 3 canciones que iban a cantar, al cabo de unos minutos los chicos se iban retirando del auditorio _– Quinn… _

_- Si profesor? – _Exclamó la pelirosa

_- No te presiones… solo disfruta y confía en ti_ – Decía el profesor con una sonrisa – _tienes el talento necesario para el dueto, ve a descansar…_

_- Gracias profesor, lo haré _– Dijo lamuchacha y se retiró, pudo notar que Rachel aún seguía en el auditorio y había escuchado lo que Will le decía, una idea se cruzó por su mente – _Rachel…_

_- Dime – _Exclamó la morena sin levantar la vista de su celular y luego sonrió al leer un mensaje, Quinn frunció los labios por su cabeza imagino que la morena estaba enviándose mensajes con Jesse y no pudo evitar contener sus palabras

_- Olvidalo, veo que estas ocupada… _ - Dijo con un tono de pocos amigos, Rachel levantó la vista al ver la reacción de Quinn y la frenó tomandole el brazo

- _Dime que necesitas Quinn…_ - Dijo sin mucha paciencia, la ex rubia ante el contacto no pudo ni moverse, se puso nerviosa

- _Yo… yo bueno, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme…_– Rachel frunció el ceño – _Supongo que oíste lo que me dijo el profesor – _La morena asintió –_ bueno… me gustaría que me des algunos tips o consejos para… poder… _- La ex cheerio nuevamente se puso nerviosa, Rachel entendió el mensaje e interrumpió a Quinn

_- Quieres que te ayude con el dueto?_ – Quinn asintió un tanto tímida y luego bajo su mirada, Rachel sonrió pícaramente para luego ponerse seria, la ex rubia no se percató de esa acción – _Hoy a las 7:00 pm… en mi casa_

_- oh… podría ser mañana, hoy no puedo... _– Dijo Quinn recordando que ese día tenía que ver a Kitty – _tal vez en la semana aquí en el auditorio…_

_- Lo siento es el único día que puedo… - _Dijo Rachel y se quedó esperando la respuesta de Quinn pero esta solo estaba allí parada con la boca abierta. _– bueno veo que tienes compromisos más importantes que perfeccionarte para la competencia… si cambias de opinión sabes donde encontrarme_

_- "Oh por dios reacciona Fabray!, puedes cancelar la salida con Kitty ni siquiera te interesa…mirala tan linda y sexy que suena imponiendo orden… ya basta cerebro cállate" _– Quinn salió de su trance pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la morena se había retirado – _demonios!_

_- Fabray! _– Gritó la latina provocando que su amiga volteara a verla_ – vienes por un café conmigo y Britt o vas a seguir ahí parada?_

_- Si si ya voy… Rachel fue para el estacionamiento?_

_- Desde cuando preguntas por el gnomo con manos de hombre? – _Exclamó la latina, Quinn rodó los ojos – _Si, la vi salir creo que ya se fue… por qué?_

_- Vamos y te cuento en el camino… - _Ambas salieron del colegio y se dirigieron junto a Brittany al Lima Coffee. Quinn les contó sobre lo que hablo con Rachel y también sobre la cita con Kitty

- _Yo se que amas a Rupaul…_ - Exclamó Santana mientras daba un sorbo a su café – _pero… podrías arreglar otro día con ella y hoy salir con Kitty… tienes sexo garantizado, esa rubia te devora con la mirada_

_- Santana! _– Dijo Quinn –_ no me interesa eso…_

_- Si claro… me vas a decir que no te gustaría tener la cabeza de Kitty entre tus…_

_- Santy! _– Esta vez fue Brittany la que habló –_ no me gusta que hables de esa forma a menos que estemos nosotras dos solas en una habitación dándonos besitos de señoras…_

_- mmm… podríamos irnos ahora y darte todos esos dulces be…_

_- Hola… estoy aquí! – _Interrumpíó Quinn y la latina la fulminó con la mirada –_ Quiero ir a lo de Rachel, pero me da lastima plantar a Kitty …_

_- Y desde cuando eres tan amable … un momento – _la latina hizo una pausa y sonrió malvadamente _– tienes miedo de ir a la casa de Berry!_

- _No es eso!_ – Dijo Quinn un tanto nerviosa

_- Si! Lo sabía… te mueres por ir pero tienes miedo de encontrarte con sus padres verdad? _

- _Bueno tal vez un poquito…_ - Dijo la ex rubia cabizbaja – _pero también me da pena Kitty…_

_- Haz lo que diga tu corazón Quinnie – _Exclamó Brittany – _pero no te tardes demasiado, ya son las 6:30 pm_

_- Qué!?_ – Quinn miró su reloj rápidamente – _carajo! tengo que ir a mi casa, darme una ducha y decidir que hacer… En fin hablamos luego_

Suerte Quinnie!– Exclamó Brittany mientras le sonreía,la pelirosa se despidió de sus amigas y salió volando del lugar, se dirigió a su casa donde rápidamente se duchó y se cambió

_- "No, definitivamente no voy a ir… llega a estar Leroy y de seguro va a querer cortarme en pedazitos… a demás ya tenía planes…"_ – Pensaba Quinn mientras se ponía sus ajustados pantalones negros y luego una camiseta suelta con la inscripción "Hot Mess", miró el reloj de su celular ya eran las 7:05 – _mierda como pasa el tiempo_

Quinn ya se encontraba en su auto yendo a la casa de Kitty, antes de salir la llamó y le aviso que estaba en camino. Frenó en un semáforo mientras no dejaba de pensar en que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de pasar un rato con su morena, de repente por inercia giro su cabeza y vio un cartel de una tienda que se llamaba _"Little star", _no puedo evitar sonreír, en ese momento comenzó a sonar en la radio la canción_ "One way or another" _de Blondie  
_  
"One way or another I'm gonna find ya', I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha…" (De una u otra manera voy a tenerte, tenerte tenerte)___

- No puede ser… - Dijo Quinn riendo y negando con su cabeza –_ Ni el destino quiere que nos separemos… - _Y así era, parecía que el destino quería verlas juntas, la ex rubia no dudó una vez que el semáforo cambió a verde giró a la derecha y fue a la casa de Rachel. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba estacionada frente a la casa de la pequeña diva, antes de bajar tomó su celular y realizó una llamada.

_- "Hola?..."_ – Dijo Kitty al atender el teléfono

- _Hola Kitty soy yo de nuevo…_ - Dijo Quinn y suspiró – _se que vas a matarme pero surgió un problema y tuve que volver a mi casa, podríamos dejar la salida para otro día?..._

- _mmm… bueno todo esta bien?_ – Dijo Kitty un tanto frustrada

- _Si nada grave_– Dijo la ex rubia

- _Okey…_ - Kitty suspiró – _realmente estaba ansiosa por verte… pero bueno será otro día_

_- Si… lo siento por avisarte así pero surgió de golpe y … bueno te explico bien mañana- _Quinn trataba de acortar la charla, la ponía nerviosa la forma en la que Kitty se le insinuaba. Lo bueno tiempo para pensar una buena excusa del por qué no pudo asistir a la supuesta cita – _Nos hablamos Kitty y disculpa_

_- Esta bien… nos hablamos Q. – _Quinn cortó la llamada, luego suspiró un tanto nerviosa y bajó del auto.

- _"Muy bien el auto de Leroy e Hiram no esta así que puede que estén fuera… o tal vez esta en el mecánico no mejor me voy a mi casa…"_ – Quinn estaba nerviosa, no pisaba esa casa desde el día que discutió y termino la relación con Rachel _– "Basta Fabray! Se valiente y enfrenta esto…" _– Tocó timbre, esos minutos se le hicieron eternos, luego sintió como alguien destrababa la puerta y la abría, su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido, sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho

- _Quinn?_ – Dijo Rachel un tanto sorprendida, luego miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca, marcaba las 7:25 – _pensé que no ibas a venir_

_- Si… siento el retraso tuve algunas cosas que hacer con Santana y Britt y se me pasó la hora – _Otra pequeña mentira, bueno no era mentira realmente se le pasó el tiempo con sus amigas pero tardó en decidirse que hacer y además obvio el tema "Kitty"

- "_Mirala ahí parada con ese pelo rosa tan rebelde, le queda hermoso y … y esa remera que dice ' Hot mess'…. Era necesario que use una remera con esa inscripción?, se ve tan sexy que la arrastraría hasta mi… concéntrate Rachel!"_ – La morena llevaba dos minutos en su trance y no se percató que Quinn la miraba con el ceño fruncido

- _Estas bien?_ – Dijo al ver que Rachel no le respondía

- _Eh… si si lo siento estaba pensando en algo…_ - Abrió más la puerta de su casa – _pasa y espérame en el sótano, bueno ya sabes en la sala de abajo…_

_- Si si te entendí Rachel_ – Dijo Quinn mientras se adentraba en la casa, conocía cada lugar a la perfección

- _Voy por unas cosas a mi habitación y estoy contigo en un momento –_ Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Rachel subió rápido por su notebook y luego se encontró con Quinn, quién estaba ya sentada en uno de los sillones

_- Bien… podrías decirme cuales son los puntos débiles o problemas que tienes con la canción… - _Rachel se sentó en un sillón individual, apoyó el ordenador en una mesita que tenían en ese salón y luego sin mirar a la rubia espero a que le responda

_- Bueno… la verdad es que no me siento preparada, hay notas altas que no alcanzo y cada vez que llega esa parte me pongo nerviosa y termino arruinando todo… _

- _Falta de confianza…_ - Exclamó Rachel y la miró _– Ese es tu problema Quinn, necesitas confianza para cantar, tienes la voz y la actitud pero te falta confianza y es algo esencial_

_- Si lo sé pero no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa_

_- En qué piensas cuando estas cantando el tema?_

_- mm bueno en no confundirme y estar atenta a cada indicación que me da Will_

_- Grave error! – _Dijo Rachel y la ex rubia la miro con el ceño fruncido –_ Es verdad tienes que estar atenta a esas cosas pero cuando estas cantando tu mente tiene que ponerse en blanco y dejarte llevar por la melodía y lo que te produce el tema…_

_- Y cómo hago eso sabiendo que tengo casi la mitad de la competencia en mis hombros_

_- Cierra los ojos – _Quinn volvió a mirarla extrañada –_ Cierra los ojos Quinn, confía en mí _– Al oír esas palabras la pelirosa no dudó un segundo y los cerró – _Voy a poner el tema y vamos a escuchar la letra mientras yo te voy a ir diciendo algunas cosas para que tengas en cuenta y en el momento que te toca cantar a ti lo vas a hacer, solo mantén los ojos cerrados hasta que yo te diga _– Quinn asintió_, _Rachel le dio play a la canción y las primeras notas se hicieron presentes.

_- Imaginate la situación, un lugar que te genera paz y que en ese momento esa persona especial te esta confensado sus sentimientos…_

"Now i've had the time of my life, No i never felt like this before…"

- Está abriendo su corazón por ti, el amor de tu vida… ahora respóndele de la misma forma, canta Quinn – Exclamó la morena y Quinn obedeció__

" 'cause i've had the time of my life, And i owe it all to you…" – Para Rachel esa voz angelical que tenía la ex rubia era perfecta y no podía explicar lo que sentía al tenerla a unos metros de ellas con los ojos cerrados cantando esa canción

_" I've been waiting for so long, Now i've finally found someone, to stand by me"_

- Imagínate con esa persona en el lugar más pacífico y hermoso que puedas recordar – Dijo Rachel, mientras Quinn, sin abrir los ojos, comenzaba a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música__

- We saw the writing on the Wall, As we felt this magical fantasy… - Mientras cantaba su parte escuchaba como Rachel le decía que se dejara llevar y abra los ojos, la pelirosa lo hizo y se encontró con esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban, se estremeció al ver que Rachel comenzó a cantar junto a ella

- N_ow with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly… _- Quinn sonrió al ver como Rachel se levantaba del sillón y la invitaba a seguirla a ese pequeño escenario que tenía montado la morena en el salón _- So we take each other's hand 'cause we seem to understand the urgency…_

_- Just remember! – _Cantó Rachel y le regalo una sonrisa a Quinn

_- You're the one thing… - _Quinn no dudó en señalarla, pudo notar como la morena se ruborizó y agacho su cabeza con una sonrisa, sin embargo Rachel no dejó de cantar

_-I can't get enough of…_

_- So i'll tell you something… - _Quinn se acercó un poco más a Rachel quién no se incomodo ante la acción y se quedó mirándola para luego volver a cantar a la par

_- this could be love because…  
I've had the time of my life  
No i never felt this way before…  
Yes i swear it's the truth  
And i owe it all to you… - _Quinn volvió a tomar el mando, comenzó a hacer un pequeño baile al ritmo de la musica, se movía de un lado al otro mientras no quitaba su mirada de Rachel

_- With my body and soul, I want you more than you'll ever know – _La morena estaba hipnotizada por los movimientos de Quinn, no dudo y se acercó un poco

_- So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control… _

_-Yes I know whats on your mind, when you say: "stay with me tonight…" _-Quinn resaltó las últimas 4 palabras a propósito, y Rachel al escuchar decir eso de la boca de Quinn la estremeció, quería encerrarla entre esas cuatro paredes y no dejarla escapar nunca más. Era increíble como esa canción describía tal cual lo que sentían.

_- Just remember, you're the one thing_

_- I can't get enough of… - _Podía ser la voz de Quinn lo más sensual y tierno que escucho en el mundo?. Si, definitivamente estaba cayendo bajo esa mujer que no paraba de mirarla de esa forma que tanto le gustaba y se acercaba a ella tomándole la mano

_- So i'll tell you something… -_

_-This could be love because… - _La canción se vio interrumpida por Rachel, el tema seguía sonando pero ambas dejaron de cantar, y el motivo era porque Rachel no aguantó más y se lanzó a los labios de Quinn quién no tardo en corresponder el beso. Un beso que estaba deseando desde el día que se fue de la casa de los Berry. Quinn la tomó por la cintura mientras la morena perdía sus dedos en ese corto y ahora rosa cabello tan rebelde. De la misma forma en la que se lanzó fugazmente a los brazos de la ex rubia, Rachel se apartó dejando a Quinn un tanto sorprendida

_- No… no esto no esta bien… -_ Dijo la morena mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos

_- Rachel no…_ - La morena la interrumpió

_- No digas nada por favor, y vete quiero estar sola _

_- NO – _Dijo Quinn y provocó que la morena la miré –_ no pienso irme, no esta vez_

_- Quinn no es momento para esto por favor necesito estar sola – _Le suplicó Rachel

_- Necesitamos hablar, nos debemos una charla Rachel _– Dijo Quinn e intentó acercarse pero la morena dio unos pasos atrás

_- No puedo hablar ahora Quinn , lo que hice estuvo mal, y… y… Jesse - _Rachel estaba al borde de llorar

- _Esta bien_ – La interrumpió Quinn, no quería escuchar lo que la morena tenía para decir sobre ese idiota –_ no voy a presionarte, te voy a dar el tiempo que quieras pero en algún momento tenemos que hablar_

_- Vete por favor Quinn… - _Volvió a suplicar, la ex rubia le hizo caso y se fue, pero antes de salir dejo una nota apoyada en la escalera del sótano, para que Rachel al subir la encuentre.

"**_'cause i've had the time of my life, And i owe it all to you…"_**_ – _Esa nota expresaba todo lo que Quinn sentía por ella. No quería perderla, después de ese beso no le importaba nada, solo recuperar a su morena.

* * *

**Buenas! Les dejo un nuevo capitulo... muy pronto hay reencuentro Faberry como se lo merecen nuestras chicas. **

**Nos leemos!**


	17. Fueron los patos

-_** Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -  
**

_- Vete por favor Quinn… - _Volvió a suplicar, la ex rubia le hizo caso y se fue, pero antes de salir dejo una nota apoyada en la escalera del sótano, para que Rachel al subir la encuentre.

"**_'cause i've had the time of my life, And i owe it all to you…"_**_ – _Esa nota expresaba todo lo que Quinn sentía por ella. No quería perderla, después de ese beso no le importaba nada, solo recuperar a su morena.

* * *

Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes… Tres días habían pasado y Quinn no volvió a ver a la morena. Quería llamarla pero al ver que Rachel no asistía a clases decidió quedarse en sus casillas

-_Cómo es posible que no haya venido a clases?_ – Decía la rubia mientras salía del instituto junto a Santana – _Ella odia faltar…_

_- Tranquila Q tal vez esta enferma y decidió no venir a clases para cuidar su voz… _- Decía Santana sin darle mucha importancia – _tu casa o la mía?_

_- tu casa, mi padre se tomó unas mini vacaciones y ya no soporto verlo en mi casa… _

_- Tienes el equipaje armado?_

_- Si solo me faltan algunas cosas por qué?_

_- Que tal si vamos por tus cosas y luego te quedas en mi casa, mi madre nos puede llevar al aeropuerto_

_- Buena idea, y ya que estamos no tengo que lidiar con Russell y sus preguntas "Donde vas?", "Con quién vas a salir?", "Por qué no te tiñes el cabello de una vez", y de más… _- Exclamaba la rubia imitando la voz de su padre

_- Sigue pensando que ese amiguito "afeminado" que tienes, es tu novio?_

_- Si, y pensar que antes no lo soportaba… es increíble que ahora lo acepte solo porque le dije que "deje" a Rachel por él… con tal de que no salga con una mujer y no arruine la reputación Fabray acepta cualquier cosa_

_- Es más increíble que no se de cuenta que Andrew es más gay que el porcelana y Elton John juntos…_

_- Lo sé… - _Dijo Quinn riendo. Andrew era el hijo de uno de los socios y amigos de Russell, Quinn lo conocía hace mucho tiempo y hacía más de un mes que se habían vuelto a ver, el muchacho le comentó que la vio una vez en el cine con Rachel y pudo notar que eran más que amigas. La ex rubia le contó toda su historia y el chico le confesó que era gay, aun que no hacía falta que lo diga. Desde ese día se hicieron muy cercanos y acordaron que iban a decirles a sus padres que estaban saliendo. Andrew había vivido una situación parecida a la de Quinn con su padre, pero la diferencia era que el muchacho jamás le confesó a su padre que era gay si no que lo encontró "casi" en una situación comprometida con el que era su novio.

_- Muy buen mueve tu trasero Fabray tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de irnos a Canadá…- _Las chicas salieron del instituto. – _Al final no me contaste como te fue el miércoles en tu cita con Kitty…_

-_ No fue una cita Santana… solo fui porque la había plantado y también para aclararle ciertas cosas _– Dijo Quinn mientras se subía al auto – _sube, te cuento en el camino_

Mientras tanto en la casa de Rachel una camioneta estacionaba en el garage. Era Kurt quién iba a quedarse esa noche en la casa de la pequeña diva para irse juntos al otro día al aeropuerto. El joven tocó la puerta

-_Hola Kurt… pasa_ – Dijo la morena sin muchos ánimos

- _Hey diva, cómo te encuentras hoy?_

_- Un poco mejor… - _Los chicos se adentraron en la casa y fueron directo a la habitación de la morena

_- Wow… esto es un milagro ya tienes el equipaje armado!? – _Dijo con sorpresa Kurt, y realmente lo era ya que Rachel solía tardar horas en armarlo y casi siempre lo terminaba minutos antes de partir

_- Si… bueno tuve mucho tiempo libre_ – Decía suspirando y se acostó en la cama

_- Rach vas a contarme de una buena vez por qué no fuiste a clases estos días?, y no digas que porque estabas enferma, por más que hayas presentado certificados médicos yo se muy bien que se los pediste a los colegas de tus padres…_ - La morena rodó los ojos y volvió a suspirar

_- Quinn… ese es el motivo _– Soltó sin rodeos

_- Y ahora que paso con Fabray? _

_- Enamorarme un poco más _– Kurt la miró extrañado –_ tuve la mala idea de aceptar ayudarla con la canción para el dueto, vino a mi casa, ensayamos y de un momento a otro no me pude aguantar y me lanzé a sus brazos y la besé_

_- Rachel! – _Exclamó el chico sorprendido –_ es la segunda vez que eres infiel!_

_- Eso no me importa ahora Kurt… _- El muchacho iba a hablar pero la morena se adelantó – _falté a clases porque necesitaba alejarme de ella, si la volvía a ver no se como iba a reaccionar, mira esto –_ Se acercó a su mesita de noche y saco un papel del cajón

_- _"_'cause i've had the time of my life, And i owe it all to you…"-_Kurt leía el papel en voz alta – _No entiendo…_ _Quinn te dejo esta nota?_

_- Si… - _Suspiró_ – Después de besarla me aleje de ella y le pedí que se vaya, me dijo que necesitábamos hablar pero no la escuche y volví a insistirle, me dijo que no iba a presionarme pero que en algún momento teníamos que tener una charla… una vez que se fue, subí las escaleras y me encontré con este papel y …_

_- Tuviste ganas de salir corriendo y no dejarla ir? _– Dijo Kurt terminando la oración de su amiga, Rachel lo miró y asintió – _y por qué no lo hiciste Rach?... Admito que la rubia se porto mal pero te ama y tú a ella_

_- Estoy con Jesse ahora Kurt…_

_- Bueno… cuando besaste a Fabray no te importo mucho que digamos… - _Rachel lo fulminó con la mirada –_ vamos Rach, es obvio que no amas a Jesse no tienes el mismo brillo que tenías cuando salías con Quinn_

_- Ahora defiendes a Quinn?_

_- No, pero soy razonable y no desvíes el tema Berry…_

_- No lo sé Kurt… desde el primer día que Quinn y yo empezamos a salir tuve miedo de salir lastimada era demasiado perfecto para ser real_

- _Rach eso es porque estas enamorada de ella y es normal que tengas miedo de perderla… _

_- Y la perdí_

_- Tu sabes bien que jamás la perdiste_ – Rachel tensó la mandíbula, y suspiró

- _Si, la perdí ._- Dijo muy segura y luego miro a su amigo –_ El miércoles cuando mi papi me dejó en el instituto estaba decidida a hablar con ella y tratar de mejorar poco a poco nuestra… bueno ya sabes_

-_ Relación Rachel, no hay nada malo en esa palabra_ – Exclamó el muchacho

_- En fin… estaba en la entrada de la escuela esperando… cuando la vi llegar y no estaba sola…_

COMIEZNO DE FLASHBACK

_-Gracias por pasar a buscarme Quinn… _

_- No hay problema Kitty, te lo debía por lo de anoche, a propósito realmente lo siento pero bueno temas familiares…_

- _No tienes que explicarme nada, lo entiendo… y que tal si esta noche me compensas lo de ayer?_ – Dijo acercándose un poco a la pelirosa

- _eeh… bueno la verdad es que con el tema de la competencia y el viaje no tengo mucho tiempo… pero si quieres podemos ir por un café a la salida, te parece?_

- _Perfecto!_ – Dijo Kitty y luego le dio un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios – _te veo luego Q_ – La cheerio se bajó del auto, luego se dirigió a la entrada del instituto donde había un grupo de chicas esperándola. Mientras tanto Quinn se quedó en el auto esperando que Santana y Brittany hagan acto de presencia

_- Rubia… así que tienes a Fabray como tu nuevo pasatiempo?_ – Dijo bromeando una de las cheerios

_- Si con eso quieres preguntarme si estoy saliendo con Quinn… Si, estamos saliendo algún problema?_ – Dijo de forma desafiante la rubia

- _Tranquila Wilde… solo estaba bromeando_

- _Espero que así sea…_

_- Te felicidto Kitty, Fabray es sexy… yo si tuviera una chance me acostaría con ella_ – Dijo otra Cheerio mientras se limaba las uñas

_- Ni se te ocurra poner tus garras sobre MI chica oíste… _

_- Tu chica?..._ – Dijo sonriendo la Cheerio – _mírate nada más ya es oficial?_

_- No… pero esta tarde tenemos una cita _- Sonrió pícaramente – _y voy a hacerla mía a toda costa – _Las chicas la felicitaron, ninguna de las Cheerios se había percatado que unos metros más atrás estaba Rachel escuchando toda la conversación. La morena no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón, y solo atinó a irse del instituto. Quinn jamás vio que Rachel ya estaba en la puerta del instituto, de ser así la hubiera frenado pero estaba distraída y metida en sus pensamientos mientras esperaba a sus amigas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

_-Y por eso no quise ir al instituto_… - Dijo Rachel cabizbaja – _no estaba lista para verla y menos después de lo que dijo Kitty…_

_- Rach… tu sabes muy bien que Kitty suele exagerar las cosas, además ni sabes si Quinn la quiere_

- _Y por qué iba a salir con ella esa tarde? _

_- No lo sé tal vez solo la ve como amiga…_

_- En serio Kurt… por qué la defiendes tanto?_

_- Ya te dije que no la defiendo… solo que tu te estas comportando de forma MUY dramática y estos meses que estuvimos ensayando para la competencia pude notar como te miraba… y se nota que muere por estar contigo_

_- En estos momentos lo único que necesito es que seas un buen amigo y me ayudes a controlarme cuando la tenga cerca, hasta que aclare mis ideas…_

_- Esta bien, seré un buen amigo _– Luego de esas palabras Kurt abrazó a Rachel

Sabado 8 am, Quinn, Brittany y Santana ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando a sus compañeros. La ex cheerio estaba muy ansiosa por ver a Rachel

_-Voy a matarte Fabray… ni siquiera el señor Schue esta aquí…_

_- Ya cállate Santana, de seguro no tardan en venir – _Y dicho eso Artie, Tina y Mike se hicieron presentes. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzaron a llegar los demás. Solo faltaba Puck, Rachel y Kurt.

-_ Donde demonios estas Rachel?…_ - Dijo en un susurro Quinn para que nadie la escuchera. Ya comenzaba a pensar que la morena no iba a asistir. Tomó su celular para ver la hora

_- Mira… ahí viene tu pitufo_ – Dijo Santana y Quinn alzó la vista y todas sus dudas se fueron al ver como cierta morena venía acompañada de Kurt

_- "Puede ser tan hermosa?"_ – Pensó Quinn sin dejar de verla. Ambos chicos se acercaron a los demás, Rachel estaba distraída buscando su pasaporte

- _Kurt yo te dí mi… -_ Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con unos ojos avellana que la estaban mirando, abrió su boca al ver a cierta joven acercándose a ella – _Qu… Qu…_

- _Fabray eres una sexy rubia de nuevo!_ – Exclamó Puck quién había llegado al aeropuerto. Si, señores… la ex rubia volvía a ser rubia, se había dejado algún que otro mechon rosa pero el 95% de su cabello volvía a la normalidad.

- _Creo que tengo un deja vu… la cara del enano es la misma que puso aquella vez que te cortaste el pelo y te vio por primera vez en este mismo aeropuerto –_ Dijo Santana casi susurrando al oído de su amiga, Quinn sonrió, la latina tenía razón. Rachel no podía dejar de mirarla y la rubia aprovecho ese momento para hablar con ella

- _Hola Rachel…_ - Dijo usando ese tono tan sensual de voz que volvía loca a la morena

- _Ho.. ho hola, tu cabello… _- Decía la morena intentando formar una oración

- _Si… era hora de volver al rubio_ – Respondió con una sonrisa –_ a demás tengo la teoría que mi cambio de look nos dio suerte para las nacionales la otra vez– _Bromeó Quinn

_- Bue… Buen punto_ – Dijo la morena intentando salir de su trance

_- Rach solo quería agradecerte por ayudarme la otra noche, la verdad que me sirvió mucho _– Quinn no pudo evitar lamerse los labios provocando que la diva abriera un poco su boca ante esa acción.

_- No fue nada – _Dijo rápidamente_ – discúlpame un momento – _Rachel se dirigió donde estaba Kurt, el joven estaba saludando a su novio, se acercó y le dijo algo al oído, Quinn observó toda esa acción y se extrañó al ver que mientras la morena le hablaba al joven, el chico la miraba a ella y asentía. Acaso Rachel le estaba hablando de ella?

_ - Chicos es hora de hacer el check in_! – Dijo el profesor interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Quinn. Los jóvenes hicieron caso.

Al cabo de unas horas, los chicos ya se encontraban en Canadá. Las habitaciones habían sido designadas. Eran cuatros habitaciones para cuatros personas. Emma, Rachel, Tina y Mercedes compartieron una, mientras que Quinn, Santana y Brittany tomaron la otra. Los chicos se dividieron entre Blaine, Kurt, Mike y Artie, y Will estuvo con Sam, Finn y Puck.

_-Mira el tamaño de estas camas!_ – Decía la latina quien ya se lanzaba en una de ellas

_- Lo único que les pido es que si van a usar esa cama para otra cosa que no sea dormir me avisan…_

_- Pues acostúmbrate porque si vamos a usarla para tener nuestra rutina de sex…_

_- Santana! – _Exclamó Quinn interrumpiéndola –_ lo ultimo que quiero oír es la vida intima de mis mejores amigas _

_- Definitivamente alguien necesita tener sexo y no soy yo ni Britt… _- Exclamó la latina provocando que Quinn la mire con cara de pocos amigos.

- _Ya cállate Lopez…_ - Exclamó la rubia mientras tomaba su bolso – _En fin… voy a ir a tomar fotos de esta bella ciudad quieren venir?_

- _Siii yo quiero! –_ Dijo Brittany emocionada – _vamos Santy?_ – La latina no se pudo negar al pedido de su novia.  
Las chicas pasaron la tarde recorriendo la ciudad, para suerte de Brittany encontraron un lago donde había patos y se emociono al conocerlos. Quinn se dedicaba a tomar fotos y en un momento pensó las palabras que Santana le había dicho en el aeropuerto "Deja Vu", sonrió pensando que estaba viviendo la misma escena que hace unos meses atrás cuando fueron a New York por las nacionales. La única diferencia es que faltaba que en ese momento apareciera la morena para alagar sus fotos, cerró los ojos esperando que eso pasará, pero luego de 5 minutos se dio cuenta que no iba a pasar, suspiró un tanto triste

_- Qué piensas Q?_ – Dijo la latina al ver a la rubia en su trance

_- Nada… solo en que esta escena ya la vivimos, tú y Britt en el lago con los patos… la competencia, y yo sacando fotos_ – Suspiró nuevamente – _solo cambia el lugar y…_

- _Falta el gnomo jugueteando contigo verdad?_ – Quinn asintió

_- Pero por lo visto eso no va a pasar…_

_- No te adelantes Quinnie_ – Brittany hacía acto de presencia – _todavía nos quedan_ _dos días aquí y Rachie seguro va a estar contigo – _Dijo muy convencida

_- Y por qué estas tan segura Britt? – _Preguntó Quinn

_- Si cariño… por qué tan convencida? – _Exclamó la latina –_ alguien te dijo algo? – _La ojiazul asintió

_- Quién!? - _preguntaron al unísono Quinn y Santana

_- Fueron los patos… - _Dijo y se encogió de hombros para luego volver a la orilla del lago, la latina y la rubia sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza.

* * *

**Hola!, bueno actualice antes de lo que esperaba, se supone que este capitulo ya lo planteaba con la competencia pero al escribirlo me di cuenta que iba a quedar larguísimo y preferí acortarlo... por lo cual mañana voy a estar subiendo el otro capítulo ya que esta prácticamente escrito solo le faltan algunos detalles del encuentro "Faberry" ;)**

**PD: Muy pronto se viene la segunda fic, les dejo el nombre como adelanto_ "INSTANT CRUSH"_**

**Nos Leemos!**


	18. Deja vu

-_** Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -  
**

_**ADVERTENCIA: Capitulo un poco subido de tono ;) Al que no le guste le recomiendo que no lea ( y vaya a un psicólogo porque es imposible que a alguien NO le guste las escenas faberry jaajja) ENJOY!**_

_- Si cariño… por qué tan convencida? – _Exclamó la latina –_ alguien te dijo algo? – _La ojiazul asintió

_- Quién!? - _preguntaron al unísono Quinn y Santana

_- Fueron los patos… - _Dijo y se encogió de hombros para luego volver a la orilla del lago, la latina y la rubia sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza.

* * *

El lunes había llegado, era el día de las internacionales. Los chicos se pasaron todo el domingo ensayando, Quinn intentaba acercarse a la morena pero una vez más Rachel buscaba una excusa para alejarse y la rubia volvía a sentirse insegura. Ahora ya estaban en el escenario, en 10 segundos arrancaba su primer canción _"Time Warp". _Quinn suspiró nerviosa, y luego oyó las primeras notas de la canción.

_" It's astounding,__ time is fleeting, madness… takes its toll, but listen closely…"_ – Relataba Kurt mientras "actuaba" la escena, la rubia se acercaba por detrás y su turno llego

_"not for very much longer__" – _Exclamó Quinn utilizando su sensual y grave voz. Rachel no pudo evitar mirarla y estremecerse ante ese tono de voz que tanto le gustaba. La canción siguió sonando, Kurt volvió a cantar y luego fue el turno de Puck. Todos comenzaron a bailar, el público no pudo contenerse y se levantó de sus asientos para corear la canción y hacer palmas.

_-"… __let's do the time warp again…" –_ Cantaron todos al unísono, y luego nuevamente Quinn hizo acto de presencia

_- "it's so dreamy__, oh, fantasy free me… so you can't see me no, not at all… -_ Rachel no podía apartar la vista de la rubia, estaba cantando de forma muy sensual y tenía ganas de salir corriendo y abalanzarse sobre ella -_in another dimensión__, with voyeuristic intention…well secluded, I see all…" – _El tema continuó de esa forma, Artie, Puck y Kurt volvieron a cantar, luego Santana y Brittany tuvieron su parte y al final todos terminaron cantando al unísono  
_  
- "Let's do the time warp again" – _Mercedes elevó su voz al final y luego de eso todos cayeron al piso en perfecta sincronización. El público los aplaudió y hubo algún que otro silbido de felicitació todos se encontraban detrás del escenario.

_-Fue increíble chicos!_ – Decía el profesor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – _estuvieron fabulosos… _- Todos aplaudían y algunos se abrazaban – _bueno… no pierdan tiempo y vayan a cambiarse_

- Estuvimos más que fantásticos – Decía Sam mientras se ponía la camisa

- _Valio la pena ensayar este numero tantas veces… -_ Respondía Mike mientras ayudaba a Artie con el vestuario – _nos quedan 15 minutos… estas nervioso Sam?_ – El rubio asintió y luego suspiró. Mientras tanto en el camerino de las chicas, la ropa volaba de un lado a otro

- _Me falta un zapato!... alguien lo vio!?_ – Exclamaba Santana un tanto enojada

_- Deja de gritar y fíjate si no esta bajo ese montón de ropa_ – Decía Quinn mientras se volvía a maquillar luego de sacarse el maquillaje utilizado para "Time Warp".

- _Aquí esta Santana –_ Decía Mercedes quién lo había encontrada bajo un bolso – _Quinn necesitas ayuda con tu peinado?_ – La rubia se sorprendió un poco por la amabilidad de Mercedes, últimamente la chica ni le dirigía la palabra después de lo sucedido con Rachel

_- Bu… bueno si te lo agradecería –_ La morocha le quitó la peluca que llevaba puesta y luego comenzó a peinarla, más que peinarla la ayudo a hacer ese peinado "despeinado" que usaba Quinn

_- Nerviosa?..._ – Preguntó Mercedes para entablar una conversación

_- Siento que voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento_ – Confesó Quinn

_- Tranquila Quinnie, lo harás bien…_ - La chica le regalo una sonrisa – _y ya que estamos quería pedirte disculpas por la forma en la que te estuve tratando… por más que hayan pasado ciertas cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo, no es un tema en el que deba opinar y espero que aceptes mis disculpas _

- _Por supuesto que las acepto y entiendo tu postura Mercedes… amigas?_ – Dijo Quinn volteándose y estirando su mano

_- Ven aquí rubia…_ - La morocha la abrazó

- _Bueno ya basta de cursilerías…_ - La latina rompía el tierno momento _–Fabray eres la diva de la noche así que apurate! –_ Quinn rodó los ojos, luego de terminar con su maquillaje se puso un lazo negro en su corta y despeinada cabellera, y fue rápidamente a ponerse el vestido con ayuda de Brittany.

_- Muy bien todas están listas?_ – Decía Tina

_- Si_ – Dijeron al unísono

_- Genial… vamos que solo quedan 5 minutos… - _ Las chicas se encontraron con Will y los chicos quienes ya estaban esperándolas tras escenario. Will se acercó a la rubia que comenzaba a hiper ventilar de los nervios

_- Tranquila Quinn… vas a hacerlo muy bien… solo disfruta no pienses en nada más okey?_ – Decía el hombre mientras le sonreía

-_ Gracias Señor Schue… lo haré_ – Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, el profesor se alejó para ir a hablar con uno de los organizadores y decirles que los "New directions" ya estaban listos. Rachel no pudo evitar ver a Quinn y notó lo nerviosa que estaba

_- Quinn… -_ Dijo la morena provocando que la rubia se asustara un poco ya que no estaba atenta – l_o siento no quería…_

_- No está bien, solo estaba distraída… -_ Ambas se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, perdidas en su mundo, hasta que la morena desvío su mirada y cortó el momento

_- Estas muy nerviosa no? –_ Le preguntó

_- Bastante… tengo miedo de fallar…_ - Le confesó Quinn, la morena no pudo evitarlo y tomó la mano de la rubia quién se estremeció ante el contacto

- _Tranquila Quinnie, estuviste de maravilla en el primer número y vas a estarlo en este… tienes talento y me lo demostraste el Martes en mi casa… confía en ti_ – Quinn solo se quedó allí parada no quería salir a cantar, solo quería quedarse con Rachel ahí, quería congelar ese momento, pero lamentablemente no podía pasar, tenían una competencia que ganar.

_- Gra… gracias Rachel_ – Soltó la rubia intentando mantener la cordura, ya que solo pensaba en besar a Rachel.

- _Vamos… ya es hora_ – Dijo la morena y soltó la mano de Quinn quién sintió un pequeño vacio. Se quedo unos segundos allí parada y pensó "_No puedo fallar… no si ella esta conmigo" – _La rubia se unió a sus compañeros, Will dio las ultimas indicaciones y todos se ubicaron en sus puestos

_- Llego el momento rubia… - _Dijo Sam mientras esperaban salir por un costado donde solo ellos dos estaban, Quinn le sonrió

_- Llego nuestro momento… - _El muchacho asintió_ – si me desmayo… sigue cantando – _Bromeo la rubia

_- Te prohíbo que te desmayes… _- Dijo el chico siguiendo el juego y amenazándola con el dedo –_ disfrutemos la canción y piensa en ya sabes quién… - _El muchacho le guiñó el ojo y luego salió a escena ya que la canción había comenzado a sonar

- _"Now i've had the time of my life, No i never felt like this before…__Yes I swear it's the truth... __And I owe it all to you__" – _Sam cantó la primer parte de la canción y luego señaló con su mano el lugar por donde segundos antes había salido y ahora se encontraba Quinn apareciendo en escena y cantando sus líneas_  
_

- "_'cause I've had the time of my life… And I owe it all to you" _– La rubia salió con esa sonrisa angelical que solía tener, luego se acercó a Sam y se tomaron de la mano, pero mientras cantaba dio una fugaz mirada a Rachel para que captara la señal… Quería recordarle cierta nota que le dejo escrita unos días antes en su casa, la morena entendió perfectamente el mensaje de Quinn. Los acordes de la guitarra comenzaron a sonar dándole más ritmo a la canción.

_- "I've been waiting for so long__Now I've finally found someone__To stand by me…"__ -_ Sam daba dos pasas adelante y Quinn dos atrás, una luz enfocó a los demás integrantes quienes estaban ubicados atrás coreando la canción y chasqueando los dedos.

_- "__We saw the writing on the Wall__, __As we felt this magical fantasy…" _

_- "Just remember! " – _Cantó el rubio elevando su voz, y con una mano volvió a tomar la mano de Quinn y con la otra agarro su cintura y a la atrajo hacía su cuerpo, luego comenzaron a bailar mientras continuaban cantando, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y sus miradas conectaban a la perfección. Rachel sabía que era pura actuación pero no pudo evitar sentir el "gusanillo" de los celos, quería ser ella la que este en el lugar de Sam

_- "You're the one thing…"__ - _Quinn cantó esas líneas y no dudo en mirar a Rachel nuevamente, ya que imaginó que ante la acción que tuvo Sam con ella la morena de seguro sintió algo de celos. Rachel también la estaba mirando. Una fugaz sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro al ver como la rubia le estaba dedicando nuevamente la canción.

Luego de unos minutos Sam y Quinn daban por finalizado su dueto, el público estalló en aplausos mucho más que la primer performance, los chicos se abrazaron rápidamente, Quinn aprovecho el momento y le dijo algo al oído a Sam quién rápidamente asintió y luego le guiñó el ojo. Rachel miró esa escena un tanto extrañada. Los chicos luego de ese fugaz abrazo se pusieron en su lugar junto a sus compañeros, para cantar "Somebody to love", era la última canción. Ahora era el turno de Blaine, Rachel, Artie y Mercedes de protagonizar, en especial de los dos primeros.

_- "Caaaaan…."_ – Cantó Blaine y los demás lo siguieron

- "_Anybody__ fi__nd me__…__ Somebody to love?"_ – El piano se hacía presente y luego la batería y la guitarra, Rachel tomaba protagonismo juntos a Blaine

_- "Ooooooh_ - Cantó la morena mostrando sus dotes musicales - _Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet… - _Quinn amaba escuchar la voz de Rachel, la trasladaba a otro mundo, esa voz era única. Los chicos estaban ubicados en unas escalinatas que eran parte de la escenografía y las cuales también fueron utilizadas para la canción que Quinn y Sam cantaron minutos antes, la diferencia es que ahora ellos subían, bajaban e incluso rotaban por aquellas escalinatas, haciendo una sincronizada coreografía que había sido armada por Mike y Brittany. La canción continuó sin problemas, hasta que en un punto todos los chicos se acercaron a la parte frontal del escenario y quedaron en una fila frente al público.

_- "Somebody, somebody! Somebody… Find me somebody to love" _ – coreaban todos mientras terminaban de ubicarse, Quinn rápidamente se ubicó al lado de Rachel, la morena la miró de reojo y se extrañó se suponía que a su lado debía estar Sam, pero la rubia fue astuta y minutos antes le pidió al chico que la dejara estar al lado de Rachel.

- _Can anybody find me..._ – Cantaron Rachel, Blaine y Mercedes al unísono, esta última dio un paso adelante, se hizo un pequeño silencio y la muchacha alzo su voz

- _Somebody to…._ – Mercedes tenía una voz espectacular que hacía estremecer a cualquiera, Rachel estaba atenta a Mercedes hasta que sintió como una mano tomaba la suya y se aferraba, giró su cabeza y vio a esa rubia que la volvía loca, esos ojos avellana que tanto le gustaban y esa característica sonrisa – _Looooooove!_ – Cantó Mercedes a todo pulmón, mientras que Quinn apretaba un poco más su mano con la de Rachel. La morena solo se quedó mirándola mientras que la rubia le guiñó el ojo y luego se soltó para continuar con la coreografía y finalizar la canción.

_- "Find me somebody to love__..." – _Cantaron todos al unísono mientras que Rachel hacía la segunda voz__

- "_Somebody find me…" – _No dudó en mirar a la rubia, quién también la estaba mirando y con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego de unos segundos el tema finalizó con la voz de Rachel y Blaine a todo pulmón__

- "Loooooove!" – De los costados del escenario estallaron miles de papelitos dorados, el público una vez más estalló en aplausos, gritos y silbidos de felicitación, hasta los directivos de _Rada_ se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir, el concurso parecía tener uno grupo ganador pero todavía no estaba nada dicho. Los chicos sonrieron, saludaron al público y fueron detrás del escenario.

_- Lo hicimos!..._ – Gritó Puck emocionado mientras todos festejaban y se abrazaban, Rachel se abrazaba con Blaine, mientras que en la otra punta estaba Quinn abrazada a Sam, pero no quitaba la vista de la morena, quién no se percató de ese detalle.

Al cabo de media hora todos los grupos se habían presentado, ahora se encontraban en el escenario dos integrantes de cada grupo, y eran específicamente las parejas que hicieron el dueto. Al ser 12 países, y teniendo en cuenta que cada grupo estaba compuesto por unas 12 – 15 personas, era obvio que no iban a caber en el escenario. Por el cual los jurados hicieron pasar a las parejas del dueto y al profesor/couch de cada equipo. Sam y Quinn se tomaban de la mano para calmar sus nervios, Will estaba en el mismo estado que los chicos.

_-Y el tercer puesto es para…._ – Dijo uno de los jurados, todos cerraron los ojos _– "Clave de sol", Mexico! –_ Exclamó el hombre, Quinn, Sam y Will largaron un suspiro de tranquilidad, todavía estaban en carrera para el primer puesto. El jurado le dio el trofeo de 3er puesto al grupo quién fue despedido con aplausos por parte del público y de los demás grupos

- _Pase lo que pase, solo quiero decirles que estoy muy orgullosos de ustedes y de todos sus compañeros_ – Dijo el profesor casi en un susurró

_- Y nosotros de usted Sr. Schue_ – Exclamó la rubia, y Sam asintió – _Gracias por todo…_

_- Muy bien y ahora… el ganador y primer puesto de Las internacionales 2012 es para…_ - Esos segundos se volvieron horas, son esos momentos en los que uno esta viendo una película y de golpe todo se vuelve lento, la cámara, los movimientos de los personajes, el sonido… Todo eso estaba pasando en ese momento, Quinn juraba que podía oír los latidos de su corazón, cerró nuevamente los ojos y largo un suspiró – _"Neeeeeeeeew Directions!" USA, dejando en segundo puesto a "rois musical" Francia_

_- Lo logramos! _– Exclamó Will emocionado y abrazando a sus alumnos, el público los aplaudió con euforia, uno del jurado se encargó de entregar el premio al segundo puesto, los equipos restantes se retiraron del escenario. "rois musical" recibió el trofeo, saludo al público quién también les dedicaron un aplauso. Los profesores y representantes de ambos países se dieron la mano y luego de retirarse el grupo francés, los chicos de New Directions salieron al escenario para recibir su trofeo, el primer puesto. Si señores, los chicos ganaron la mayor competencia de coros de todo el mundo. Se abrazaban, unos con otros mientras la gente aplaudía, levantaban el trofeo, y por sobre todo festejaban y le agradecían al público por la ovación. Quinn estaba abrazandose con Santana Y Brittany

_- Rubita creo que alguien se muere por abrazarte_ – Dijo la latina quién había visto a Rachel lanzar alguna que otra mirada a Quinn y ahora se encontraba en una punta rompiendo un abrazo con Tina.

_- Ni siquiera me estas mirando San…_ - Dijo la rubia

_- Ahora no… pero hasta hace 5 segundos no te sacaba la vista de encima… ve por ella_ – Dijo Santana y le dio un leve empujo, Brittany asintió y la animó también

_- Es tu oportunidad Quinnie…_ - La rubia la volvió a mirar, sonrió y no lo dudó, fue decidida en busca de Rachel quién ahora se encontraba de espaldas a Quinn y no se percató que ella se le acercaba hasta que Tina dejó de prestarle atención y desvió su mirada, Rachel intentó voltear pero unas manos en su cintura no le dieron tiempo, la alzaron en el aire. Era la rubia quién la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a girar con ella

_- Qu… Quinn, qué… qué haces!?_ – Decía Rachel sorprendida y sin entender rubia luego de dar un par de giros frenó y bajo a Rachel, pero no sacó sus manos de la cintura de la diva, se quedó allí frente a ella mirándola a los ojos, conectando sus miradas sin importar nada más. Rachel quedó hipnotizada una vez más por los ojos de Quinn, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros

_- Rach yo… _

_- Racheeel_! – Interrumpió Kurt, la morena salió de su trance y Quinn también, _- ven tengo algo importante que decirte!_ – El chico la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hasta un costado del escenario, Quinn suspiró frustrada, estaba a punto de decirle a la morena que no quería pasar un segundo más separada de ella, y que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

- _Qué demonios Kurt!?…_ - Dijo Rachel un tanto enfadada –_ Qué es eso importante que tienes que decirme?_

_- Nada…_ - Dijo el chico – _solo hice lo que me pediste… que ayude a controlar tus impulsos cuando tengas a la rubia cerca_

- _No no no …_ - Dijo Rachel y se tapó la cara con las manos – _tiene razón lo siento…_

_- "Sabía que no tenía que dejarme llevar por lo que dice esta diva…" – _Pensó el muchacho un tanto culpable por cortar ese momento. – _Rach tal vez deberías…_ - El chico no pudo continuar con su frase ya que Rachel lo dejó hablando solo, Kurt miró con el ceño fruncido a donde se dirigía la morena

_- Santana!_ – Exclamó la diva mientras se acercaba a la latina quién frunció el ceño al ver como Rachel Berry se acercaba a paso dominante hacía ella, - _ven un momento_

- _Qué quieres Hobbit…_ - La morena iba a tomarla del brazo pero la latina se safó del agarro – _wow! momento… ni se te ocurra tocarme, no quiero que me pegues algunos de tus gérmenes de enano_

_- Podrías no insultarme por un momento y venir – _Dijo la morena y esta vez si logro agarras a la latina del brazo y arrastrarla hasta detrás del escenario

_- Mira si piensas violarme lamento decirte que tengo novia y que no me gustan los umpa lumpa… en todo caso deberías decirle a la rubi… _

_- Callate de una vez! –_ Dijo Rachel interrumpiéndola, la latina arqueó una ceja no le gustó nada el tono que uso la morena con ella

_- A mi me hablas bien… y dime de una vez que quieres antes que te golpeé esa nariz gigante que tienes – _Rachel rodó los ojos y suspiró

_- Necesito un favor… - _Santana soltó una sonora carcajada

_- En serio Berry?... acaso te comiste un payaso o que – _Decía mientras reía_ – que te hace pensar que yo, la GRAN Santana Lopez te va a hacer un favor?_

_- Se que no me harías un favor a mí… pero si a Quinn _– Dijo sin rodeos la morena. Santana frunció el ceño –_ o me equivoco?_

_- Menos suspenso y dime que quieres Berry… _- Rachel sonrió pícaramente.

Mientras tanto Quinn se había percatado que Rachel arrastró a la latina lejos del escenario, iba a comprobar que es lo que estaba pasando cuando fue interceptada por los directivos de_ Rada._

_-Señorita Fabray? – _Dijo uno de los hombres, Quinn volteó y se paralizó al verlos

_- Si… ho hola… _- Dijo algo nerviosa, y estiró su mano para saludarlos, gesto que fue correspondido – _es un gusto verlos por aquí_

_- El gusto es todo nuestro… podríamos charlar un momento con usted?_

_- Si claro – _Los hombres se dirigieron con la rubia a un lugar donde haya menos ruido para poder charlar en paz

_- Quinn… - _Dijo una mujer_ – puedo llamarte así verdad? _– la rubia asintió –_ bueno ante todo queremos felicitarte por el triunfo obtenido con tus compañeros y también… queríamos hablar contigo respecto a tu audición y la solicitud para entrar a nuestra academia_

_- Oh si… hubo algún problema con el papeleo? – _Dijo la rubia extrañada

_- No no… - _Dijo esta vez el hombre_ – solo queríamos decirte que quedamos fascinados con tu audición en Chicago y… hoy cuando te vimos cantando lograste terminar de cautivarnos_

_- A demás de tu cambio de look… que por cierto esta más acorde que aquella caballera rosa que llevabas en la audición –_ Dijo la mujer sonriéndole –_ no tengo nada contra los tintes y looks exóticos pero para la academia es importante mantener cierta "imagen"…_

_- Si lo entiendo… por eso decidí volver a mi color – _Dijo Quinn y luego sonrió_ – bueno… todavía me quedan algunos mechones rosas…_

_- Te dan tu estilo – _Bromeó la mujer y le guiñó el ojo_ – En fin… queríamos proponerte algo _

_- Pro… pro proponerme algo? – _Dijo nerviosa

_- Si –_ Volvió a hablar el hombre_ – Generalmente nos tomamos entre 2-3 semanas en responder las solicitudes, pero hay ciertos casos con las que hacemos excepciones y tú señorita, eres una de esas excepciones…_

_- Mira Quinn – _Habló la muje_r – tú sabes que la carrera de arte dramático es de 3 años – _La rubia asintió_ – nosotros te proponemos hacer la carrera en dos años y 3 meses_

_- Dos años y tres meses? – _Preguntó extrañada Quinn

_- Si… - _Dijo la mujer_ – mira nosotros solemos elegir por año a 10 postulantes para realizar la carrera en un período más corto, pero esos estudiantes tienen que tener un cierto digamos… "nivel de talento" entiendes?_

_- mmm algo – _Confesó la rubia

_- En Rada tenemos un curso intensivo de verano de 3 meses… lo que te proponemos es que tú hagas ese curso que comienza en Junio y luego arrancarías la segunda semana de Septiembre en el segundo año de la carrera_

_- Un momento… - _Dijo la rubia algo confundida –_ lo que usted quiere decirme es que si yo hago el curso de 3 meses estaría salteando el primer año?_

_- Así es… - _Dijo el hombre y le sonrió_ – mira Quinn no voy a negarlo es un curso MUY intensivo, imagínate en 3 meses aprendes lo que otros en un año… pero creemos que tienes la capacidad para ello._

_- Por eso te estamos ofreciendo la oportunidad de hacerlo_

_- No puedo creerlo _– Dijo un tanto sorprendida –_ es… es increíble _– Luego su sonrisa se borró al recordar la fecha de inicio – _Pero… no puedo hacerlo, yo voy a graduarme a finales de Junio y el curso empieza ese mismo mes_

_- Lo sabemos y tenemos en cuenta ese detalle Quinn _– Dijo la mujer – _Si aceptas la propuesta tendrías que terminar la secundaria en Londres_

_- En Lon… Londres!?_ – Dijo sorprendida

_- Así es… te tendríamos como estudiante de intercambio y en estos casi dos meses que te faltan para graduarte podrías terminar la secundaria y comenzar a asistir a las clases de la academia, es duro pero no imposible, chequeamos tus calificaciones y tienes un excelente historial…_

_- Vaya… no no me esperaba para nada esta propuesta – _Decía la rubia sin salir de su asombro_ – y cuando tendría que irme a Londres?_

_- En diez días… - _Dijo el hombre sin rodeos

_- ooh… diez días? – _Suspiró un tanto confundida –_ pero yo… yo no se si…_

_- Tranquila entendemos que es todo muy de golpe pero no tienes porque respondernos ahora – _Dijo el hombre y luego saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo_ – mira… te doy mi tarjeta y puedes comunicarte con nosotros, estaremos hasta el Jueves esperando tu respuesta por si o por no_

_- En el caso que no aceptes… _- Dijo la mujer cortando al hombre –_ de todas formas te estaremos esperando en Septiembre para que inicies las clases pero en primer año… y con la beca completa_

_- O sea que…_

_- Ya eres parte de Rada – _Soltó el hombre con una sonrisa –_ solo falta que tu decidas… pero ahora solo disfruta el triunfo con tus compañeros, nosotros esperamos tu respuesta hasta el Jueves_

_- Bueno… es todo lo que teníamos para decirte Quinn… no queremos quitarte más tiempo un gusto oírte cantar y será un honor tenerte en la academia – _La mujer extendió su mano y Quinn rápidamente correspondió el gesto, luego saludó al hombre

_- Muchas gracias… realmente muchas gracias _– Decía la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La rubia se quedó allí parada perdida en sus pensamientos, le parecía increíble lo que acababa de oír.

_- Fabray! – _Dijo la latina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos_ – donde demonios te habías metido!?_

_- Yo… yo… _

_- Tu… tu.._ – Decía la latina imitando el tono de su amiga_ – acaso perdiste la única neurona que tenías?_

_- Yo no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar… _- Dijo aún con la mirada pérdida, la latina se preocupó

_- Rubia no me asustes… esta todo bien? – _Dijo acercándose

_- Hablé con los directores de Rada… - _Soltó de una vez

- _En serio!?_ – Dijo sorprendida y con una sonrisa _– y qué te dijeron?_

-_ Bueno ellos quieren que…_ - La rubia fue interrumpida

_- Chicas!_ – Dijo Mike acercándose _– las estamos buscando… vengan están por sacar la foto del equipo ganador!... O sea nosotros_

_- Vamos! – _Dijo Quinn agarrando a Santana del brazo –_ luego te cuento todo con lujo de detalle_

Los chicos se sacaron la correspondiente foto todos juntos, con el jurado y el trofeo. Luego fueron a una especie de festejo que preparaban los organizadores de la competencia. Rachel no había aparecido en toda la noche y la rubia no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-_Tranquila rubia… de seguro esta bien_ – Dijo la latina al ver la expresión de Quinn

- _Santana tú sabes algo que yo no se?_ – Dijo levantando su característica ceja

- _Yooo!?_ – Dijo fingiendo sorpresa- _justamente yo voy a saber que trama el hobbit... no me hagas reir Fabray_

- _Rachel, se llama Rachel… -_ Dijo fulminándola con la mirada

_- Bueno si … es lo mismo_ – Dijo rodando los ojos, luego su celular sonó y se formó una sonrisa malévola en su rostro al leer el mensaje – _ven Fabray es hora de irnos… estoy cansada y quiero evitar que mi Britt Britt termine bailando arriba de un parlante_

- _Pero San no podemos irnos todavía Rach…_

_- Fabray! – _Dijo interrumpiéndola –_ Si Berry no esta aquí, tal vez esta en el hotel, en su habitación, en su cama… SOLA – _Dijo resaltando la última palabra_ – o acompañada… _- Dijo la latina para bromear un poco, la cara de Quinn se desfiguró al imaginar a Rachel en una habitación con otra persona que no sea ella, tensó la mandíbula y tomó a su amiga del brazo

_- Tienes razón… es hora de irnos _– Se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Brittany bailando con Mercedes –_ Britt! … es hora de irnos_

_- Pero yo no quiero…_ - Santana le hizo una seña con la mirada que Quinn no llego a ver

_- Oh si claro… estoy cansada… vámonos – _Dijo la ojiazul agarrando la mano de Santana.

Al cabo de unos minutos las chicas bajaban de la combi que las transportó hasta el hotel. Santana se alejó un poco de las chicas con la excusa de decirle algo al recepcionista

-_Qué quería preguntarle Santana al recepcionista?_ – Dijo la rubia extrañada

- _Creo que solo iba a amenazarlo porque cuando el otro día me acerqué a preguntarle si había patos en Canadá el muchacho se ofreció a llevarme al lago –_ Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, Quinn la miró extrañada, no recordaba haber visto a Brittany hablar con el joven, pero no le dio importancia

_- Muy bien ya podemos ir a nuestra habitación – _Dijo Santana acercándose

_- Y dime Lopez… que clase de amenaza usaste con el pobre recepcionista? –_ Preguntó Quinn sonriendo

_- Amenaza? – _Dijo extrañada y luego miró a Brittany que abrió un poco los ojos para darle a entender que le siguiera la corriente

_- Ya sabes Santy… ibas a ponerlo en su lugar porque coqueteó conmigo respecto a llevarme a ver a los patos…_

_- oooh claro! Si si claro… _- Dijo la latina de golpe y Quinn frunció el ceño –_ ya sabes Fabray… le dije que si volvía a acercarse a mi rubia, le iba a dar una patada en sus partes íntimas provocando que la voz le quedé como la de una ardilla _– Quinn sonrió y negó con la cabeza ante el comentario, luego las chicas se dirigieron al ascensor, la rubia iba a tocar el botón del piso en donde estaban pero Santana rápidamente toco el número 3

_- San… por qué tocaste el piso 3 si nosotras estamos en el 5…_ - Dijo Quinn

_- Por qué primero debemos hacer una parada allí_ – Dijo sin dar muchos detalles, luego de unos segundos el ascensor se abrió – _muy bien Fabray sal del ascensor…_

- _Pero por qué si este no es…_

- _Que salgas de una vez!_ – Dijo la latina fulminándola con la mirada – _toma esta tarjeta hoy te quedaras allí_

- _Pero Santana…_

_- Cierra tu gran bocota y te metes a esa habitación si no quieres que patee tu blanco trasero me oíste!?_ – Dijo la latina mientras empujaba a la rubia fuera del ascensor y rápidamente presionaba el numero 5 y luego el botón para que la puerta se cierra – _Adiós Willy Wonka… que te diviertas_ – Dijo la latina guiñándole el ojo, mientras la puerta se cerraba dejando a Quinn en estado de shock

_- Qué demonios!? –_ Exclamó Quinn sin entender nada, luego miró el número de la tarjeta y frunció el ceño – _esto es una broma?... _– Dijo y se dirigió a la habitación, abrió la puerta y solo vio oscuridad, bueno había 3 pequeñas velas encendidas en una mesa _– Hola?... hay alguien? _– La rubia entró a la habitación lentamente, pasó por un mini pasillo que se formaba y en donde estaba la puerta del baño que se encontraba entre abierta pero no entró ya que vio que la luz estaba apagada, así que siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación – _Esto no es gracio…_ - No pudo continuar con su frase ya que unas manos le taparon los ojos

- _Shh…_ - Dijo una persona y sin destaparle los ojos a la rubia se las ingenió para ponerse frente a ella, una vez que la tuvo frente a frente sacó sus manos _– hola… -_ Dijo con una sonrisa

- _Rachel… -_ Soltó en un suspiró la rubia, no podía creer a quién tenía en frente – _Que… que haces... que haces aquí… que es todo esto?, por qué estam… _- No pudo continuar hablando ya que los labios de Rachel cortaron sus palabras, la morena se aferró al cuello de Quinn enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia. Por su parte Quinn como por inercia tomó a la morena por la cintura y profundizó el beso. Luego de unos minutos se separaron, la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, la rubia iba a hablar pero Rachel se adelanto

_- Por favor no digas nada… - _Dijo la morena_ – se que tenemos que hablar pero ahora solo quiero hacerte el amor – _Soltó sin rodeos provocando que Quinn se estremeciera y excitará al escuchar salir esas palabras de la boca de SU morena

_- Lo que tu digas estrellita – _Dijo la rubia provocando una sonrisa en Rachel. Extrañaba oír esa palabra de la boca de Quinn. Nuevamente la besó pero esta vez el beso se tornó más pasional, provocando que sus lenguas se entrelazaran y comenzaran una batalla.

- _Vamos a la cama_ – Dijo Rachel en un suspiró y la rubia no tardo en asentir. Si soltar a la morena se dirigió a la cama provocando que Rachel camine de espaldas hasta la cama, una vez que sintió como la pequeña diva choco contra ella, la empujó delicadamente hacía el colchón y luego se puso encima de ella – _oh no no…_

_- no?_ – Dijo Quinn con el ceño fruncido _– no… no quieres hacerl…_

- _Si que quiero_ – Dijo interrumpiéndola – _pero yo quiero ser la que este arriba_ – una sonrisa pícara se formo en su rostro. Quinn se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta, cómo es que Rachel podía ser tan jodidamente sexy

- _Vas a matarme…_ - Confesó la rubia sonriendo, luego se puso a un costado de la cama y dejó que la morena se siente a horcajadas sobre ella. Rachel bajó el cierre de su vestido, y cuando estaba por sacárselo la rubia la detuvo _– no… déjame hacerlo a mí…_

_- Esta bien_ – Respondió la morena y Quinn puso sus manos sobre el cierre, comenzó a bajar el vestido. Ambas todavía llevaban puesto el vestuario de la competencia que consistía en un vestido de tiras negras con detalles en dorado. Una vez que la rubia despojo a Rachel de su vestido, se quedó observando a la morena en ropa interior, extrañaba esa imagen y más extrañaba verla desnuda y poder saborear ese cuerpo, esas piernas.

- _Te toca a ti…_ - Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa pícara y puso las manos de Rachel en el cierre de su vestido, la morena bajo el cierre y luego fue sacando lentamente el vestido de su rubia, lo tiró a un costado de la habitación y volvió a concentrarse en aquel cuerpo pálido que tanto le gustaba, aquel abdomen marcado el cual quería besar una y otra vez – _Quitame el sujetador…_ – Dijo Quinn con una voz grave y sensual, la diva obedeció de inmediato y luego puso las manos de Quinn en su sujetador para que haga lo mismo

- _Cierra los ojos_ – Pidió Rachel y la rubia lo hizo, luego la morena comenzó un recorrido de besos que iba desde los labios de la rubia pasando por su mandíbula, su mentón y llegó hasta el cuello, donde se entretuvo un rato, y se digno a dejar alguna que otro mordida que hacía gemir a Quinn, luego siguió su recorrido por los pechos a los cuales besó, lamió y succionó, fue bajando por el abdomen plano de Quinn y no pudo evitar lamerlo, provocando un gemido aún más sonoro.

- _Rach…_ - Dijo la rubia con las mejillas coloradas, y un tanto agitada por la excitación – _ne… te… te necesito… no creo que pueda aguantar mucho__ si sigues besándome así… _- La morena se sonrió ante la confesión de la rubia y no dudo un segundo más, lentamente comenzó a bajar las pequeñas bragas de Quinn y luego ella se sacó las suyas quedando en igualdad de condiciones.

- _Ven aquí… -_ Pidió Quinn indicándole a la morena que se acerqué a sus labios, quién no dudo en hacerlo y nuevamente comenzaron una batalla de besos que no podían frenar. Rachel comenzó a mecerse sobre Quinn provocando que diera un gemido al sentir como su centro chocaba con la entrepierna de la morena, la rubia intento mover su cadera pero Rachel la frenó

- _Espera…_ - Dijo la morena y en un rápido movimiento se acomodó sobre Quinn, provocando que sus piernas se entrelazaran y sus centros queden a centímetros, casi milímetros de distancia, podían sentir el calor y lo mojadas que estaban cuando sus sexos hicieron contacto y la morena realizo el primer movimiento generando la fricción que las llevaría al mayor de los placeres. Los gemidos y algún que otro grito de placer comenzaron a aparecer y más cuando Rachel aumento la velocidad de la fricción.

_- Por dios Rach… no… no te detengas_ – Exclamaba Quinn entre gemidos, luego se mordió el labio inferior y se aferró con fuerzas a las sabanas –_ más… más rápido por favor cariño, estoy por… _- No pudo terminar su frase ya que la morena aumentó el ritmo provocando un gemido

_- Así te gusta? – _Preguntó una morena muy atrevida –_ mírame Quinn… _- Rogó la morena y Quinn abrió sus ojos – _Quiero que nos corramos juntas… - _La rubia al oír esas palabras se excitó aún más

_- aah… Rach, creo que yo… - _Decía la rubia intentando formar una oración, pero entro lo excitada que estaba, el tener a Rachel sobre ella moviéndose de esa manera tan sensual y además los gemidos que estaba soltando... La rubia no podía hablar, solo se dignó a posar sus manos sobre los pechos de su chica y presionarlos, provocándole más placer

- _por dios Quinn… presionalos más…_ - Decía Rachel entre gemidos – _amor… creo que … QUINN!_ – Exclamó Rachel y eso le indicó a la rubia que la diva había llegado hasta su máximo punto y había logrado el orgasmo. Al escuchar ese profundo gemido más las uñas de la morena clavándose en sus hombros Quinn no tardó en llegar al climax

- _Rachhhh… -_ Dijo en su último gemido llegando al orgasmo ella también y encorvando su de unos segundos la morena se acomodó a un costado de la cama, dándole la espalda a Quinn pero poniendo la mano de la rubia en su cintura, indicándole que la abrazara

- _Podrías…_ - Dijo Rachel indicándole que se acerqué un poco más y la rubia no dudo en acercar su cuerpo al de la morena, provocando que su pecho quedara pegado a la espalda de Rachel, luego depositó un corto beso en su cuello. Luego de unos minutos la rubia rompió el silencio

_- Sabes… estos días estuve teniendo una especie de Deja vu bueno varios… _

- _Deja vu?_ – Dijo extrañada la morena

_- Si ya sabes, cuando sientes que una situación ya la viviste…_

_- Y que situaciones fueron?_ – Preguntó curiosa

_- Bueno… una fue el otro día cuando fuimos con San y Britt al lago a conocer a los patos canadienses_ – Dijo la rubia provocando una leve carcajada en Rachel –_ en un momento estaba sacando fotografías y no pude evitar pensar que esa escena ya la había vivido en New York unos meses atrás… solo le faltaba algo_

- _Qué cosa?_

- _Tú _– Soltó la rubia sin rodeos y se sonrojó cosa que Rachel no pudo notar ya que entre la oscuridad y que estaba de espaldas a Quinn le era imposible – _faltabas tú apareciendo de repente y diciendo que mis fotos eran geniales – _La morena se sonrió, y se quedó callada disfrutando de la respiración de Quinn en su cuello

_- y que otra situación volviste a vivir?_ – Volvió a preguntar

- _Bueno una mezcla de situaciones en una…_ - Dijo y se sonrió – _tú, yo, nuevamente una competencia de por medio, lejos de nuestra casa, una habitación y … esto… estar aquí contigo abrazadas. Volver a hacerte el amor en una habitación de hotel y no cualquiera si no la número... _

_- 306… - _Interrumpió Rachel con una sonrisa al ver que la rubia pudo notar el detalle del número de habitación

_- Vas a decirme como es qué conseguiste una habitación y justamente la 306? –_ Dijo la rubia y luego le dio un beso en su hombro y otro en su cuello. No podía evitarlo, era adicta a esa piel morena y había pasado muchos meses sin poder tocarla

- _Bueno… mis papas me dieron un dinero que dijeron que "cierta rubia" rechazó cuando fuimos de viaje a NY_ - Dijo Rachel en un tono burlón

_- oooh… si lo recuerdo –_ Dijo la rubia riéndose, y recordó cuando llevó a Rachel a New York y los Berry le dieron dinero que Quinn intentó rechazar pero estos se negaron y le dijeron que lo llevara y en el caso de no utilizarlo a la vuelta podría devolverlo, y ellos iban a dárselo a Rachel para sus ahorros _– y el número de habitación?..._

_- Créeme… no fue fácil, tuve que amenazar a algunas personas _

_- Tú sola? Amenazando?_ – Dijo la rubia extrañada

_- Bueno… Santana me ayudó un poco…_

_- Pero si San estaba conmigo en la fiesta…_

_- Si pero existe algo llamado celulares…_ - Bromeó la morena y Quinn sonrió.

Como por arte de magia un trueno se oyó y Rachel apretó la mano de la rubia, luego comenzaron a oír como la lluvia se hacía presente. Quinn atrajó un poco más a Rachel contra ella

_- Definitivamente esto es un deja vu…_ - Exclamó y Rachel sonrió pero esa sonrisa se esfumó en unos segundos cuando un nuevo y sonoro trueno volvió a aparecer. La rubia volvió a dejar un beso en su cuello y le susurró al oído– _descuída estrellita, estoy aquí contigo y voy a cuidarte – _Rachel solo soltó un suspiro, pero de relajación y al cabo de unos minutos las chicas cayeron rendidas ante el sueño.

* * *

**Y Acá lo tienen!... El capitulo reencuentro de nuestras chicas. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno agradezco sus comentarios :) Voy a tardarme un poquito más en subir el próximo, seguramente lo haga el Lunes que viene. Bueno, es todo por ahora que tengan un buen comienzo de semana...**

**Nos leemos!**


	19. Cambio de planes

-_** Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -  
**

Como por arte de magia un trueno se oyó y Rachel apretó la mano de la rubia, luego comenzaron a oír como la lluvia se hacía presente. Quinn atrajó un poco más a Rachel contra ella

_- Definitivamente esto es un deja vu…_ - Exclamó y Rachel sonrió pero esa sonrisa se esfumó en unos segundos cuando un nuevo y sonoro trueno volvió a aparecer. La rubia volvió a dejar un beso en su cuello y le susurró al oído– _descuída estrellita, estoy aquí contigo y voy a cuidarte – _Rachel solo soltó un suspiro, pero de relajación y al cabo de unos minutos las chicas cayeron rendidas ante el sueño.

* * *

La luz del sol colándose por la ventana despertó a Rachel, poco a poco abrió sus ojos hasta acostumbrarse a la claridad. Una vez que lo hizo giró su cabeza y se encontró con una despeinada cabellera rubia apoyada en su hombro, sonrió al ver como su rubia escondía la cabeza entre el espacio que se formaba entre el hombro de la morena y la almohada. Luego observó como un brazo de Quinn la rodeaba por la cintura y lo mismo sus piernas, intentó acomodarse provocando que la rubia, aún dormida, se moviera y levantara la cabeza. Rachel volvió a sonreír al ver ahora el rostro de Quinn, parecía tan relajada durmiendo, era un ángel caído del cielo, esa chica era perfecta. Rachel miró el reloj que había en la mesita de noche, el cual marcaba las 7:00 am, rodó los ojos, al saber que en menos de tres horas tenía que salir de esa perfecta burbuja en la que se encontraba con Quinn. Se tomó unos minutos más, quería disfrutar ese momento, al cabo de unos 10 minutos la morena volvió a dormirse.

-_mmm…._ – Exclamó Rachel aún dormida y frunciendo el ceño al sentir un leve cosquilleo, luego sintió algo húmedo en su abdomen, que la estaba excitando y se percató que o quién podía ser – _Qu… Quinn, qué haces?_

_- Intento despertarte… _- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa pícara al ver como la morena abría sus ojos, quién se encontró con la rubia encima de ella besando su abdomen, luego Quinn fue subiendo lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con Rachel –_ Buenos días estrellita _– Exclamó la rubia y le dio un corto pero tierno beso

- _Buenos días…_ - Dijo la morena con una sonrisa – _linda manera de volver a despertar…_

_- volver a despertar? – _Dijo la rubia extrañada

_- Me desperté hace un rato y como era temprano volví a dormirme, por cierto que hora es? _– La rubia alzó un poco su cabeza para ver el reloj

_- Casi 8:20 _

_- Por dios deberíamos apurarnos a las 9 tenemos que bajar a desayunar con los chicos! – _La morena intentó levantarse pero Quinn fue más rápida y la tomó de las muñecas, luego acercó sus labios al oído de Rachel

_- Tu no te vas a ningún lado… hagamos un "pre- desayuno" te parece? – _Dijo la rubia con una voz muy sensual a la que Rachel no pudo resistirse y mordió el cuello de Quinn quién soltó un suspiró –_ mmm tomaré eso como un si…_

_- Ven aquí – _Dijo la morena y Quinn se acercó a sus labios para besarla, pero esta vez el beso fue pura pasión, provocando que las manos de las chicas recorrieran el cuerpo de la otra con total desesperación, necesitaban sentirse, necesitaban tocar la piel de la otra.

- _Definitivamente tus labios son mi perdición…_ - Exclamó Quinn un tanto excitada – _y ese cuello…_ - Dijo mientras daba un pequeño mordisco – _y tus pechos…_ - Ahora lamió los pechos de la morena quién no pudo contener el gemido – _y como olvidar esas hermosas y largas piernas_… - bajó hasta sus piernas donde dejo un camino de besos, luego separó un poco las piernas de Rachel para tener un mejor acceso al último punto que la volvía completamente loca, se lamió los labios y comenzó a dejar cortos besos alrededor de su centro, provocando que Rachel se muerda los labios

_- Quinn por favor…_ - Rogó la morena al ver como la rubia la hacía desear

_- Veo que alguien esta un poco apurada…_

_- Menos charla y más acción Fabray!_ – Exclamó la morena con sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas producto de la excitación, la rubia sonrió al ver la actitud de Rachel y acto seguido comenzó a dejar besos en el centro de Rachel, pudo notar lo mojada que estaba así que no se hizo rogar más y lamió su clítoris provocando un nuevo y fuerte gemido de la morena

_- por dios Qu…._ – Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los golpes de la puerta

- _Par de conejos salgan de ahí si no quieren que patee sus traseros! _– Dijo Santana golpeando la puerta

_- No puede ser… por qué ahora? - _Exclamó Rachel frustrada y enojada ya que la latina había cortado su momento con Quinn. La rubia sonrió al ver la frustración de Rachel, luego tomó un albornoz que se encontraba doblado en un sillón

_- No pensarás abrirle verdad!? _

- _Tengo que hacerlo o va a tirar la puerta abajo_– Exclamó la rubia mientras se ajustaba el albornoz _– tranquila Rach no la dejaré pasar… - _la morena le sonrió pícaramente

_- No te tardes…_ – Quinn quedó boquiabierta por el tono sensual que usó la morena, rápidamente fue hacía la puerta

_- Que quieres?_ – Dijo la rubia evitando que Santana entre

_- Esas son formas de saludar Fabgay!_ – Dijo la latina e intentó entrar a la habitación pero la rubia no se corrió de su lugar, la latina arqueó una ceja – _que te pasa!? déjame entrar_

_- No… no puedes – _Una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de Santana – _no pongas esa cara…_

- _Qué pasa rubita… tienes al umpa lumpa esperándote para otra ronda de sexo?_ – Quinn rodó los ojos – _no me lo niegues Fabray, apestas a olor a sexo…_

- _Santana para qué viniste?_ – Dijo la rubia obviando las burlas de su amiga

- _Solo vino porque… auch!_ – Exclamó la latina y se agarró el estomago – _duele…_

- _Quinn qué paso? –_ Dijo Rachel al oír como Santana se quejaba, se levantó de la cama para buscar un albornoz y acercarse a las chicas

_-No lo se…_ _San estas bien?_ – Dijo preocupada la rubia y se acercó a su amiga para ayudarla, ya que esta se había encorvado, la rubia no se percató de la sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en el rostro de Santana y tampoco se percató que la latina fue astuta y rápidamente empujó a la rubia y se adentró en la habitación – _Rachel cúbrete!_ – Dijo la rubia, Rachel se quedó quieta y lo único que atinó a hacer es voltearse dando la espalda a la puerta principal

- _Eres muy tonta rubi… wow!_ – Exclamó la latina al ver la espalda, el trasero y las piernas de Rachel – _lindo trasero enano…_ - Rachel se quedó allí producto de los nervios, solo se tapaba los pechos con sus manos y rogaba que la latina no se acerque

- _Hey!_ – Exclamó la rubia empujando a Santana para evitar que se acerque a Rachel. Rápidamente tomó la sabana y tapo a su morena. Volteó y pudo notar como la vista de Santana seguía perdida en las piernas y el trasero, ahora tapado, de Rachel – _Mírada al frente López!_ – Dijo con un tono serio

- _Jamás pensé decir esto… pero eres un poco sexy Rupaul_ – Quinn golpeó el brazo de su amiga – _Auch! Qué te pasa!?_

_- Cierra tu boca si no quieres irte con un ojo morado…_ - Exclamó fulminandola con la mirada – _y no la mires más… es mía_

- _"Es mía"_ – Esas palabras sonaron una y otra vez en la mente de Rachel quién no pudo evitar sonreír y morderse el labio ante la actitud de Quinn.

- _Calmate rubia… yo ya tengo a mi hermosa y sexy Britt_ – Dijo la latina sonriendo con orgullo –_ en fin… ya vi lo que quería así que me retiro pero ustedes dos dense una ducha para quitarse el olor a sexo, y vístanse de una buena vez antes que Emma o Will pregunten por ustedes… en media hora las quiero abajo_ – La latina se retiró de la habitación

- _Ya se fue Rach… puedes voltear –_ Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa al ver como la morena seguía quieta en su lugar tapada con la sabana, se acercó a ella –_ Ven vamos a… auch! _– Exclamó la rubia al sentir un golpe en su hombro por parte de la morena – _por qué me pegaste!?_

_- Dijiste que no la ibas a dejar pasar Lucy!_ – Dijo fulminándola con la mirada

_- Pero me engañó!... y no me digas Lucy…_ - Dijo la rubia utilizando un tono de voz muy tierno al cual la morena se le hizo difícil resistirse

- _No me importa no debiste…_ - La rubia hizo un tierno puchero –_ oh no… no me mires así Fabray_

- _Así como?_ – Dijo haciéndose la desentendida

_- Te odio…_ - Exclamó fingiendo enojo para luego reírse y dejar un corto beso en los labios de la rubia – _voy a ducharme…_

_- Eso quiere decir que no vamos a finalizar lo que empezamos… – _Dijo la rubia aún en su lugar viendo como Rachel se metía en el baño

_- Y quién dijo que no íbamos a terminarlo _– Exclamó la morena volteándose y guiñándole el ojo para luego adentrarse en el baño. La rubia nuevamente quedó boquiabierta sin poder moverse ni decir una palabra, el sonido de la ducha y la voz de la morena la sacaron de su trance –_ te estas tardando Fabray o acaso te arrepentiste?_

_- oh no… claro que no – _Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y se dirigió al baño para terminar lo que había comenzado en la cama

Ya eran las 9:05 am cuando las chicas bajaron a desayunar, para su suerte Emma y Will todavía no estaban en el lugar, solo se encontraban Brittany Santana, y por otro lado Blaine y Artie.

-_Míralas Britt…_ - Dijo Santana mientras Quinn y Rachel se acercaba_n – estas dos pasaron la noche haciendo mini umpa lumpas…_

- _Santana…_ - Exclamo Quinn

- _Oh por dios Quinnie!_ – Exclamó la ojiazul con sorpresa – _no me digas que tienes dedos mágicos!?_

- _No Birtt… no los tengo_ – Dijo Quinn sonriéndose

_- Yo creo que si los tienes_ – Susurró la morena al oído de Quinn, al recordar las cosas que hicieron mientras se duchaba, para desgracia de las chicas Santana oyó eso

- _Ay por dios lo que me faltaba!_ – Exclamó la latina – _estoy tratando de desayunar y no hacen más que producirme __nauseas_

- _Oh no Santy!... no me digas que tengo dedos mágicos y anoche te deje embarazada_ – Quinn y Rachel soltaron una carcajada al oír ese comentario – _te dije que debíamos usar protec…_

- _Britt!_ – Exclamó Santana nerviosa – _no estoy embarazada y tampoco hace falta que cuentes que hicimos anoche…_

_- Veo que alguien también es un conejo y tuvo sexo…_ - Bromeó la rubia

_- No Quinnie_ – Dijo Brittany muy seria – _Santy dice que nosotras hacemos el amor, porque nos decimos "Te amo" cada vez que lo hacemos y porque ella dice que su corazón se derrite cuando…_

- _Brittany ya basta!_ – Dijo la latina tapando la boca de su novia – _bebé esas cosas son INTIMAS… y creo que ya te explique que significa esa palabra recuerdas? _– La rubia asintió – _perfecto ahora mejor llena esa linda boquita que tienes con comida… y tú _– Dijo la latina señalando a Quinn_ – ni se te ocurra hacer un comentario…_

_- Tranquila Romeo no voy a burlarme… tengo miedo de "derretir" tu corazoncito tan sensible – _Rachel no pudo evitar reírse ante la burla de la rubia, Santana la fulminó con la mirada –_ iré por nuestros desayunos_ – Dijo la rubia sonriéndole a Rachel quién correspondió el gesto

_- Me las pagaras Fabray_… - Dijo mientras veía como Quinn se alejaba de la mesa para ir en busca del desayuno

- _Muy bien te traje tu tazón de frutas y descuida no tiene melón ni uvas verdes, también te traje café… ah! y edulcorante_ – Dijo la rubia acercándole la bandeja con el desayuno a su morena

_- Gracias Quinn_ – Exclamó Rachel con una sonrisa. No podía creer lo atenta y detallista que fue Quinn al recordar cosas como que el melón le caía pesado y no le gustaban las uvas verdes.

_- En serio Fabray… no eres más cursi porque no te da el tiempo_ – Dijo Santana al ver esa escena

- _Te recuerdo que cierta persona en esta mesa dejo en claro que era una total y completa cursi_… - La latina rodó los ojos – _y si… recuerdo cada detalle de las cosas que le gustan y no le gustan a Rachel, algún problema?_

_- Eso es muy tierno Q –_ Dijo Brittany regalándole una sonrisa

_- Ay por favor eso es cursi! – _Volvió a insistir la latina –_ a demás… que clase de desayuno es ese Berry?, come un poco de tocino_

_- Santana por si no lo recuerdas, Rachel es vegetariana… _- Dijo la rubia y bebió su café

_- Cierto que el enano solo come pasto… -_ Quinn rodó los ojos –_ y tú… es raro que comas solo cereal, donde esta tu buena ración de huevos y tocino rubita?_

_- Estoy bien con los cereales…_

- Quinn… si quieres comer tocino no me molesta –

Exclamó Rachel, sabía que la rubia evitaba comer carne delante de ella por respeto

_- No enserio estoy bien… A demás quiero empezar a dejar de comer carne_

_- En serio!? _– Dijeron las 3 chicas al unisono

_- Si… - _Respondió un tanto extrañada al ver las caras de sus amigas y Rachel

_- Lo que provoca el amor…_ - Dijo Santana y las chicas la miraron – _te vuelve idiota…_

-_ Ya cállate de una vez Lopez_ – Exclamó la rubia.

Al cabo de unas horas los chicos ya estaban en el avión volviendo a Lima. Rachel, Quinn, Santana y Brittany iban sentadas juntas, una al lado de la otra en ese orden. Rachel dormía apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. Brittany estaba entretenida escuchando música mientras dibujaba lo que parecía ser un gato gordo con alas.

-_Rubia – _Exclamó la latina, Quinn se encontraba leyendo un libro, levantó la mirada al escuchar a que su amiga le hablaba -_ al final no me has contado que te dijeron los de Rada…_

_- Oh si!_ – Exclamó y luego bajo la voz al recordar que Rachel seguía dormida _– Me dieron la beca_

_- Enserio te aceptaron!?_ – Exclamó emocionada

- _shh baja la voz_ – Dijo la rubia en un susurro cuando se percató que Rachel hizo un leve movimiento – _no quiero que Rachel se entere_

- _Perdón es que me alegro por ti Fabray… momento_ - Dijo la latina con un tono bajo – _no vas a decirle?_

_- No… no pienso hacerlo_

_- Qué!?... cómo!?, por qué!? _– Preguntaba la latina sin entender –_ vas a irte de golpe sin decirle nada…_

_- No San… hay cambio de planes _- Exclamó la rubia y suspiró_ – voy a rechazar la beca_

_- Estas loca Fabray!? – _Dijo la latina elevando nuevamente su voz y se ganó una mirada fulminante de la rubia, luego bajo la voz –_ Cómo que vas a rechazarla?… es lo que deseabas Quinn_

_- Lo que deseo es estar junto a Rachel – _Dijo sin rodeos –_ y además tengo la media beca de NYFA así que…_

_- Así que nada rubia… eres una idiota vas a rechazar la beca por 3 años! _

_- 2 años… - _murmuró Quinn pero la latina la oyó

_- No eran 3?_

_- Si _– Dijo e hizo una pausa para ver a su amiga quién frunció el ceño_ – Los directores de Rada me ofrecieron algo… -_ Volvió a hacer una pausa

_- Menos suspenso Fabray y habla de una vez_ – Exclamó la latina y Quinn le comentó sobre la propuesta de los directivos con lujo de detalle

_- Entonces me estas diciendo que tienes esa gran oportunidad… y vas a rechazarla!?_

- _Si Santana_ – Exclamó con poca paciencia

_- Por qué no vas a decirle a Rachel?_

_- Porque si le digo va a intentar mover cielo y tierra para que me vaya a Londres, la conozco_

_- Yo haría lo mismo si se tratara de Britt _– Dijo la latina y le dio una fugaz mirada a su novia quién se percató y le regalo una sonrisa

_- Qué cosa?... rechazar una beca?_

_- No! – _Exclamó y volvió su mirada a su amiga –_ la metería en un avión para que vaya a hacer sus sueños realidad… si el destino quiere que estemos juntas nos volverá a unir en algún momento..._

_- Buen punto _– Dijo la rubia y se quedo pensando –_ pero ahora mis sueños están al lado de Rach y Nyfa tiene un buen programa de arte dramático…_

_- Eres muy cursi Fabray… _- Quinn rodó los ojos – _pero por más cursi y cabeza dura que seas eres mi amiga y si esa es tu decisión… voy a aceptarlo_

_- Era todo lo que necesitaba oír… gracias – _Santana le sonrió un tanto decepcionada por la decisión de su amiga. Quinn volvió a meterse de lleno en el libro que estaba leyendo. La rubia nunca se percató que Rachel estaba despierta y había oído todo desde el momento en que Santana la despertó diciendo_ "En serio te aceptaron!?". _Iba a levantar la cabeza para preguntarle a Quinn si era verdad pero al oír a su rubia decir _"No quiero que Rachel se entere"_ decidió hacerse la dormida.

_- "No pienso aceptar que dejes tu sueño por mi Quinn Fabray"_ – Pensó la morena y luego tensó la mandíbula – _"Algo se me va a ocurrir…" _

* * *

**Holaa! bueno no pueden quejarse actualice antes de lo prometido... Este es un capitulo relleno pero seguro les gustó porque tuvo otro momento faberry"interrumpido" pero momento al fin...  
Agradezco los comentarios me pone muy contenta que les guste la historia :) y bueno voy a intentar actualizar antes del Jueves.**

También quería invitarlos a leer el primer cap de la nueva fic que estoy escribiendo, les dejo el link (dividido por espacios ya que fanfic no deja poner links) Espero que también les guste esta nueva historia

_INSTANT CRUSH: www. fanfiction s/9559764/1/Instant-Crush_

Nos leemos!


	20. El gran desafío

-_** Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -  
**

_- Era todo lo que necesitaba oír… gracias – _Santana le sonrió un tanto decepcionada por la decisión de su amiga. Quinn volvió a meterse de lleno en el libro que estaba leyendo. La rubia nunca se percató que Rachel estaba despierta y había oído todo desde el momento en que Santana la despertó diciendo_ "En serio te aceptaron!?". _Iba a levantar la cabeza para preguntarle a Quinn si era verdad pero al oír a su rubia decir _"No quiero que Rachel se entere"_ decidió hacerse la dormida.

_- "No pienso aceptar que dejes tu sueño por mi Quinn Fabray"_ – Pensó la morena y luego tensó la mandíbula – _"Algo se me va a ocurrir…" _

* * *

****UN DÍA DESPUES

Rachel se encontraba en su casillero junto a Kurt, esperando que llegara Quinn. El día anterior habían acordado que tenían que darse esa "charla" que tanto se debían. Rachel decidió que la conversación no podía esperar más así que estaba decidida a hablar de una vez.

_-Entonces ya hablaste con Jesse?_ - Decia Kurt quién también ya se encontraba en el Instituto ya que había pasado a buscar a la morena

_- Aún no… pero pienso hacerlo hoy a la noche cuando lo llame _

_- Y entonces vas a volver con Fabray?_

_- mm… digamos que voy a proponerle intentarlo de nuevo pero…_ – Dijo la morena e hizo una pausa – _tengo que convencerla que acepte la beca_

_- O sea que vas a proponerle una relación a distancia?_

- _Si…_ - Dijo y suspiró – _es eso o…_

_- nada_ – Interrumpió su amigo, la morena asintió

_- Se que las relaciones a distancia son difíciles pero tengo fe en que Quinn y yo podemos aguantar y bueno, tal vez poder viajar en vacacaciones no lo sé unas dos veces al año_

_- Es un buen plan, difícil pero no imposible _– Respondió su amigo, luego le dio un codazo –_ ahí viene tu rubia favorita… - _Rachel levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos avellanas mirándola y una hermosa sonrisa que la descolocaba, Quinn lentamente se acercaba a ellos

_- Hola chicos…_ - Saludó la rubia aún con su sonrisa

- _Hola rubia…_ - Dijo Kurt y luego tomó su maletín – _bueno… creo que las dejo solas, hablamos luego Rach_ – El muchacho le guiñó el ojo, Rachel sonrió y se quedo observando como su amigo se alejaba

_- Normalmente cuando una persona dice "Hola" la otra persona responde el saludo… -_ Dijo Quinn sonriendo, ya que la morena no la había saludado. Rachel se acercó a Quinn y le deposito un beso en la mejilla, pero fue astuta y lo dejo muy cerca de sus labios

- _Hola…_ - Respondió luego de separarse _– estaba esperando que se vaya para saludarte como se debe_ – Quinn no pudo evitar morderse el labio y pensar en saltearse la primer clase o tal vez el resto de la jornada, para llevar a esa morena a algún lugar más privado y comerla a besos y algo más

_- Me parece que el beso no debería ir aquí_ – La rubia se señaló la comisura de los labios – _yo creo que debería ir aquí _– ahora se señalo los labios

_- Quinn… -_ Dijo la morena intentando mantener el control – _estamos en la escuela y además tenemos mucho de que hablar antes de pasar a ese nivel, no crees?_

_- Lo siento…_ - Dijo agachando su cabeza pero luego sonrió con picarda y entrecerró los ojos – _aun que la otra noche no decías lo mismo…_

_- Lucy! – _Exclamó la morena fingiendo enojo, Quinn no pudo evitar reírse

_- Es la verdad Berry, la otra noche no te importó absolutamente nada la charla_

_- Si lo se y estuvo mal… - _La sonrisa de Quinn se esfumó

_- Te… te arrepentiste de…_

_- No no! – _Interrumpió la morena al ver que se expresó mal –_ no me mal interpretes… por supuesto que no me arrepentí, me encantó – _Rachel se ruborizó un poco ante esa confesión y la sonrisa de Quinn volvió a aparecer -_ pero… lo normal hubiera sido tener la charla primero_

_- Tu lo has dicho, "lo normal" _- Dijo la rubia bromeando –_ creo que esa palabra no concuerda con nosotras… _

_- Ah no?... y por qué?_

_- Bueno… _- Quinn se rascó la barbilla fingiendo una pose pensativa –_ Yo, Quinn Fabray, alias, la perra que te tiraba slushies y te intentó hacer la vida imposible… inventé un supuesto evento de NYADA para llevarte a New York y pedirte que seas mi novia en la misma habitación que nos besamos por primera vez… _- Hizo una pausa y pudo ver el rostro iluminado de la morena –_ y tú _– señaló a Rachel_ – una exagerada, dramática y futura diva de Broadway, que dejó a su novio… _- Volvió a hacer una pausa y se corrigió - _bueno a dos novios por la chica que la insultaba todos los días... _– no pudo evitar reírse pero fue interrumpida cuando la morena le dio un golpe en su hombro – _heey! Por que me pegas!?_

_- Yo no soy tan dramática… - _Dijo y se cruzó de brazos e hizo un tierno puchero que provocó que la rubia no aguante más y la abrace, la morena se hacía la enojada y siguió cruzada de brazos

_- Eres mi pequeña estrellita dramática – _Le dijo al oído, y luego se separó. Pudo observar como Rachel ya la miraba sonriendo

_- Esta bien somos algo anormales… _- Dijo la morena reconociendo lo dicho por Quinn –_ pero yo creo que tú…- _Rachel la señaló -_ señorita "Perra que me tiraba slushies y bla bla bla"… fuiste muy romántica con tu propuesta_

_- Me alegra saber que pienses eso…_

_- Y otra cosa – _Dijo la morena y entrecerró los ojos –_ dos novios?... tan segura estas de que voy a dejarlo? –_ Rachel estaba bromeando, quería vengarse de la rubia por haberle dicho que era una dramática y exagerada, pero Quinn se puso seria y nerviosa

_- Bueno yo… yo… yo creí que…_

_- Tranquila Quinn, estaba bromeando _– Exclamó la morena al ver la reacción de la rubia –_ por eso mismo quería hablar contigo… tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar si? _

_- Si… __– _Dijo la rubia nuevamente con una sonrisa en su rostro- _vamos?  
__  
- Vamos… _- Respondió Rachel. Las chicas habían decidido saltearse la primer clase para hablar, se dirigieron al campo de fútbol ya que no había nadie a esa hora y se sentaron en las gradas_  
_

_- Muy bien quién arranca?... –_ Dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa

_- Me gustaría que me dejaras hablar a mí primero, prometo que voy a ser corta… ah! y con una condición _

_- Dime_

_- No me interrumpas hasta el final si? –_ Quinn asintió y luego sacó un cigarrillo pero la morena fue más rápida y se lo sacó de la boca _–Fabray…esto te daña la garganta y le hace mal a tus pulmones porque el humo y las sustancias que tiene…_

_- Ya entendí ya entendí _– Dijo la rubia cortando el discurso de Rachel –_ nada de cigarros_

_- Bien… - _Dijo la morena y suspiró –_ Se que en estos últimos meses ambas la pasamos mal y que cometimos errores… varios _– Hizo una pausa para mirar a Quinn quién estaba atenta a cada palabra que decía –_ pero somos humanas y esas cosas pasan y por mi parte quiero pedirte perdón si te lastimé, porque realmente no fue mi intención y me arrepiento de haberte ocultado en su momento que Jesse y yo nos seguíamos viendo, como amigos _– A Quinn oír el nombre de aquel chico le revolvió el estomago, lo odiaba_ – se que no podemos volver el tiempo atrás pero me gustaría que estemos bien, por mi parte quiero decirte que estoy dispuesta a intentarlo una vez más… porque quiero estar contigo Quinn –_ Esas últimas 4 palabras estremecieron a la rubia, no podía negar que le había dolido todo lo sucedido pero desde que volvió a besar y sentir los labios de Rachel todo ese dolor quedó sumergido en los más profundos recuerdos del pasado.

- _Puedo hablar? –_ Dijo Quinn y Rachel asintió –_ Antes que nada también quiero pedirte perdón por la forma en que me comporté y también si te he lastimado lo siento mucho Rach… Admito que me ganaron los celos pero me dolía mucho ver que me ocultaste algo así porque lo hubiera entendido por más que… Él me caiga mal_ – La rubia ni quería nombrarlo, realmente le provocaba total repulsión – _Estos meses la pase mal, y cuando me enteré y vi que habías vuelto con él me sentí una idiota y comencé a sentirme insegura, yo quería recuperarte pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme me alejabas y eso me mataba realmente… y yo no se ahora las cosas se volvieron raras, estoy feliz pero confundida por lo que vaya a pasar… confío en ti pero no voy a negar que me siento algo preocupada…_

_- Voy a dejar a Jesse hoy mismo _– Dijo la morena sin rodeos, había entendido perfectamente cual era la preocupación de la rubia

- _Rach yo no quiero forzarte a nada, siento que la otra vez tal vez nos apuramos o no se… tal vez no estabas segura y si necesitas tiempo…_

- _Quinn… -_ Volvió a interrumpir la morena –_ No necesito tiempo, ya te dije quiero intentarlo y me arrepiento de haber vuelto con Jesse no se porque lo hice, realmente fue una estúpides y si no quieres estar conmigo lo entiendo…_

_- Jamás – _Dijo la rubia elevando su voz y se acercó un poco más a Rachel –_ Jamás pienses que no quiero estar contigo porque eres mi pensamiento principal de todos los días… me levanto pensando en ti y me acuesto pensando en ti y por supuesto que quiero intentarlo Rachel Barbra Berry – _La rubia no dijo más, eliminó la distancia que había entre ellas y le dio un tierno beso que fue correspondido, luego de unos segundos se separaron –_ entonces estamos bien?_

_- Estamos bien pero falta hablar de algo más…_ - Dijo la morena y Quinn frunció el ceño – _Londres_

_- Londres?_ – Dijo la rubia extrañada y luego entendió a que se refería Rachel _– todavía no me han dicho si quedé o no pero de todas formas prefiero y me gustaría ir a New …_

_- Quinn, lo se todo no hace falta que me mientas… no es buena forma de recomponer las cosas no te parece?_ – La rubia se sorprendió, cómo es que Rachel sabía sobre la propuesta de la academia?, luego se le pasó el nombre de cierta latina.

_- Voy a matar a Santana –_ Dijo con una mirada de odio pero la morena la interrumpió

- _Santana no me dijo nada… fuiste tú_

_- Yo?_ – Dijo extrañada – _Rach eso es imposible_

-_ Oí la charla que tuvieron en el avión_

_- Pero… si estabas dormida como es que… _- Hizo una pausa – _apuesto que Santana con sus tono de voz te despertó…_ - La morena sonrió y asintió – _entonces voy a matarla_

- _Tú no vas a matar a nadie, vas a escucharme a mi… Mírame_ – Tomó las manos de Quinn quién levantó su vista _– Se lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza y la decisión que piensas tomar y no voy a aceptar que rechaces esa beca en Londres_

_- Pero son dos años y si aceptó tendría que irme en menos de 10 días... y a demás NYFA tiene un buen programa de..._

_- de nada… no digo que la NYFA sea una mala academia pero te están dando una gran oportunidad en RADA y si lo peinsas te vas en 10 días pero vuelves un año antes...siempre quisiste estudiar en Londres, vamos Quinn admite por lo menos que es es verdad..._

_- Eso era antes… ahora quiero otras cosas_

_- Quinn… _- Dijo la morena y suspiró –_ Admito que dos años van a ser duros pero no imposibles, imagínate si esto fuera al revés y yo tendría que irme a Londres, tú estarías en contra de eso?_

_- Claro que no… te obligaría a tomarte el primer avión _

_- Bueno entonces entiendes mi punto? _

_- No _– Dijo la rubia y Rachel rodó los ojos –_ porque yo se muy bien que el teatro y la comedia musical es tu sueño así que te seguiría hasta Londres _– La rubia suspiró_ – lo que no entiendes es que TÚ eres mi sueño_

_- Y tú eres el mío Quinn… y créeme que si lo eres, en especial por las noches – _Esto último hizo estremecer y hasta excitar a la rubia ya que imagino que "clase" de sueños podría tener la morena –_ No pongas esa cara de pervertida Fabray…_

_- Bueno no es mi culpa que hayas sonado tan sensual…_

_- No desvíes el tema_… - Quinn rodó los ojos –_ A lo que voy es que son sueños y deseos y los estas confundiendo_

_- No quiero estar lejos de ti Rach… además no creo en las relaciones a distancia_

_- Yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti y me cuesta creer en la relaciones a distancia pero creo en ti y creo en mí… Juntas, podemos contra todo._

_- Como es posible que seas tan tierna? _– Dijo la rubia y le robó un beso

_- No lo se, solo quiero que me digas que vas a aceptar esa beca… por favor – _La rubia suspiró y se quedó unos minutos pensando

_- Esta bien _– Dijo después de 5 minutos en silencio y Rachel sonrió – _lo haré por ti pero va a ser un gran desafío estar lejos…_

_- Solo tenemos que tirar para el mismo lado – _Dijo la morena y le dio un corto beso, luego la miró a los ojos - _ese es el gran desafío._

* * *

**Holaa! Les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado... No tengo mucho para decir, solo agradecerles como siempre por sus comentarios y nuevamente invitarlos a leer mi otra fic _"Instant Crush"_**

**Nos leemos!**


	21. Pasado, presente, futuro?

-_** Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -  
**

_- Esta bien _– Dijo después de 5 minutos en silencio y Rachel sonrió – _lo haré por ti pero va a ser un gran desafío estar lejos…_

_- Solo tenemos que tirar para el mismo lado – _Dijo la morena y le dio un corto beso, luego la miró a los ojos - _ese es el gran desafío._

* * *

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Dos cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados, descansaban sobre un colchón, las sabanas tapaban parte de dichos cuerpos, dejando al aire piernas y parte de su torso al descubierto. Una morocha abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con una espalda pálida pegada a su pecho. Sonrió al instante, luego depositó un tierno beso en su cuello y acomodo un mechon de aquella rebelde cabellera rubia.

_-Vete…_ - Dijo la dueña de esa cabellera rubia, sorprendiendo a la otra joven ya que pensaba que estaba dormida

_- Qué!? _

_- Que te vayas… ya salió el sol y conoces las reglas_ – Respondió sin rodeos y alejó su cuerpo del cuerpo de la morocha para luego taparse completamente con la sabana

_- No te entiendo Quinn realmente creí que conmigo las cosas eran diferentes…_

_- Creíste mal… conoces mis reglas, solo sexo, nada de romance, y una vez que sale el sol la persona se va… y creo que tuviste suficientes privilegios ya que son las 2 pm_

_- Creí que eso era para la gente con la que tienes UNA noche_

_- Así lo es… _

- _Te recuerdo que nos acostamos 3 veces Quinn… TRES jodidas veces!_ – La rubia volteó y se sentó en la cama

- _Mira Alice… no me importa si me acosté una, tres o mil veces contigo… me da igual estaba ebria y en las tres ocaciones necesitaba descargarme_

_- Linda forma de tratar a una mujer… _

_- Nadie te obligo a meterte en mi cama, podías haber rechazado mi oferta… -_ Respondió la rubia y la chica no respondió, sabia que Quinn en parte tenía razón – _Ahora por favor vete de aquí quiero dormir un rato más …_ - Dicho eso la rubia volvió a recostarse y le dio la espalda a Alice, quién aún enfadada se dignó a irse de aquel departamento.

_- No vuelvas a llamarme Fabray… y ni te gastes en buscarme_ – Exclamó la joven mientras agarraba su bolso para retirarse

- _No te preocupes no lo haré, un gusto conocerte Alice… -_ Respondió la rubia sin abrir los ojos, y lo último que oyó fue un portazo – _diablos… algún día esa puerta va a caerse de todos los portazos que le han dado –_ Exclamó la rubia, ya que no era la primera vez que alguien se iba de esa forma de su hogar.

3 años y 2 semanas habían pasado desde que Quinn partió de Ohio a Londres. 3 años donde no había vuelto a ver a sus padres, ya que antes de irse les dijo que estaba saliendo con Rachel nuevamente, y ellos otra vez la rechazaron. 3 años donde su vida había cambiado para bien profesionalmente, pero para mal sentimentalmente. Quinn se graduó con honores, hizo la carrera en 2 años y 3 meses tal como se lo habían prometido. El primer mes en Londres fue difícil, extrañaba todo pero por sobre todas las cosas extrañaba a su morena. Luego se fue acostumbrando, hizo amigos y al cabo de 2 meses se había mudado con un compañero, Elliot quién era un apuesto morocho de ojos celestes que traía muerte a alguna que otra mujer pero… era felizmente gay y llevaba en pareja unos 5 años. Se conocieron en Rada mientras hacían el curso avanzado. Quinn y Elliot congeniaron al instante. Luego la rubia conoció a Nicholas, el típico galan rubio que tenía enamoradas a todas las mujeres, el muchacho quedó hipnotizado con la belleza de la rubia y un galán como él iba a hacer cualquier cosa por tenerla aunque sea una noche. Pero la rubia amablemente lo rechazó ya que su corazón tenía una hermosa morena como dueña. Los tres se hicieron grandes amigos, Nick se había mudado recientemente al departamento, al principio tanto Elliot como Quinn quisieron echarlo ya que vivía haciendo fiestas, pero con el tiempo los 3 se fueron adaptando y la paz reinó.

-_Rubia… otra muchacha que le rompes el corazón?_ – Dijo Elliot entrando a la habitación de su amiga

_- Yo no le rompo el corazón a nadie… ellas saben como es mi juego y si no les gusta pueden abandonarlo yo no las obligo… los hombres son más simples definitivamente – _Respondió la rubia sin despegar su cabeza de la almohada y abriendo lentamente los ojos

_- Y por eso te acostaste conmigo la otra vez verdad?... yo pensé que lo nuestro era serio Fabray – _Nick hizo acto de presencia con sus bromas, la rubia se sentó en la cama y le arrojó un almohadón

_- Ya cállate rubio idiota…_ - Dijo Quinn mientras se acomodaba el pelo

- _La otra noche no me decías idiota… si mal no recuerdo_ – Hizo una pausa haciéndose el pensativo – _"Ah! Nick si… continua…"_ – Dijo el muchacho intentndo imitar la voz de Quinn y esta rodó los ojos

- _Okey… los adoro pero no me agrada escuchar SUS momentos intimos, son mis compañeros y me siento extraño_

_- Sabes que cuentas conmigo si quieres experimentas con una mujer verdad? – _Dijo Quinn bromeando y guiñeandole el ojo para luego reírse, los chicos tenían la suficiente confianza para bromear de esa forma_  
_

_- Eres una rubia hermosa y no dudaría un segundo pero lamento decirte que amo a mi novio y los penes_

- Si yo fuera gay sabes muy bien que serías el primero en mi lista no? – Dijo el rubio y le guiño el ojo, Elliot no pudo evitar reírse

- _Okey… eso me confirma que eres un gay reprimido Sanders… -_ Respondió la rubia, Elliot asintió con la cabeza

_- Solo soy honesto Fabray… tu sabes muy bien que no lo soy o acaso tengo que recordártelo?_ – El muchacho le guiño el ojo y se acercó lentamente

_- Quitate…_ - Dijo la rubia cuando el muchacho se le acercó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas – _ya… ya… jajajaj ya basta Nick!_

_- Ay mi dios… mejor me retiro antes que ustedes dos terminen teniendo sexo delante de mí persona_

_- Ven… únete a la fiesta _– Gritó Nick luego soltó a la rubia y se acomodó a un costado – _y bien… como estás Q?_

_- Bien… no se un poco nerviosa por vol…_

- _Quinnie tu celular tiene 3 llamadas perdidas_ – Elliot volvió a entrar a la habitación – _no llegué a atender creo que es la latina esa que tanto miedo me da… _- El celular olvió a sonar _– oh… ahí esta de nuevo – _le alcanzó el celular a su amiga

_- Gracias Elli…-_ Dijo la rubia y atendió – _Hola?_

_- "Hasta que atiendes maldita rubia!... ya estaba a punto de tomarme un avión para ir a patearte tu palido y enorme trasero"_

_- Hola San como estas?... si yo muy bien, me alegra oírte… - _Respondió la rubia con ironía_ – estaba durmiendo por eso no atendí_

_- "Si no me equivoco son las 2 pm allí… que paso Fabray… noche salvaje?"_

_- Algo así… - _Dijo la rubia sonriéndose –_ que hora es allá las… 9am verdad?_

_- "Si… y estaría durmiendo pero le prometí a Brittany ir al parque… "_

_- Mandale saludos y dile que la extraño_

_-" Hola Quinnie! Yo también te extraño mucho cuando vuelves?" _– La rubia de ojos azules le robó el teléfono a la latina

_- Holaa!... pronto Britt Britt y prometo que vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido_

_- "Sii! Y te llevaré a conocer a conocer a unos patos nuevos que hay en el Central park!" _– Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír, extrañaba muchísimo a sus amigas

- _Me parece genial!... Bueno Britt me encata hablar contigo pero me pasas con San de nuevo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con ella_ – La ojiazul hizo caso y le paso el celular a su novia

_- "Muy bien Q… cuando vuelves y a que hora paso por ti"_

- _Llego a NY el martes a las 11 am… Si no puedes ir a buscarme me tomo un taxi_…

- _Tranquila rubita iremos por ti… _

_- Alguien me extraña?_ – Dijo Quinn burlándose

- "_Ya cállate Fabgay!... te vimos hace 6 meses cuando fuimos a visitarte"_

_- Y qué?... acaso no me extrañas?_

_- "Es necesario que lo diga? "_

_- mmm me gustaría pero se que si me lo dices ahora, no vas a abrazarme en el aeropuerto verdad?_

_- Exacto…_ - Dijo la latina con orgullo luego cambió de tema – _y bien estas lista para volver a tu país?_

- _Si…_ - Dijo y suspiró

_- "Quinn… New York es inmenso…"_ - Respondió la latina, sabía a que se deía el suspiro de su amiga

- _Como esta?... la has visto?_

_- No._ – Respondió Santana – _sabes muy bien que hace un año que no la veo…_

_- Si lo sé…_ - Dijo la rubia y volvió a suspirar – _Bueno en fin… luego te mando un mensaje con el numero de vuelo y nos mantenemos en contacto si?_

_- Me parece bien rubia… _

_- Nos hablamos San un saludo para Britt_

_- Serán dados… y Quinn…_

_- Dime_

_- Realmente te extrañamos y no te preocupes estamos aquí para ti okey? – _Santana sacó su lado tierno, milagro!

_- Gracias San… eres la mejor amiga que todo el mundo quiere tener_

_- Ni lo menciones Fabray… soy la numero 1 y soy la más sexy –_ La rubia rodoó los ojos y sonrió –_ En fin… nos mantenemos en contacto… adiós rubita_

_- Adiós San – _La rubia colgó la llamada, luego se quedó pensando y suspiró –_ ya un año… un maldito año… - _Dijo susurrando

INICIO FLASHBACK

_UN AÑO Y DOS MESES ATRÁS_

**"Ha inicidado una videollamada con Rachel B." **

-_Amoor me oyes!?..._ – Exclamó la morena – _no puedo verte bien!_

- _Hola estrellita… ahí me ves?_ – La rubia prendió la luz

_- Ahora si… como estas?... te extraño! por qué no me llamaste ayer amor?_

_- Rach…_

_- Dime_

_- Respira…_ - Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa al ver que la morena hablaba sin parar, tan característico de ella. La morena se sonrojo

_- Lo siento es que te extraño tanto Quinn!_

_- Yo también mi enana… lamento no llamarte ayer, tuve un día agotador y cuando llegué me acosté en el sofá y me quede dormida, y como estas?_

_- Bien… cansada también, Cassandra nos dio una clase bastante exigente hoy _

_- Sigue fastidiandote?_

_- No tanto… yo creo que ya le caigo bien – _Respondió la morena y le guiñó un ojo

_- mmm prefiero que le caigas mal… - _Dijo bromeando la rubia

_- Esos son celos Fabray?_

_- Para nada Berry – _Dijo la rubia y ambas rieron

- _No veo la hora de que vuelvas Quinn… no puedo creer que en menos de dos semanas te tendré todos los días para mí_

_- De eso quería hablarte…_ - Respondió la rubia y agacho su cabeza, la morena notó la expresión triste en el rostro de Quinn

_- Que pasa Quinn?... por dios no me digas que… oh por dios te enamoraste de alguien!?_

- _Qué!?... no!_ – Respondió la rubia sorprendida – _por dios Rach claro que no_

_- Lo siento es que… no se me asusté… de seguro que Londres esta lleno de chicos y chicas sexys y tú eres hermosa y la gente de seguro quiere estar contigo y … y _

_- Y te calmas y respiras… _- Interrumpió la rubia sonriéndole, la morena asintió –_ Rach ayer hablé con un profesor y me dijo que esta montando una obra de teatro, nada del otro mundo pero que tiene una buena historia y que planea estrenarla para las vacaciones de invierno…_

_- En serio? Que bueno… - _Respondió la morena

_- Si – _Dijo y suspiró, luego tomó aire y dijo lo que sabía que iba a terminar en un drama seguramente –_ y me ofreció ser parte de la obra.. Dice que mi perfil encaja perfecto con la protagonista y que ovbiamente el trabajo es pago… no mucho pero lo normal para subsistir_

_- oh… wow que bueno Quinn lástima que no estarás allí –_ La morena no había entendido el mensaje que la rubia quería darle

_- Yo no diría eso… -_ Dijo la rubia en un tono de voz bajo y la morena frunció el ceño

_- A… a qué te refieres?_

_- Acepté el papel Rach _– La cara de la morena era de total sorpresa, se quedó unos segundos sin hablar – _por favor di algo_

_- Es que… yo … no no se que decirte Quinn – _Dijo sin poder armar bien la oración –_ Es decir, es fantástico pero… cuanto tiempo?_

_- Son solo dos meses más amor… y después vuelvo contigo_

_- Dos meses más… - _Dijo suspirando y se quedó pensando_ – puedo preguntarte algo? _

_- Si lo que quieras_

_- Qué pasa si la obra tiene éxito y tu profesor decide alargar la temporada?... eso es una opción de altas chances _– La rubia se quedó pensativa, no se había percatado de ese detalle

_- oh… no había pensando en eso _– Dijo Quinn y luego sacudió su cabeza olvidando esos pensamientos – _no lo creo amor, es una obra chica _

_- No puedes quedarte con un "No lo creo" Quinn… _- Exclamó la morena –_ Realmente me alegra que te haya considerado para el papel, me pone muy feliz pero tengo miedo de que no vuelvas, ya pasaron 3 meses de la última vez que nos vimos y cada vez aguanto menos Quinn…_

_- Lo sé Rach a mi me pasa igual pero voy a volver… solo dos meses y ya si? – _Dijo la rubia esperando la aceptación de su novia_ – mírame estrellita – _la morena miro la pantalla –_ Te amo_

_-También te amo rubia _– Dijo la morena y le sonrió un poco triste pero lo hizo –_ bueno… me voy a cenar y tú vete a dormir que en Londres ya es tarde verdad?_

- Si son la 1 am… – la morena asintió –_ bueno que descanses bonita_

- Tú también… te amo

_- Yo más… adiós – _La rubia le tiró un beso y la morena hizo lo mismo

**"Ha finalizado la videollamada con Rachel B_."_**

_UN MES Y MEDIO DESPUÉS_

El timbre sonaba una y otra vez, una Quinn muy dormida se dirgia a la puerta

_-Quién quiera que seas estas en mi lista negra por tocar de esa form….- _La rubia al abrir la puerta no pudo terminar su frase al encontrarse con una pequeña morena que le sonreía -_ RACHEL! _

_- Así que estoy en tu lista negra Fabray? – _Dijo fingiendo enojo y cruzándose de brazos

_- Por dios ven aquí! – _La rubia la jaló hasta su cuerpo y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas –_ que haces aquí? por qué viniste? Pasó algo?_

_- Tranquila ya te pareces a mí…_ - Dijo bromeando mientras se alejaba un poco para mirarla a los ojos – _vine porque te extrañaba, todo esta bien y… no piensas darme un beso? –_ La rubia no lo dudó ni un segundo y cortó el poco espacio que había entre ellas. La besó con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo, intentando demostrarle lo mucho que la había extrañado. Luego la abrazó por la cintura y sin cortar el beso la levantó y caminó con ella adentrándose en el apartamento

_- Quinn!_ – Dijo la morena entre besos – _que haces!?_

_- Qué crees que estoy haciendo?_ – Dijo la rubia mientras con su pie cerraba la puerta – _hace casi 5 meses que no te veo… así que pienso llevarte hasta mi habitación y hacerte el amor _

_- Pero… Estamos solas? – _Dijo la morena un tanto preocupada –_ Elliot no esta?_

_- Tranquila amor son las 7 de la mañana Elliot debe estar en el quinto sueño…_

_- Pero Quinn… ooh - _La morena no pudo continuar con sus excusas ya que los labios de la rubia estaban haciendo maravillas en su cuello provocando que se excitara cada vez más –_ okey… vamos a tu habitación de una vez –_ Dijo Rachel y la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír y reírse por el cambio de actitud de su novia.  
Las chicas pasaron más de una hora entre caricias, besos, gemidos, palabras de amor, mordidas, rasguños y varios orgasmos. En esa hora se demostraron todo lo que se habían extrañado.

- _Todavía no puedo creer tenerte aquí… estoy feliz –_ Dijo la rubia abrazando a la morena y depositando un beso en su espalda y luego en su cuello

_- Entonces doy por hecho que te gusto mi sorpresa?_

_- Te queda alguna duda? –_ Dijo sonriendo y un nuevo beso fue a parar en su cuello, luego se aferró más al cuerpo de la morena, su pecho estaba más que pegado a la espalda de Rachel – _cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte amor?_

- _Lo que resta de tu estadía en Londres… - _la rubia frunció el ceño y luego de unos segundos entendió a lo que se refería su novia. Rachel volteó para ver la expresión en el rostro de Quinn

_- Me… me estas diciendo que te quedas hasta que yo… _- La morena la interrumpió

_- Si amor… vamos a pasar 3 semanas juntas en Londres y voy a ir a ver tu obra y me vas a enseñar toda la ciudad y todas esas cosas románticas que no pudimos hacer en todo este tiempo_

_- Pero y tus clases Rach?_

_- Quinn… hace 2 días que estoy de vacaciones y me queda un mes más… así que Fabray no pierdas el tiempo y comienza a planear mi tour por Londres_

_- Con todo gusto mi hermosa morena!_ – Exclamó la rubia y le dio un beso en los labios _– te amo_

_- yo más…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_-Hey tú… de nuevo recordando a cierta chica? – _Dijo Elliot sentándose en el sillón junto a Quinn

_- Como lo sabes?_

_- Por qué pones una cara particular cuando piensas en ella, te brillan los ojos…_ - Elliot le sonrió y la rubia negó con la cabeza y también sonrió –_ todo bien Quinnie?_

_- Si… solo que hablar con Santana me hace recordar cosas y esto de volver a mi país y justamente a New York… ya sabes_

_- Y particularmente en qué pensabas?__  
_

_- En cómo terminaron las cosas… como de un día para el otro nos volvimos dos extrañas _

INICIO FLASHBACK

Quinn volvía al pequeño camerin que había en el teatro, la función había terminado y estaba feliz, porque cierta personita especial había ido a verla. Mientras se sacaba el vestuario escucho la puerta

_- Adelante!_

_- Puedo? – _Dijo la morena asomando su cabeza y sonriéndole, la rubia asintió con la cabeza, luego se acercó a su novia y la abrazó por la cintura –_ estuviste increíble mi amor!...Eres toda una estrella_

_- No es para tanto… a demás la estrella aquí eres tú – _Dijo la rubia y la besó

_- Tú eres mi estrella… -_ Respondió la morena y nuevamente se besaron, pero el sonido de la puerta las interrumpió

_- Quinn puedo pasar? – _Dijo la voz de un hombre

_- Si adelante –_ El hombre se adentró en la habitación

_- Oh lo siento no quería molestar… -_ Dijo un tanto apenado –_ tú debes ser Rachel la novia de Quinn verdad?_

_- Si mucho gusto usted debe ser…_

_- Douglas Harris… el productor y director de la obra y ex profesor de la señorita _– Dijo el hombre extendiéndole la mano para saludarla mientras le sonreía_ – un gusto conocerte al fin Rachel… esta rubia habla mucho de ti_

_- Bueno me alegro que así sea… y es un gusto también al fin conocerlo Señor Harris_

_- Por favor Rachel! No soy tan viejo y puedes llamarme Doug _– La morena asintió un tanto avergonzada y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír – _Quinn puedes venir conmigo un momento?... tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles a ti y a los demás_

_-Si como no… - _La rubia miró a Rachel –_ ya vengo amor_

_- Puedes acompañarnos… _- Dijo el hombre mirando a la morena, acto eguido se retiraron del camerino

_- Quinn mejor me quedó – _Dijo la morena susurrando –_ no tengo nada que ver con uste..._

_- Para nada tu vienes conmigo… - _Interrumpió la rubia y le dio un corto beso, luego se unieron al resto de la gente que ya estaba esperando el anuncio de Doug

_- Muy bien muchachos y muchachas… como ya saben estamos transitando por las últimas funciones de la obra _– Dijo el hombre y la mayoría asintió y sonreían un poco tristes _– la verdad no puedo estar más contento del gran equipo que formamos, el gran compañerismo y entuciasmo que hay en cada uno de ustedes… y por sobre todo el gran talento_

_- Y el gran director! – _Gritó uno de los actores y varios rieron y asintieron estando de acuerdo con el comentario

- _También… -_ Respondió el hombre y luego los miró – _bueno no quiero generar más intriga… Los convoqué a esta especie de reunión ya que hoy recibí una oferta… una excelente oferta _– Varios lo miraron extrañados sin entender muy bien a que se refería –_ Hace unos días atrás tuvimos la visita incógnita de Max Drucker… la mayoría lo conocerá por ser un conocido productor de obras aquí en Londres… -_ Variós abrieron la boca sorprendidos –_ Al parecer Max quedó fascinado con la obra y bueno…_ - Hizo una pausa y sonrió_ – me propuso asociarse como productor, aumentar sus sueldos… extender la obra por 6 meses más y llevarla a un teatro más grande!_

_- oh por dios! – _Dijero varias personas, otros aplaudían y otros solo se quedaron boquiabiertos, entre esos estaba Quinn y Rachel

_- 6 meses más? _– Dijo la morena murmurando para que nadie la escuchara pero Quinn lo hizo y rápidamente volteó a verla

- _Rach… yo_ – Dijo la rubia pero fue interrumpida

_- Prometo que el Lunes tendremos una charla más extensa y detallada sobre esto, por ahora es todo…_ - Dijo el hombre y la mayoría comenzó a retirarse emocionados y felices

_- Rachel…_ - Dijo la rubia al ver que la morena estaba a punto de retirarse – _Rach esperame_

- _Que piensas hacer?_ – Preguntó sin rodeos

_- Yo… yo no se_ – Respondió nerviosa ante la actitud de su novia

_- No sabes!? –_ Dijo riéndose de forma irónica – _en serio no sabes?... vamos Quinn, se te nota que quieres aceptar la propuesta_

_- Yo no… no se_ – volvió a responder si saber que decir

_- Esta bien Quinn… es una gran oportunidad y tienes que hacerlo_

_- Pero… son 6 meses y … como, como vamos a hacer?_

_- Como vinimos haciendo hasta ahora_

_- Segura? – _Preguntó la rubia al ver la expresión triste de su novia, quién asintió sin mirarla_ – te amo Rach – _Dijo la rubia y la abrazó

_- Yo… yo también _– Respondió la morena pero su tono no sonó muy convincente que digamos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_-En serio me cuesta creerlo como en minutos nuestra relación fue cayendo a pique… _- Decía la rubia aún recostada en el sillón –_ si tan solo… si… tan solo hubiera rechazado la propuesta_

INICIO DE FLASHBACK-

Habían pasado ya casi 3 meses desde que la rubia decidió quedarse y aceptar la oferta de la obra por seis meses más. 3 meses donde Rachel y Quinn no se veían, 3 meses donde las videollamadas y los mensajes se hacían cada vez más distantes ya que la rubia estaba muy ocupada y lo mismo Rachel.

**_"Ha iniciado una videollamada con Rachel B."_**

-_Quinn?_

_- Raaaach! Como estás amor?_ – Decía una rubia muy eufórica

_- B… bien y tú_ – dijo extrañada

- _Geniaaaal!_ – Decía entre risas – _siento llamarte a esta hora… por cierto que hora es?_

- _Aquí las 10 pm y allí son las... 3 de la mañana verdad?_

- _mmm si creo que si –_ Dijo mientras reía –_ lo siento no veo bien el reloj de esta cosa_

- _Quinn estas ebria?_ – Preguntó al ver el comportamiento de su novia

- _Tal vez_ – Dijo riéndose pícaramente – _es que… tuvimos una fiesta por llegar a las 100 funciones y… ya sabes_

_- Estuve esperando toda la noche ayer tu llamada Quinn… ni un mensaje_

_- Lo … lo … lo siento_ – Decía intentando sonar como una persona sobria – _es que llegue de cenar con los chicos de la obra y bueno… se me olvidó_ – Dijo sin inventar una excusa, el estado de ebriedad la hacía demasiado honesta

_- Ya veo… -_ Dijo la morena un tanto enfadada era la tercera vez que Quinn le hacía eso la primera vez se lo perdonó sabía que la rubia era un tanto distraída, la segunda ya le molestó un poco pero lo dejo para, pero la tercera ya estaba un poquito bastante molesta. Rachel escuchó ruidos y vió que la rubia volteó y se reía de algo – _estas con alguien?_

_- Si… -_ Dijo mientras reía – _Algunos chicos de la obra vinieron a tomar algo… y también esta Elliot_

_- Hola Raaaaaaach! -_ Elliot hacía acto de presencia, por lo visto también tenía unas copas de más

_- Hola.._ – Dijo intentando parecer simpática pero la verdad es que estaba un tanto enojada con su novia – _Quinn podríamos hablar un momento en PRIVADO_

_- Pero Rach estamos a kilómetros de distancia… -_ Dijo bromeando

_- Me refiero a si podrías ir a tu habitación un momento me gustaría hablar a solas contigo – _La rubia asintió

_- Dame un momento _– Dijo mientras se levantaba y agarraba el ordenador –_ Jackie bajate de ahí…_

_- Ven rubia te pierdes la diversión – _Escuchó Rachel que la voz de una muchacha le decía

_- Ya vuelto solo un minuto termino con esto y regreso – _Respondió la rubia y Rachel sintió un fuego en su estomago "Termino con esto…" "ESTO". La rubia la había tratado como una cosa. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco pero no podía evitarlo, estaba enojada – _Muy bien ya estoy… dime_

_- te interesa lo que ESTO tiene para decir?_

_- Estas enojada?_ – Preguntó sin entender a que se refería la morena

_- En serio me lo preguntas? … por dios Quinn me acabas de tratar como una cosa frente a tus amigos, si te molesto dimelo_

_- Por dios Rachel no empieces… hablamos pocas veces y últimamente no paras de pelearme_

_- De pelearte!?... EN SERIO!?_ – Dijo elevando su voz – _Quinn te envío mensajes, espero tus llamadas y siempre tienes una excusa o simplemente te olvidas…_

_- Solo fueron 3 veces Rach…_

_- 4 si contamos que no me respondiste los mensajes…_

_- Estaba en función y después me quedé dormida_

_- Para todo tienes una excusa verdad?_

_- Rach no tengo ganas de discutir… las últimas 4 videollamadas que hicimos la pasamos peleando y ya estoy cansada_

_- Pues déjame si estas cansada…_ - Dijo sin pensar lo que decía, y Quinn solo se quedó observando la pantalla

_- Es lo que quieres?_ – La morena se encogió de hombros – _no voy a dejarte… yo te amo y tu me amas y ya_

- _Habla por ti_ – Dijo murmurando pero la rubia la oyó

_- Entonces no me amas? –_ Preguntó y nuevamente la morena se encogió de hombros – _muy bien entonces por qué no me dejas tú a mí_

_- No juegues con fuego Quinn… te puedes quemar_

_- Tu me acabas de decir que te deje y ahora me ADVIERTES que no juegue con fuego… es enserio Rachel!? – _Dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia –_ Por dios a veces quisiera que fueras menos dramática… Trato de llegar a mi departamento y conectarme y lo sabes, a veces llego agotada y…_

_- Y tienes tiempo de emborracharte con tus amigos – _Interrumpíó la morena

_- Rachel desde que empezamos la obra nuevamente no he salido ni UN puto fin de semana… y hoy lo hice porque era una ocasión especial y vienes a reclamarme que porque tomé unas copas demás me emborracho con MIS amigos?... Eres increible_

_- Basta… _- Dijo la morena y suspiró –_ basta _

_- Eso mismo digo yo BASTA…_ - Respondió la rubia y luego se quedaron en silencio, Quinn decidió cortar ese momento – _Rach entiendo que la distancia nos esta desquiciando un poquito… y que tal vez nuestros horarios y actividades nos están jugando en contra para poder comunicarnos pero por favor podemos evitar estas peleas y hablar solo de nosotras, ni de la obra, ni de nyada solo nosotras… por favor amor_

_- Yo ya no puedo Quinn_… - Dijo la morena y una lagrimas cayeron por su mejilla – _te juro que intento pero yo ya no puedo seguir así… es mucho tiempo y nuestra relación es más por medio de Skype que otra cosa_

_- Pero ya falta poco mi amor…_

_- Lo mismo dijiste las últimas dos veces… y aca estamos separadas y no te juzgo Quinn pero me cuesta más de lo que pensé y ya estoy cansada…yo no puedo seguir así_

_- Que quieres decir Rach? – _Se atrevió a preguntar, sabía que la respuesta no iba a gustarle

_- Quiero decir que nuestras vidas no están en sintonia en estos momentos… y creo que es hora de aceptarlo y evitar seguir peleando y herirnos aún más_

_- Estas interesada en alguien más?_

_- No es eso Quinn…_

_- Si o no_

_- No se… - _Respondió cabizbaja_ – te amo pero la distancia me esta matando y mucho… y no soy de piedra Quinn_

_- Rach una vez me dijiste que mientras tiremos para el mismo lado…_

_- Si… pero creo que dejamos de tirar para el mismo lado hace un tiempo _– La rubia había oído todo, Rachel SU Rachel se estaba dando por vencida, sintió una puntada en el corazón, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, frustración, decepción, ira, tristeza…

_- Ya me has dicho todo lo que quería oír…o más bien lo que no quería –_ Dijo con un tono frío –_ acepto tu decisión, pero déjame decirte que me decepcionas, realmente me decepcionas, no puedo creer que hayas perdido las esperanzas_

_- No es eso Quinn… yo solo_ – La rubia la interrumpió

_- No quiero oír nada más_ – Dijo nuevamente con frialdad pero con lágrimas en sus ojos – _es todo… que tengas una buena vida Rachel Berry  
_  
**"Ha finalizado la videollamada con Rachel B."**

Y así fue como la distancia puso fin a la relación de las chicas. Ese final que eran tan o más melodramático que ver _"Los puentes de Madison".  
_Es así como Rachel y Quinn no volvieron a hablarse. La morena la llamó, le envió mensajes pidiendo que aunque sea terminaran las cosas bien, pero la rubia no quería eso. No podía ni aceptaba tenerla solo como amiga, era el amor de su vida y ese amor había bajado los brazos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

_- tranquila Quinn… tienes dos amigas que van a estar contigo y aquí dejas dos hermosos amigos que a pesar de la distancia y la diferencia de horarios… van a escucharte a cualquier hora_

- No te das una idea de como voy a extrañarlos – Dijo la rubia y abrazó a Elliot

- _Y dime… tú …_ - El muchacho dudó un poco en lo que iba a preguntarle pero lo hizo – _piensas buscarla?_

_- No_ – Dijo después de pensarlo unos segundos, luego bajo su cabeza – _no lo sé…_

_-La vida a veces es dura rubia…_ - Dijo Elliot mientras la abrazaba – _pero en días te vas a New York… y quién sabe…_ - El muchacho la miró y le guiñó el ojo _– Dios cierra una puerta pero…__  
_

_- Abre una ventana… - _Dijo la rubia terminando la frase y sonrió un tanto preocupada– _New York… allá vamos_

* * *

**Perdooon por retrasarme! Tuve unos días bastante movidos... En fin, muchos cambios de un cap al otro y de seguro algunos me odian por volver a separarlas pero estaba planteado así... es más iba a ser mucho más dramatico pero baje un poquitin xD... Les prometo que a partir del proximo capitulo el drama ya no va a estar presente, todavía no se van a arreglar pero... parece que se van a re encontrar? mmm lo veremos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Nos leemos! :D**_  
_


	22. Roommate

-_** Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -**

_- La vida a veces es dura rubia…_ - Dijo Elliot mientras la abrazaba – _pero tú en días te vas a New York… y quién sabe…_ - El muchacho la miró y le guiñó el ojo _– Diós cierra una puerta pero…_

_- Abre una ventana… - _Dijo la rubia terminando la frase y sonrió un tanto preocupada– _New York… allá vamos_

* * *

MARTES A LA MAÑANA.

-_No puedo creer que este despierto a las 7 am un martes_ – Decía Nick mientras bostezaba. El muchacho junto a Quinn y Elliot se encontraban caminando por el aeropuerto

_- Has estado despierto a las 7 am… los fines de semana_

- _Por eso dije un MARTES…_ - Volvió a decir el chico

- _Se calman..-_ Respondió la rubia mientras sacaba su pasaporte y el pasaje – _estoy a punto de irme y no verles las caras quién sabe por cuanto tiempo y tú no paras de quejarte rubio tonto_

- _Oye… lo de rubio lo acepto lo de tonto… -_ Elliot lo interrumpió

- _También lo aceptas y punto_ – Dijo burlándose – _a qué hora llegas a NY Q?_

_- A las 11:05 am…_

_- Del miércoles? -_ Preguntó Nick

_- No… del Martes…_

_- Pero si son las 7 am y el vuelo dijiste que dura unas… 8 horas_

_- A las 11 am pero horario de New York rubio lento_

_- aaah claro_

_- Y por eso digo que tienes que aceptar el "tonto" como descripción_ – Dijo Elliot riéndose –_ bueno Quinnie llamame apenas te instales…_

_- Lo haré_ - Quinn frenó el paso y volteó a verlos – _Muy bien_…_parece que aquí nos separamos_

_- Ya es hora?... no puedo creer que nos abandones rubita –_ Dijo Elliot con un puchero en su rostro

_- Tranquilos vamos a hablar todos los días y mas les vale que vengan a visitarme en dos meses como dijeron – _Respondió la rubia amenazándolos con el dedo

_- Claro que si_… - Dijo Elliot y la abrazó –_ voy a extrañarte mucho Quinnie, por favor cuídate mucho y … ya sabes _– Se alejó un poco de la rubia para mirarla a los ojos –_ llamame para lo que sea a la hora que sea…_

_- Lo haré – _Dijo Quinn y volvió a abrazarlo –_ voy a extrañarte mucho, cuídate y por favor si mi reemplazo es una mujer… que se aleje de los encantos de este rubiesito_

_- Celosa Fabray?_ – Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa de orgullo

_- Para nada… solo evito que hagas sufrir a una pobre chica_ – Respondió la rubia para luego acercarse y abrir sus brazos – _ven aquí… dame un poco de cariño_

_- Todo el cariño que quieras… -_ El muchacho la abrazó y le dio un beso en su cabeza – _en serio, voy a extrañarte rubia… eres una excelente persona y una gran amiga_

_- Tú también Nick… gracias por todo –_ Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos – _por favor no embaraces a nadie… "Cuídate"_ – Los 3 chicos rompieron en carcajadas

- _Estaré guardando mis pequeños para ti Fabray… -_ Dijo el muchacho y se señaló la entrepierna – _tú y yo podríamos creer un perfecto y talentoso rubio/a_

- _Okey… sabes como arruinar un momento_ – Dijo rompiendo el abrazo y riendo _– bueno muchachos… odio las despedidas así que solo voy a decirles nos vemos pronto y… gracias en serio, son los mejores amigos que pude pedir_

_- oooh abrazo grupal! – _Exclamó Elliot y los tres chicos se acercaron y nuevamente se abrazaron, al cabo de unos segundos se soltaron. Quinn frunció el ceño al ver a Nick intentando mirar para otro lado

_- Acaso estas llorando Sanders?_ – Preguntó la rubia y soltó una pequeña carcajada – _oh por dios tengo que grabar este momento!_

_- Yo también_ – Dijo Elliot tomando su celular

_- Son dos idiotas… solo me entró una basurita en el ojo_ – Dijo mientras apartaba el celular de su amigo – _y tú ya vete o perderás el vuelo_

_- Si claro ahora me echas… - _Respondió la rubia entrecerrando los ojos, luego los miró_ – bueno ahora si me retiro… nos vemos en dos meses – _Los chicos asintieron y la rubia volteó para irse. Dio unos pasos y escucho el grito de sus amigos

_- No nos olvides Quinnie! _

_- Guardame alguna sexy neoyorkina para cuando vaya Fabray!... _

_- Los quiero! Adiooos! _– Dijo la rubia alejándose y saludando con la mano. Los chicos vieron como lentamente se alejaba y se perdía entre la multitud, hasta que la perdieron de vista. Elliot volteó y se encontró a Nick con unas lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla, tomó su celular rápidamente y lo grabó

_- Con que era una basurita en el ojo!_ – Exclamó riendo – _ahora tengo la prueba de que Nicholas Sanders tiene sentimientos!_

- _Eres un idiota! –_ Dijo el muchacho secándose las lágrimas y apartando nuevamente el celular

- _Un idiota con un video que vale oro, voy a mandárselo a Fabray… ahora tenemos con que extorsionarte_

_- Si claro… lo único que van a provocar es que atraigan más chicas con mi "encantador" y "sentimental" llanto_ – Elliot rodó los ojos

- _Eres un arrogante… pero tienes toda la razón_ – Nick sonrió orgulloso – _muy bien vámonos de aquí…_

Quinn entró en el avión, buscó su asiento y luego de unos segundos lo encontró. Su asiento estaba del lado de la ventana, para su suerte su acompañante era un chico de unos 33 años que estaba más ocupado en un libro que prestar atención a su alrededor. Una vez que guardo sus cosas y se acomodó en su asiento chequeo su celular y se encontró con el mensaje y el video que Elliot le había enviado

-**_La prueba que el rubio tiene sentimientos! Ahah Buen viaje Quinnie te queremos y ya te extrañamos :') – E –_** La rubia rió y negó con la cabeza al ver el video.

**_- Esto es un suceso para agendar!... Gracias y también ya los extraño, te llamo cuando llegué los quiero! xx – Q – _**Luego de enviar el mensaje Quinn apagó su celular, ya que en unos minutos estaban por despegar. Se acomodó en su asiento, se abrochó el cinturón y dejo listos sus auriculares para luego ver una película que estaba en el menú del avión.

10 HORAS y MEDIA DESPUÉS.

Quinn caminaba por el aeropuerto de New York empujando su carro con las maletas, llevaba los lentes puestos ya que de las 10 horas durmió 3 de ellas y esas horas le habían echo algunos estragos en su cara. Su pelo rubio estaba algo despeinado, pero como lo tenia corto le quedaba sexy. El vuelo duró más de lo pactado ya que se retrasó en salir por lo cual llegó a las 13 pm

_-Es ella!?_ – Dijo Brittany entrecerrando los ojos, luego sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir – _siii es ella!_ – Levantó un papel donde decía QUINNIE! Con varios corazones alrededor

- _En serio Britt le hiciste un cartel?_ – Preguntó la latina suspirando

- _Por su puesto… es lo que hace la gente cuando vienen a buscar a otros Santy…_ - La rubia volvió su mirada a Quinn quién estaba mirando para todos lados buscándolas – _QUINN POR AQUÍ! –_ Gritó Brittany y Quinn las pudo ver, sonrió al ver el cartel y apresuró su paso.

_- Britt a donde …_ - Santana no terminó su frase ya que vió como su novia salía corriendo en busca de la otra rubia

_- Quinnie por fin!_ – Dijo la ojiazul y se abalanzó sobre la rubia – _te extrañé muchísimo!_

- _Britt!_ – Dijo la rubia sonriendo y la abrazó más fuerte – _yo también… por dios no puedo creer que estoy aquí!..._ – Preguntó la rubia sin soltarse del abrazo – _Y San?_

- _Aquí estoy rubia hueca… -_ Dijo la latina apareciendo en escena. Quinn giró su cabeza y se encontró con su amiga, no pudo evitar sonreír – _suelta a mi novia antes que te patee el trasero_ y _dime porque demonios dijiste que venias a las 11… son las 13 pm! … Dos jodidas horas me hiciste esperar!_

_- Lopez… ya extrañaba tus amenazas… -_ Dijo la rubia soltándose de Brittany – _se retrasó el vuelo…_

_- Ya cállate y ven aquí antes que me arrepienta Fabray –_ La morena abrió sus brazos y Quinn se acercó a ella y se abrazaron

- _No te imaginas como las he extrañado…_ - Dijo Quinn mientras la abrazaba

_- Nosotras también Q…_ - Respondió Santana con honestidad, luego se alejó para verle el rostro y el pelo – _veo que la rubia se esta destiñendo…_

_- Solo son unas mechas en color negro San… ya sabes para variar un poco_

- _Todavía recuerdo cuando te apareciste con ese pelo color chicle…_

_- Le quedaba bien_… - Comentó Brittany

_- Parecía la maldita pantera rosa… - _Respondió Santana y Quinn rodó los ojos_ – en fin… vámonos de aquí y busquemos un taxi antes que esto sea un caos_

_- Al fin las tres juntas! - _Exclamó Brittany mientras ayudaba a Quinn con el carro_. _Santana rápidamente pudo conseguir un taxi, acomodaron las maletas de Quinn y luego partieron hacía el centro, iban a dirigirse directo al nuevo hogar de la rubia

_- Entonces como has conseguido el lugar?_

_- Por internet… buscaban roomate con urgencia, les dije que estaría aquí en dos semanas y aceptaron, son dos chicas_

_- mm harás un trío?_ – Dijo Santana levantando las cejas y poniendo su mejor cara de pervertida

- _Eres increíble_… - Dijo riendo la rubia – _y dime… ustedes comparten habitación en el campus? –_ Preguntó Quinn. Santana y Brittany estudiaban en la Universidad de New York. Santana había conseguido media beca para estudiar la carrera de organización de eventos como se había planteado, pero Brittany la sorprendió cuando una semana antes que Santana viniera a NY le dijo que no iba a estudiar en una escuela de danza, si no que había conseguido una beca en la NYU para estudiar psicología. La latina no podía creérselo, no dudaba de la inteligencia de su novia, pero jamás pensó que iba a estar interesada en dicha carrera, que por cierto le iba muy bien, tenía excelentes notas.

_- mm no…_ - Dijo Santana con un suspiró –_ pero me toco una compañera bastante sumisa, se parece a Tina pero menos asiática_

- _Te tiene miedo verdad?_ – Dijo Quinn sonriendo y Santana asintió con orgullo

_- Es una buena chica… nos deja darnos dulces besos y se va de la habitación cuando Santy chasquea los dedos_

- _Santana la amenazaste de muerte?_ – Dijo Quinn

_- No… -_ Quinn entrecerró los ojos – _bueno solo le dije que si no me dejaba tener mis "momentos" con mi hermosa novia iba a lamentarlo y aparecer bajo el puente Brooklyn… en una bolsa…_

_- Veo que no has cambiado nada – _Dijo riendo

_- Santana Lopez jamás cambiará – _Exclamó orgullosa –_ de todas formas si todo sale bien en un mes se librará de mí_

_- ah sí… por qué?_

_- Porque con Santy vamos a alquilar un departamento! –_ Dijo Brittany entuciasmada

- _En serio!? –_ Preguntó la rubia muy contenta – _eso es genial chicas!_

_- Lo es… se supone que en un mes podremos mudarnos, tiene dos habitaciones… y demás esta decir que una es tuya si la quieres _

_- En serio?... _

_- Por supuesto Quinnie!... puedes venir a vivir con nostras si quieres_

_- Acepto con todo gusto! – _Dijo la rubia emocionada

- _Así que no te encariñes mucho con tus roomates de ahora rubita…_

- _Como digas…_ - Respondió Quinn sonriendo y muy entuciasmada por la idea de vivir con sus dos mejores amigas.

Luego de 15 minutos las chicas llegaron al hogar temporal de la rubia. Mientras Brittany y Santana bajaban las maletas Quinn tocaba timbre en el edificio, tocó dos veces ya que nadie la atendía

-_Segura que anotaste bien el número de apartamento?_

_- Si… tal vez no hay nadie_

_- Pero le avisaste que vendrías al mediodía verdad?_

_- Si… no se voy a llamar… -_ Sacó su celular del bolsillo cuando escucho que por el portero eléctrico alguien hablaba

_- "Si diga?..."_

_- Ho… hola si … Kim?_

_- "Si soy yo… quién es?"_

_- So… soy Quinn Fabray_ – Dijo la rubia un tanto nervios_a – tu nueva compañera de apartamento_

- _Quinn Fabray?_ – Dijo extrañada y hubo un silencio – _oh por dios!... si claro… mierda_

_- Esta todo bien?_ – Preguntó la rubia al ver la actitud de la chica

_-S… Si si… dame un minuto Quinn ahora mismo bajo_

_- Aquí te espero…- _Santana frunció el ceño, le llamó la atención la actitud de la chica. Luego de 5 minutos una morocha abría la puerta del edificio

- _Supongo que tú eres Quinn…_ - Dijo la chica a la rubia, ya que habían contactado por Facebook

- _Así es … mucho gusto_ – la rubia extendió la mano y Kim correspondió el saludo

_- Lamento que tarde en abrirte, me estaba duchando y mi amiga esta en el quinto sueño… larga noche de "fiesta"_ – Dijo la chica haciendo una mueca extraña

_- Ya veo… bueno… emm puedo pasar a dejar mis cosas?_ – Dijo Quinn un poco avergonzada, pero al ver que la chica no la invitaba a pasar tuvo que preguntar

_- oh si… bueno hay un pequeño problema Quinn_ – Dijo la chica y agachó su cabeza – _veras… cuando acepte que vengas yo no sabía que Tanya, mi roomate, ya le había dicho a una compañera de la universidad que venga a vivir aquí…_

_- Entonces…_ - Dijo la rubia ya con poca paciencia y esperando una mala noticia

_- y entonces hubo un error y ya… bueno… no hay espacio para que puedas quedarte con nosotras_

_- O sea que has dejado a una persona en la calle porque tú y tu maldita amiga que viven JUNTAS tienen un problema de comunicación…_ - Exclamó Santana enfadada

- _Santana…_ - Dijo Quinn – _tranquila…_

_- Lo… lo siento realmente fue un error yo intente comunicarme contigo hoy pero me daba apagado_

- _Diablos… -_ Exclamó Quinn suspirando – _bueno… tendré que ir a un hotel hasta encontrar un lugar…_ - Le dijo a sus amigas – _vamanos de aquí_

_- Espera_… - Dijo Kim –_ tal vez esto te sirva de ayuda… - _la chica le entregó un papel –_ es la dirección de una cafetería donde se juntan varios universitarios… y allí hay un panel donde suelen poner anuncios y gente que busca compañeros de cuarto… _

_- oh bueno gracias…_

_-Encima que te deja sin hogar le agradeces!?... – _Exclamó la latina

_- Santy… - _Esta vez fue Brittany la que calmó a su amiga

_- Que… queda a unas pocas calles de aquí… si quieres las llevo en el auto de Tanya para compensar un poco el error que cometí_

_- Es lo menos que puedes hacer imitación barata de Salma Hayek – _La muchacha tenía un parecido físico a la actriz, solo que era más joven y menos voluptuosa

_- Te agradecería si me hicieras ese favor… ya que con estas maletas no puedo ir caminando y seguir gastando en taxis es demasiado_

_- Dame un minuto y voy por las llaves… - _Quin asintió y acto seguido la joven fue en busca de las llaves del auto, al cabo de unos minutos volvió a aparecer_ – muy bien es el que está allí estacionado – _señaló un lexus negro de 5 puertas. Las chicas subieron el equipaje y luego se dirigieron hacía la cafetería

- _Entonces… en aquel panel están los anuncios?_ – Preguntaba Quinn a Kim mientras entraban al lugar

_- Si… de todas formas iré a hablar con Joe, es uno de los encargados del lugar, tal vez conozca a alguien de confianza que necesita una compañera_

_- Okey… mejor si es de confianza_

_- Ustedes busquen que yo voy a preguntar –_ Acto seguido Kim se retiro, las chicas comenzaron a ver la cartelera y empezaron a anotar números telefónicos, algunos los rechazaban ya con solo verlos, debido a que o eran anuncion con MUY mala ortografía que hacían dudar, u otros que la zona del apartamento no era muy linda. Estuvieron más de una hora llamando y buscando

_- ahh ya consiguieron?... bueno lamento las molestias… adiós_ – Decía la rubia sin conseguir nada, suspiró – _tacha ese San_

_- Por dios… qué nadie quiere a una sexy rubia como compañera_!? – Decía Santana ya cansada de ver como rechazaban a Quinn

- _Santy pero no pueden verla por teléfono…_

- _Lo sé Britt Britt solo fue una expresión_ – La latina depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de su novia

_- No ha venido el chico que te dijo tu amigo?_

_- Dijo que estaría aquí en media hora…_ - Respondió Kim. Al parecer Joe conocía a un chico que estaba buscando compañera o algo así. – _creo que es ese… si… Joe nos esta señalando_

- _Genial llámalo… - _Dijo Santana

_- Hey aquí!_ – Exclamó elevando la voz Kim y el muchacho pudo verla, se acercó

_- Hola como están…_ - Dijo el morocho de ojos azules, muy apuesto

- _Hola soy Kim ellas son Santana y Brittany y ella es Quinn la chica que esta buscando un apartamento_

_- Hola… mucho gusto_ – Dijo Quinn extendiendo su mano

-_ Igualmente… lamento la tardanza es que estaba en clases, estoy a unas cuadras de aquí –_ Dijo el muchacho – _y bien dime tienes algún detalle a tener en cuenta?_

_- Solo busco un lugar que tenga una habitación extra, en una zona preferentemente como esta… con compañeros agradables y que sea fácil de convivir… no me importa si son mujeres u hombres en Londres conviví con un gay y un galán de novela_

_- Londres?... eres de allí?_

_- No… soy de aquí bueno no de New York pero nací aquí en Estados Unidos… solo me fui 3 años a estudiar ya que me ofrecieron una beca_

- _ooh ya veo…_ - Dijo el muchacho sonriendo- _bueno buscas lo normal y creo que puedo ayudarte… quieres ir a conocer a los que tal vez sean tus nuevos roommates?_

_- Momento… tú no estas buscando…_

_- oh no no… dos amigos mios buscan compañeros, yo solo les estoy haciendo un favor ya que ellos están en clases y como salía más temprano bueno ya sabes… me dieron la llave_

_- ya veo… mm bueno queda muy lejos de aquí?_

_- no solo a unas 5 calles_

- Quinn nosotras tenemos que volver al campus… tengo que entrega de un trabajo y si no voy estoy frita…

_- Si quieres me quedo contigo Quinnie – _Dijo Brittany y Santana asintió

_- No vayan chicas… ya hicieron demasiado, les prometo que apenas tenga novedades les informó_

-Segura? –

Dijo Santana y Quinn asintió_ – bueno… cualquier cosa nos llamas – _Quinn volvió a asentir_ – un gusto conocerlos… adiós_

_- Un gusto chico Colgate –_ Dijo Brittany y le dio un corto abrazo al muchacho que realmente tenía una sonrisa perfecta_ – un gusto hermana perdida de Salma Hayek – _Quinn no pudo evitar reír_ – nos vemos Quinnie, llamame _

_- Adiós Chicas… - _Saludó la rubia, y luego volvió a mirar a los dos chicos que estaban con ella -_Okey vamos?_ – Dijo Quinn mirando a sus amigas y a Kim, quienes asintieron. Los 3 chicos se subieron al auto. En unos 10 minutos llegaron al lugar – _Kim agradezco tu ayuda… si quieres ya puedes irte_

_- Pero si no te quedas aquí como vas a llevar tu equipaje?_

_- No te preocupes de seguro esta muchacha se va a quedar aquí… vas a ver que te van a caer bien… - _Respondió el muchacho

- _Si y si no me quedó no te preocupes tomaré un taxi… en serio, ya hiciste demasiado y lo agradezco_

- _mm bueno… de todas formas tienes mi número y un gusto conocerte hubiera sido lindo tenerte de compañera_

_- lo mismo digo…_ - Los chicos bajaron el equipaje de Quinn, Kim se despidió y se fue

- _Es ese edificio… -_ Dijo el joven, el muchacho abrió la puerta – _el único defecto es que el ascensor esta roto hace 1 años pero para tu suerte es el primer piso…_

_- mm puedo lidiar con eso…_ - Respondió Quinn mientras se adentraban al edificio. El celular del joven comenzó a sonar

_- discúlpame un momento…_ - Sacó su celular del bolsillo – _hola… heey como estás?... si bien, justamente estoy entrando a tu apartamento, parece que tienen roomate nueva… ya estás aquí?... no te ha dicho nada?... mmm bueno en vez de seguir hablando por celular porque no me abres… estamos subiendo – _El muchacho cortó la llamada

- _Veo que alguien no estaba enterado de mi presencia…_

- _Enterada…_ - Corrigió el muchacho mientras se acercaban a la puerta del supuesto nuevo hogar de Quinn - _pero descuida te caera bien…_

_- Eso espero…_ - Dijo sonriendo – _por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre_

- _oh que idiota… -_ Dijo el chico negando con la cabeza, luego extendió su mando – _Soy Brody Weston_

_- Bueno… ya sabes el mi…_ - Dijo Quinn pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió

_- Amoor!_ – Dijo el muchacho y la muchacha sonrió _– te presento a…_

_- Quinn!? –_ Dijo la joven y se quedó shockeada – " _oh por dios es ella… y esta… esta tan hermosa como siempre, el cabello corto y esos mechones de color negro y… ese look tan … basta Rachel por dios no caígas ahora una vez que estas bien…" _– Pensó la morena

- _oh mierda…_ - Dijo la rubia en un tono de voz bajo y también quedó allí parada – _Rachel… _

- _Se conocen?_ – Preguntó extrañado el muchacho.

- _Si –_ Dijo Quinn a secas y luego pensó – _"De todos los apartamentos, de todas las personas que hay en esta maldita ciudad justamente vengo a caer en este lugar, en la casa de Rachel Barbra Berry… y … - _Hizo una pausa –_ acaso Brody le dijo "Amor"? … que caraj…"_ - Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de un portazo, dado por la morena

_- Rachel!?_ – Dijo Brody extrañado por la reacción de la diva

_- Creo que no le simpatiza verme_ – Dijo medio en broma – _"Esta increíblemente hermosa… su pelo… tiene más ondas y su maquillaje… dios! Y… y… su ropa… toda ella es… bueno, siempre fue hermosa pero esta… no se… es toda una mujer… cómo es que cambió tanto en un año?"_

_- Rachel bonita podrías abrir la puerta…-_ Luego de unos segundos la morena hizo caso

_- Qué?_ – Dijo seriamente

- _Rachel… qué pasa?..._

_- Qué hace ella aquí?_

_- Bueno ella es la chica que Joe le comentó a Kurt que necesitaba un lugar donde vivir y bueno como ustedes estaban en clases Kurt me dijo que venga a mostrarle el lugar_

_- Ya veo… pero aquí estamos bien no necesitamos a nadie más_

_- Okey… yo me voy no quiero perder más tiempo… un gusto Brody gracias por tu ayuda – _Dijo la rubia despidiéndose con la mano y comenzando a arrastrar sus maletas.

- _Espera… no…_ - Dijo Brody luego miró a la morena –_ Rach, ustedes tienen espacio y Quinn necesita el lugar…_

_ - Lo siento pero ella y yo no podemos vivir en el mismo lugar… _

_- Pero por qué?... de donde se conocen?_

_- De la secundaria_ – Dijo Quinn sin mirar a la morena

_- Y no eramos muy amigas que digamos…_

_- Eramos TODO menos amigas_ – Respondió la rubia sin poder controlar sus palabras

_- Así es…_ - Dijo Rachel mirándola sería pero la rubia no quería levantar su mirada

- _Chicas cuanto tiempo paso de la secundaria?... 2 – 3 años verdad?_ – Ambas asintieron_ – por favor ya no son adolescentes… si peleaban por un chico pueden dejarlo en el pasado, no vale la pena – _Ninguna contestó y Brody se empezó a sentir un tanto incómodo, Quinn decidió romper con el silencio

_- Me largo… - _Miró al muchacho -_ hay algún hotel medianamente barato cerca de aquí?_

_- Si… a unas 10 – 15 calles hay uno _– Dijo el muchacho al ver que Rachel no tenía intenciones de cambiar de opinión

- _Okey… bueno gracias Brody un gusto –_ Dijo la rubia y tomó sus maletas,

- _Quieres que te ayu…_

- _No, puedo sola…_ - Interrumpió la rubia, quién era obvio que le costaba cargar esas dos maletas por más que tuvieran ruedas. Rachel miraba el intento de la rubia por bajar el equipaje, se le partía el alma ver a Quinn sin un lugar para quedarse, pero pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y le generaba enojo.

- _Rach… por favor aunque sea por esta semana_ – Dijo en un susurró el chico

_- Porque no la llevas a tu apartamento si TAN interesado estas… -_ Dijo la diva en voz baja

_- Buena idea_ – Dijo el muchacho desafiándola – _Quinn… tengo un sofá no tan cómodo en mi apartamento y mi compañero es bastante tranquilo, guapo y está soltero – _Le guiñó el ojo y Quinn sonrió -_ si quieres puedes quedarte esta semana all…_

_- Quinn se queda aquí…_ - Interrumpió la morena, tanto Brody como Quinn la miraron extrañados – _una semana y nada más_

_- No esta bien puedo ir a un ho…_

_- Te vas a quedar aquí y punto – _Dijo la morena luego miró al muchacho –_ Brody mete su equipaje adentro… _

_- A la orden… -_ Dijo el muchacho sonriendo, Rachel se adentró en su hogar

_- En serio puedo ir a un hotel… no es necesario ya entendí que no quiere…_

_- Es mejor que no la contradigas… se nota que hoy no esta de buenas y eso solo desata más drama –_ Dijo el muchacho en voz baja para que Rachel no escuche

- _Creeme que lo sé… pero en serio ella y yo tuvimos varios… no se como decirte_

_- Problemas de mujeres…_ - Dijo Brody sonriendo

_- Algo así_ – Respondió la rubia levantando una ceja _– "Si tan solo supieras morocho…"_

_- Yo creo que ya son adultas y de seguro van a poder solucionarlos… además solo es una semana y está Kurt… te llevas bien con él?_

_- mm digamos que si me llevo mal con Rachel me llevo mal con Kurt…_

_- Si… son como siameses – _Quinn soltó una carcajada, luego observó el departamento, había fotos de Rachel y Kurt con amigos, muchos cds y dvds de comedias musicales, y una decoración bastante minimalista

_- Vas a quedarte en la habitación que solemos utilizar para los huéspedes… _- Decía Rachel con cara de pocos amigos – _Brody acompañala_

_- Lo haría con todo gusto pero debo irme Rach… tengo que ir a trabajar y ya llego tarde_

_- Te… te vas a ir y dejarnos?_

_- Rachel por favor… - _Dijo el chico abriendo los ojos cansado de ver la actitud infantil de la morena –_ Kurt no tardará en venir – _La diva suspiró enfadada_, _El muchacho se acerco a ella y le susurró_ – por favor bonita quita esa cara y sonríe como lo haces todos los días… - _Luego le dio un corto beso en los labios. Beso que Quinn observó y no puedo evitar tensar la mandibula

_- Esta bien…_ - Dijo volviendo a suspirar _– te llamo más tarde…_

_- Okey_… - Dijo el muchacho y le regaló una sonrisa luego volteó a ver a Quinn –_ Bueno… un gusto conocerte Quinn nos vemos mañana…_

_- Un gusto… gracias por todo Brody nos vemos – _Dijo la rubia sonriendo de costado. Brody se retiró del apartamente y allí estaban nuevamente Rachel y Quinn cara a cara… bueno no literalmente pero estaban en el mismo espacio, luego de un año sin hablarse, sin saber nada la una de la otra.

_ - En serio ahora que se fue… puedo irme de aquí_ – Soltó la rubia sin mirarla

- _Puedes quedarte… pensaré que hice mi buena acción del año_

- _Del año?... no será mucho…_

_- Preferiría no escuchar tus comentarios irónicos…_ - Dijo Rachel y luego la miró - _por ese pasillo están las habitaciones… la segunda del lado derecho es la tuya._

_- Entendido… gracias_ – Dijo tomando su equipaje y dirigiéndose a la habitación

- _Quinn…_ - Dijo la morena y la rubia volteó

- _Dime –_ Se quedaron allí mirándose, la morena quería hablar pero no le salían las palabras

_- una… un… en una semana te quiero fuera de aquí, esta claro?_

_- Claro como el agua_ – Dijo la rubia y volteó para seguir con su camino

_- "Una semana Rachel… una semana y todo vuelve a ser como antes… por qué tuvo que venir a NY ahora… por qué!?"_ – Pensaba la morena mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Las siguientes dos horas Quinn se la paso en su nueva habitación acomodando alguna cosas, no mucha ya que en una semana iba a irse, había llamado a Elliot y Nick y les contó todo lo que había pasado y donde se encontraba ahora, los muchachos no podía creerlo solo la animaron a que aproveche el momento ya que eso era obra del destino, luego llamó a Santana quién tampoco podía creer quién era su roomate. Por su parte Rachel se dedicaba a llamar a Kurt y dejarle mensajes como _"Donde estas!?"… "Quinn Fabray es nuestra nueva roomate"… "voy a matarte si no apareces en 10 minutos"._ Pero no recibia respuesta, supuso que su amigo se había quedado sin batería. De repente escucho unos pasos acerncadose al living, giró su cabeza y se encontró con la rubia

_-Pue.. puedo tomar un poco de agua?_

_- Sirvete… no tienes que pedírmelo, si falta algo o terminas algo lo compras_ – Dijo nuevamente de forma seca – _esa es la regla._

_- Esta bien…_ - Respondió la rubia y se adentró en la cocina. La rubia se servía su vaso de agua cuando escucho un grito

_- AAAAAAAH! ALEJATE_ – Exclamó Rachel. Quinn se volteó rápidamente, y luego se acercó al sillón

_- Rachel qué paso!?_ – Dijo cuado la vió para arriba del sillón aterrada y mirando el suelo

_-Es que una… una cu… ay por dios ahí esta… una cucaracha! - _Era de esperarse semejante escandalo por una simple cucaracha, Quinn rodó los ojos. Luego se sacó uno de los borcegos que tenía puesto y lentamente se acercó al insecto

_- Ay no por dios ay no no no!_

_- Si sigues haciendo ese escandalo no voy a poder matarla… _- Dijo la rubia a unos pocos centímetros de la cucaracha y rápidamente la aplastó con su calzado –_ listo… ya esta, donde hay una escoba?_

_- All… allá –_ Señaló una pequeña puerta donde la rubia se dirigió y saco una escoba y la pala y un trapo para limpiar los restos del insecto – _Que asco por dios…_

- _Solo es una cucaracha Rachel… admito que me da asco pisarlas pero no es la gran cosa_

_- Las odio y me dan asco y miedo! _

_- Y que hubiera pasado si estabas sola?_

_- pues no lo sé… la espantaba hasta que pueda irme corriendo hacía mi habitación –_ Quinn no puedo evitar reírse –_ no es gracioso!_

_- Si lo es… en fin, ya puedes bajarte del sillón _– La morena se bajo y luego se sentó

_- Kurt todavía no vino? _– Preguntó la rubia para entablar una conversación

_- Acaso lo ves por aquí?_ – Respondió la morena quién no salía de su estado de pocos amigos. Quinn suspiró

_- Entendi… vuelvo a mi habitación… - _Dijo seriamente –_ si hay otra cucaracha avísame_

_- Por qué estas aquí Quinn? – _Preguntó la morena de la nada, la rubia volteó lentamente

_ - Porque me gusta New York y… siempre quise vivir aquí y no se_…- La morena no dijo nada más, realmente quería preguntarle muchas cosas. Quinn al contrario quería hablar –_ Y… como estás?_

_- Bien… estupendamente bien – _Respondió la morena con una falsa sonrisa mientras volvía a leer una revista que minutos antes había dejado debido a la interrumpción del insecto.

_-Tu novio Brody parece un buen chico – _Dijo la rubia sin poder contenerse –_ "En serio Quinn?... no era momento para decir eso" – _Pensó de inmediato  
_  
- Lo es… y no es mi novio solo somos amigos… _

_- amigos con derechos?_

_- Eso no es de tu incumbencia… - _Respondió sin rodeos

- _Solo quería entablar una conversación…_ - Dijo la rubia suspirando

_- Claro ahora si quieres hablar… después de un año te interesa hablar…_ - Y la morena no pudo contener toda la frustración que sintió durante ese último año

- _Rachel…_

_- Rachel nada…_ - Dijo mirándola fijamente y levantándose del sillón – _dos semanas! Dos JODIDAS semanas intentando comunicarme contigo para que por lo menos las cosas terminen bien y tú ni te dignaste a responder…_

- _Si te respondí…_

_- un mensaje que dice "Dejame en paz" en serio Quinn?_ – Dijo riéndose con irónia – _te parece que era justo?_

- _Me dolió saber que ya no me querías… _

_- Yo nunca dije eso_

_- Pero dudaste cuando te pregunté… - _Rachel se quedó callada y bajo su mirada_ – En serio vas a poder convivir conmigo una semana despues de todo lo que pasó?_

_ - Si – _Dijo sin rodeos y volvio a mirarla –_ pasó un año, crecimos, tenemos vidas diferentes… y podemos comportarnos como las adultas que somos. Tú tienes una vida y yo tengo la mía y solo será una semana…_

_- Si tu lo dices… - _Se quedaron mirándose por varios minutos, sin decir mas nada solo mirándose. Un sillón las separaba. El sonido de la puerta las sacó de ese trance

- _Rach… no sabes lo que pasó!..._ – El chico no pudo terminar su frase ya que se sorprendió al ver s Quinn- _Fa… Fabray!?_

_- Kurt…_ - Dijo la rubia – _como estás?_

_- B… Bi… Bien_ – Luego miró a la morena – _Rachel?_

- _Te presento a nuestra nueva compañerita… - _Respondió la morena sonriendole pero con enfado y señalando a Quinn

_ - Qué, Qué!?_

_- Tranquilo solo será una semana y me voy de aquí_

_- Pe.. Pero có… como llegaste… - _Hizo una pausa –_ Joe… Brody _– Empezó a atar cabos

_- Exacto… parece que esta era la persona que Joe te dijo…_

_- Diablos – _Susurró – _una semana?_

_- Si… o menos si es que consigo otro lugar_ _rápido_– Respondió la rubia – m_e gustaría quedarme charlando pero realmente estoy cansada, entre el viaje y el día movido que tuve hoy estoy muerta…_

_- Pero todavia es temprano y n… no vas a cenar?_ – Dijo la morena sin pensar y se auto insultó por largar las palabras de la nada – _"Controla tu preocupación Rachel….no tiene porque importarte…"_

_- Gracias pero no tengo hambre… solo sueño –_ Respondió la rubia – _Un gusto verte Kurt… que descansen…_

- _Adiós Quinn…_ - Respondí Kurt y esperó que la rubia cerrara la puerta de la habitación, luego miró a su amiga – _Por dios… es ella_

_- Donde demonios te habías metido!?... te llamé y deje mensajes y nada_

_- Lo siento me quede sin batería y luego fui a tomar un café con los chicos y se me paso el día_

_- Lo supuse… en fin_ – Suspiró

- _Cómo estas?_

_- No lo sé… nunca en mi vida estuve tan… no se ni como decirlo_

_- Descolocada?_

_- Algo así… - _Volvió a suspirar – _pero solo será una semana… y después volveremos a la normalidad_

- _Segura?_ – Dijo Kurt al ver el rostro preocupado de su amiga

- _Con algunas reglas que voy a imponer si… segura_ – Dijo la morena y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, Kurt se quedo mirándola con el ceño fruncido

- "_Reglas?... qué clase de ideas tendrás Berry…" –_ Pensó el muchacho y negó con la cabeza para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

* * *

**Hola hola!... Bueno veo que se armó un pequeño debate respecto a las actitudes de Rachel y por sobre todo de Quinn. Quiero aclarar que mi idea no es dejar a Rachel como la sufrida y a Quinn como una "prostituta"… tal vez en el anterior capítulo se vio de esa forma pero no es la idea y tampoco la rubia se acuesta con cualquier para olvidar a Rachel. Ambas sufren y sufrieron por igual y a medida que pasen los capítulos van a ir enterándose más sobre lo que pasó durante ese año. Mi idea en si es mostrar cómo dos personas diferentes reaccionan ante una ruptura, de eso se trata la historia y mismo el titulo "Cheated Hearts" (Corazones engañados) y no me refiero a infidelidades, vas mas allá de eso, me refiero a situaciones que surgen en la vida que pueden "engañarnos" y hacernos escoger decisiones incorrectas, a no tener la suficiente madurez para entablar una relación o saber como comportarse ante momentos difíciles De eso se trata la historia básicamente. Se que no a todos les agrada como encaré el personaje de Quinn pero la historia esta pensada así. De todas formas me encanta que se generen estos intercambios de opiniones, porque me doy cuenta que están metidos en la historia por más que les guste o no el cap. (: **  
** En fin… dejo de escribir porque si no esta nota de autor va a ser más larga que el capitulo y no es la idea jajaja**

**PD: Un muy feliz cumpleaños a la hermosa morena dueña de unas piernas increíblemente sexys, Lea Michele! Los mejores deseos para ella.**

** PD 2: Hoy ví que mucha gente por twitter que practicamente estan obligando a Dianna a que salude a Lea por su cumpleaños, POR FAVOR dejen de hacer eso, creo que de esa forma no vamos a conseguir un momento "Achele" xD … no presionen a Lady Di! jajaaj**

**Nos leemos! :D**


	23. Rachel's rules

-_** Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -**

- _Con algunas reglas que voy a imponer si… segura_ – Dijo la morena y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, Kurt se quedo mirándola con el ceño fruncido

- "_Reglas?... qué clase de ideas tendrás Berry…" –_ Pensó el muchacho y negó con la cabeza para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Eran las 10 am y una adormilada Quinn, con el pelo alborotado y a paso lento caminaba por el pasillo del apartamento para dirigirse a la cocina. Mientras se acercaba pudo ver a Kurt sentado en uno de los bancos del desayunador bebiendo un café mientras miraba una revista

-_Buenos días…_ - Dijo con un tono de voz grave y bostezando

- _Buenos días rubia…_ - Respondió Kurt – _como dormiste?_

_- mm bien… aunque aún no me acostumbro al cambio de horario, tengo sueño…_ – Dijo sentándose en otro de los bancos, mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa y sostenía su cabeza con las manos

_- te has levantado temprano dentro de todo_ – Respondió el joven mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba otra taza para servir café, acto seguido le entrego la taza a Quinn –_ esto te servirá_

- _gracias… -_ Respondió Quinn sonriéndole, y se sorprendió un poco al ver como Kurt la trataba amablemente luego de todo lo sucedido con la morena – _y dime… como has estado Kurt?_

_- bien… ya sabes, estudiando y bueno aún sigo trabajando en Vogue, hace un mes me dieron un cargo superior…_

_- Que bueno Kurt me alegro mucho por ti! - _Respondió Quinn mientras bebía su café –_ y con Blaine como van las cosas?_

- _hemos decidido tomarnos un tiempo_ – Dijo Kurt con una leve sonrisa un tanto melancolica – _ya sabes… él esta estudiando en Yale y por más que no estemos tan lejos, últimamente se nos hacía imposible vernos y el poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos discutíamos_

- _Lo entiendo…_ – dijo casi en un susurro y recordando que una situación similar vivió ella con Rachel pero de forma más dramática

- _pero hablamos una vez por semana quedamos como amigos…_

_- Eso es genial realmente_

_- Y tú Quinn como has estado?... cuéntame la obra como estuvo? _

_- Genial… la verdad que fue una experiencia increíble y fue más de lo que esperábamos_

_- Me hubiera gustado muchísimo verte en acción Fabray…_

_- Ya habrá oportunidad… - _Respondió Quinn sonriendo y Kurt también lo hizo –_ Gracias… _

_- Gracias? Por qué? – _Dijo extrañado

_- Porque me estas trantando amablemente… bueno, ya sabes después de todo lo que pasó con… con Rachel pensé que si me veías ibas a querer asesinarme_

_- Por supuesto que quería asesinarte. Odié ver a Rachel llorar al punto de pensar que se iba a deshidratar… _- Dijo el muchacho y Quinn no pudo evitar sentir una punzada al pensar en esa imagen –_ pero luego entendí que no era tu culpa, que ambas no estaban en el momento exacto para lidiar con una relación y termine de entenderlo cuando me pasó lo mismo con Blaine, aunque nuetras ruptura fue un poco más "madura"_

_- Lo sé… pero si fue mi culpa – _Dijo Quinn cabizbaja_ – Rachel intentó comunicarse conmigo e intentar se amigas pero yo no podía ni puedo aceptar eso, mi orgullo y… y bueno yo…_

_- No la ves como amiga Quinn, lo entiendo creeme que lo entiendo y debería agradecerte_

_- Agradecerme a mí?_

_- Si –_ Dijo el muchacho y tomó la mano de Quinn – _Cuando Blaine me dijo de darnos un descanso pero que sigamos siendo amigos yo… yo no quería ni podía aceptar eso porque lo amaba y lo sigo amando y no lo puedo ver como un amigo y cuando estaba a punto de decirle que se olvidé de mi para siempre si tomaba esa decisión… una imagen de Rachel se me vino a la mente y luego te imaginé a ti… sufriendo, y me dí cuenta que yo no quería eso, porque si aceptaba no saber nada más de Blaine iba a sufrir, porque él fue mi amigo antes que mi novio… y se que en algún momento la vida nos va a volver a juntar._

_- Como me gustaría poder pensar de la misma forma… - _Dijo la rubia y suspiró_ – me gustaría poder ser menos orgullosa y haberle dicho que si que seamos amigas, pero creo que aún no soy lo suficientemente madura como para verla como amiga, no puedo, no lo acepto... o somos una pareja o no somos nada._

_- No te juzgo rubia… cada uno tiene su tiempo y su forma de pensar – _Dijo Kurt sonriéndole –_ se que has sufrido lo mismo o más que Rachel, lo puedo ver en tu mirada, no tienes ese brillo que tenías antes…pero yo estoy seguro de algo y apuesto mi vida en ello_

- _En qué?_ – Dijo con sus ojos un poco cristalinos debido a las lágrimas que querían salir

_- Tú y Rachel van a volver no se cuando ni cómo pero ustedes van a volver a estar juntas… porque nacieron para estarlo _

_- No lo sé Kurt… cometí algunas tonterías en estos meses_

_- Todo tiene solución Quinn… a menos que hayas matado a alguien y bueno ahí si… que Diós se apiade de tu alma! – _La rubia no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario

_- Gracias Kurt en serio… se que nunca fuimos muy cercanos pero te considero un amigo y me alegra volverte a ver _

_- Lo mismo digo rubia… - _El muchacho le sonrió y Quinn le devolvió el gesto – _por cierto… Rachel te dejó una lista en la mesa del living_

_- una lista? – _Dijo extrañada

_- Si… "Rachel's Rules" – _Dijo Kurt utilizando un tono de voz sofisticado –_ cosas que tienes PROHIBIDAS y debo decirte que ya estas rompiendo con una de las reglas…- _La rubia rápidamente se dirgió al living y se encontró con la lista, la agarro y volvió a su lugar anterior junto a Kurt.

_- Cosas que están prohibidas para Quinn,,, – _Leyó con el ceño fruncido y luego vió cada punto de la lista –_ PROHIBIDO… utilizar el baño de 7 a 7:30 am, dejar cosas tiradas, fumar en cualquier espacio del apartamento,hacer fiestas, entrar al cuarto de Rachel, pasearse en ropa interior, top deportivo o prendas diminutvias por la casa… _- Hizo una pausa y luego miró su pijama, que consistía en una camiseta larga que llegaba a taparle el trasero y debajo solo tenía sus bragas –_ es en serio?_

_- Así parece… la leí hoy a la mañana con ella y le pregunté lo mismo, sabes cual fue su respuesta? – _Quinn negó con la cabeza – la_ mirada asesina a lo Rachel "Diva" Berry_

_- ooh… si la recuerdo – _Dijo la rubia mientras asentía luego siguió leyendo en voz alta la lista – _no hablar con Rachel a menos que ella dirigía la palabra o que sea algo de EXTREMA urgencia… - _No pudo evitar reírse ante las rídiculas peticiones de la morena -_ Dios por qué hace estas cosas?_

_- No lo sé… pero me causa mucha gracia ese último punto…_

_- Si claro y como si yo fuera a cumplir estas rídiculas reglas… - _Dijo la rubia riéndose y abollando el papel

_- Leíste el último párrafo?_

_- mm no pero no pienso hacerlo es obvio que es otra estúpida petición_

_- Es el costo de romper una de las reglas… - _Dijo Kurt_ – deberías leerla_

_- A ver… - _Con mucho desgano volvió a tomar el papel que ahora era un bollo y leyó_ – En el caso de no cumplir con alguna de las siguientes normas, Lucy Quinn Fabray deberá depositar 10 dolares en el frasco de vidrio que esta sobre la mesa de la cocina _– La rubia levantó su vista para verlo y pudo divisar el frasco de vidrio que tenía una etiqueta pegada con el mismo título de la hoja "Rachel's rules"

_- touché… - _Dijo Kurt

_- No pienso depositar ni un puto dólar… -_ Volvió a hacer un bollo con el papel y lo tiró sobre la mesa - _por cierto… donde está la "señorita mandona"?_

_- Fue a NYADA_

_- y tú?... no se supone que comparten las mismas clases_

_- Si pero hoy no tenemos clases, ella fue porque tenía una clase especial, esta practicando todos los días porque el sábado hay una audición…_

_- ah si?_

_- Si… para Funny girl, están haciendo un casting para encontrar a los protagonistas y bueno ya sabes…_

_- Rachel nació para ser la protagonista de esa obra – _Dijo Quinn interrumpiendo lo que Kurt iba a decir, el joven la miró extrañado, pero a los segundos sonrió, otra vez pudo ver ese brillo especial en los ojos de Quinn. Kurt iba a decir algo pero el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió

_- Kuuurt!... ya llegué _– Dijo la morena mientras se adentraba al apartamento – _no sabes el chisme de Broadway que tengo para… -_ Rachel no terminó su frase ya que se encontró con la imagen de una muy sexy Quinn Fabray sentada en un banco, con esa camiseta que cubría su torso y dejaba a la vista esas esbeltas piernas. Y además su pelo… esa cabellera rubia toda despeinada

- _Y el chisme es…_ - Dijo Kurt al ver que Rachel había quedado en una especie de trance

- _FABRAY!_ – Dijo la morena elevando su voz y Quinn la miró y arqueó una ceja – _acaso no leíste la la lista!?... baja esa ceja!_

_- Si la leí…_ - Señaló el papel y sonrió malévolamente, Rachel al divisar el papel hecho un bollo quedó boquiabierta

_- COMO TE ATREVES A ARRUINAR LA LISTA!?_ – Dijo elevando aún más la voz y haciendo uno de sus dramas –_ por abollar el papel y por…_ - Dio una mirada de arriba a abajo al cuerpo de Quinn – _por… por… _- y si la morena quedó perdida – _por… POR INCUMPLIR UNA DE LAS REGLAS… TIENES QUE PONER 20 DOLARES_

_- No voy a poner nada en ese mugroso frasco y tampoco pienso seguir esas estúpidas reglas_ – Dijo Quinn en un tono normal de voz sin darle mucha importancia al drama, y soltando un bostezo

- _QUEE!?_ – Drama queen recargada _– Encima que acepto hospedarte en MI apartamento te atreves a faltarme el respeto_

_- Yo no te falte el respeto… y baja la voz que no soy sorda_ – Respondió la rubia mientras nuevamente apoyaba su cabeza entre sus manos y cerraba los ojos. Kurt a todo esto se estaba aguantando la risa por ver la escena exagerada que estaba haciendo su amiga y la paz con la que Quinn respondía para alterarla aún más

_- Insultaste y rompiste a mi lista así que eso es faltarme el respeto!_ – Exclamó Rachel con un tono de voz más bajo– _y… y … bajo la voz solo porque tengo que cuidarla. Porque soy una profesional, y no debo esforzarme y menos en estos días que estoy practicando duro para poder llegar a donde quiero y cumplir mis metas y en un futuro ser una reconocid…. – _Giró su cabeza para ver a Quinn y no pudo creer con lo que se encontró. La rubia había optado por apoyar su cabeza en la mesada y cerrar los ojos

_- Rachel creo que…_

_- Se durmió!? – _Dijo sin creerlo –_ oh por dios LUCY QUINN FABRAY TE ESTOY HABLANDO! - _ La rubia levantó su cabeza y con los ojos medios cerrados y parte de su pelo cubriendo su rostro la miro

- _Lo sé… pero me aburres y aún tengo sueño así que…_ - Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar – _iré a dormir un rato más… _- Rachel nuevamente quedó boquiabierta, no solo por ver como Quinn no le daba importancia a lo que ella "creía" que era importante, si no que también porque no pudo evitar desvíar su mirada al trasero de la rubia una vez que se fue por el pasillo

_- Rach creo que necesitas limpiarte la baba… _- Dijo Kurt burlándose, la morena le dio una mirada asesina a su amigo quién no podía aguantar la risa, luego desapareció por el pasillo_ – esta semana va a ser MUY divertida… - _Dijo susurrando el joven

_- QUINN!... VOY A ENTRAR!_ – Dijo la morena mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de la rubia.

_- Ahora que quieres?_ – Dijo la rubia mientras se desplomaba sobre el colchón boca abajo y provocando que su camiseta se suba un poco y su trasero quede descubierto

- _Yo … yo… y… -_ A la morena se le perdieron las palabras, no podía concentrarse si tenía a la rubia acostada y con la mitad de su cuerpo al "desnudo" – _PUEDES TAPARTE!?_ – Dijo sin pensarlo y Quinn frunció el ceño

- _okey calmate Barbra…_ - Respondió la rubia y optó por sentarse en la cama – _que quieres?_

_- Solo iba a decirte que es de muy mala educación dejar a una persona hablando sola y que si no piensas cumplir con las reglas ya sabes donde esta la puerta para irte…_

_- Pero esa lista es ridícula Rachel!... acaso tienes 10 años?_

- _Callate! No te doy permiso para hablar –_ Quinn arqueó una ceja – _si lo haces van a ser 30 dolares los que tengas que poner en el frasco…_ - La rubia rodó los ojos y suspiró, iba a hablar pero una idea se le cruzó por su mente – _si quieres vivir aquí vas a tener que obedecer esa lista… por más que sea solo por una semana. Yo necesito estar tranquila estos días son importantes para mí, tengo que cuidar mi voz, tengo que tratar de no hacerme mala sangre, y sobre todo… - _Rachel no se había percatado que en su mini discurso Quinn había optado por levantarse de la cama y acercarse, para hacer algo que ella no esperaba y que la estremeció, la rubia la abrazó –_ Que… qué haces?_

- _Estabas hablando mucho y ya que no me dejas hablar…_ - Dijo la rubia separándose del abrazo

- _No puedes abrazarme! _

_- En la lista no decía que eso estaba prohibido… - _Quinn le sonrió pícaramente, y Rachel la fulminó con la mirada, rápidamente salió de la habitación hecha una furia, la rubia no dudo y la siguió

- _Rachel que ha…_ - Dijo Kurt y no terminó su frase al ver como la morena tomaba el papel donde había escrito las reglas. Se dio vuelta para volver a la habitación pero Quinn ya estaba tras ella

- _Ves la lista?_ – Le preguntó a la rubia quién frunció el ceño y asintió, acto seguido Rachel estiró el papel y luego lo rompió – _haz lo que quieras, solo te pido que no me hables, nada de ABRAZOS ni me mires ni NADA… entendido? – _Dijo mostrando su enojo

_- Entendido _– Respondió la rubia y luego volvió a su habitación

- _Qué demonios fue eso?_ – Preguntó Kurt si entender nada – _por qué le pediste específicamente "nada de abrazos"_

- _Porque lo hizo hace 2 minutos atrás…_ - Respondió la morena mientras miraba el pasillo por donde segundos antes Quinn había desaparecido

- _Qué!?... por qué te abrazó?_ – Preguntaba Kurt – _oh por dios la rubia …_

_- No digas nada._ – Exclamó Rachel interrumpiendo a su amigo luego lo miró – _me abrazó porque según ella estaba hablando mucho y era la única forma que tenía de frenarme_

_- y era necesario volver a la cocina, romper esa estúpida lista y pedirle que no vuelva a abrazarte ni a dirigirte la palabra?_

- _Estúpida lista?... como que estúpida lista!?_

_- Rachel por dios deja de comportarte como una niña y habla como la adulta que eres… Están en la misma ciudad, no crees que es el momento de dejar de perder el tiempo discutiendo por tonterías y hablar de una buena vez _

_- Pasó un año Kurt…no es tan fácil como lo ves tú… yo sufrí mucho_

_- Lo sé estuve aquí… pero se nota que Quinn también sufrió y creo que es hora de dejar el orgullo de lado y HABLAR_

_- no estoy lista para eso… mi vida esta marchando muy bien y no quiero más complicaciones_

- _Quinn no es una complicación en tu vida Rachel… Quinn es el amor de tu vida por más que me lo niegues_ – Dicho eso Kurt se retiró de la cocina – _debo irme a trabajar, nos vemos luego_

_- Adiós…_ - Respondió la morena mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón y se perdía en sus pensamientos. Las palabras de su amigo quedaron rebotando en su mente "_Quinn es el amor de tu vida…" _Rachel no podía dejar de pensar en eso, la rubia era el amor de su vida?... estaba confundida, de un día para el otro todo se terminó, estuvieron un año separadas, sin saber nada la una de la otra y de golpe como por arte de magia Quinn reaparecía en su vida y la abrazaba. Un abrazo que la estremeció por completo, un abrazo que necesitaba, que extrañaba y que por sobre todas las cosas un abrazo que la hacía sentir segura y amada. – _Maldita sea Fabray…_ - Murmuró mientras suspiraba y se dejaba caer sobre el sillón.

La situación no era muy diferente en la habitación de Quinn. La rubia estaba acostada en su cama mirando el techo mientras pensaba una y otra vez el momento en que volvió a sentir el cuerpo de la morena acoplandose al suyo. No podía creer como su cuerpo actuó por si solo, sin poder controlarlo y provocar ese abrazo, del cual puso como excusa que se lo dio porque estaba hablando demasiado y necesitaba "calmarla", era obvio que no era el verdadero motivo.

_-Tienes que controlarte… las cosas son diferentes ahora_ – Se decía Quinn a ella misma una y otra vez, pero su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró la pantalla y sonrió al ver quién la llamaba

_- Que honor recibir la llamada de la futura arquitecta de mi hogar_

_- "Gracias por el halago… pero no vas a salvarte de mi pequeño sermón rubita…"_

_- Y ahora qué hice? – _Dijo sonriendo

_- "Fabray! Estas en New York y ni me mandas un mensaje para avisarme… qué clase de amiga eres!?"_

_- Lo siento… llegue ayer y tuve un día de locos, cómo estas?_

_- "Muy bien y tú?... cómo te ha recibido New York?"_

_- mm diría que extrañamente interesante_

_- "extrañamente interesante?... creo que tendrás que explicarme con detalles…"_

_- Creo que es una gran idea… y a demás necesito tu ayuda – _Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro

_- "Encima que no me llamas ahora me pides ayuda?...por lo menos invítame un café" – _Quinn rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amiga y no puedo evitar reír

_- Iba a serlo si tu gran bocota no me interrumpía… en fin, que estas haciendo ahora?_

_- "Entrando a mi siguiente clase, pero en 2 horas termino"_

_- Genial, quieres que nos juntemos?... si es que no tienes nada que hacer luego_

_- "No tengo planes para después y ya necesito recordar tu sexy rostro…"_

- _Solo mi rostro quieres recordar?... – _Dijo bromeando

_- "Callate pervertida, no juegues con fuego o te puedes quemar…" – _Respondió la joven riéndose –_ "sabes donde queda la universidad de Columbia?"_

_- Si por supuesto… entonces nos vemos en 2 hs_

_- "Aquí te espero… nos vemos Q!"_

- _Nos vemos Kitty…_– Quinn finalizó la llamada y automáticamente sonrió, tenía una idea en mente y la ex cheerio, Kitty Wilde, iba a tener que ayudarla.

* * *

**PERDOOON por tardarme tanto pero mi tiempo cada vez es menos y los pocos momentos que tengo libre intento ir escribiendo los caps para actualizar.**  
**Antes que me asesinen porque apareció Kitty, quiero decirles que no la odien ya van a saber qué paso entre las dos ex cheerios y por qué son amigas... prometo no hacerlos sufrir xD... En fin, voy a hacer todo lo posible por no tardarme tanto en actualizar.**

**Nos leemos! :D**


	24. Que comience el show

-_** Ni GLEE ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_** -**

- _Solo mi rostro quieres recordar?... – _Dijo bromeando

_- "Callate pervertida, no juegues con fuego o te puedes quemar…" – _Respondió la joven riéndose –_ "sabes donde queda la universidad de Columbia?"_

_- Si por supuesto… entonces nos vemos en 2 hs_

_- "Aquí te espero… nos vemos Q!"_

- _Nos vemos Kitty…_– Quinn finalizó la llamada y automáticamente sonrió, tenía una idea en mente y la ex cheerio, Kitty Wilde, iba a tener que ayudarla.

* * *

_-No, no y no… definitivamente NO_ – Exclamó una rubia y Quinn rodó los ojos_ – ahora entiendo porque tenías tanta prisa por volver a tu apartamento…_

_- Por favor… -_ Pedía Quinn acercándose a la otra rubia

_- No Quinn… ya lo hice una vez y sabes que me arrepentí_

_- Pero Kitty esta vez será diferente… por favor! – _Volvía a pedir Quinn y abrazó a Kitty

_- Aléjate Fabray! Y basta no pienso hacerlo!_

_- ooh… eres una mala amiga, ni que te estuviera pidiendo sexo… _- Exclamó Quinn mientras se sentaba en el sillón

_- Me estas pidiendo que finja tener sexo contigo para darle celos a Berry!_

_- Pero solo tienes que despeinarte un poco, ponerte una camiseta mía, salir "casualmente" de mi habitación en busca de agua y toparte con Rachel…_

_- No lo voy a hacer y punto – _Dijo Kitty cruzándose de brazos, Quinn suspiró – _Ya mentí una vez, y sabes que por más que paso el tiempo todavía me siento mal por eso…_

INICIO FLASHBACK

Quinn se encontraba en su casa preparando las últimas cosas que llevaría a Londres. En dos días partía.

_-Amor segura que tus padres llegan mañana verdad?_

_- Si Rach, ya te dije que hoy hable con mi madre y vuelven mañana por la tarde tú tranquila y ayúdame a cerrar la maleta – _La morena se acerco y la ayudo – _de todas formas antes de irme pienso decirles que eres mi novia nuevamente y que estoy mas que enamorada de ti. No me importa que opinen o si no quieren hablarme mas, en dos días me voy y quiero dejar en claro a todo el mundo que eres mia apesar de la distancia_

_-_ _ven aquí rubia celosa –_ Dijo Rachel jalando a Quinn contra ella para besarla

- _te amo estrellita –_ fue la respuesta de Quinn luego de cortar el beso

_- Y yo te amo a ti… - _Rachel iba a besar nuevamente a su chica pero el sonido del timbre las interrumpio

- _No importa quien sea, se ha ganado varios insultos por interrumpir este momento _

_- y si es el mismísimo presidente? – _Bromeó Rachel mientras se acercaba al pasillo y veía como la rubia bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba a la puerta principal

-_No me importa si es el presidente, la reina de Inglaterra o … - _Hizo una pausa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con alguien que no pensaba volver a ver – _Kitty?_

_- Ho.. hola Quinn _

_- Qué haces aquí?_

_- Bueno yo… yo que… quería hablar contigo –_ Respondió Kitty que estaba muy nerviosa

_- Pasa…-_ La cheerio se adentró en la casa de la rubia, cuando miró a las escaleras se encontró con Rachel

- _Ho… hola Rachel_

_- Kitty? – _Dijo Extrañada mientras bajaba las escaleras

_- Solo vine porque necesitaba hablar con Quinn - _Dijo rápidamente para que no piense cualquier cosa, pero Rachel seguía extrañada por su presencia

- _Okey… entonces_ – miró a su novia quién le regalo una sonrisa – _las… las dejo solas voy a…_

- De hecho – Kitty la interrumpió –_ me gustaría hablar con las dos – _Tanto Quinn como Rachel fruncieron el ceño

- _Las dos? – _Preguntó la morena, para ver si había oído bien. Kitty asintió

_- Vamos al living _– Dijo Quinn y las tres chicas se dirigieron a los sillones donde se sentaron –_ muy bien que querías hablar con nosotras?_

_- Yo bueno… yo… yo quería_… – No las miraba a la cara, sus manos sudaban, y no podía dejar de tartamudear

- _Estas bien?_ – Preguntó Rachel al ver el estado de nerviosismo de la muchacha, Kitty asintió, luego tomó una bocanada de aire y las miró directo a los ojos

_- Quería disculparme con ustedes por todo lo sucedido_

_- Disculparte?... con nosotras? Por qué? –_ Preguntaba Rachel sin entender, y al parecer Quinn tampoco entendía mucho

_- Jesse…_ - Dijo en un suspiró y las caras de las faberry se fruncieron aún más

_- A ver Kitty… no te estamos entendiendo te vienes a disculpar por Jesse?_ – Dijo Quinn

_- Jesse y yo nos conocemos desde que somos chicos…_ - Empezó a contar Kitty obviando la pregunta de Quinn. La cheerio siguió hablando, y les confesó que ella era quién sacaba las fotos, le mandaba los mensajes a Quinn y ayudaba a Jesse para que recupere a la morena. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos hablando concluyó su relato. Se generó un silencio un tanto incómodo pero Rachel lo cortó.

_- Por qué? – _Solo eso preguntó y Kitty la miró

_- Bueno… creo que es obvio que me gusta Quinn y bueno ya sabes quería ser yo la que este al lad…_

_- No me refiero a eso – _Interrumpió la morena –_ es obvio que te gusta Quinn, a quién no le gusta?_

_- Rachel… - _Dijo la rubia viendo que su novia estaba agregando comentarios o "halagos" que no debía

_- En fin…me refiero a por qué vienes a disculparte?_

_- Bueno porque estoy arrepentida por lo sucedido – _Respondió Kitty sorprendida por la pregunta, creía que su explicación daba a entender sus motivos

- _y como sabemos que no nos estas mintiendo?_ – Soltó la morena

- _Rachel… -_ Volvió a decir Quinn para calmarla, sabía que se estaba acercando algún drama marca "Berry"

_- No Quinn, no es justo que venga aquí a dos días de que tu te vayas y diga que esta arrepentida y piense que vamos a perdonarla, es obvio que algo esta tramando y …_

_- Realmente estoy arrepentida Rachel – _Kitty cortó el discurso de la morena quién la volvió a mirar –_ no pido que me perdonen, entiendo que no me creas pero es la verdad, estoy arrepentida y mis padres me enseñaron que si cometí un error debo pedir disculpas_

_- Si pero parece que no te enseñaron a respetar las relaciones de otras personas – _Soltó la morena, estaba enojada, comenzaba a entender un montón de cosas. Pero había algo que no le cerraba y al parecer a Quinn tampoco

_- Lo que no entiendo es por qué cuando Rachel terminó con Jesse, él no te delató para intentar salvar su maldito trasero…_

_- Esa es otra de las cosas que venía a decirles – _Suspiró y volvió a mirarlas – _luego que Rachel lo dejó, Jesse me llamó furioso diciendo que teníamos que pensar otra forma de separarlas, que iba a venir a Lima apenas tú te vayas a Londres y que Rachel iba a terminar odiándote…_

_- Y qué le dijiste? – _Preguntó Rachel

_- Le dije que cuente conmigo – _Respondió sin rodeos –_ todavía estaba enojada porque ustedes dos estaban de nuevo juntas y yo me sentía una idiota ilusionada_

_- Estas enamorada de Quinn? – _Preguntó Rachel de forma demasiado directa

_- Rachel! – _Quinn le dio un codazo – _esa no es la forma de… _

_- Necesito saberlo – _Dijo la morena y nuevamente miró a Kitty –_ respóndeme, estas enamorada de Quinn?_

_- Bueno no lo sé… - _Respondió Kitty avergonzada –_ me gusta – _miró a Quinn –_ me gustas pero no se si puedo hablar de "enamoramiento". _– Volvió a mirar a Rachel –_ ayer cuando estaban despidiéndose de ella en el glee club, y le cantaste y vi como se miraban… pude entender que ustedes dos estan destinadas a estar juntas y que es muchísimo el amor que se tienen, y ahí me di cuenta que no se compara con los sentimientos o más bien la "atracción" que tengo contigo Quinn _– su mirada volvió a la rubia –_ y me gustaría que sepas que voy a alejar a Jesse, y cuidar que no se le acerque_

_- Agradezco tú "interés"– _Exclamó Rachel con ironía –_ pero no puedo confíar en ti después de lo que hiciste y quédate tranquila que Jesse con o sin tu confesión no iba o va a poder separarme de Quinn – _Tomó la mano de su rubia quién no sabía si sonreír por lo que había dicho, o retarla por se tan dura con Kitty, pero al fin y al cabo se lo merecía por el sufrimiento causado_ – en fin… si no tienes nada mas para decir, puedes irte…_

_- Es todo… - _Dijo Kitty cabizbaja –_ gracias por escucharme y lamento todo lo ocurrido – _Sin más que agregar Kitty se levantó del sillón, acto seguido Quinn hizo lo mismo

_- Te acompaño a la puerta –_ Dijo seriamente y luego miró a Rachel quién no parecía levantarse para despedirla – _ya regreso – _la morena asintió. Quinn abrió la puerta principal y Kitty salió

_- Bueno… espero que te vaya excelente en Londres, te lo mereces Quinn _

_- Gracias – _Contestó Quinn aún sería

_- Bueno… me mejor me voy. Buen viaje _– Kitty volteó para irse pero la voz de la rubia la detuvo

_- Te creo _

_- Disculpa? – _Dijo Kitty sin entender

_- Que te creo – _Volvió a decir Quinn y se acercó a la cheerio_ – admito que aún tengo ganas de golpearte por lo que hiciste… pero hay algo en mí que confía en ti y se que ahora tienes buenas intenciones y que solo intentas componer el error_

_- Es lo único que quiero Quinn _– Respondió Kitty _– realmente estoy arrepentida y yo solo…_

_- No hace falta que des más explicaciones Kitty, te creo y por más que Rachel no necesite que la cuiden quiero contar con tu ayuda, por si cierto idiota intenta molestarla_

_- Cuenta con ello… - _Respondió Kitty y le sonrió –_ espero que algún día podamos ser amigas, realmente eres una persona genial Quinn y me gustaría tenerte en mi vida_

_- Solo dame tiempo _– Respondió la rubia –_ y compórtate como esta Kitty Wilde, la verdadera._

_- Lo haré…en fin, no te quito más tiempo – _Respondió Kitty –_ mucha suerte Quinn – _Sin más que decir Kitty se alejó de la casa de Fabray.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

_-Quinn… Quinn! _– Decía Kitty mientras le lanzaba un almohadón a la rubia

_- Oyee! – _Se quejó al recibir el golpe_ – qué pasa?_

_- Eso mismo me pregunto, te estoy hablando y estabas "perdida"… que pensabas Fabray?_

_- Solo en el día en que viniste a mi casa a disculparte… _

_- no me lo recuerdes… si que fui una idiota _

_- En disculparte?_

_- No… en lo que hice – _Respondió Kitty y agachó su cabeza. Quinn se quedó mirándola y una pregunta paso por su cabeza

_- Todavía te sigo gustando?_

_- Qué!? – _Kitty la miró sorprendida

_- Que si todavía te sigo..._

_. Si si ya te oí… solo me sorprendió la pregunta _– Dijo Kitty y Quinn la miraba esperando la respuesta_ – No, no me gustas _

_-En serio!? – _Levantó una ceja y sonrió

_- Quita esa cara de pervertida y NO, lamento decirlo pero jamás me gustaste_

_- QUEEE!?_

_- Bueno me parecías atractiva y aún lo eres _– Quinn sonrió con orgullo –_ pero… con el tiempo me di cuenta que no me gustabas si no que tenía una especie de … "fanatismo" por ser como tú_

_-Cómo dices!?_

_- Si, no se eras la capitana de las cheerios, todos los chicos babeaban por ti, algunas chicas también, estabas en el club glee y habías liderado una competencia, y no se… era más admiración lo que tenía que otra cosa_

_- Así que soy tu modelo a seguir…_

_- Calma tu ego Fabray _– Dijo Kitty al ver el orgullo que tenía Quinn –_ era una adolescente tenía 16 años y quería destacarme y por eso necesitaba un modelo a seguir y eso es todo… ahora crecí tengo 19 estoy en mi primer año de universidad y solo necesito creer en mi misma…_

_- mm buen punto pero debes admitir que aún soy sexy_

_- lo eres…_ - Dijo Kitty y luego entrecerró los ojos – _aunque estas un poco viejita para mi gusto…_

_- Oyee! Solo tengo dos años más que tú Wilde _

- _Si lo sé pero ya se te notan las arruguitas_ – Dijo Bromeando y como respuesta recibió el golpe de un almohadón en su cabeza _– heey!_

- _Respesta a tus mayores – _Dijo Quinn amenazándola con el dedo, las chicas comenzaron a reírse pero el sonido de la puerta las interrumpió – _debe ser Rachel… _- Tomó a Kitty del brazo -_ rápido vamos a…_

_- Dije que no Quinn! – _Dijo Kitty mientras se soltaba del agarre, pero tiró con tanta fuerza, que Quinn cayó encima de ella - _Quítate!_

_- Lo siento pero si no me hubieras empu.._ – No terminó su frase ya que Rachel entraba al living y se frenó de golpe al ver la escena. Kitty prácticamente acostada en el sillón, y Quinn sobre ella

_- Rachel…_ – Dijo Kitty y rápidamente empujo a Quinn quién cayó al piso

_- ouch!_ – Exclamó la rubia desde el piso debido al golpe

_- Kitty… _- Dijo la morena con cara de pocos amigos, no le sorprendía ver a la rubia en NY ya que sabía que estaba estudiando debido a que Kurt se la había cruzado, tampoco se sorprendía que estuviera con Quinn ya que en esos años las chicas habían afianzado su amistad. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue en la "posición" que las encontró.

_- wow Rachel estas…_ - La ex cheerio pudo notar que la morena estaba cambiada, era toda una mujer, lucía sexy – _estas… te… te ves bien_

_- Gracias…_ - Dijo seriamente, luego miró a Quinn quién seguía en el piso – _si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer – _Dicho eso la morena se fue a su habitación

- _Por lo visto todavía no le caigo bien… _- Dijo Kitty susurrando, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Quinn quién se levantaba del piso y se acomodaba la ropa, la golpeó en el hombro

_- heey! por qué me golpeas!? – _Exclamó la rubia

_- Porque te saliste con la suya! _

_- No es mi culpa que me hayas jalado con tanta fuerza…. A demás que fue eso de "Te ves bien Rachel" _

_- Es la verdad, se ve bien, su look es diferente esta más… sexy diría yo _– Quinn rodó los ojos y Kitty sonrió pícaramente_ – qué pasa Fabray… celos?_

_- Callate rubia tonta… - _Luego suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el sillón –_ tú que crees se puso celosa?_

_- yo creo que si… me lanzó la misma mirada que aquel verano donde pase unos días en Londres y fui a visitarte… me acuerdo yo emocionada entrando a tu apartamento y minutos después Rachel tirándome dagas con la mirada_

_- Y bueno te apareciste de golpe y ella estaba allí_

_- Y yo que iba a saber que también estaba de visita! –_ Dijo Kitty excusándose, Quinn comenzó a reír

_- recuerdo tu cara de pánico y la mirada asesina de Rachel… fue genial _– La risa fue disminuyendo y Quinn suspiró_ – demonios…_

_- La extrañas verdad? – _Preguntó Kitty

_- Muchisimo… _

_- No te preocupes rubia, ella también te extraña se le nota, es más te apuesto que en minutos va a salir de esa habitación y va a decirte algo respecto a nuestra "escenita" _

_- Tan segura estas?_

_- Tan segura como que me llamo Kitty Wilde _– Dijo con orgullo –_ bueno… debo irme tengo un examen importante en unos días y debo estudiar_

_- Te acompaño a la puerta – _Quinn se levantó del sillón y acompañó a Kitty hasta la salida –_ bueno… nos mantenemos en contacto _

_- por supuesto… y si necesitas ayuda para buscar un apartamento llamame con gusto te acompaño_

_- mmm es una buena idea que mi futura arquitecta me acompañe_

_- Ya cállate… _- Dijo Kitty golpeando su hombro, luego le dio un corto abrazo –_ cuídate rubia y no metas la pata_

_- Lo intentaré… nos vemos – _Kitty bajo las escaleras de aquel edificio, y Quinn volvió al sofá, esperando alguna señal de Rachel pero al parecer no aparecía. La rubia decidió ir a su alcoba ya que no había señales de la morena o tal vez si...

- _No Rachel no salgas… de seguro están ahí besándose y no necesitas ver eso…_ - Decía murmurando mientras caminaba de un lado a otro _– quién se cree qué es!? Viene aquí y hace lo que quiere, no tiene derecho a… no tiene derecho! – _Suspiró furiosa y se quedó en silencio para ver si escuchaba algún ruido pero nada… no escuchaba nada –_ se habrán ido a la habitación?... por dios! de seguro se la llevo a la habitación o tal vez siguen en el sillón y la está... – _Hizo una pausa al pensar que podrían estar haciendo -_ basta no aguanto más necesito verificar que no estén teniendo sexo en MI sofá…_

La morena salió de su habitación, dio unos pasos por el pasillo pero se frenó cuando oyó un suspiro proveniente de la habitación de Quinn, quién tenía la puerta entre abierta

_-Dios…– _Dijo Quinn suspirando y Rachel abrió los ojos como platos, desde su posición no podía ver bien_ – voy a enloquecer… _– Dijo la rubia y soltó otro suspiró y la morena no se aguantó entró de golpe a la habitación

_- QUINN FAB… - _No pudo terminar su frase, ya que vió a la rubia tirada en su cama, sola, si nadie, solo ella y un libro que por lo visto estaba a punto de leer

_- Rachel estas bien? – _Dijo la rubia levantándose rápidamente al ver de la forma que entró la morena y el tono de voz que utilizó

_- yo… yo_ – La morena no sabía que decir, acaba de actuar por impulso y se sentía avergonzada. Era hora de demostrar lo buena actriz que era – _yo… YO ME QUEDÉ SIN LECHE DE SOJA ACASO TE LA TOMASTE TÚ!?_

_- Qué!?... no claro que no! – _Dijo Quinn aún sin entender

_- Kurt no toma leche de soja y eso me deja una opción! _

_- Que no fui yo! – _Dijo Quinn ya perdiendo la paciencia –_ no tomó esa leche rara tal vez te la tomaste y te olvidaste de comprarla_

_- Yo jamás me olvido de comprar mis cosas! – _Exclamó enfadada pero ya sin saber que decir

_- No es el fin del mundo con que te olvides una vez…_ - Rachel la fulminó con la mirada –_ tranquila pensaba ir comprar algunas cosas en un rato así que te traigo tu preciada leche_

_- no necesito que me hagas favores… _

_- okey como quieras… al parecer nada te viene bien _– Contestó la rubia

_- Si estas irritada por no poder íntimar no es mi problema…_ - Soltó Rachel sin penar y a los segundos se arrepintió, por más buena actriz que fuera de esa no iba a poder salir. Sin embargo a Quinn se le dibujo una sonrisa

_- Disculpa?... yo irritada? _– Dijo sonriendo y negó con la cabeza –_ me parece que no te estas viendo al espejo… - _Quinn se levantó de la cama dispuesta a salir

- _No estoy irritada! Solo me pone de mal humor que tomen las cosas sin pedir permiso – _Exclamó intentando volver la charla a la falta de leche de soja. Quinn tomó su bolso y miró a la morena

_- No creo que estés de mal humor por falta de leche de soja…_ - Soltó sin dejar de mirarla y Rachel se puso nerviosa por la cercanía – _estas de mal humor por falta de OTRA cosa…_ - Le sonrío al mejor estilo Fabray y salió de la habitación. Rachel se quedó unos segundos quieta, intentando comprender si lo que Quinn había dicho estaba relacionado a lo que ella creía.

_- No esto no se queda así… - _Dijo en voz baja y salió de la habitación de la rubia y se fue a la suya en busca de su celular.

-_"Mi futura diva… a que debo tu llamada?"_

_- Solo quería saber qué estabas haciendo?_

_- "mm saliendo de una cafetería… a un par de cuadras de tu hogar"_

_- en serio?... Genial!_

_- "Veo que alguien esta de buen humor"_

_- Algo así – _Sonrió –_ por que no te vienes para aquí, también estoy aburrida, te puedes quedar a cenar…_

_- "me agrada la idea, en 10 minutos me tienes ahí"_

_- Aquí te espero, besos – _Rachel cortó la llamada y sonrío pícaramente. Luego volvió a marcar un número telefónico

_-"Rach…"_

_- Kurt! dime que todavía sigues en Vogue!?_

_- "Si aún me queda menos de media hora de trabajo, por qué?"_

_- Genial!... dime que posibilidad hay que me consigas una camisa de hombre talle M_

_- "Altas posibilidades pero… para qué quieres una?"_

_- Solo tráela, luego te explico _

_- "Okey… que estarás tramando Rachel Berry"_

_- Un excelente plan… te veo luego besos – _Y otra vez cortó la llamada.

Media hora después, Quinn volvía al apartamento cargada con algunas bolsas.

_-Agradezco que ese mercado este cerca_ – Dijo para si misma, se dirigió a la cocina para guardar lo que había comprado, cuando abrió la heladera pudo ver que había un carton de leche de soja, lo agarró para comprobar si era nuevo y no, se notaba que estaba por la mitad. Frunció el ceño. – _RACHEL!_ – Dijo casi gritando

- _Qué quieres!?_ – Respondió la morena desde su habitación y de muy mala gana

- _Ven aquí ahora mismo!_ – Rachel se sorprendió por el tono de la rubia y se acercó a la cocina

_- Que quieres?_ – Volvió a preguntar de mala gana. Quinn volteó para enfrentarse con ella

- _Me quieres explicar por qué dijiste que no había leche de soja!?_ – Dijo mientras con la mano levantaba el cartón

_- aah eso… -_ Dijo la morena y se auto insulto por dejar la evidencia que delataba su mentira – _bueno… es que yo… es que …estaba detrás de ese bidón de jugo –_ señaló el bidón que había en la heladera – _y no la había visto_

_- Es en serio!? Vienes a mi habitación me armas un drama y solo porque la señorita no vió el maldito cartón!_

_- Ya calmate no es para tanto…_

_- Ahora no es para tanto!? –_ Suspiró con hartazgo –_ por dios… eres increíble. Y yo como una idiota te traigo tu jodida leche de soja _

_- Nadie te pidió que me traigas eso… _

_- Perfecto me la quedo yo y ni se te ocurra meter mano – _Rachel iba a responder pero alguien se le adelantó

_- A quién hay que meterle mano? – _Brody hizo acto de presencia con su espectacular sonrisa. Quinn se sorprendió al verlo

_- Brody?_

_- Hola rubia como estas? _

_- Ho… hola bien y tú?_

_- Muy bien... – _El muchacho se acercó a Rachel – _bonita pedimos la cena?_

_- Si claro – _Dijo Rachel y le sonrió – _me apetece sushi vegetariano_

_- Okey… Kurt viene a cenar?_ – La morena asintió y como por arte de magia Kurt entraba al apartamento

- _Lleguee!_ – Dijo el joven y la morena salió disparando de la cocina. Brody la miró extrañado por la forma en que salió. Luego miró a la rubia

- _y tú Quinn nos acompañas?_

- _yo…_ - La rubia había quedado paralizada al oír ese "bonita" de Brody, le caía bien el muchacho pero no le gustaba nada que otra persona que no sea ella llamase de esa forma a Rachel – _no gracias, no tengo apetito… me iré a dormir estoy un poco cansada_

_- segura? – _Dijo el joven extrañado_ – te sientes bien?_

_- Si si solo estoy cansada… - _Dijo Quinn quién termino de guardar las cosas que había comprado – _un gusto verte de nuevo Brody, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches_

_- Dulces sueños… -_ Dijo el chico.

Mientras tanto en el living Rachel acorralaba a Kurt

- _Si Rachel traje la camisa pero me puedes explicar para que la quieres_– Dijo un tanto impaciente

_- Vamos a tu habitación que te explico…_ - La morena tomó la bolsa o más bien le arrancó la bolsa donde estaba la camisa y se dirigió a la habitación. Kurt la siguió pero antes se detuvo al ver a Quinn que aparecía en el living

_- Hola Q _

_- Hola Kurt… y buenas noches Kurt –_ Dijo un tanto seria

_- Estas bien? _

_-Si solo algo cansada… me iré a dormir_

_- no vas a cenar con nosotros?_

_- mm no, no tengo apetito… _

_- Okey… que descanses rubia – _Quinn se adentró en su habitación. Kurt se dirigió a la suya –_ bien me vas a explicar para que querías esa camisa?_

_- Tengo un plan_ – Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa pícara.

- _Soy todo oídos_ – Respondió el muchacho y la morena le contó su idea paso por paso...

- _Y por eso te pedí la camisa…_

- _Okey… estas segura? – _Preguntó Kurt y Rachel asintió_ – no crees que es demasiado?_

_- Para nada…_ - Dijo la morena

_- Bien… solo te pido que no grites hasta muy tarde porque mañana debo madrugar… - _Rachel soltó una carcajada

_- Voy con Brody antes que encuentre algún partido de baloncesto en la tv_

_- Okey, yo estoy en un momento con ustedes – _La morena asintió y se fue hacía el living. Al cabo de media hora la comida había llegado, Rachel terminaba de poner la mesa

_- Kurt dile a Fabray que ya esta la cena_

_- Quinn me dijo que no tenía apetito_ – Rachel lo miró

- _Genial…_ - Susurró un tanto enfadada, tenía como idea coquetear con Brody en la cena pero al parecer la rubia saboteó parte de su plan. Los chicos cenaron, Rachel estaba un poco distraída buscando alguna forma de continuar con su plan, de golpe miró la salsa de soja y sonrió.

- _Y entonces le dije que debería dejar de usar esos ridiculos moños_ – Al parecer Kurt contaba una anecdota de su trabajo

- _Increíble y tú jefa no te dijo nada? - _Preguntaba Brody

- _Me aplaudió… ni yo me lo creía_ – Ambos reían

- _mm Brody…prueba este roll vegetariano_ – Dijo Rachel interrumpiendo la charla, mojó el bocado en la salsa un tanto exagerada

- _No gracias,_ e_stoy lleno_

- _Vamos… solo uno más pruébalo…_ - La morena acercó el bocado al chico

-_Rach eso tiene mucha…-_ No terminó su frase ya que varias gotas caían por su camisa – _salsa…_

_- oh lo siento, lo siento! No me dí cuenta soy una tarada_

_- tranquila son solo unas gotas, cuando llego a casa lavo la camisa _

_- oh no no… - _Exclamó la morena –_ la salsa de soja es una mancha difícil de sacar, no es cierto Kurt?_

_- eeh… si claro – _Dijo Kurt intentando ayudar a su amiga – ya _sabes es como la sangre, si no la quitas enseguida no sale…_

_- Que raro nunca había oído eso…_

_- Es que muchos no lo saben… quítate la camisa así te la limpio_

_- Rach no llevo remera debajo, no te preocupes la llevaré a algún lavadero de esos chinos que quitan cualquier mancha_

_- Pero, pero no va a salir… - _Decía la morena y miró a Kurt para que la ayude – _Kurt no tienes una camisa para prestarle?_

_- No creo que las camisas de Kurt sean de mi talla _– Dijo el chico sonriendo

_- De hecho… tengo una que me regalaron en Vogue y que me queda grande… iré a buscarla – _El muchacho se fue a su habitación en busca de la prenda

_- En serio Rach, no hagas tanto drama solo es una camisa…_

_- Pero no quiero que se arruine, me gusta como te queda esta camisa – _Dijo intentando buscar una excusa

_- Ah si?..._ – Dijo el muchacho acercándose a ella

_- S… si, es una de mis favoritas – _Brody iba a besarla pero Kurt apareció

_- Aquí esta… -_ Dijo el joven y le dio la camisa a Rachel

_- Genial… ven te cambias en mi habitación – _La morena prácticamente arrastró a Brody a su cuarto

_- Oye… si querías una excusa para verme sin camisa y encerrarme en tu alcoba no hacía falta que hagas semejante escena… - _Dijo bromeando

_- Ya cállate tonto… _- Respondió Rachel sonriendo y luego salió de su habitación– _quítate la camisa! - _Dijo Rachel exagerando su tono de voz

_- Okey… pero no grites…_ - Respondió Brody extrañado

_- Gritar? Lo siento no me dí cuenta… creo que tengo un oído tapado –_La realidad era que la morena gritó eso para que Quinn la escuche y al parecer funcionó – _ahora vuelvo_

- _Es en serio?..._ – Dijo en voz baja la rubia quién estaba acostada en su cama sin poder dormirse – _carajo, carajo, carajo!_

- _El plan va perfecto…_ - Dijo en voz baja la morena y Kurt rodó los ojos – _no me mires así… va a salir genial ahora solo te pido un favor más…_

_- Además de lavar la camisa otra cosa?_ – La morena asintió y le hizo un tierno puchero - _Que quieres Barbra?_

_- Junta la mesa… y ponte algodón en los oídos. Buenas noches_

_- oogh…buenas noches! _

Rachel volvió a su habitación, Brody ya se había cambiado de camisa

_-Bien dame tu camisa, Kurt me dijo que se encargará de ella_– Dijo la morena y se la llevó a su amigo, luego volvió a la habitación

- _Hey, ven aquí_ – Dijo Brody y la acercó a su cuerpo – _hace días no estamos solos tú y yo_

_- Si bueno ya sabes los horarios no nos coinciden…_

_- Me refiero a otra cosa Rach… - _Dijo el muchacho y acarició su rostro

_- ooh si ya… ya entiendo _– La morena se puso un poco nerviosa –_ demonios… - _Dijo de golpe y se tomó el estomago

_- estas bien?_

_- Si… si creo que… oouh _– Se encorvó_ – creo que no me cayó muy bien la cena…_

_- Quieres que llame a un médico? Tal vez tienes una intoxicación…_

_- NO! – _Dijo casi gritando –_ eeh digo no no… tampoco es para tanto, solo tomaré algo para el estomago y me iré a dormir_

_- oh claro… dormir – _Dijo Brody algo frustrado ya que tenía otros planes con la morena

_- Lo siento Brody pero… no creo que sea una buena noche para "eso"… será, será mejor que me acueste, podrías pedirle a Kurt algo para el estómago?_

_- Si claro… _- El muchacho salió de la habitación y volvió al living donde estaba Kurt juntando los platos – _Hey Kurt tienes algo para el dolor de estomago, al parecer a Rachel no le cayó muy bien la comida_

_- Ya veo… - _Dijo levantando una ceja y Brody lo miró extrañado –_ eeh si claro ahí te lo alcanzo – _Kurt fue por el medicamento, luego se lo dio a Brody quién volvió rápidamente a la habitación de la morena

_- Aquí tienes Rach…_

_- Gracías… - _La morena agarró el vaso de agua y la pastilla, fingió que la tomaba – _me alcanzas el pijama que esta allí?_

_- Si claro_ – El joven volteó para tomar la prenda y Rachel aprovechó para sacar la pastilla de su boca y guardarla en el cajón de su mesita de noche- _Aquí tienes… estas bien?_

_- eh?_ – Dijo la morena regresando a su posición – _si si solo buscaba algo en el cajón_

_- okey_ – Dijo extrañado – _oye, quieres que me quede por si necesitas algo?_

_- oh no no, me pongo bastante molesta cuando estoy así… solo necesito dormir, gracias de todas formas_

_- Esta bien… bueno mejor me voy_ – Se acercó a la morena iba a darle un beso en los labios pero Rachel corrió la cara y fue a parar en su mejilla – _que descanses_

_- Tú… tú también – _El muchacho se retiró de la habitación, volvió al living se despidió de Kurt y se fue a su apartamento. Rachel estuvo atenta, apenas Brody se fue de su hogar, Kurt apareció por el pasillo, volvió a saludar a la diva y esta le guiñó el ojo. Al cabo de 5 minutos cada uno estaba en su habitación. Rachel sonrió pícaramente y susurró – _que comience el show…_

_- Duermete de una vez Quinn… - _Se decía a si misma la rubia, quién no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama. El silencio reinaba en apartamento – _tal vez se fue… o tal vez están durmiendo y no paso nada… o tal vez… tiene sus labios muy ocupados en la boca de… Basta! – _Se puso boca abajo y hundió la cabeza en la almohada – _duérmete… duérmete._

Cinco minutos fueron los que Quinn pudo disfrutar, estaba a punto de caer rendida pero un sonido, un particular sonido que ella conocía perfectamente, la hizo casi saltar de la cama

-_mmm…_

_- Eso… fue?... _

_- mmmmh – _El sonido volvía a interrumpir el silencio y sus palabras

- _No … no no_ – Hundió nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada, pero el siguiente sonido o mejor dicho gemido la derrumbó

_- mmm si Brody…_

_- Demonios! _– No quedaba duda al parecer Rachel estaba demostrando sus dotes actorales, pero Quinn no lo sabía. Para ella en la habitación de al lado, la morena estaba disfrutando de una noche de sexo, alguien le estaba dando el placer que algún día ella le dio y eso la descolocó completamente. Diez minutos tuvo que soportar la rubia esos gemidos acompañados de frases como _"ah si ahí", "no te detengas", "más rápido"_ etc. Diez minutos que se le hicieron eternos, donde mordió la almohada y más de una vez quiso entrar a la habitación de Rachel, empujar a Brody y ocuparse ella del cuerpo de la diva. Diez minutos donde las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro, y sintió como su corazón se apagaba al oír el último gemido de la morena donde claramente indicaba que había llegado al mayor punto de placer.

- _Buen trabajo Rachel_ – Se dijo a sí misma la morena mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

_- Voy a hacerle una habitación a prueba de sonidos…_ - Dijo Kurt acostado en su cama - _cuando la agarre la rubia esos gritos van a ser el triple de molestos_

_- Mañana mismo me largo de aquí – _Susurró la rubia quién en vez de dormir, se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a  
guardar sus cosas.

* * *

**Ya deben odiarme por pedir disculpas por tardarme en actualizar pero les juro que el tiempo últimamente no está de mi lado. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap. :)  
Cómo serán las reacciones de las Faberry al encontrarse a la mañana siguiente luego de la "noche pasional" de la morena?... lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo! jajaj**

**Nos Leemos! :D**


End file.
